Everything Was Perfect
by LanisFanFiction
Summary: COMPLETE: Sequel to 'Summer Rain': see Prologue for Summary. Warnings: HBP SPOILERS, HD slash, post Hogwarts, living without magic, sexual content, hurtcomfort, angst, fluff, serious illness, eating disorder, traumatic situations
1. Prologue

**Summary: SEQUEL TO 'SUMMER RAIN' _With the horrors of their past firmly behind them, Harry and Draco have established themselves with a new life in Australia. Just when they thought they had their 'happily ever after', something happens to Draco that will test the strength of their relationship and push their love to the boundaries._**

**(WARNINGS: HBP SPOILERS, H/D slash, post-Hogwarts, established relationship, living-without-magic/living-as-Muggles, sexual content, hurt/comfort, angst, fluff, serious illness, eating disorder, traumatic situations)**

_**Please read 'Summer Rain' before this fic; situations in 'Everything Was Perfect…' refer to events occurring in 'Summer Rain'**_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Prologue**

"Remind me why we're doing this again," Harry Potter panted and turned back to glare at his boyfriend.

"Because it's one of Australia's most famous landmarks, the view is spectacular, you've been whinging about wanting to do this for two years, and now you don't need your walking stick anymore," Draco Malfoy said lightly, giving Harry a small pat on the bum.

"I thought I was fitter than this," Harry moaned. "I need water! Why won't they give us any?" Harry swiped the back of his hand across his forehead to wipe away the sweat trickling into his eyes.

"So you won't need to piss at the top," Draco explained. "I think."

"This sucks," Harry complained. "It's a boiling day and they put us in these spacesuit thingies, and chain us up with an innumerable amount of equipment. It's barbaric!" Harry was doing a good job sounding just like Draco when he complained.

"Aw, you don't want to be chained up to me, baby?" Draco pouted teasingly. Harry blinked twice before scowling and not missing a beat in his complaining.

"Yes, but with you wearing much less than a spacesuit!" Harry yanked on his safety harness to try and get it over a joint in the safety wire and smacked his lips when it wouldn't go.

"They told you to pull it gently over the joins," Draco reminded him. Harry pulled it through the join exaggeratingly slow and rolled his eyes when it worked. "We're climbing the Sydney Harbour Bridge, Harry!" Draco cried in exasperation. "These are all safety measures so whinging twits like you don't fall over the edge!"

"Don't call me a fucking twit!" Harry snapped, stopping along the rail once again to get his breath. "And I'll whinge if I want to."

Draco sighed. This wasn't going how he planned.

"And, ladies and gentlemen, if you look out over this way…" the climbing supervisor slash tour guide's voice crackled through their headphones. Harry reached up and ripped off his own set.

"I don't give a shit what's 'out over this way'," Harry growled. "My knee's hurting." Draco moved up the next couple of steps to catch up with Harry.

"Is it? Why didn't you say anything?" Draco fussed and knelt down to inspect Harry's knee. Harry looked sheepishly at him.

"No, its not. But I wish it was! Then I wouldn't have to be slogging up fifty million fucking steps on the hottest day of the century!" Harry turned and scaled the next few paces and leaving Draco behind.

"He's in quite a mood," a middle aged lady chained up behind Draco commented. Draco got up and turned to smile wryly at her.

"He's the world's sweetest guy… when he's not in a bad mood," Draco joked and was glad Harry was far enough away to not hear.

"Did he not want to do this in the first place?" she questioned and Draco snorted.

"It was his idea! I just don't think he had any clue of what it entailed." Draco shook his head and moved up to where Harry was gazing out over Sydney Harbour at the Opera House. "We're nearly at the top, babe," Draco told him. Harry just grunted in reply. "Come on! Smile a bit for me, darling. You've waited so long to do this!"

"The view is kind of nice," Harry huffed reluctantly. "We were lucky to get a good day, too I suppose."

"See! That's what I want to hear! You'd regret it if you didn't do it, wouldn't you? It's all that Gryffindor bravery crap." Draco smirked. Harry stuck his tongue out and scaled the last few metres to the top.

The climbing supervisor was prattling on about the various things that could be seen in various directions, but neither Harry nor Draco were listening. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed the side of his neck. "Was it worth the climb? It's all down hill from here."

"Yes, it was worth it," Harry admitted, a smile finally lighting up his face. "I made it up, Draco! No pain in my knee at all!"

"I knew you'd get there one day." Draco squeezed him tight. "You've been working so hard at it and now, no more walking stick." Draco looked up and saw the tour guide giving him the thumbs up, and he nodded in return.

Other than the middle-aged couple behind them, Harry and Draco had been at the back of the group. Draco turned Harry around and put his hand behind Harry's head and pulled him into a kiss.

After a few moments of deep kissing, Harry pulled back. "A snog on the top of Sydney Harbour Bridge!" Harry laughed. "It doesn't get any better than that, hey?"

Draco immediately dropped to one knee and took Harry's hand into his, and his other hand was digging in his hip pouch. He withdrew a small black velvet box and snapped it open. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Harry Potter, you are the world to me. If I could give you everything you see before us, I'd do it in a heartbeat, because you deserve nothing less. After all the shit we've been through, we came out at the end relatively unscathed and I love you more than I could possibly describe. We've fought, we've argued, and we were nearly torn apart forever. We've laughed and smiled together; we've cried, shouted, screamed, and ignored each other and hell, we've even slapped each other a few times, but we're still here together and I love you so much that right now I feel like I'm about to burst into tears in front of a group of strangers. Harry, will you marry me?" Draco poured his heart out, and Harry stared down at him biting the corner of his lip like he always did when he was anxious.

Everyone in their group, plus the climbing supervisor and the staff stationed at the top of the Bridge were watching Draco propose to Harry eagerly.

"Oh my god! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Harry cried and threw himself down into Draco's arms and started sobbing. Everyone started cheering and clapping and the supervisor hurried over with her digital camera and started snapping photos of the couple.

"No wonder the blond was so exasperated at the brunette's mood," the middle-aged man behind them commented and earned a slap in the arm from his wife.

Draco pulled Harry up and stepped back to look into Harry's green eyes. Harry was grinning, despite the waterfall of tears pouring down his cheeks. Draco wiped them away with his thumb and took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Harry's ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Harry studied it closely on his finger. It was a simple thin white gold band with three square diamonds across the top.

"Oh god, I love you!" Harry choked out and flung his arms around Draco again.

"Ok boys! Smile for the camera! We'll get your first official engagement shot!" The supervisor enthused.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, while Harry hugged Draco tightly around the waist with his head on his shoulder. Draco took Harry's hand and held it up to the camera to show off the engagement ring. With huge grins on both their faces, the supervisor snapped the picture.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_If you would like to see a picture of the 'spacesuits' Harry is referring to, or to see an example of what Harry and Draco's engagement pic would look like, please email me and I will send you a link to these photos_


	2. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_This is the R rated censored version of this fanfiction, and therefore, some chapters may appear much shorter than others upon posting. This is because the sexual content has been highly censored to comply with the restrictions on this site._

_If you are aged 18 years or over and would prefer to read the NC-17 version of this fanfiction, please email me stating that you are 18 years or over and I will advise you where you can find this alternative version._

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry was gazing dreamily down at the framed picture again as he punched in the numbers on the telephone keypad.

They had bought every single photo that was taken of them up on the Bridge, and Draco had them all professionally bound in a photo album, but had their 'first official engagement shot' framed to hang on their wall. It was yet to make it to the wall because they both kept taking turns of staring at it happily.

Draco stood in the doorway of their main living room, leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed, watching Harry fondly as he grinned goofily down at the picture, then gazed at his engagement ring. Again. Draco couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Everything was perfect.

They had been living in Australia for over two years now. They bought a beautiful six bedroom home on the shores of Sydney Harbour, complete with a pool, a huge sundeck out the back, and their own jetty into the Harbour. The house was huge and modern with wall to floor windows, giving them superb views of the water at all times. Their kitchen alone was bigger than Harry's apartment in London, and the house didn't have just one living room, it had three.

Harry and Draco's bedroom was the best room in the house. It led out onto their sundeck and was decorated in soft blues and yellows to represent the beach. They both found that they now had a soft spot for anything to do with beaches, and they often spent their evenings walking along one beach or another within the vicinity of their home.

Draco's career had boomed since his return to Australia. His agent had landed him some top profile contracts, and Draco was now the face of one of Australia's biggest men's underwear lines and his picture not only appeared in magazines, but also on billboards, posters, on television and even on the side of some buses. He was a high profile fashion model, and his agent was now pushing for him to do runway work, though Draco was hesitant. Live stuff wasn't his cup of tea.

With Draco's generous pay packet, Harry didn't need to work. He had taken longer to recuperate from his accident than they first anticipated, so he chose to take a year off and was completely at his leisure during their first year in Australia. He was now working casually as a nurse for a hospital that was nearby to where they lived. He enjoyed nursing and wanted to continue with it, but had the freedom to pick and choose when he wanted to work, and often he went weeks without taking a shift.

Harry had discovered a passion for writing, and had taken to spending a lot of his free time (when Draco wasn't home, of course) writing various works of fiction, and he was working on writing a novel based on his life. He didn't think it would be ever good enough to publish, and only wrote as stress relief, but Draco thought otherwise.

Harry had taken quickly to all of Draco's old friends from Draco's previous stay in Australia and had made plenty of new friends through his work at the hospital. Together, they had a large group of acquaintances, though they tended to spend their spare time alone together rather than socialising.

Draco's old roommate, Bella, grew very close to Harry. She was an artist, and often came over to keep Harry company in the day when Draco was working, and she would paint on their sundeck while Harry sat and wrote on his laptop.

Bella had somewhat filled part of the void that Hermione left in Harry's life. She was a squib herself, so she knew Harry and Draco were wizards, and Harry had confided in her a lot about what he had been through in his life. She fancied herself as a sort of big sister to Harry, though with Draco, she was more like a best friend. Bella was the only one so far who knew of their engagement.

"Hello? This is the home of Ron, Hermione, Melody, Bob and unnamed!" Ron's voice travelled down the phone line.

"Who the fuck is Bob?" Harry asked.

"HARRY! MATE! Fuck, we haven't spoken in weeks!" Ron cried. "How are you two? Sunning it up as usual? You lucky bastards." This was Ron's usual speech when he spoke to Harry or Draco, and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"We're both brilliant, Ron!" Harry answered. "Who's Bob?"

"Oh, Hermione decided to get Melody a puppy. Stupid bloody thing it is. Mellie insists I treat him like part of the family and I have to even name him when I answer the fucking phone," Ron muttered.

"Unnamed? Still having problems thinking of baby names?"

"I refuse to have my son named Zachary!" Ron complained. "It's still six months til he's born but she is hell-bent on this Zachary shit."

"I like Zachary, though he'll likely get Zach," Harry said. Draco came over and lay down on the couch with his head in Harry's lap and closed his eyes. Harry automatically started feathering his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Yeah, it sounds like a toilet paper or something," Ron sniped.

"Bollocks. I like Zachary, and I'm going to tell Hermione that." Harry smirked and he could hear Ron cursing him on the other end of the phone. "Is she there?"

"Yeah, somewh –" Ron was cut off and Harry could hear a scuffle going on.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Melody screamed down the phone. Harry held it away from his ear.

"Fucking hell," Harry mumbled and Draco cracked his eyes open and chuckled.

"Hey, honey!" Harry greeted his goddaughter. "What have you been up to?" Melody launched into a lengthy spiel about school, Bob, her new baby brother on the way, Uncle Fred and Uncle George, ice cream and then finally 'Grandma Molly and Poppy Arthur' and Harry stilled.

"That's wonderful, Mellie. Listen, sweetie, is Mummy there?" Harry asked, and he heard the little girl drop the phone and scream for Hermione.

"Mention the Weasleys, did she?" Draco asked.

"Mmm, " Harry answered.

Harry hadn't had contact with Mr and Mrs Weasley or Ginny since that day he had watched Mr Weasley walk from his hospital room. Sometimes, he would feel an overwhelming sense of homesickness and want to contact them; then he would look at Draco, and think about how they might never have come back together, and his angry side would never let him go through with contacting them. It was even still difficult to hear about them, so Ron and Hermione very rarely even mentioned them.

Draco had been very supportive, and had assured Harry that if he wanted to contact the Weasleys, or even go over to England to visit them, he would be there for him but Harry was yet to consider such actions.

"Harry! It's great to hear from you!" Hermione squealed.

"Oh, it's good to hear your voice," Harry said softly. "I miss you guys."

Draco looked up at Harry and saw the tiny frown marring Harry's forehead. Draco couldn't remember ever hearing Harry tell Ron and Hermione he missed them. It was usually 'we'll speak soon' or 'good to hear your voice' or 'it's great to catch up'; never that he missed them.

"Oh, you too, love," Hermione replied. "You two must be so busy! I got your package with all of Draco's recent work. Melody was kissing the television screen when I put the tape of his ad on."

"What's the likelihood of you guys being able to come over for a visit in five weeks?" Harry blurted out abruptly, and Draco laughed at him. Harry had insisted he was only going to mention the possibility to them briefly with no pressure on them to come.

"Oh, Harry! Um, that's very sudden. Is there something wrong?" Hermione sounded concerned.

"No, Hermione…" Harry grinned. "Draco and I are getting married!"

"Bloody hell! Harry, that's fantastic!" Hermione cried. "Congratulations to both of you!" Harry could here Ron asking 'What? What's going on?' in the background.

"Thank you! We finally managed to do the Sydney Harbour Bridge Climb – and my knee didn't hurt once – and when we got to the top he got down on one knee and proposed. It was so perfect, Hermione. I had no clue he was even considering asking me to marry him. My ring is gorgeous too!" Harry raved proudly and Draco watched him happily through heavy-lidded eyes.

"So, you're doing this in five weeks? How long have you been engaged? Is same-sex marriage legal over there?" Hermione questioned in her typical inquisitive state.

"We've been engaged a week now, and we want to get married as soon as possible. So yeah, we are having the wedding in five weeks, which is the earliest Draco can get so much time off work. He leaves the day after tomorrow for a two week modelling job in the Bahamas – the lucky shit – so we decided to have the wedding when he gets back. It'll only be quite small though. We can't get married legally here in the Muggle world, but the Australian wizarding community allows legal same-sex marriages, so we are going to have joined union ceremony for our Muggle guests – that's what they call an unofficial same-sex marriage here – but we will register it legally within the Australian wizarding laws. So, in the wizarding world it will be a legally binding marriage, but in the Muggle world, it will be just a union, not a legal marriage. But that doesn't bother us," Harry explained and drew a breath after his spiel. "I really want you guys to be here for it."

"Oh, love, you know we wouldn't want to miss if for the world, but –"

"We can pay for your tickets, and we have plenty of room for you all to stay!" Harry interrupted.

"Harry, hang on a minute, ok? Ron's chewing my ear off here demanding to know what's going on," Hermione sighed impatiently. "I'll stick you on hold for a few minutes so I can tell him everything, is that alright?"

"Sure," Harry replied and heard the line switch some cheesy country music. Harry looked down at Draco and saw that his fiancé had fallen asleep. He was curled up on his side, using Harry's lap as a pillow, with his hands nestled under his chin.

After a few long minutes, the song on the end of the phone had repeated so many times that Harry knew the words and was humming along; he was close to hanging up when Hermione came back on the line.

"We'll come, Harry!" Hermione promised. "But we don't need you to pay for anything. I was just hesitant about flying because of the pregnancy and Melody's never travelled in any Muggle transport other than a car."

"You'll really come?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Absolutely! How long do you want us to stay?" Hermione giggled. "God, I can't wait to finally see Australia! All those pictures you sent us of your house, it will feel like we're staying in a five star resort!"

"Stay as long as you like. As I said, we have plenty of room. I'm going to ask Remus and Tonks to come also, and Draco wants to invite Snape," Harry explained.

"Snape? Do you think he'll come?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"No clue, but Draco's been in touch with him quite a bit recently and the few times I've spoken to him on the phone he's been polite." Harry shrugged. Draco shifted slightly in his sleep, which made his t-shirt ride up, exposing his toned abdomen. Harry smiled and caressed Draco's belly lovingly.

"Ok, well, I'll be in touch once we book plane tickets and such. Tell Draco we both said a huge congratulations to you!" Hermione said.

"I will, Hermione. I'm so glad you guys are coming, you've made my day! I'll speak to you soon. Tell Ron and Melody I said goodbye and give Melody a kiss for me," Harry asked and they ended the call.

o o o o o

Later that evening, Draco was curled up in bed, snuggled under the quilt after the couple had just finished watching a movie on their widescreen television mounted on the wall facing their bed. Harry emerged from the bathroom and padded across the room. "You look so cute lying like that," Harry cooed as he sat on the side of the bed and pulled his glasses off.

"Cute? I'm not _cute_, I'm _sexy_," Draco retorted haughtily but stuck his head out from under the covers and grinned at Harry. Harry slid into bed and snuggled up close to Draco. "Argh! Harry! Don't put your bloody cold feet on me! You know I hate it!"

"But if you let me do it, they'll get warm and then I won't have to do it anymore," Harry explained and tried to put his toes between Draco's calves. Draco pulled away again.

"Fucking…stop it! I know that reasoning sounded good in _your_ head, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want your blocks of ice all over my legs! What did you do before you came to bed? Stick them under the cold tap just to irritate me?" Draco complained. "Haven't you heard of socks?"

"I don't need socks, my _sexy_ lover has warm legs. You're better than a hot water bottle," Harry murmured and nuzzled Draco's neck.

"Gee thanks. That's a flattering compliment if I ever heard one," Draco scoffed.

"Shush, you're talking too much," Harry said before descending on Draco's lips.

Draco shifted the tub of popcorn they had beside them over onto the bedside table and then crawled over to straddle Harry's lap. He leant in and nipped softly on Harry's ear, trailing his tongue along Harry's cheek and then running it over Harry's lower lip before slipping it further into Harry's mouth.

Their tongues gently caressed each other in a sweet, erotic kiss; both half-heartedly battling for dominance. Harry closed his eyes when Draco pulled back. "Mmmmm, you taste wonderful, gorgeous," Harry murmured and gently kneaded the cheeks of Draco's bum. Draco wriggled in his lap. "Are you trying to get me hard?"

"Would I do that?" Draco asked sweetly, and pushed his hips very slowly but firmly against Harry, who felt himself start to respond eagerly.

"You do realise that I have dinner waiting to be heated and served in the kitchen?" Harry teased, sliding his hands down the back of Draco's pants and tickling the cleft of his bum; he leant in and captured the Draco's mouth with his own again. After a few more minutes of wonderful snogging, Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"As much as I love your cooking, baby, nothing could possible taste as good as you," Draco purred. "Dinner will keep won't it?" Harry merely nodded and gasped as he felt Draco's tepid hand reach into his pants and the long fingers close around his hardness. He smirked up at Draco, then gripped him tightly around the waist and flipped them over so he was now the one now on top.

"How about we have dessert first, then?" Harry grinned cheekily and slipped his hands up under Draco's t-shirt, slowly caressing his hard abdomen on the way, and gently tugged it over his head, revealing a perfectly sculpted, pale chest. "God, you're so beautiful Draco. I love you so much." Harry lapped at one of Draco's nipples.

Draco could feel Harry's tantalizingly warm tongue on his chest; he ran his hand through Harry's thick, silky hair and gently pulled his head up to gaze into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you, Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Then, let's not ever find out, ok?" Harry smiled and then dipped his head to swirl his tongue into Draco's belly button. Draco dropped back down onto the pillows and felt goosebumps prickle over his skin as Harry ran his tongue up over his stomach, then his chest and finally up to his throat where he suckled his collarbone tenderly.

Harry once again reached Draco's lips and their tongues explored each others mouths fervently. Harry snaked his hand between them and stroked at the bulge in Draco's pants, causing Draco to moan softly and push up into Harry's hand. They took the next few moments to undress each other casually. Harry had no intentions of hurrying their lovemaking. He wanted it slow, and soft, and warm, and tender.

Once they were both fully divested of their clothes, Harry again laid himself on top of Draco and rocked leisurely against him. Both were happy to simply just admire each other at that moment; they didn't kiss, or thrust against each other, just rubbed slowly together staring into each others eyes.

"Make love to me Harry… please?" Draco whispered, reaching up to caress Harry's cheek.

Harry nuzzled Draco's hand and then planted a quick kiss on his lips. He reluctantly rolled off him and went digging around in the drawer next to their bed. He pulled out a tube of lubricant. Just as he was going to open it, Draco stopped him.

"Not that one, babe, let's save that for when we are in a bit more of an adventurous mood." Harry looked down at the tube in his hand and noted it was the 'ice lube', with menthol or some such thing which apparently gave the user a 'slight pleasant burning sensation'.

Harry and Draco had bought it on the spur of the moment when they discovered it in the chemist one day. They had both been dismayed at first of the thought of a self-inflicted burning sensation on certain 'bits'; but then their wicked side took over and their dismay turned to curiosity followed by dares to each other to try it. Neither wanting to be outdone by the other, they purchased it (complete with a smirk and raised eyebrows from the sales clerk) with all intentions of trying it out when they got home… however neither of them broached the subject of their recent purchase once they got home and to this point in time neither had quite had enough guts to suggest they give it a go in the bedroom and see how the slight burning sensation could be 'pleasant'.

"Ah, yeah… oops," Harry said, and hastily shoved the offending tube back deep into the drawer and quickly located a tube guaranteed to have no burning. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, and settled back down, lying on his side against Draco.

Harry prepared Draco lovingly before entering him, and they made love slowly and sensually at first, before Draco needed more, and their actions became more urgent, more insistent.

Soon, Draco climaxed deeply. The sight of his beautiful fiancé in the midst of an orgasm beneath him tipped Harry over the edge and he was soon spilling into Draco only moments later; Draco's name falling from his lips. He flopped down onto his lover's stomach, gasping for breath.

Harry soon became aware of Draco's fingers in his hair again and pulled himself up to look into his silvery eyes. "Can I have dessert first every night?" Draco grinned at him wickedly, and Harry giggled.

"Oh, I needed that. You feel magnificent, my gorgeous, sexy, HOT fiancé you." Harry crawled up the bed and started nipping and sucking on Draco's bottom lip.

"Shit, that was brilliant. You have the most amazing fingers, babe. Did I mention that I loved you?" Draco murmured around his mouthful of Harry.

"Not in the last half hour, no… tell me again." Harry nipped at Draco's neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you! And now, I need a shower." Harry nodded in agreement. He climbed off the bed and pulled Draco up with him before heading into the bathroom to enjoy a hot, soothing shower together before dinner.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_To see a picture of what the view from Harry and Draco's house would be like, please email me and I will send you a link to these photos_


	3. Chapter 2

_Again, this the R rated censored version of this chapter, so therefore may be a little shorter than those following._

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 2**

Two and a half weeks later, Harry was idly flicking through the channels of the television, not really paying much attention as the screen flicked between a celebrity chef, an American sitcom, a strange cartoon with dogs wearing underpants, some black and white film, and a pretty young lady with a too tight top, and too much makeup trying to sell plastic food containers "because they lock up tight and keep the food fresh!".

Draco was due home from the Bahamas in a couple of days time, and Harry was just about stretched to the amount of time he could go without Draco's company. The house seemed so bloody huge without Draco around and Harry wanted him home again.

Harry was bored. Mind-numbingly, couldn't-be-arsed-to-even-think, tempted-to-watch-the-dogs-in-undies bored. _And I've been this bored for two bloody weeks_, Harry thought to himself.

This wasn't exactly the truth. Harry had actually been pretty busy over the last two weeks. He had taken a few more shifts at the hospital than usual and was working through a list of errands Draco had left him to see to in preparation for their wedding.

Though, of course, Draco hadn't trusted Harry with any of the actually _planning_ of the wedding, saying Harry was clueless with such things. This suited Harry because he really didn't see what the big deal was if they had to have tulips instead of roses, or if one of Harry's guests sat on Draco's side of the aisle. Draco had actually had to sit down with his head between his knees to prevent himself from fainting when Harry had suggested they just have a barbeque for their wedding dinner.

Harry was bordering on dozing off amongst the plethora of cushions on their overstuffed couch when the phone started buzzing under his bum. "Hmm?" he asked sleepily into the receiver, in query of who dared disturbed his almost-nap.

"Harry James Potter you better _not_ have been asleep! I told you I would call tonight!" Harry jumped at the loud, sexy, gorgeous voice chastising him on the other end of the phone.

"Hey baby! Damn, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. But only a couple more days til we see each other again," Draco crooned smoothly down the phone. Harry sighed contentedly. They had spoken on the phone every morning, but Harry still missed Draco's voice since they last spoke.

"What have you been doing today? Lazing around on the white sands of the Bahamas without me?"

"Hah! Highly unlikely! You know I blister in the sun," Draco scoffed, "and I don't do anything horizontal on the sand without you, babe."

"Oooo... is that an offer?" Harry asked cheekily.

"My dick seems to think so!" Draco retorted. Harry laughed and waited for Draco to continue, but he didn't.

"Oh, so what _did _you do then?" Harry asked again.

"I missed you a LOT, that's what I did, sexy!" Draco declared, still failing to answer Harry's question. "Do you know what I want to do to you the minute I walk through our door? I'm going to wrap my arms around you, stick my tongue in your mouth and kiss you so hard you'll be gagging for breath. Then I am going to slowly strip every bit of clothing off you and run my tongue over every inch of your body. I'm then going to grab your gorgeous arse and stick my –-" Draco was cut off my someone talking to him in the background. Harry groaned and pushed down on his dick, which had become hard from Draco's narration of his planned seduction. Harry heard Draco's muffled answer to the person: "Erm, sorry… I'll be there in a minute."

"Who's that?" Harry asked. "She didn't hear what you were saying to me, did she?"

"That's Caroline, the photographer doing the shoot here, and, um, yes, I think she caught the end of it." Harry couldn't stop a blush creeping into his cheeks. "We have to go pack for the trip home in a minute."

"Aw, well, hopefully your trip home should be good," Harry told his lover. Draco didn't answer immediately, and Harry could hear lots of noise in the background of wherever Draco was.

"Oh, ah, yeah… hope so," Draco said, and Harry thought he detected the slightest bit of distraction in his voice.

"Where are you? I can hear a heap of noise in the background."

"Um… I… we're just in the foyer of the hotel. A bunch of tourists just turned up from a bus to check in at reception. You should see them, Harry, all in Hawaiian shirts with cameras around their necks," Draco said quickly, but Harry frowned.

"Can I hear cars?" Harry asked, frown deepening.

"The reception is right on a busy street! Listen, babe, I really have to go. The battery on my mobile is dying. I just wanted to call to tell you I miss you and I love you. I can't wait to see you on Wednesday."

"Ok then, sweetheart…" Harry said softly. He suddenly missed Draco like crazy and he felt the proverbial stab in his heart. "Just take care, ok? Sleep lots on the plane and the trip will go quicker. I love you, Draco."

"Ah, yeah, lots of sleep. Got it. I love you too, Harry." Draco ended the conversation with kissing sounds down the phone and hung up. Harry sat staring down the phone receiver, still frowning.

Something about how Draco sounded was off. He didn't know what, and he hated feeling suspicious, but the cars had sounded literally like Draco was standing in a street, not inside a building on a busy street, and Draco had mentioned before that he was in a remote location of the Bahamas; why would there be so many cars? He sighed and accepted that he would just have to worry now until Wednesday what was up with Draco.

Harry sat for a good 15 minutes staring off across the room in thought. _It's almost as if he sounded like he didn't want to talk to me,_ Harry thought, alarmed at such a horrible notion. He shook himself and forced his brain not to think stupid things, and decided that going to bed was the best option.

After a long warm shower, Harry slipped into his green silk pyjama pants (present from Draco) and was about the crawl into the thick, fluffy covers of his and Draco's huge bed when the doorbell rang three times in succession. With a long, reluctant sigh, Harry shuffled through the spacious house to the front door, mentally cursing whoever it was for coming over this late in the evening. The bell sounded again, this time longer and more insistent.

"Yeah, yeah… bloody hell… I'm coming!" Harry called, grumbling to himself about the late hour and 'inconsiderate bastards'. He flung the door open when he reached it and nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw who was standing there.

"Potter, aren't you going to invite me in?" Draco drawled in his best Malfoy's-are-better-than-everyone voice, he stood there leaning against the door jam with the famous Malfoy Smirk, which quickly spread into a huge grin.

Next, he had launched himself at Harry and they landed in a pile of arms and legs on the plush rug on the floor. Before Harry could collect himself to say anything, he found himself with a mouthful of Draco and was quickly lost in a passionate snog, so desperate and needy they both nearly forgot to breath.

"Missed you…love you… want you… _fuck_…" Draco breathed out between kisses all over Harry's face.

When they had finally gathered themselves in something that resembled clear-thinking, Harry simply squeaked "Draco?" Draco started laughing.

"Oooo, you _are_ on the ball, aren't you! And you," Draco exclaimed, poking a finger into Harry's chest. "You nearly blew my cover, with your suspicious questions! I was waiting for a taxi at Sydney Airport when I called you. I forgot you are so damned curious. I had the whole surprise worked out from the minute I knew we were getting an earlier flight, but I forgot that I promised I would call you before we flew out of the Bahamas." He leaned in and softly caressed Harry's lower lip with his tongue.

The penny finally dropped in Harry's brain. "You came early… you were in _Sydney_ when you called me… you're here!"

"You're babbling, baby. Shut up and kiss me," Draco commanded, and once again captured Harry's lips. Harry could feel Draco harden rapidly against his bare stomach, and Draco moaned into his mouth. "Oh god, I want you so bad." He started pulling at Harry's pyjama pants.

Next thing Harry knew, Draco had pulled his pyjama pants down around his ankles and was quickly fumbling with his own jeans. Harry went to help him with the zipper, but Draco slapped his hand away knowing it would be quicker if he did it himself. There was nothing graceful or romantic about their actions, both just wanted skin-on-skin contact, and they wanted it immediately.

Draco soon had his pants and boxers shucked down around his knees and grinded his erection desperately against Harry's. Harry brought a hand up to the back of Draco's head and pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. His tongue played around in Draco's warm, sweet mouth and he felt Draco's tongue respond just as eagerly.

They were frantically rubbing against each other, pressing their hips together to feel the long-missed pleasure course through them.

Draco pulled away slightly to look down into Harry's deep green eyes, panting in deep breaths as he took in Harry moaning his name beneath him. Harry licked his lips and pulled Draco back down into another kiss, running his tongue against Draco's.

They both climaxed together, Harry gasping Draco's name and Draco moaning loudly. Draco flopped bonelessly onto Harry's chest and they took a few minutes to recover.

Harry flicked his tongue out and gently lapped at Draco's ear and Draco shivered at the warm, wet feeling of his tongue. "Not quite how I imagined getting reacquainted with your body, but I was willing to take anything after two weeks of nothing." Draco grinned and planted another chaste kiss to Harry's lips. "Lets go to bed now, and fuck properly."

"Hey, hey!" Harry exclaimed. "You know I want that just as much as you do, but, I don't think I can go another round so soon. Let's just get you settled in a bit first, ok? Want some hot chocolate? We can talk a bit, _then_ we can go to bed."

o o o o o

Twenty minutes and one of their quickest showers ever together later, they were both deliciously naked and snuggled up in bed. Harry was lying on his back and Draco was draped across his chest with his arm around Harry's waist and a leg thrown across Harry's thighs.

Harry had both arms wrapped around Draco and was running his hand gently through the back of Draco's shiny platinum blond hair, listening to Draco's soft breathing. As it was, Draco was so warm and comfortable, and the rhythmic stroking of Harry's fingers in his hair was putting him to sleep.

"You aren't going to sleep are you, sexy?" Harry said in a soft voice, never once missing a beat in the hypnotic stroking. Granted, they were both as horny as hell again and Harry's renewed erection made itself clearly known as soon as Draco had snuggled up beside him, but it was blatantly obvious that Draco was very jetlagged. He had stumbled out of the shower barely able to keep his eyes open and literally flopped into bed next to Harry.

"Hmmf," was the only sound that Draco murmured from Harry's armpit.

"Thought you wanted sex?" Harry could feel that Draco was as hard as he was against his thigh. Draco shifted a bit and peered up at Harry with bleary eyes and made a whiny sound in his throat.

"Do! Just… tired…" Draco said with a huff and snuggled back into Harry's armpit. A few moments passed and just when Harry thought the impossible had happened and Draco had chosen sleep over sex, he heard a muffled "suck me?" come from his armpit.

"Suck you?" Harry squawked indignantly and pulled the covers off Draco to glare at him. Draco rolled over onto his back and spread his legs apart wantonly and smiled lazily at Harry. "Then you'll just roll over and go to sleep, and where does that leave me? With a very obvious hard-on and no coherent fiancé to do anything about it!"

"Pleeeease Harry?" Draco implored, and Harry could hear the distinct tiredness in Draco's voice. "I won't just fall asleep afterwards and I can return the favour! I promise. Please Harry, I'm really horny and I wont sleep properly until I get off, and I'm jetlagged and tired, and my head is starting to hurt, and these lights are too bri–-" Draco whined, working himself into a full bitch-session when Harry pressed a hand over his mouth to cut him off.

"Don't whinge, it's very unbecoming of you." Harry climbed up over on top of Draco so he was straddling him with his knees on either side of Draco's hips. He felt Draco's wet tongue swiping over the palm of his hand, but ignored it. "I _will _take care of this…" he said wrapping his hand around Draco's now straining erection, "because I love you and I know you are tired and getting VERY irritable. _But_, don't think I won't hold you to your promise."

With that, he kissed his way down Draco's body down and then blew softly on the tip of Draco's dick. He nuzzled the soft golden hair covering Draco's groin.

Draco moaned deep in his throat and gripped hold of the sheets as Harry started to pleasure him with his mouth. Harry knew Draco wasn't going to last long; he was too tired to actually concentrate on holding out, so Harry kept his motions slow and sensual in contrast to their eager and erratic performance earlier.

Soon Harry's ministrations sent Draco over the edge and he unexpectedly tensed beneath Harry and came hard into Harry's mouth with a loud cry.

Harry smiled and shuffled back up the bed. He lay on his side and propped his head up on his hand and watched as Draco's panting started to slow. He was running his fingers over Draco's sweaty forehead when Draco opened his eyes and gave Harry a heavy-lidded gaze and a dopy grin.

"Love you," Draco murmured, and Harry leant down to kiss him softly on the lips. "Jus' give me a min'…I'll…" Draco motioned to Harry's erection and gave a long blink, indicating that he was about to fall asleep.

Harry smiled fondly at Draco's sleepy face, and bent to kiss his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. He knew Draco was going to renege on his promise; he had known before he even started to pleasure him, and even though he was still royally turned on, watching Draco drift off to sleep he found he really didn't care.

Harry and Draco's sex-life was fantastic. It had not waned once since they got back together before moving to Australia. Both of them needed sex – and wanted it – as frequently and as extensively as they could get it from one another, and although Harry had obviously missed making love to Draco when he was away, he suddenly realised that Draco's mere presence was enough to content him.

"Shh, it's ok, sweetie. We'll sort it in the morning. Love you right back." Harry reached down and pulled the covers up over them and Draco cuddled right up into his side. Not more than a minute or two later, Harry could hear Draco's familiar soft snores.

o o o o o

Harry woke late the next morning to the feeling of Draco half sprawled across him. He noted that he was so far onto his edge of the bed that his leg was hanging off the side and Draco had, as per usual, spread out across a majority of the mattress.

_At least I don't have a knee or elbow in my back this morning,_ Harry thought as he attempted to move out from under Draco. Unfortunately, this caused Draco to tighten his grip around Harry's lower abdomen, and put a very uncomfortable pressure on his full bladder.

Harry realised, with a groan, that he had a painful morning erection too due to the fact he had no relief the previous night. He twisted himself awkwardly trying to pull out from under Draco without waking him.

Draco made nothing more than a soft mewling sound as Harry tumbled gracelessly onto the floor. He huffed in annoyance and stood back up to glare down at Draco, which wilted when he saw how adorable Draco looked with his head squished down into the huge fluffy pillow, blond hair every which way, breathing heavily through his mouth, and his bare bum sticking out from under the sheets.

Harry just shook his head and smiled to himself as he pulled the covers back up and tucked Draco in. He knew Draco was going to be jetlagged today, and wasn't expecting him to wake up anytime soon. A quick glance at the clock told him it was 11.16am. _Bloody hell_, Harry thought, _I must've slept well having Draco back. I haven't slept that late in years._

Harry shuffled his way into the bathroom, willing his erection away so he could relieve himself with a minimum of hassle. They were fortunate enough to have their bathroom window facing out over Sydney Harbour, so with a window above their toilet they could stand and take a pee with a lovely view of the water.

Harry was in the midst of a very uneventful daydream out the window when he was startled by the front doorbell ringing. He quickly finished his business, flushed the toilet and stumbled into the bedroom in search of some pants. He pulled on the first thing he grabbed, which he failed to notice happened to be Draco's pyjama pants that were covered in red devils waving flags that said 'Horny Little Devil'.

Harry had bought them for him for Valentine's Day as a joke, but never expected him to wear them. Since then, Draco had barely gone a night without wearing them, much to Harry's amusement. He shoved a singlet over his head and raced to the door before the ringing would wake Draco.

It turned out to be only a courier delivering yet another wedding present to the soon-to-be-wed couple. "Mornin'," the courier said and tipped his baseball cap at Harry. He took in Harry's attire and whistled. "Looks like you had quite a night."

Harry blushed and shoved the package under his arm. "Do I have to sign for this?"

"Aye, if you're not too _horny_." The courier winked and Harry snorted.

"Who is this from, anyway?" Harry asked and the courier consulted his clipboard.

"Oh, hmm, that can't be right," the courier said with a frown.

"What?"

"It's from a bloke called Hog Warts," the courier said with a snorting laugh. "The nicknames get better everyday! Have a good one, mate!" He winked at Harry again and turned to slouch back to his van.

Harry laughed when he read the return address and saw it was, in fact, from Hogwarts and Harry felt a warm feeling rush over him at knowing Professor McGonagall and staff had made the gesture of sending Harry and Draco a wedding present.

Harry shook it to try and get a clue to its contents, but when it didn't rattle or creak in anyway, Harry lost interest and dumped it in the pile with the rest of the unopened gifts, and went through to the kitchen to make a huge brunch for his fiancé.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you for your reviews – I am so glad you are all enjoying the start of the sequel! I will just comment now that this fic is 32 chapters in length, and therefore, it takes some time to get to the 'something' that happens to Draco. _

_HUGE THANKS to YoflamRettopReverof_ _for making me a beautiful banner for _Everything Was Perfect…_ To those readers who don't read at Forever Fandom, I have put it up on a web page along with the other pics from various scenes in EWP. Please email me if you would like the site._


	4. Chapter 3

_HUGE THANKS to my Beta, Sakai Michiba who has amazingly agreed to beta for me at a chapter a day! You're brilliant, girl! _

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter3**

Harry wiped his floury hands on his blue frilly apron and went to answer the door. The bell was ringing incessantly and Draco was on the phone, so he wouldn't be able to hear it to answer it for Harry.

"Morning, honey!" Bella smiled and gave Harry a hug.

"Now you're going to have flour all over you," Harry pointed out as he hugged her back.

"Pfft! I'm an artist; I don't care about getting dirty." Bella waved her hand dismissively.

Bella Stanton had been Draco's roommate for the five years he had previously spent in Australia. She had been the one to come to Draco's rescue after his suicide attempt and had been over the moon when Draco had moved back to Sydney and brought Harry with him.

She was a petite girl with wavy honey blonde shoulder length hair, a deep tan, dark blue eyes and freckles. Draco kept telling her she looked like a surfer chick, but she just scoffed and told him to piss off. "What are you making, anyway?"

"Draco said he had the taste for chocolate cake, so I thought I'd oblige." Harry shrugged and started making his way back through the large house to the kitchen. "He's been craving a lot of sweet things lately. Doesn't even think twice about scoffing a whole block of chocolate in one go. It must be wedding stress."

"Not pregnant is he?" Bella joked and Harry laughed.

"God help us all if he was!" Harry snorted. "No, that's the beauty of being a gay male in a serious relationship –- we don't need even think about contraception."

"Lucky sods," Bella agreed. "So, why are you hiding in the kitchen and not spoon feeding His Highness the cake batter?"

"I don't really want to get in his way at the moment."

"Why? Where is he?" Bella asked as she followed Harry into the kitchen and sat down at their breakfast bar while Harry went back to mixing the chocolate cake batter.

"In the bedroom, on the phone, yelling at the caterers," Harry replied and licked the spoon. "Something about not serving the brand of champagne he wants, and no glaze on the paté … I think it was the paté he was complaining about." Harry thought for a moment then shrugged. "Well, that was what he was complaining about yesterday."

"Wedding plans are full speed ahead then?" Bella asked. She reached over and stuck her finger in the cake mix and put it in her mouth.

"Ah, I think so," Harry said hesitantly then laughed. "I have no clue, to be honest. Draco is doing the lot. The only thing he wants me to do is go shopping with him this afternoon for a suit fitting. I just agree with him; it saves me getting my head bitten off. He's been so moody recently." Harry poured the batter into the cake tin and put it in the oven.

"Hmmm, I noticed that too. Must just be stress, like you said." Bella pulled a face. "When are your mates arriving from London? Are they coming before or after Remus and Tonks?" Bella got up and went over to Harry to help him start cleaning up.

"They're all on the same flight. So is Snape… er, Severus," Harry corrected himself. "They get in tomorrow afternoon at four fifteen."

"Still can't shake the notion that he's your teacher, hey?" Bella laughed. "I don't know how many times I've heard Draco correct you over that in the last three weeks."

"The bloke hated me in school! We have a history. It's hard to think of him as a person." Harry stuck out his tongue. Draco stomped into the kitchen just then and slammed the cordless phone back into its charger.

"Fucking imbeciles, the lot of them!" Draco cursed. "I've sacked them and hired the company who caters the functions for one of the clothing companies I work for."

"Ok, baby," Harry said for about the millionth time in the last two weeks. "Wanna lick the bowl?" Harry grinned at him.

"Not now, Harry," Draco waved him away distractedly, "I have too much to do."

"You always lick the bowl…" Harry mumbled and shot Draco a hurt look before turning back to the sink full of dishes. Draco sighed, then went over and hugged Harry from behind.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just in a bad mood and not really hungry right now," Draco said apologetically. Harry turned around in his arms and just looked at him. "I'll definitely have a piece of the cake when it's done, though, ok?"

"Alright," Harry said, but was still pouting.

"Oh, baby, please don't give me the lip! You know it gets me every time," Draco groaned, though he was grinning at Harry. He leaned down and suckled softly on Harry's lower lip, running is tongue along it, until Harry responded and they melted into a deep kiss.

"You're alright, don't mind me guys." Bella chuckled. "I have no problems with licking the bowl. I'll just be over here at the kitchen table. With the bowl. Oh, and also these two spoons... Ooo, leftover cooking chocolate!" Draco reluctantly stopped kissing Harry and turned and smirked at Bella.

"Are you haunting my fiancé again, you pain in the arse?" Draco joked and Bella gave him the finger.

"I came to ask if there are any single guys coming to your wedding." Bella grinned. "Preferably one of Harry's guests. I could work with a Brit."

"Mmmm, me too," Draco murmured and descended on Harry's lips again. "Let's go fuck. We still have an hour before we have to leave to go shopping. I could use some stress relief."

"As tempting as that is, I just put the cake in the oven," Harry answered and shrugged.

"I'll watch the cake if you tell me what single guys are coming to your wedding," Bella offered.

"There's heaps, but they're all gay," Draco replied distractedly; he reached down and grabbed Harry's bum and pulled him close.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration. Severus isn't gay," Harry pointed out then groaned when he felt Draco's erection press against his hip.

"You are so not shagging Severus," Draco cried indignantly to Bella. "He's the same age as my father… and your father for that matter, Harry!"

"So?" Bella laughed. "Anyway, we aren't going to discuss this while you are both standing there with hard-ons. You're going to go bugger each other senseless, and I'm going to sit here and eat the rest of that block of chocolate."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said and grinned cheekily at Draco before pinching his bum and racing into their bedroom. Draco watched Harry disappear before turning to Bella.

"I'm serious, don't even think about seducing Severus." Draco wagged his finger at her.

"If he's the only upright, straight male with all his bits still working at your wedding, then of course I'm going to _think_ about it. You don't have to be the only one getting some action on your wedding night, Draco Malfoy." Bella stuck her tongue out at Draco, as he shuddered.

"I hope all that chocolate makes you puke," Draco said petulantly.

"I love you too, darling," Bella tossed back and blew Draco a kiss.

o o o o o

Harry emerged from the fitting room with a look of horror on his face. "Please tell me this is just a joke? This isn't really the suit you want me to marry you in, is it?" Harry pleaded. He stood in front of the full-length mirror and looked like he wanted to cry.

"It looks hot on you, babe!" Draco enthused and came over and started adjusting the garment around Harry.

"IT'S PURPLE!" Harry cried.

"It's _Aubergine_, Harry. It's one of the top shades of the season," Draco insisted.

"Yeah, alright… IF I WAS STARRING ON _QUEER EYE FOR THE STRAIGHT GUY_!" Harry snapped. "I can't get married in a purple suit! _Aubergine_ my arse! To every guy at the wedding – other than you – it's PURPLE!"

"This is a very expensive, very fashionable, handmade suit, darling. Gay guys everywhere would be falling down gagging right now if they heard you carrying on." Draco sniffed and examined his nails.

"I look like a… a… a bloody GILDEROY LOCKHART!" Harry screeched. "It's PURPLE and what's with these silvery twinkly curly things?" Harry waved his hands in from of his lapels.

"Its embroidery, babe," Draco explained. "Stop tugging at the jacket like that. It's a delicate silk. Stop treating it like bloody flannelette. Do you have no class?"

"Not dressed like this, I don't!" Harry huffed.

"Harry," Draco said patiently. "You have to trust me, it looks fucking hot on you! The cut it perfect – your arse looks _hot_ – the colour compliments your tan and eye colour. Would I ask you to wear something if I thought it would make you look like a wanker?" Harry turned and screwed his nose up at Draco.

"No," Harry admitted grudgingly.

"Exactly, and have I ever steered you wrong fashion-wise before?" Draco cooed in Harry's ear.

"No," Harry repeated, his voice wavering as Draco breathed on Harry's neck.

"If you wear this suit for our wedding for me, I'll personally take the honours of ripping it off you on the wedding night…" Draco purred and his tongue curled around Harry's earlobe. "And I'll give you a blowjob right here in this dressing room…" Draco finished in a whisper. Harry stiffened and gulped before launching himself into the fitting room, tripping on the way and falling in a heap on the floor.

Draco cleared his throat and looked around to see if they had an audience before slipping discreetly into the fitting room with Harry. By the time Draco got in, Harry was already stripped out of the jacket and shirt and was fumbling with the belt buckle. "Bloody… fucking… shit… arsehole!" Harry was mumbling to himself.

"Allow me." Draco licked his lips as he stared openly at Harry's bare chest. He reached out and unclasped the belt buckle and slipped the belt out of the pants. He unzipped the fly and carefully pulled the pants off Harry and hung them back on the suit hanger as Harry flopped down onto the bench and groaned.

Harry was left in nothing but a tight pair of red boxer briefs and a pair of black socks. "I can see that one part of you agrees to the _Aubergine_ suit then." Draco smirked and fell to his knees, ghosting his fingers over Harry's straining erection.

"Ah huh," Harry panted and his legs fell open for Draco. Draco slipped Harry's underwear down just far enough to give him access before taking Harry's erection into his mouth. Harry's moaned and his head fell back against the wall of the fitting room with a loud bang.

"Try not to make too much noise, baby," Draco whispered and Harry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded vigorously. Draco grinned to himself, knowing Harry was usually very vocal during their sexual activities.

Just as Harry was nearing completion, panting and stifling his cries with his fist in his mouth, their saleswoman came over and knocked on Harry's fitting room door.

"Mr Potter? Have you decided to take the suit? Can I assist you with anything else?" Harry went rigid and gasped in fright, but choked on it and sent him into a coughing fit. Draco pulled back from Harry and had to stifle a laugh.

"No thanks, ma'am," Draco answered for Harry. "I'll be out in a few moments." Draco listened and heard her steps retreat.

"She –-" Harry rasped but Draco put a hand over his mouth to stop him talking before setting about finishing his job. "Fuck!" Harry squeaked just moments before his orgasm hit him and he came hard with a shuddering moan, quietened by Draco's hand over his mouth.

Draco pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his mouth delicately. Harry sat in a quivering, panting, sweaty mess on the bench with his underwear still pulled down and his hair sticking out in all directions.

"You look thoroughly shagged, my darling." Draco snorted and Harry opened his eyes and glared weakly at him before giggling tiredly. "Well?"

"_Aubergine_ suit it is then." Harry shrugged.

o o o o o

For Harry's grudging cooperation, Draco had decided to shout them both lunch at a trendy café nearby the clothing boutique. Harry had only ordered a small gourmet pizza, while Draco ordered three rather large courses, which surprised Harry immensely.

"You were hungry," Harry commented with a grin as Draco scoffed the last of his tiramisu and finished with a very un-Draco like burp. "I'm glad to see your appetite has increased lately. Makes a nice change to the rabbit food you usually live on."

"Lentils and salad is not _rabbit food_, Harry," Draco snapped. "I'm eating more because this wedding is stressing me out. Plus, I have the added concern of worrying about starting my runway work when we get back from our honeymoon."

"I still don't know why you agreed to that." Harry shook his head. "You were so dead set against live modelling and you're worth a huge amount of money from the work you do already. Why the change of heart?"

"I _told_ you," Draco said impatiently. "This will lead to more potential contracts with other companies, and I really can't turn down opportunities like that. I need to be able to prove I'm versatile to allow my pick of jobs. I'm going to the toilet." Draco pulled his napkin out of his lap and set it on his plate before hurrying off to the bathroom.

Harry scowled down at his empty plate. He didn't agree with Draco's choice of taking up runway modelling, and knew Draco had been railroaded into it by his agent. Draco was almost a different person when he was stressed; he was moody, snappy, irritable and distant at times.

Harry hoped things would return to normal once the wedding was over, but he had a cold, uncertain feeling in his gut that there was a possibility that Draco's new job was going to be more trouble than anticipated even though Draco had assured Harry it was only a temporary path to get more experience.

Harry sighed and signalled for the bill so he could have it paid by the time Draco got back from the toilet.

Draco came back a little while later and gave Harry a hug. "You deserve a medal for putting up with my moody arse," Draco murmured into Harry's hair. "I'm sorry again for being snappy."

"It's ok, love," Harry assured him. "I just wish you'd let me help you more. Take off some of the stress, you know?"

"It's not that, babe. I can handle all the hard work. I just want it all to be perfect." Draco took Harry's hand and they left the café. "I'm really not keen on this runway shit, but the opportunities it will bring me will be astounding. I need to do this. You understand that, right?"

"Of course, Draco. You know I'll support you in anything. I just need you to chill out a bit. I'm worried our relationship will suffer if you are under too much pressure," Harry admitted.

"It _won't_, Harry, I promise you," Draco said firmly. "You are the most important thing to me, and I'd give up my job in a heartbeat if I knew it was causing problems between us… It isn't, is it?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Why do you even have to ask that?" Harry frowned, hurt by Draco's question.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'd just like to think you'd tell me if something to do with my work was bothering you," Draco explained softly.

"I do tell you, baby," Harry reminded him. "Regularly and irritatingly so. You know I don't agree with you taking on this extra work, but I'll support you with it because I know you feel you need to do it."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Draco asked he pulled back and looked admiringly at Harry.

"I think it was something along the lines of giving up everything you had _twice_ for me that made me think 'hey, maybe this bloke _is_ serious about me?'" Harry teased. Draco smiled at him.

"I'll be really conscious of my moods from now on, and I promise I'll try and take it a bit easier." Draco turned to Harry and gave him a kiss. "How about we drive over to our favourite beach and have a nice long walk, and then we can go home and relax in the hot tub?"

"You know I can never resist you when you proposition me with the hot tub!" Harry laughed.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Just to answer a few questions raised in reviews  _

_No, that isn't my backyard in that picture (I wish!) but it belongs to a friend of the family – lucky buggers!_

_It's not me and my fiancé in the Bridge Climb picture, but my account of Harry and Draco's climb was very much taken from my own experience, and that's all I'll say laughs _

_Yes, I'm updating daily again! _

_No, I can't tell you what happens to Draco… you don't REALLY want the story ruined, do you? ;)_

_Why couldn't Harry go to the Bahamas with Draco? Quite simply, because he went last time! ;) Also, they wouldn't be able to have their wedding so soon if they both went on the trip, so Harry staying back allowed him to arrange a lot of the insignificant but vital details of the upcoming wedding._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	5. Chapter 4

_Huge thanks to my Beta, Sakai Michiba! _

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 4**

"Harry, will you sit still? You're giving me motion sickness and these seats are bolted to the floor!" Draco cried in exasperation. They were waiting at Sydney Airport for Ron, Hermione, Melody, Remus, Tonks and Severus to arrive. Harry had been bouncing around in his seat for the last fifteen minutes since the Arrivals screen showed that their flight had landed.

"I think I need a pee," Harry whined.

"You went ten minutes ago," Draco answered. "They'll be coming through soon. You don't want to miss them, do you?"

"LOOK! People are coming out!" Harry jumped up and raced over to the Arrivals gate. Draco pulled himself up and followed. Harry felt Draco's arms wrap around his waist and he relaxed a bit.

This would be the first time he had seen everyone since they left England. Despite their promises of regular trips to London, they hadn't anticipated Draco's career taking off so rapidly once he returned, and they were just never able to find a suitable time to trek off to England for a visit. The letters, phone calls and emails were frequent, but of course, it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

Both Harry and Draco had changed a lot, and not just physically. They were both happy and content and Bella told them frequently that this showed in their interactions with each other. In fact, she had referred to them on more than one occasion as 'sickeningly sweet'.

Physically, however, Harry was fitter, and therefore slightly more muscular than he had been the last time his friends saw him. Due to his love of being in the Australian sunshine, he was tanned and had an overall much more healthier look about him. Draco had even convinced him recently to have blond tips put in his dark hair, which gave it a sun-kissed look and topped his whole appearance off stunningly.

Draco was slim, though toned, and still had his pale complexion. While he spent just as much time in the sun as Harry, he burned easily and didn't tan, so he had to be very vigilant with sun care. His hair was longer now, and was styled with layers to a length just below his chin and Harry loved how it flopped sexily into his eyes.

Draco knew he himself hadn't changed so dramatically in the last two years, though he was well aware that Harry had and he was eagerly anticipating the looks on Harry's friends' faces when they saw him. Harry, of course, didn't think he'd changed much at all.

Harry moved further along the barrier a little bit to try and spot them just as they walked through the gates but Draco stayed where he was. He spotted their guests first, all moving along in a messy pack with piles of luggage.

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted and broke apart from the group and ran over to him. Harry spun around at her voice, but he was trapped where he was by a large group of tourists.

Hermione flung her arms around Draco and hugged him firmly. "Oh god, it's fantastic to see you! You looked terrific! We just saw one of your ads on the wall back through in Arrivals, you sexy thing! Where's Harry? Couldn't he come?" Hermione pulled back and looked a little disappointed.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted as he wrenched himself free of the pack surrounding him and he launched himself at her. Hermione started in surprise and stepped back from him. Her hand came up to her mouth and she gaped.

"Oh. My. God!" Hermione gasped. "Harry?" Draco sniggered.

"Did you think I'd be starving him or something?" Draco smirked. Harry bounced eagerly and threw himself back into Hermione's arms as the rest of the group caught up with them.

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL, HARRY!" Ron exclaimed and pulled Harry away from his wife. The next thing he knew, he also had an armful of Harry, who had just started sobbing loudly.

Draco stepped back from the group as Harry disappeared into a group-hug consisting of himself, Ron, Hermione, Melody, Remus and Tonks. Hermione, Tonks and Harry were all bawling messes.

A sharp clearing of a throat caught Draco's attention and he turned and saw Severus standing there watching him with bemusement. "Severus," Draco beamed, "my god, it's good to see you!" Draco went to hug him, but stopped himself and awkwardly held out his hand instead.

"I'll hug you if you don't promise to start sobbing in my shoulder." Severus smirked, and Draco laughed in relief before hugging Severus tightly. Draco felt happy knowing that someone from his own childhood had made the effort to travel so far to see him get married.

"I'm really thankful you came," Draco murmured into Severus's chest.

"I wouldn't have missed it, son," Severus replied fondly as he patted Draco lightly on the back. Draco could feel tears prick in his eyes so he pulled away and hung his head while he hastily brushed them away. "Oh for Merlin's sake! Draco, I was joking. It's perfectly understandable if you cry." Severus pulled Draco back into a hug just as Draco started crying quietly.

Harry, almost seeming to have a sixth sense when Draco was upset, fought his way out of the group-hug and hurried over to Draco. Severus smiled slightly and nodded at him, pushing Draco gently away and into Harry's arms. Draco laughed and pulled some tissues out of his pocket to wipe his eyes before handing some to Harry, Hermione and Tonks.

"I came prepared," Draco explained. "Though, I thought Harry would use the whole supply." Harry swatted him in the arm.

"Shut up you, otherwise I'll tell them all you cry during 'Bambi'." Harry smirked and Draco's mouth dropped open and he glared at Harry. "Come on, the car's just outside. Lucky we have one big enough for all of you." Harry grinned. Harry and Draco owned a top of the range sleek, black Four Wheel Drive which had three extra seats in the back and room on the roof for luggage.

"Bloody hell, Harry, we know you're marrying a supermodel, but we weren't expecting you to look like one yourself!" Ron shook his head.

"Fuck off, I do not," Harry scoffed.

"What? Are you kidding, Harry?" Tonks snorted. "Looks at these abs!" Tonks tickling Harry's stomach through his tight t-shirt and he giggled and pushed her hand away.

"He's serious," Draco replied for his fiancé. "He doesn't think he looks any different." They approached the car and Draco took the keys from his pocket and shut off the alarm.

"Fuck, this is your car?" Ron exclaimed.

"One of them," Harry replied with a shrug. He started loading up the luggage.

"Yeah, but Harry prefers public transport," Draco snorted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't _prefer_ it, I just like to use the trams and ferries sometimes," Harry explained. "How did you go with the flying, Hermione?" Hermione patted her slightly swollen stomach gingerly.

"It was alright," Hermione said. "Mellie and I both had a bit of motion sickness, but nothing we can't handle."

"Oh, are you feeling better now?" Harry fussed. "It's about a half an hour drive back to our place if the traffic is busy, which it will be at this time of day."

"We're fine now," Hermione assured him. "It was only for the first leg of the flight."

"Uncle Harry, I drew you a picture!" Melody thrust something into Harry's hand enthusiastically. Harry opened it up and realised it was an airsickness bag (thankfully empty) with a bunch of childish shapes and drawings all over it. Draco had to clap his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh and ended up snorting instead. Harry couldn't look at him, knowing he would burst out laughing himself if he did.

"This is gorgeous, honey! You are so talented. I bet you want to be an artist when you grow up, hey?" Harry crouched down to the little girl's level. Melody nodded furiously. "Did you know that our good friend, Bella is an artist? How about we stick this on the fridge and you can show her when she visits?"

"Really?" Melody's eyes lit up and Harry nodded with a grin. "Aunty Tonks said that you have McDonalds here in 'straya, too!"

"Did she now?" Hermione asked suspiciously and eyed Tonks who looked away pointedly and started whistling. Harry lifted Melody into the car and put her seatbelt on.

"Aunty Tonks is very right, sweetheart," Harry informed his goddaughter. "You know what? I feel like a Happy Meal myself just now, and there happens to be a McDonald's right on our way home!"

"Fancy that!" Draco mocked and shook his head. "Are we all right to leave now?" Everyone nodded and piled into the car.

o o o o o

"Stunning. Your taste is impeccable, Draco," Hermione said, impressed, as she studied Harry's engagement ring.

"What made you decide to propose at the top of the Sydney Harbour Bridge, Draco?" Remus asked curiously as he bit into his Big Mac.

"Harry's been in love with the view of the Bridge since we got here," Draco explained and patted Harry's hand affectionately. "Obviously, he couldn't climb it because his knee was still not strong enough. I'd been planning to propose for a little while, but once his specialist here gave him the all clear to get rid of the walking stick, I decided to wait until we did our first Bridge Climb together. I had it planned with the climbing supervisor and everything."

"Awwwww, god that's beautiful!" Hermione gushed and then turned when she heard her daughter's ear-piercing scream from the children's play area. She saw that Ron, who was chasing after the little girl, had it under control, so she turned her attention back to Draco and Harry.

"Eventually it was," Draco snorted. "This one, however, complained the _whole way up_ and was in a right foul mood. I thought it was all going to fall to pieces."

"It was a hot day and they wouldn't let us drink water and we had to wear –" Harry started defensively.

"Yes, yes," Draco interrupted. "Hot spacesuits and an innumerable amount of equipment." Draco quickly stuffed the rest of his Fillet O'Fish and fries down his throat and finished off his Thickshake.

"I didn't realise you were so hungry," Harry laughed as Draco's eating speed.

"Yeah, I was," Draco agreed and then stood up. "Excuse me, I need to use the toilet." Draco walked away from the table in search of the bathroom.

"Harry love, it's fantastic to see you so happy." Tonks smiled at Harry and gave him a one armed hug.

"Thanks," Harry beamed, "I truly am happy. No regrets," Harry said pointedly to Hermione, who held up her hands in surrender.

"All set for the wedding, then?" Tonks asked. Remus and Severus simultaneously cleared their throats and entered into quite conversation together, not wanting to get trapped discussing wedding plans.

"Draco organised the whole lot," Harry told them. "God, I love him to bits."

"Look at you!" Hermione smacked his arm. "All cutesy and lovesick!"

"Bugger off," Harry mumbled.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you," Hermione laughed. "Now, tell us about the wedding."

"It's all fine apparently. I couldn't really tell you much about it, I didn't have much to do with the planning so you'd have to ask Draco." Harry shrugged. "Oh, and Draco bribed me into wearing a purple suit by giving me a blowjob in the fitting room." Hermione's mouth dropped open and Tonks sniggered.

"Purple, Harry?" Remus asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh sorry, _Aubergine_," Harry said with a flourish of his hand.

"Aubergine is really in this year, Harry," Hermione commented. "It's a nice shade, it will bring out your eyes."

"Oh god, you sound just like Draco!" Harry moaned and smacked himself in the forehead.

"I can't believe he gave you a blow job in a dressing room! That's daring!" Hermione giggled and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but that's one of the least daring places Draco and I have done something like that." Harry smirked. "Remember you are talking to the people who have sex on the beach regularly. Draco has a penchant for doing it in places where we might get caught."

"And you go along with this?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Of course!" Harry laughed. "Sex with Draco is something I can't get enough of; it's irrelevant to me where we do it!"

"Do you think Draco is ok?" Severus asked and looked in the direction of the bathroom. "He's been gone quite some time." Harry frowned suddenly and nodded.

"Yeah, he has," Harry said anxiously and pulled himself out of their booth. "I'll be back in a sec." Harry weaved his way through throngs of screaming children to the Men's Room just as Draco was emerging. His face was wet and he looked flushed. "Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, babe," Draco replied. "Why?"

"You were in there awhile. I was worried," Harry explained. "You all flushed too."

"Oh, I'm just warm, that's all. I splashed my face with cold water." Draco fanned his face. "There was a long line of ankle biters in there. I had to wait my turn."

"Oh, ok." Harry nodded and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips.

"Do you think we could go home soon?" Draco asked. "I'm a bit tired and could use a long soak in the tub." Draco had spent the whole morning at the studio on a photo shoot after having to get up at four in the morning to be there for five thirty.

"Only if I can join you." Harry winked at Draco who smacked Harry's bum in reply.

Draco yawned frequently on the drive home, and Harry had kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye before offering to drive. Draco had assured him he was fine; that he just had a little bit of a headache. They arrived home as the sun started setting.

They helped their guests settle in and told them to make themselves at home. Ron had put Melody to bed before coming out and joining everyone in Harry and Draco's lounge room for a relaxing drink.

Draco was exhausted and was curled up at Harry's side with his head on Harry's shoulder. He'd had one red wine, but it only succeeded in making him even sleepier and his head worse, so he declined any refills.

"You're not drinking, Harry," Hermione commented. "Weren't you allowed alcohol again once you stopped your medication?"

"Oh yeah, but because I didn't drink for so long I get the most unbelievable hangovers now, so I just don't bother." Harry shrugged. "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Ron scoffed. "A drink is _always_ worth it!"

"He means not worth it for me," Draco told them. "Last time he drunk was at a function for my work. He passed out in the car on the way home and I couldn't wake him until the following night. I basically freaked out and called an ambulance. The hospital told me to take him home to sleep it off. He had a hangover for almost three days."

"Fuck!" Tonks exclaimed and raised her eyebrows. "How much did you drink, matey?"

"I can't remember, but I mixed drinks so it made it worse," Harry replied sheepishly. "I don't miss it. The panic attacks are enough sickness for me to handle, I don't need anything self-induced. I'm not a masochist."

"How _are_ your panic attacks?" Hermione asked.

"Infrequent, but really bad when they happen," Harry replied. "Nothing I'm not used to though and Draco helps me with them."

"Can I just say that I am so unbelievably proud of you two," Remus spoke up. "You have made a wonderful life here, and it doesn't take a genius to see how happy you are together. I feel overwhelming pride when I think what you both went through to get here."

"Here, here," Severus agreed and raised his glass in a toast. "To Draco and Harry."

"Draco and Harry!" everyone cried, followed by the clinking of glasses. Harry got up and gave everyone – including Severus – a hug.

"We're just so stoked you all came over for our wedding," Harry told them and sat back down next to Draco. "It means the world to us, and we know it wasn't easy with such short notice."

The conversation fell into comfortable chatter, and soon Harry realised Draco had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Hermione watched as Harry looked down lovingly at Draco and brought a hand up to Draco's cheek and stroked it softly.

"Guys," Harry said softly, but it was enough to get their attention. "Do you mind if we move into the other room? Draco's fallen asleep, so I thought I'd just let him nap for a little while. He's got to be up early in the morning so he can use all the rest he can get, but he'll just refuse to go to bed this early."

"Ok, honey." Hermione smiled, grabbing her glass and standing up. "What time does he leave here?"

"He'll be up at four and gone by five thirty," Harry answered. He eased himself away from Draco and lay him down on the couch. Draco barely stirred and snuggled his face into the cushions.

"Bloody hell, does that time even exist on a clock?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Severus asked and Harry heard a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Three days every week, and the other two weekdays he does shoots in the evenings until about ten or so," Harry explained, following the others from the room and dimming the lights as he left. "Needless to say, he's buggered by the weekend."

"Ah, he is looking a little run down, Harry," Tonks pointed out and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know. He's been stressed with wedding plans and he's taken on some extra work doing runway modelling, which he doesn't really want to do, but his agent talked him into it," Harry sighed. "We're both very much looking forward to our honeymoon. Draco's agent nearly gagged when he told him he was taking three weeks off with such short notice!"

The group chatted steadily for the next hour or so, catching up a reminiscing before Harry decided to call it a night. He wished everyone goodnight and told them they were welcome to use any part of the house and stay up as long as they liked.

o o o o o

Harry crept into the living room where Draco was sleeping and was satisfied to see him still napping soundly. Harry made his way over to Draco and sat next to him on the edge of the couch. He looked down at Draco's sleeping form and smiled.

Harry could hardly believe that they were to be married in a few days time. He studied his engagement ring once again before taking Draco's hand and kissing the back of it; he smiled and shook his head in disbelief. He ran his fingers over Draco's cheek and then brushed the soft blond strands away from Draco's sweet, relaxed face.

Harry frowned when he found that Draco's face felt warm. He laid the back of his hand on Draco's forehead to check for a temperature, and he felt a distinct heat from the pale skin.

"Draco…" Harry said softly, shaking his lover slightly to rouse him. "Baby, wake up for me." Draco grunted in annoyance and reached up to swat Harry's hand away.

"Bugger off," Draco grumbled.

"No Draco," Harry said firmly. Draco's eyes opened slowly at Harry's tone, a frown etched into his fine features. "I think you're running a temperature. Are you feeling ok?" Draco pulled himself up into a sitting position and contemplated how he felt.

"My head hurts, but it's been sore all afternoon." Harry tutted in concern, and went to help Draco up from the couch.

"Right you, into bed and I'm going to find the thermometer. _Don't _go back to sleep until I take your temperature." Draco disappeared down the hallway and Harry went to the kitchen in search of the thermometer. He ruffled around in the medicine cabinet desperately hoping Draco wasn't coming down with anything.

Their wedding was in just three days and Draco would have a fit if he knew he was getting sick. Harry located the digital thermometer and also popped a couple of paracetamol tablets from the packet for Draco's head. He grabbed a glass of water and went to their bedroom. Draco was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for Harry.

"Harry, my stomach's a bit upset too," Draco said softly, rubbing small circles on his abdomen. "I shouldn't have had that wine." Harry set the items on the bedside table and kissed the top of Draco's head.

"You were feeling ok when you had it, sweetheart. You only had a very small glass." Harry fetched Draco's devil pants and handed them to his fiancé. "Here. Hop into your PJs and get into bed. Do you need the toilet first?" Draco shook his head, and did as Harry had instructed. "Ok, open up." Harry placed the thermometer into Draco's mouth. He leant over and kissed Draco's forehead and then took hold of his hand. Once the thermometer beeped Harry pulled it from Draco's mouth.

"What's it say?" Draco asked. Harry handed him the glass of water and paracetamol.

"It's 38.1. You definitely have a fever. Take those," he indicated the pills. "When did you start feeling off?"

"When you asked me how I felt," Draco sighed. "Ok, so maybe before I fell asleep, but I just thought I was tired."

"You've been tired for days now and it's probably because you're coming down with something," Harry suggested and Draco groaned softly.

"Aw, fuck! I _can't _be getting sick! The wedding is on the weekend! I hardly ever get sick, why does it have to be _now_?" Draco whined and set the glass of water back on the table. Harry grimaced and got up to get his own pyjamas on.

"I know, baby, but we'll handle it, ok? There's plenty of people here to help us," Harry soothed. "Plus, you have to admit, you've really not been taking care of yourself recently. You've been stressed and run down, it's no wonder you've caught something."

Draco nodded slightly and exhaled deeply. He shuffled down in the bed so that he was lying down and silently willed away his sore head and upset stomach.

Harry was right, Draco really hadn't been looking after himself and Harry didn't even know the half of it. Now Draco was paying the price and a few short days before their wedding. Draco mentally slapped himself for being so stupid, but pushed the guilty feeling deep down inside him.

"Now, come here, sexy." Harry moved closer to Draco and they snuggled up together under the covers. Draco rolled onto his side and Harry spooned up behind him. He placed a warm hand on Draco's stomach and rubbed in gentle soothing circles.

"Hmm… feels nice baby," Draco muttered. "I love you." He turned to Harry and they shared a soft kiss for a few moments.

"I love you too," Harry reached up and flicked off the light, and within a few minutes they were both asleep.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_NO MPREG:) I want to allay that suspicion straight up, because this is not the direction the story is taking and I don't want people to read it thinking I'm going to knock Draco up (not figuratively, of course!). I have nothing against mpreg, in fact I LOVE reading it, but it's definitely not in this fic. Bella's joke about pregnancy and Harry's response was my attempt to tell everyone that there will be no mpreg; this is like real-life in that men cannot get pregnant, including Draco laughs _

_Also, something about Draco is going to be hinted at/revealed in the next couple of chapters (that I've made pretty easy to pick up on) which is **NOT THE 'SOMETHING'** :) The 'Something' I refer to in the summary doesn't come out until later chapters, so you will have to sit tight a little longer, sorry! What gets revealed shortly is more like an entrée, so enjoy! Just bear in mind this fic is 32 chapters (approx 115,000 words) so everything isn't going to happen early in the story. _

_I've had a review question about whether the 'Something' is an instantaneous something like getting hit by a car or a gradual something like drug abuse – I want to answer this, I really do, but I won't, sorry! I think it would really take away from your appreciation of the plot if you knew, as I have prided myself in trying to be spot-on with writing this 'Something' and I really don't want to spoil it for readers or myself prematurely. Just bear in mind my comment in the paragraph above points up _

_When I write, it's like doing a jigsaw puzzle for me – I have all the pieces swimming in my head, and each chapter I put another couple of pieces into place, however until all the pieces are in, you can't see the complete picture. See what I mean? The 'Something' I continuously refer to is like that pesky piece of the puzzle you can't find or won't fit, in that the jigsaw would look ridiculous with that piece in the wrong place or with it missing. If I told everything what happens to Draco now, it would be pointless completing the 'jigsaw', see:)_

_That's my deep-n-meaningful for the week, now my head hurts! _

_Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!_

_For those who didn't know what it was like, I've put an example of the Aubergine colour on my site. Again, email me if you would like to see it._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	6. Chapter 5

_My Beta, Sakai Michiba, is fabulous! Huge thanks for her wonderful skills:)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 5**

Very early the next morning, Harry was leaning over a heavily sleeping Draco, trying to wake him up. "Draco, baby, you really need to wake up; you're going to be late…" Harry shook him gently.

Draco had spent the night tossing and turning uncomfortably with his fever. He had slept right through the night but restlessly and didn't wake to the alarm, so Harry had to get up to try and wake him. Draco now struggled to drag himself to consciousness at Harry's coaxing.

"Unnghh…" Draco groaned and rolled stiffly onto his back. Harry's cool hand on his forehead felt wonderful.

"Shit, Draco, you're still burning," Harry said fretfully. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Draco mumbled, "and then some."

"What hurts?" Harry asked. "Don't bother saying 'everything' either because that's bugger all help to me."

"Everything does hurt, though," Draco whined and sat up in the bed. Harry sighed impatiently. "Alright, alright. My head mostly, my joints are achy, I'm dizzy, shaky and really tired."

"It sounds like you're coming down with the flu," Harry told him.

"Bollocks," Draco scoffed. "I haven't had the flu since we got back together. Unlike you, who is a virus magnet."

"Don't change the subject, baby," Harry scolded. "And don't poke fun at the spleen-less please. I'm delicate, you know?" Draco snorted and smirked at him.

"Oh, the smirk…" Harry teased. "You mustn't be feeling _too_ bad then."

"Fuck off, I am so," Draco complained with a pout that Harry couldn't resist.

"Aw, you poor thing." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and gave him a comforting hug. "You really do look rough, honey. Why don't you lie back down and get some more sleep?"

"I can't, Harry. I have to get ready to go to work," Draco moaned.

"Crap, you aren't going to work like this!" Harry cried.

"I don't have a choice," Draco replied tiredly. "If I don't get today's shoots done, it will be an entire spread down the toilet."

"Right alongside your stomach contents, then?" Harry asked sarcastically. Draco sighed with slight impatience and glared at Harry.

"I don't feel sick like that and you know my work isn't like a normal job. I can't just ring in sick whenever I want to! I have to go in." Draco pushed the covers away and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"So, tell me, how do they get a photo shoot done when the model is puking his guts up and fainting at regular intervals? Have an assistant standing in the sidelines with a bucket? Because you look like you are about to do both," Harry asked dryly.

"If that's what it takes." Draco shrugged, then stilled and clutched his stomach. "My guts _are_ churning. Shut up, you're jinxing me." Harry kissed Draco on the forehead and helped him stand up.

"Let me drive you in, then?" Harry offered. "I can stay with you while you do your shoot and then bring you home. I'll also be there if you get too sick."

"I'd love that more than anything, babe, but it's a closed shoot, so staff only today," Draco said regretfully. "I need to get ready. Hopefully we can get the shoot over quickly."

o o o o o

"Ahhhhh, this is the fucking life, Harry," Ron sighed as he sank down into a sun lounge on the back deck. "You lucky bastard." Harry laughed.

"Yes, the novelty of regular sunshine, water and fantastic views never quite wears off," Harry rubbed it in and Ron scowled at him.

"I can't believe you can see the bloody Sydney Harbour Bridge from your bloody back deck! That's it, I'm never going back. You're stuck with me," Ron joked and took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"And I can't believe you are drinking beer at ten in the morning," Harry snorted.

"You sound like my wife," Ron sniped. "I'm on holiday and if I want to get smashed by lunchtime, I will."

"Fair enough," Harry said with a shrug. "Just remember, you're not used to Aussie beer and it might have a different affect on you."

"Who gives a shit? This stuff is fabulous! Fred and George will love it." Ron gave a mock toast to Harry before taking another drink.

"You're taking them some back?" Harry asked.

"Er, yeah," Ron answered.

"UNCLE HARRY!" The enthusiastic four year old came barrelling out on the sun deck and threw herself into Harry's lap forcefully. Harry gasped and then groaned.

"Ah f –- !" Harry started to gasp out.

"Children present, Harry love." Hermione laughed and appeared in the doorway.

" –-or goodness sake!" Harry caught himself from cursing and then winced in pain. Melody had landed right on his groin and Harry was turning a rapid shade of scarlet. "Ouch," Harry squeaked.

"Melody, be more careful with Uncle Harry," Hermione scolded. "He's not as tough as your daddy."

"Hey, my groin is just as sensitive as Harry's thank you very much!" Ron protested.

"Can I go swimming in your pool today, Uncle Harry?" Melody bounced up and down in Harry's lap.

"Of course, honey! You can do anything you like," Harry gasped out to his goddaughter.

"Here sweetie, go and sit at Uncle Harry's table and do some drawing." Hermione gave the little girl a pencil case and paper. Harry watched as Melody took herself over to the picnic table and happily plopped down and started drawing.

"She's a good kid," Harry commented and gestured to her with his glass. "I miss not seeing her grow up."

"You're still her favourite godfather, mate," Ron reassured Harry.

"Her _only_ godfather," Harry laughed. "So your point is negligible."

"It's a beautiful day!" Hermione grinned and took the sun lounge next to Harry. "What time's Draco due home? It'll be great to laze around here this afternoon and catch up."

"No clue." Harry shrugged. "He wasn't feeling well this morning and was hoping to get the shoot finished early."

"Oh, what's wrong with him?" Ron asked.

"Fever, upset stomach, aches and pains," Harry answered. "I wanted him to stay home to rest so he doesn't get too ill before the wedding, but he was obligated to turn up. Apparently you can't call in sick to a job like Draco's, especially when the advertisement company pays a packet to have Draco when they demand. It costs thousands when a shoot isn't completed on time."

"But what if he was –-?" Hermione went to ask but Harry interrupted, predicting her question.

"Apparently they get an assistant to stand there holding a bucket in case." Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione cried. "Surely not?" Harry threw up his hands, indicating he had no idea of what actually went on.

"Thankfully Draco hasn't been in that position before. He rarely gets sick. Plus, it's only for important shoots, which today's one is. It's for part of a whole campaign for a new swimwear line being released," Harry explained. "He's been stressing and running around like a mad person trying to organise this wedding and he's just run himself down."

"I told you he looked sick, Hermione," Ron said.

"Did you?" Harry asked with a frown. "Tonks said so as well. Does he really look noticeably sick?"

"Not drastically so; he still looks fantastic but he definitely doesn't look healthy. He's pale and –-" Hermione said.

"He's always pale," Harry objected.

"Yes, I know, but he doesn't have that healthy glow I always remember him having, despite his pallor. Plus he's so skinny, Harry! That can't be healthy." Hermione shook her head.

"He's a model; he's supposed to be skinny." Ron shrugged.

"What a load of rot!" Hermione scoffed. "Harry's skinny but he doesn't look sick. Draco looks unhealthily thin."

"Fuck, really?" Harry asked and bit his lip. "I didn't notice."

"Yeah, but you're with him everyday, Harry. You wouldn't notice something like that," Hermione reasoned.

"HARRY!" Harry heard Tonks yell from inside.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted back.

"YOU BETTER GET IN HERE!"

"Ah fuck, what's gone wrong now?" Harry moaned. "Draco is going to have a fit if anything else goes wrong with his planning." Harry reluctantly pulled himself up from the lounge and went inside with Ron, Hermione and Melody following to see what the drama was about.

When they got through to the main living room, Harry was greeted with the sight of his very washed-out looking fiancé leaning against the door-jam with his agent standing next him holding him upright around the shoulders.

"What the fuck!" Harry cried. "Adam! What's going on!" Harry addressed Draco's agent. "Draco, baby, what's the matter?" Draco just closed his eyes and whimpered as Harry approached him.

"He just passed out during the shoot, Harry!" Adam said anxiously. "One minute he was standing there fine, and next he was in a heap on the floor."

"Didn't he give you any warning? Did he hurt himself?" Harry questioned frantically as he put his arm around Draco and led him over to the couch to sit down.

"No! He was literally fine one minute and then out cold the next!" Adam answered.

"Didn't you realise he was sick?" Harry accused.

"He didn't say anything! There didn't seem to be anything wrong to me!" Adam defended himself.

"Well, you must be bloody thick!" Harry snapped as he put his hand over Draco's forehead. "He's fucking roasting here! How could you not notice!"

"Stop yelling," Draco groaned and put his head in his hands. "Ungh, I'm gonna hurl…"

"Fuck! Hermione, pass me that plastic bin from next to the television!" Harry asked urgently. Hermione whipped around, grabbed the receptacle and handed it to Harry who got it on the floor between Draco's legs just in time.

Harry watched in horror as Draco bent over and heaved violently, but only managed to bring up small amounts of liquid and bile. "Is this the first time he's vomited?" Harry demanded to Adam.

"As far as I know," Adam replied with worry.

"He's got hardly anything in his stomach!" Harry yelled angrily. "Isn't it your job to ensure his assistant is making sure he eats enough to keep up his strength! He should've eaten when he got to work! That's always been the agreement when he's forced to start so early! No wonder he fainted!"

"Just shut up!" Draco choked out and wiped his mouth on his hand. "Stop screaming about me like I'm not here!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Harry murmured apologetically and rubbed Draco's back. "But why haven't you eaten today?"

"I wasn't hungry, Harry! I've been feeling sick all morning," Draco told him weakly. "Can you take me through to our room? I just want to sleep."

"Of course, sweetheart," Harry said and helped Draco up. "Adam, would you mind staying so I can have a word with you?"

"No, that's fine," Adam answered.

"Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Remus, Severus and Melody," Harry said quickly pointing to each person. "Adam, these are our family and friends over from England for the wedding. Guys, this is Adam, Draco's agent. Would one of you mind getting some refreshments from the kitchen? I'll be back soon."

o o o o o

Harry went back through to the living area a short time later to find everyone back out on the sun deck. Harry smiled. He had forgotten what he was like when he first arrived in Australia – always wanting to be in the sun and not being able to get enough of it. It seemed his friends were the same. He went out to them and indicated that Adam should join him at the table on the far side of the deck.

"How is he, Harry?" Adam asked in concern. "I'm really sorry. He didn't even give me a hint that he wasn't well, otherwise I would've made sure Louise watched him closer."

Adam was speaking of Draco's personal assistant and Harry couldn't stop himself rolling his eyes. Harry hadn't liked her since Draco informed him she kept looking at his dick and arse when changing during photo shoots. Draco never seemed particularly bothered by it, but Harry had hated the girl ever since.

"Louise hardly qualifies as appropriate to take care of my ill fiancé," Harry said huffily. "But I'm sorry too, for snapping at you like that. I'm just a little overprotective."

"Is he ok?" Adam asked again.

"He's sleeping. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. I'm hoping he's just run down, but I'm beginning to wonder after something my friend mentioned to me." Harry glanced over at Hermione. They were speaking quietly, so everyone was out of hearing distance, and Harry knew he was alright to discuss Draco's private issues with Adam.

"Oh?" Adam asked with his eyebrows raised.

"It's been two years since my friends have seen us, as you know, and she mentioned that he looked ill to her and 'unhealthily skinny', quote unquote," Harry started. "I hadn't noticed until she said that. What do you think?" Adam sighed and took a long mouthful from his can of soft drink.

"I think that over the last few weeks there has been a definite change in Draco," Adam admitted. "I thought it was either wedding stress or a result of him feeling pressured into the runway job."

"Which I still don't approve of," Harry interrupted significantly.

"I know, Harry," Adam smiled ruefully at him. "But it really will be a huge step in his career –-"

"And blah, blah, blah," Harry sniped. "I've heard it all from Draco. I don't want to talk about that just now, I want to talk about Draco's health. What changes have you noticed?"

"Well, obviously I only see him when he is working, where he is the utmost professional at all times, but over the last few weeks his temperament has be precarious. He's not been _snappy_ per se, but he has definitely been a lot shorter with people lately and at times he seems almost low-spirited and lacking enthusiasm. Some of his colleagues actually thought…" Adam trailed off and gave Harry a guilty look.

"What?" Harry demanded irritably.

"Well, they thought he might be having problems with you, actually," Adam admitted sheepishly.

"For fuck sake!" Harry cried and caught the attention of his friends. Harry mouthed a quick 'sorry' to them and looked guiltily at Hermione who glared at him for swearing in front of Melody. Again. "I hope you set them straight!"

"Of course I did," Adam reassured. "So, they, ah, kind of decided it was something else and I'm beginning to wonder myself after today…"

"Stop being cryptic, Adam and get to the fucking point," Harry said irritably.

"No one would blame you if you didn't notice, Harry!" Adam said quickly and Harry exhaled sharply through his nose in irritation. "Alright, alright! They think Draco might have an eating disorder."

"EATING DISORDER!" Harry roared angrily. "DRACO EATS!" Harry looked up and saw Severus eying him closely with a small frown on his face. Hermione's eyes had lit up and she had that 'I'm putting all the pieces together now' look on her face.

"But what does he do after the fact, Harry?" Adam asked gently.

"I'm his fiancé, not his fucking keeper!" Harry sneered. "Draco would never do something like that to himself and I'm offended you would even think he would!" Adam sighed.

"Alright, but just think about it, ok?" Adam asked pleadingly. "Watch his eating habits and try and see if there is a problem."

"I will do no such thing! I trust Draco implicitly and I'm not going to be on his back twenty-four-seven about his eating when he has no problem! It's liable to irritate him to the point of getting an eating disorder!" Harry said, annoyed.

"So, you haven't noticed anything unusual in Draco's eating habits lately?" Adam pressed.

"NO!" Harry smacked his lips in frustration.

"No eating only certain foods, no reduction or increase in portion sizes, no binging or heading to the bathroom straight after he's eaten…?" Adam queried and sighed when Harry stiffened at his suggestions. "There has been, hasn't there?" Harry brought a hand up to his face and rubbed it helplessly.

"Yeah, there has," Harry admitted reluctantly. "Fuck." Harry shook his head.

"It's a very easy thing for someone in Draco's profession to fall into," Adam explained. "I apologise for pushing but it's my job to ensure he is doing the job to the best of his ability and that includes making sure he is taking care of himself in the process."

"You think he passed out today because he's malnourished?" Harry asked.

"No, I think he passed out today because he is ill, but I think he's ill because he hasn't been eating properly or taking care of himself," Adam reasoned.

"Look, I'm not going to confront him with this. I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'll give him a chance to tell me first, and I'll try and take notice of anything suspicious," Harry offered. "You've made me wonder a little, but I am really struggling to believe that Draco would have an eating disorder. He's too smart to fall into something like that and he's been modelling for years; why would it only start now?"

"Ok, but just remember that if it _is_ an eating disorder, you don't want it getting out of hand before it's too late," Adam warned and stood up. "I better get going. Draco wasn't able to finish the shoot and I have to deal with the angry reps from the advertisement company."

"Fucking bastards. Do they have no compassion? He passed out for fuck sake," Harry growled and shook his head.

"All they care about is the money it will cost them for having to set up another shoot – behind schedule – when Draco gets back from your honeymoon." Adam grimaced.

"Why don't they just get another model?"

"Harry, you don't need me to tell you that Draco is the best," Adam chuckled. "He is the face of their label and they won't sell their product if Draco isn't in the adverts and they know it."

"Good," Harry snapped. "I hope they lose millions, the inconsiderate wankers."

o o o o o

Shortly after Adam's departure, Severus cornered Harry privately in the kitchen when Harry had taken through the empty glasses to stack in the dishwasher.

"What's this about an eating disorder?" Severus asked; he stood next to the fridge and folded his arms. Harry sighed.

"Draco's agent tells me that his colleagues suspect Draco has an eating disorder," Harry explained.

"You don't concur?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, Pro – Severus," Harry said wearily, catching himself from saying 'Professor Snape' once again. "He hasn't been himself over the last few weeks and now he's become ill. Maybe there _is_ a chance he has an eating disorder, but I just don't believe Draco would be stupid enough to do something like that."

"You are a nurse, Harry," Severus said dryly. "Surely you are aware an eating disorder is a mental ailment?"

"I'm an early childhood nurse," Harry retorted. "I haven't come across eating disorders in my profession, as yet."

"So, you are not aware of the technicalities of an eating disorder?" Severus questioned.

"I know it's a mental disorder!" Harry snapped. "Happy now?"

"I'm not trying to antagonise you. I'm just trying to help Draco," Severus intoned calmly. "You say there may be a chance Draco has such an illness. Of what nature do you think it may be?"

"Bulimia, I suppose," Harry mumbled reluctantly and rubbed his temples. "It's definitely not anorexia. He eats, and regularly. But I suppose just lately there have been some binges. He usually eats well and sensibly, but since the engagement he's been eating large amounts of sweet things like chocolate and cake, and well, some of his meals have been getting bigger and he's never been a huge eater."

"And purging?" Severus queried with concern.

"Possibly," Harry answered. "I haven't really noticed but I guess there have been occasions where he has gone to the toilet directly after eating. That doesn't mean anything though! I go to the toilet right after eating sometimes too, and I'm only going for a piss! I haven't heard or seen him making himself sick or anything. Why should I suspect the worst of him?" Harry pulled out a kitchen spray and cloth and started frantically washing down the sideboards to give him something to do.

"For the mere reason that Draco's behaviour has changed recently and you would be a fool not to at least be concerned there wasn't a deeper reason for it," Severus argued. "It's possible it may be stress related, however it is my understanding that Draco feels his impending marriage to you is the most important thing to have ever happened to him and I am hard pushed to believe that such an event would cause him stress so severe as to produce such a rapid deterioration in his physical and mental state."

"Why do you always make so much sense when you talk like a textbook?" Harry complained with a huff. Severus smirked at him in amusement.

"Just don't brush this off on a Gryffindor loyalty whim," Severus told him. "I know you love and respect Draco and don't want to believe he would be capable of something like an eating disorder. The truth of the matter is that Draco is very successful in a high profile profession that requires him to look immaculate for a majority of the time. He is at very high risk of falling prey to something like this and it would be foolish of you to ignore these possible signs. You have to also remember that if something is wrong, Draco may be keeping it from you so as not to concern you."

"Do you think I should just talk to him about it?" Harry asked helplessly.

"I think you should do what you think is best for Draco," Severus said wisely.

"Bastard," Harry cursed but didn't really mean it. Severus just gave him a pointed look and turned and walked from the kitchen.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Cookies for everyone who guessed Draco's eating disorder :)_

_But, just remember that this is NOT the "something" I refer to in the summary. The thing to come later is independent of the eating disorder, but the bulimia is vital to my plot._

_I've answered a few responses on certain sites, so I will post them here too out of fairness to everyone._

_REGARDING THE "SOMETHING": It's very unlikely any one will guess exactly what the later something is. As you can see, there are a million possible scenarios, and I'm pretty certain no one will guess what it is. Unlike the eating disorder, which I made pretty easy to pick up, the other thing won't be so obvious. However, if someone does guess, I will confirm this with that person only :)_

_Draco doesn't get raped! Another suspicion I wanted to allay right up because that's another thing I don't want anyone to be anticipating whilst reading. Rape is an horrific thing, and not something I feel knowledgeable enough to write about._

_Also, neither Harry nor Draco will cheat on the other :) I've worked hard to develop their relationship, and I think I've made it pretty clear how much they love each other. The Harry and Draco I have constructed in my fics value each other too much to cheat on each other._

_HARRY'S BLOND TIPS: I knew when writing this that someone was bound to pick up on them:) To those who love Harry's dark locks, don't fret – be assured the tips are only temporary, and Harry fought long and hard with Draco before agreeing to get them done, which was agreed on the proviso that they would be temporary:) Remember how Draco got Harry to agree to the aubergine suit? It was a similar scenario with the tips! lol_

_Thanks again for more brilliant reviews:)_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	7. Chapter 6

_Many, many thanks to my Beta, Sakai Michiba :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 6**

"Sick? Draco doesn't get _sick_," Bella laughed. "No, really Harry, where is he? I have that painting he asked me to do for the wedding. I need to see if he wants it changed; he's been so picky about the sunset in it. He's home from work isn't he?"

"I'm not pulling your leg, Bell." Harry ushered her through to the back of the house so he could introduce her to everyone. "He fainted during the shoot this morning and he was sick enough for Adam to bring him home at ten thirty. He threw up and went to bed, and he's been asleep ever since."

"Threw up? He hasn't thrown up since your birthday party last year when he got so pissed he hurled over the railing of the back deck," Bella scoffed.

"That was a good night, wasn't it?" Harry grinned but then shook himself. "That's not the point. He's sick now and I'm worried."

"Well, take me through to see him then," Bella said and went to turn towards the bedrooms.

"No, I want you to meet everyone first." Harry took her hand and dragged her to the main living room. Ron and Hermione were the only ones there, and they seemed to be bickering about something that Harry suspected was Ron's drinking. They stopped abruptly when Harry and Bella approached them "Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Remus and Tonks went for a walk to that beach down the road, Melody's taking a nap and Severus…" Hermione trailed off and shrugged. "He was here a few minutes ago. Probably just went to the loo or something; I'm sure he'll be back."

"Alright, Hermione, Ron, this is Bella Stanton, Draco's best friend and my surrogate big sister," Harry introduced his friends. "Bell, this is Hermione and Ron, my all-time best friends in the whole wide world."

"Oh god, I've heard so fucking much about you guys!" Bella cried and leapt over the couch to grab them in a hug. "Harry talks about you all the time, and I wish I had been a fly on the wall at Hogwarts with some of the stuff you got up to!" Hermione and Ron both looked shell-shocked at Bella's enthusiastic presence, and Hermione's eyes widened slightly at Bella's comment about Hogwarts.

"Bella's a squib, guys," Harry explained. "Her Mum teaches Charms at the Australian wizarding school in Melbourne."

"Yeah, the Almighty Being up there (whoever he or she is) decided to give me the gift of art rather than magic." Bella grinned. "Suits me!"

"It's wonderful to meet you, Bella." Hermione smiled at Bella and then sat down again. "Harry speaks frequently of you also. Draco, however, refers to you as the 'irritating cow'." Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I'll slap his scrawny blond arse for that when he's better." Bella shrugged, and she noticed Harry visibly stiffen at her comment. "Hey, sorry hon, you know I don't mean it…"

"It's not that, Bell. I'll tell you about it later." Harry dismissed the conversation; he wasn't ready to discuss Draco's possible eating problems with Ron, Hermione _or_ Bella.

"Do you surf?" Ron asked abruptly with a grin. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

"What has Harry's other half been saying to you?" Bella accused.

"Nothing, you just look like you belong next to a huge blond surfer bloke or something," Ron shrugged.

"Pfft! If that's the case, I wish I could find one!" Bella joked. "Nah, I don't surf, mate. I'm an artist. Most of my time is spent on that, or babysitting these two." Harry scoffed and shook his head.

"Well, I'm glad Harry has someone to take care of him here," Hermione declared.

"Draco takes care of me!" Harry snapped. "Please tell me this isn't still an issue?" Hermione shook her head.

"That's not what I meant, honey!" Hermione insisted. "I just meant I'm glad you have a friend here, like us over in England. Someone to be there when Draco can't be."

"Oh," Harry looked sheepishly down at his hands, "sorry."

"Jeez, you have a knack for taking the wrong end of the stick." Bella giggled and nudged Harry in the ribs. "I'm glad it's not only me he gets huffy with." Harry could see Hermione trying to cover a grin and Ron was sniggering.

"Well, you can't blame me for being a _little_ defensive sometimes!" Harry defended himself, but was smiling.

"No, no, not at all, darling," Bella patronised him and patted him on the head.

"Bugger off." Harry swatted her hand away. "You'll mess it up." Ron burst out laughing and Hermione followed.

"Oh. God!" Hermione choked out with tears running down her cheeks. "Now I've heard everything! Harry Potter whining about someone messing his hair! Draco has finally turned him! It's a miracle!"

"What is this? 'Pick on Harry Day' or something?" Harry sniped. Everyone just kept laughing, so Harry folded his arms and pouted but wasn't able to hold out for long and started laughing himself.

Severus came back and stopped in the doorway and raised an eyebrow at them. Bella noticed him first and descended on him immediately.

"Hi! I'm Bella, you must be Severus." Bella stuck out her hand and Severus looked slightly taken aback but shook her hand politely. "Draco talks about you all the time, especially about how you helped him when… well, when you helped him those times."

Harry was glad Bella didn't mention the whole Weasley debacle or anything prior. He was well aware Ron or Hermione hadn't questioned him about it yet, but knew they would eventually and Harry didn't want to think about that at the moment.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella." Severus smiled at her and Harry's eyes widened at the response.

"Can I just say that you have a really hot arse?" Bella grinned appreciatively at Severus and his mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. Harry gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth, while Ron burst into another round of hysterical laughter and Hermione just gaped. Severus cleared his throat in embarrassment, so Harry thought he'd better rescue his ex-Potions Professor before he had a heart attack from shock on the spot.

"Um, Bella, didn't you want to see Draco?" Harry asked and grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her away from Severus. "Let's go. Now." Harry dragged her away with an apologetic smile at Severus, leaving Ron and Hermione to deal with it.

o o o o o

Harry pushed open their bedroom door and tiptoed into the darkened room with Bella following closely behind him.

"Harry?" Draco croaked from the bed.

"Hey, you're awake, sweetheart," Harry said softly as he approached the bed and sat on the edge. He brushed Draco's hair out of his face. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Draco answered and held out his arms indicating he wanted a hug from Harry. Harry bent down and gave Draco a loving cuddle and kissed his forehead.

"You must've needed that sleep. You don't feel as hot anymore, either," Harry said with relief.

"How long have I been asleep?" Draco asked with a yawn. Harry glanced at the clock.

"Five and a half hours," Harry told him and Draco made a surprised noise.

"Fuck, it only feels like a little while ago I went to bed. What did Adam say?" Draco pulled himself up into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, hi Bell."

"Hi sexy," Bella replied and plopped down on the end of the bed. "You poor thing, you look rough."

"Yeah, I'm alright though," Draco assured her. "So, what did Adam say? You were pretty angry at him, babe. It was my fault; I didn't tell anyone I was feeling sick. I just wanted to get in, get it done and come home and start my break in peace."

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do, Draco." Harry frowned at him and Draco looked down at his lap regretfully. "If you had told Adam you weren't feeling well, you might not have gotten to the point of passing out on the job. What happened with that, anyway?"

"I just felt awful all morning," Draco started and looked sheepishly up at Harry. "And that wasn't the first time I was sick when I got home, either. I puked twice between outfit changes and made Louise promise not to tell anyone –"

"DRACO!" Harry snapped. "I was accusing Adam of not doing his job and making you eat! I was starting to think –" Harry stopped abruptly when Draco looked expectantly at him.

"Think what?" Draco asked warily.

"That you were seriously ill," Harry said hesitantly, stretching the truth a little. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were so sick? Adam told me he would've kept an eye on you if he had known."

"Because I didn't want him watching me like a hawk!" Draco cried. "I wanted out of there as quickly as possible, Harry! I've seen what happens when a model is ill. They keep stopping to make sure they are ok and make them rest longer between shoots, and it drags the whole process out by hours! I just wanted it all over with! I need a break!" Draco sighed and looked away from Harry.

"God, I'm sorry, baby, I didn't realise." Harry put his arms around Draco again.

"It's alright. I know you're just trying to take care of me," Draco said. "I feel like it's been forever since I've had a break, and I _desperately_ need one. I'm fed up with everything to do with work right now and I've been a feeling a little like I'm being forced to put work before you, and that's made me really angry."

"Who's making you feel like that?" Harry asked gently. "I don't feel like you've been neglecting me at all. Sure, you've been a bit out of sorts lately, but I just thought it was the wedding…"

"No, babe, it's definitely not the wedding," Draco promised. "Sure, I've been worried that everything will be perfect for it, but that's not what's been causing me to not be myself. I've just been getting pressure from various people to do certain things I don't want to and take on more than I'm willing and I need to get away from it for a bit."

"Like what?" Harry asked suspiciously. "The runway work?"

"Yeah, but that's one thing I gave in to. Adam says he doesn't want to pressure me, but he's been getting offers from a few other companies who want me to be exclusive to them, which I refuse to do. Also, some want me to get my kit off…" Draco trailed off and glanced cautiously at Harry, knowing the reaction pending.

"FUCK NO!" Harry exploded. "YOU ARE NOT POSING NAKED!"

"Of course I'm fucking not!" Draco snapped back. "But it doesn't stop them bloody pressuring me to do it!"

"Have you spoken to Adam about this?" Harry took Draco's hand.

"Yes, and he's obviously not willing to let me do nude shoots either, even if I _was_ interested. As for the other things, well, he feels it might be good for me to be with one company exclusively, so I've argued a lot with him about it," Draco explained.

"Does he know you're feeling pressured and stressed out?"

"He knows, but not the extent of it," Draco admitted. "It's hard to convince your agent you're pressured by things he wants you to do. I'm sure he's convinced himself that it's wedding issues that are bothering me."

"Yeah, he mentioned that." Harry nodded. "What are you going to do, baby?"

"I'm going to take the break I've earned and think about it all when I get back." Draco shrugged. "I'm not letting work-related problems ruin our wedding."

"Promise me there is nothing else the matter?" Harry pleaded, hoping that if Draco had an issue with eating, he would tell Harry right then.

"It's all work, babe," Draco assured him. "Maybe I should retire? It's not like we can't afford for either of us to never work another day in our lives."

"You aren't ready to give up your career yet," Harry informed him knowingly. "You have too much you want to do."

"I know," Draco agreed reluctantly. "Do you know what I want to do right now, though?"

"Hey! I'm still here, you know?" Bella cut in. "No snoggies, suckies or gropies in my presence, thank you very much."

"You know where the door is." Draco smirked at her. "Harry, I've been thinking too. Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon and spend the next couple of weeks with Ron and Hermione and everyone; you know, show them around Sydney, maybe take a long weekend up to the Gold Coast. What do you think?"

"Aww, Draco, I'd love it," Harry breathed. "But you need a break, darling. We should get away."

"We can go away once everyone is gone. It just seems a shame for us to be away for two weeks when they have come so far." Draco smiled. "This will be just as relaxing for me as going overseas. I love Sydney, but I don't have time anymore to enjoy it like I used to. It will be great to do all the touristy things."

"It won't bother you if you get recognised by fans and stuff while we are out?" Harry asked warily, knowing Draco was uncomfortable being recognised when he wasn't working.

"I thought I might dye my hair or something," Draco said flippantly.

"YOU FUCKING WILL NOT!" Harry roared. "I REFUSE TO LET YOU DO THAT!" Draco smirked and wriggled his eyebrows at Bella, having just received the exact reaction from Harry he expected.

"Oh love," Draco laughed. "I'll wear sunglasses and a hat or something. It doesn't matter. I just think this will be great."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He didn't want Draco just doing this for his sake; postponing their honeymoon was a big decision.

"Completely," Draco insisted.

"Ok, let's do it then! They're all going to be so happy!" Harry cried cheerfully and then his eyes lit up as he remembered something. "You know what she said to Severus, baby?" Harry said to Draco, still sounding astounded at Bella's courage.

"Oh god, no, what?" Draco flopped his head back onto the pillows.

"I told him he has a hot arse. So what? He does!" Bella folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Ah, fuck, you didn't?" Draco groaned. "Severus is like the only person on the face of the earth who I would pin as never having had a good lay in his life!"

"Maybe it's about time someone changed that, then?" Bella wriggled her eyes suggestively.

"HARRY! Stop her!" Draco cried frantically.

"I know I should be disgusted by this, but I agree with her," Harry said with a shrug. "Don't you think she would be good for Severus?"

"NO!" Draco threw up his hands. "I think a cauldron and some rare potions ingredients will be _good_ for Severus, I think Bella will be _stoke-inducing_ for him!"

"Bollocks!" Bella waved him off dismissively. "Just because you have sex on tap doesn't mean you should deny others, you snot."

"You are making me nauseous again," Draco moaned and disappeared under the covers.

"Alright, I bet you that by the time everyone goes back to England, Severus and I will have had at least five shags!" Bella bet Draco, who emitted a small horrified sound from under the covers.

"Hey, I'll take you up on that!" Harry said enthusiastically and held out his hand to Bella, who shook it in agreement.

"You're about as likely to succeed as moving Hogwarts two feet to the left, Stanton," Draco predicted and pulled the covers down so he could glare at her.

"We'll see about that, _Malfoy_." Bella smirked.

o o o o o

Harry and Draco emerged from the bedroom later that evening after being missing in action for most of the afternoon. Harry had told everyone they would have a barbeque for dinner on the back deck, and it seemed their guests had already retired out there.

Despite their leisurely afternoon of sexual intimacy, Draco was still feeling a little off colour and decided to just remain in his pyjamas to join everyone. For any other group of friends, he would have put on some casual lounging clothes, but these people were his family, and he knew they wouldn't be offended by his appearance in pyjamas.

"Oh look, we _do_ have hosts," Tonks commented cheekily. "We were beginning to think you had gone AWOL."

"Harry was just nursing me back to health." Draco smirked. "Which he does _so_ well."

"I bet," Tonks laughed.

"You look much better than you did this morning, Draco," Severus commented as he moved over on picnic bench to make room for Harry and Draco.

"I feel much better," Draco agreed. "I must've just had a bug or something."

"Well, we are relieved to see you up and about again," Severus said and Draco smiled at him.

"Bella's quite a character, isn't she?" Remus piped up, causing Harry and Draco to starting coughing in embarrassment, remembering her little declaration to Severus.

"She's, uh, certainly one of a kind," Draco mumbled and avoided Severus's pointed look.

"I think she's great," Hermione laughed. "She's got guts. Where did you meet her, Draco? You knew her before you returned to England, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I answered her ad in the paper for a roommate when I first got here. She helped me…" Draco paused and stopped himself mentioning his suicide attempt, "adjust… when I first came and we became close. We tease each other a lot and give each other hell, but I would do anything for her, and vice versa."

"She seems close to you too, Harry," Hermione said lightly, but Harry knew from her tone that she was slightly jealous that Harry had found another close friend besides them.

"She's like a big sister to me. We have fun." Harry shrugged.

"Oh yes? Doing what?" Hermione pressed and Harry frowned.

"Hermione," Ron said warningly and cleared his throat uncomfortably, so Harry knew they'd been discussing his friendship with Bella, and probably debating whether they had been effectively 'replaced'.

"She keeps me company when Draco's working and I'm not," Harry said softly. "I know what you're implying, Hermione and I'm a little hurt you would think that." Remus cleared his throat pointedly.

"Draco, why don't you show me where everything is in the kitchen and Tonks and I can get started preparing the barbeque?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Draco said with a small concerned frown at Harry.

"I'll assist, also," Severus said and stood. Harry stifled a moan at their very indiscreet exit to leave him with his best friends. Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before leading the group back into the house.

"Well, that was about as subtle as Hagrid entering a room," Ron said awkwardly.

"What's going on, guys?" Harry got straight to the point. "If you have anything to clear up with me, I want to do it now so neither your trip nor my wedding is affected by it."

"We feel a bit like you've forgotten about us," Hermione admitted and sighed. "You've got a perfect life here; huge house, three cars, perfect fiancé, loving friends, wonderful job. We knew you were doing well, Harry, I guess we just didn't expect to see you doing _this_ well and we feel like you have no room left for us anymore."

"How could you possibly think that?" Harry asked in astonishment. "I… is this because Draco and I haven't come back to visit?"

"No! We know how busy Draco is with his job," Ron insisted.

"I just don't understand," Harry said in a hurt tone. "Have I not kept in touch enough? I thought we were doing well with that."

"Hermione, just leave it," Ron snapped. "You've upset him."

"No, I'm not upset, Ron. I want to understand this," Harry told him. "How _did_ you expect my life to be? I've sent numerous emails and letters with photos and stuff. You're acting like I've changed into someone you don't know."

"God no." Hermione shook her head. "That's the thing, _physically_ you have changed loads, and you look fantastic. But, deep down inside you are still the same Harry we know and love, but just thriving like you never have before…"

"Don't you want me to have everything I have over here?" Harry asked softly and looked down at his hands. "I'm really happy, guys. For the first time in my life I can truly say I'm happy to be Harry Potter."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed and moved over to hug him. "I guess we're just jealous that you aren't dependent on us anymore," Hermione finally admitted.

"But that doesn't mean I don't still love you guys," Harry said helplessly. "You seem envious of Bella for being my friend. She's no threat to you as my best friends; no one can _ever_ replace you two. It's not that I don't need you both anymore, it's just that… well, I really don't need _anyone_ anymore."

"Anyone but Draco," Ron pointed out, though he was smiling.

"I don't _need_ Draco, Ron. I _want_ him, he's part of me." Harry couldn't stop the stupid, lovesick grin spreading across his face. "Can you understand what I'm trying to say, though? I love my life now, and I'm happy and content, which is something that was never going to happen as long I was dependent on others. Which I was in England. Not physically so, but mentally I was trapped thinking I was satisfied with life… Until Draco came back and proved to me that _satisfied_ wasn't enough; I wanted to be deliriously happy and there has not been a single moment I've regretted my move to Sydney. But up until that point my life consisted of following other people's suggestions or orders. The only time I went against everyone's wishes was when I started seeing Draco, and look what mess that got us in when it clashed with what everyone thought was 'best for me'." Ron flushed and looked away, embarrassed because it was the first time Harry had brought up his family in a long time. "And you're right, Hermione, I _don't_ depend on your guys anymore, but I know you're there if I ever need you, and I'm here if you need me. Isn't that enough to prove how special you are to me?" Harry looked pleadingly at his friends.

"Oh fuck, mate! You've made me cry for the second time in two and a half years!" Ron cried and roughly wiped at his eyes.

"God, Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said apologetically and sniffled. "I just didn't even stop to think before I let myself get jealous and put out by Bella."

"Bella's important to me, but she's _Draco's_ best friend. I have a good laugh with her, but you two are the people I come to when I've got a problem," Harry reminded them.

"Let's consider it case-closed, ok? Put it down to pregnancy emotions or something!" Hermione laughed. "We'd better go see if they need a hand."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; I'm glad so many of you who were loyal readers of 'Summer Rain' have stayed on board for the sequel :)_

_Some have asked me to email them to confirm/deny what I'm going to do to Draco. I'm so sorry guys, but I just don't have the time to email every single person to confirm if their suspicions of certain 'somethings' are correct or not. Doing this would completely invalidate my reason for writing the fic in the way I have, and I so don't want to spoil it for everyone :) I know I can be a royal pain in the butt with my cliffhangers/clues but it's all for a reason and things need to be revealed at just the right moments. How would readers have felt if someone asked JKR who the HBP was and she said early up "Oh, it's Snape"? _

_Also, it's completely impossible for me to update more often than once a day! Other than when I sit down for a little while online during the evening and when I'm in bed, I am on the go constantly for the rest of the day (I'm a full-time student as well as working part-time). It would be great if I posted the whole thing right now, hey? But where's the fun in that::winks: _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	8. Chapter 7

_Thanks to Sakai Michiba, my wonderful Beta! _

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 7**

It was the morning of Harry and Draco's wedding and their house was a flurry of activity. Their reception was going to be held there in the evening after a beach wedding at sunset.

Harry was at their house to get ready, whilst Draco had gone over to Bella's so that neither would see each other before the wedding.

Everyone was rushing out doing last minute things and trying to ensure Draco's immaculate planning went off without a hitch.

No one had accounted for Harry's panic attacks.

"Um, Draco?" Hermione said into the receiver of the phone. "We have a problem."

"WHAT!" Draco exploded. "That's impossible! Everything was all set! Nothing could possibly be going wrong! Where's Harry? He can sort it out. I'm right in the middle of my manicure and Bella has to stand here and hold the phone for me!"

"Harry _is_ the problem." Hermione bit her lip and waited for Draco to start yelling but was just met with silence. "Draco?"

"He doesn't want to go through with it, does he?" Draco finally asked in a tiny voice.

"What? Fuck, no! That's not it at all!" Hermione reassured him quickly. "He's kind of having a panic attack…"

"Brown paper bags are in the fourth drawer down next to the dishwasher," Draco replied succinctly. "Get him to lie down. It'll be over in about fifteen minutes."

"He's not hyperventilating," Hermione told him, "and, well, it's sort of like his fourth panic attack this morning. I think a lot of it might be nerves though, rather than panic."

"Huh?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Every time we come near him with something wedding related, he sort of goes into panic mode again. It's not like a normal attack. He's just alternating between hyperventilating, breaking out in sweats and shaking, vomiting and well, um, diarrhoea. It started out with just the minor things and then just got worse," Hermione replied and quickly held the phone away from her ear.

"BLOODY FUCK!" Draco screamed down the phone. "No, please, this can't be happening! He hasn't had one this bad in… well, I can't fucking remember! It must be goddamn nerves. Ohhh, I planned this all so well, and didn't even consider this might happen! Can you give him something for it?" Draco was pleading with her.

"We tried that and he just puked it back up again," Hermione replied. "Draco I'm not calling you for a solution, we just thought you should know what's going on. I'm really quite concerned that he's going to be a wreck by the time the ceremony comes around."

"Oh god," Draco groaned. "Ah fuck! I just banged my nails! This is a disaster! What are we going to do?"

"Um, have a bucket handy?" Hermione suggested, though not completely in jest.

"Is it really that bad?" Draco asked softly.

"Yeah, it's not good, honey," Hermione told him wryly. "He's a bit of a mess."

"Can I speak to him?"

"He's a little occupied, but I'll try to get him on the phone briefly, ok? I'll have to take the cordless through to the bathroom." Hermione started making her way through to Harry and Draco's bedroom. Harry had been firmly ensconced in their en suite for the last hour, quite hesitant to leave the vicinity of the toilet.

Ron hadn't left his side (he was Best Man after all) and was getting Harry to drink flat lemonade in between vomiting bouts so he had something to bring up each time his stomach started heaving again. Remus and Tonks were trying to keep Melody away from them. Severus was with Draco at Bella's.

Hermione entered the bathroom just in time to witness Harry midway through a particularly noisy upchuck and she put the phone to her ear, cringing. "Draco?"

"Bloody hell, I can hear him," Draco sighed. "My poor baby!"

"Why did you tell him?" Harry groaned before coughing out another wave of clear vomit. "I told you not to bother him!"

"Can you hold the phone to his ear, Hermione? I can do the talking, he just needs to listen," Draco told her.

"Harry, sweetheart? Draco wants to talk to you. I'm just going to put the phone to your ear, you only need to listen," Hermione explained gently to Harry, who only moaned in response. Harry seemed to be between bouts, but kept his head over the toilet just in case. Hermione held the phone to his ear.

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" Harry burst into tears.

"Shhh, baby, it's ok. Just calm down for me, sweetie," Draco soothed. "Listen, I'm going to come over home, ok?"

"NO! You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding!" Harry sobbed.

"Harry, be completely honest with me, alright?" Draco requested. "If today wasn't our wedding day, would you want me to be there for you while you're sick?"

"Yes," Harry choked out.

"I'm coming," Draco said firmly. Harry just started crying harder, so Hermione put the phone back to her ear.

"What the hell did you say to him, Draco?" Hermione asked exasperation.

"I'm coming home, Hermione, he needs me there with him. There's not been one time since we've been back together that Harry has had an attack without me being there. I think I'll be able to calm him down," Draco explained. "Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be there." Draco hung up abruptly.

o o o o o

Draco stormed into the house frantically, ignoring the chaos around him. "HERMIONE!" Draco shouted, thinking that was the quicker option to locate Harry rather than searching every room of their home.

"THROUGH HERE!" Hermione called back from the direction of their bedroom. Draco turned quickly on his heel and raced to their en suite. Harry was slumped over the toilet with Ron sitting behind him holding a glass of lemonade. Draco was relieved to see Harry wasn't actually vomiting at that point.

Harry looked up miserably at Draco; his face was tear-stained and his eyes were all red and puffy. "Hermione, could you get a bucket out of our laundry please? I want him lying down on the bed. There's no way he'll relax sitting on a cold bathroom floor like this," Draco asked. "And Ron, there's some bottles of sports drinks in the fridge door; can you get me a couple? He'll be dehydrated and they'll be best for him to drink at the moment."

As Ron and Hermione left the room, Draco knelt down in front of Harry and helped him up before leading in through to lie on the bed. Harry curled up in a ball on his side and looked up at Draco.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry croaked and Draco couldn't help but smile.

"You just gave me a creepy sense of _déjà vu_, babe." Draco sat next to Harry on the bed and smoothed his hair away from his flushed forehead. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I've ruined our wedding!" Harry wailed.

"No, sweetheart," Draco assured him. "Our wedding hasn't even started yet. To have ruined it would imply it was already in progress. I plan to have you up and better before it even starts, so you couldn't possibly have ruined it."

"You're such a smartarse," Harry croaked and managed a weak smile for Draco. Hermione came back with a red bucket in hand and gave it to Draco.

"Now, you aren't going to need this, are you?" Draco encouraged and set the bucket on the floor. Harry just buried his face into the pillow. "Come on, babe, we don't have time for this. Tell me honestly, do you think you'll be sick some more?"

"I don't know," was Harry's muffled response. Ron skidded into their bedroom and hurried over with the drinks.

"Are these the right ones? There are about ten different coloured drinks in there! You must live on this stuff!" Ron panted. Draco took a lemon one from him and cracked the lid open.

"Harry, sit up and have some of this for me," Draco coaxed and helped Harry into a sitting position. Harry took the bottle and had a few sips from it. Draco smiled at him and rubbed small, soothing circles on his back. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Harry murmured sheepishly. "You always make me feel better." Draco squeezed his shoulder and looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"Can you guys give us some time alone? I think everything's under control," Draco asked and Ron gaped at him. Draco could hear him muttering 'How did he do that? He made Harry stop puking, why couldn't we do that?' as Hermione pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind her. Draco climbed up on the bed and lay on his side next to Harry with his head propped up on his hand. "Now tell me, my darling, why you worked yourself up into such an attack. I can't remember the last time you had one this bad."

"I just… I… we…" Harry floundered. "We're getting _married_, Draco!" Harry coughed and started gasping for breath again.

"Shhhh…" Draco soothed. "Close your eyes and take deep breaths." Harry did as he was told while Draco placed a hand on Harry's stomach and rubbed it gently.

It had become second nature to Draco to help Harry through a panic attack. They had been even more infrequent since living in Australia, but occasionally they would hit Harry like a tonne of bricks and Draco had spoken to Harry's doctor about relaxation techniques they could try to help Harry through an attack. They found that the deep breathing helped, but also Draco giving Harry gentle massages to his shoulders, back, head or stomach also helped calm him down.

Once Harry was relaxed, Draco spoke again. "Is it because you aren't sure about getting married?" Draco asked and Harry's eyes snapped open.

"No, no, baby, I really want to marry you! It's just a huge thing and when Hermione brought my suit through to the bedroom for me to put on when I was ready, I just felt really overwhelmed and panicked," Harry explained. "I was literally fine one minute and had my head stuck in the toilet the next."

"Are you feeling better now?" Draco asked and Harry smiled and nodded. "The nausea?"

"It's still there a little bit, but it's going." Harry sat up took another few sips of his drink.

"Do you think it might be more nerves than a panic attack?

"Yeah, I suppose." Harry shrugged. "I didn't give it much thought. I just wanted everything to be perfect for you and that's all I could think about."

"Do you want me to stay here with you or are you alright with me going back to Bella's?" Draco shifted up behind Harry and started kneading his shoulders.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Harry promised. "Draco, I'm so sorry. You had everything planned right down to the last fork, and I completely buggered your plans."

"Nah, not completely; maybe just a tiny bit." Draco smirked. "You're ok now, and that's all that's important. When Hermione told me you were having an attack, I knew straight away they weren't going to be able to help you."

"Hmmm, that feels amazing…" Harry sighed. "Don't stop." Harry started making little noises of contentment and Draco groaned.

"Fuck, Harry, if you keep making those noises I'm going to get hard," Draco murmured and bent his head to suck softly on Harry's neck.

With a couple of swift movements, Harry spun around and had Draco pushed onto his back across the bed and straddled him. Harry gazed hungrily down at Draco and licked his lips. "I'm going to –-" Harry purred but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hermione stuck her head in the door.

"Guys, there's –-" Hermione squeaked when she saw Harry and Draco tangled up on the bed. "Bloody hell! Can't you two keep it in your pants until tonight?" Hermione snorted. Harry sat back on Draco's thighs and turned to look at Hermione with a grin, and Draco pulled his head up off the bed and smirked at her.

"That would be an obvious no." Draco sniggered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Hermione said impatiently. "There's someone at the door with a delivery for you, Harry and they won't let anyone sign for it but you."

"What the fuck?" Draco frowned as Harry scrambled off him.

"Alright, um, tell them I'll be out in a few minutes," Harry told Hermione and she nodded and left.

"Are you expecting a delivery?" Draco asked as he stood up and smoothed his hair down.

"Nope." Harry gulped down the last of his drink. "Probably a late wedding present arriving or something. Coming?" Draco nodded and took Harry's hand and they retreated out into the chaos once again.

o o o o o

Everyone cheered when Harry emerged from the bedroom and he rewarded them by giving them the finger. "Feeling better now, Harry?" Tonks asked as she bounced Melody on her knee. "Can we get you a bucket? Sick bag, perhaps?"

"Fuck off," Harry laughed and poked his tongue out at her. Harry dragged Draco through to their front door and flung it open when they got there.

"SURPRISE!" Harry gasped and stepped back in shock, bumping into Draco in the process. Standing there at the door was all Harry's old schoolmates – Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas as well as Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, and Draco's friend from school, Blaise Zabini.

"Will ya' look at that!" Seamus nudged Dean in the ribs. "Ron was right; Harry _does_ look like a Greek God! Who woulda' thought, 'ay? Almost enough to turn me gay, I'll tell ya'!"

"You lucky bastard! This house –-" George started.

"–- is a freaking mansion!" Fred finished.

Harry stood there gaping and only snapped out of it when Draco pushed him forward gently from behind. He started when he saw Blaise and his eyes widened. He hadn't spoken to Blaise since his final year at Hogwarts when he was sixteen and he wasn't quite sure how to react to him being there.

"DRACO! FUCK ME IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Blaise shouted and threw himself into Draco's arms. "I can't believe you bagged The Boy Who Lived! Pansy almost pissed herself when I told her!"

"Uh, right…" Draco tripped over his words. "Why are you here!" he finally blurted out.

"Saw Seamus here in a pub a couple of months back and he mentioned you'd run off into the sunset with Harry and he was going to try and give me your contact details. Didn't know much about Muggle stuff myself, so it took me ages to figure out just how to send a letter without an owl! There was no bloody hope using one of those phoney things, so I was going to write to you instead. Before I got a chance to post it, Seamus flooed me and said you and Harry were getting hitched and he was trekking out here to Australia with a bunch of Gryffindors to surprise Harry and asked if I wanted to tag along. So… surprise!" Blaise finished with a flourish of his hand.

"Wow, it's good to see you, Blaise," Draco said tentatively. He was slightly nervous having his ex-housemate standing on his doorstep after so many years, knowing Blaise's family's connections with the Malfoys.

"I know what you're thinking, Draco," Blaise said. "I've had nothing to do with my own mother and father for about four years now. I live in Scotland and work as a journalist for wizarding paper over there."

"Oh." Draco nodded. "You mentioned Pansy?"

"Hmmf, only in passing. I hardly speak to her. She ran off to the US and married a rich Muggle plastic surgeon. She got her boobs, nose, cheeks, arse and thighs all done by him as a wedding present; you wouldn't recognise her if she ran up and bit you on the bum!" Blaise laughed and Draco smirked.

"Which she nearly did when I told her I was gay." Draco shook his head. "She settled for smacking me one in the face and I haven't seen her since."

"As wonderful as it is to reminisce boys, the clock's ticking!" Hermione reminded them as she tapped her watch and Draco squeaked in surprise when he saw the time.

"Fuck! Baby, I have to go." Draco leaned in and gave Harry a firm kiss, earning whistles and cat calls from their Hogwarts friends. "Are you alright, now?"

"I'll be fine," Harry assured him. "I think it was just nerves and I feel so much better now!"

"Good." Draco nodded. "I love you, babe. In five hours we'll be married! Boy, do I have plans for later tonight!" Harry blushed deeply and avoided the leering grins from his friends. "Blaise, I'm heading back to my best friend's place. Want to stay here, or come with me?"

"I'll come," Blaise said enthusiastically. "One of you lot can sort my luggage! Ciao!"

Harry shook his head as if coming out of a particularly pleasant daydream. "Oooo, check out that look on his face! Harry's gonna' have the wedding night of wedding nights!" Seamus cheered and gave a high five to Fred.

"What… what are you all, er, doing here?" Harry stammered stupidly.

"Fuck Harry, ya' think we'd miss phenomenon of the century? Harry Potter marrying Draco Malfoy? Bugger off!" Seamus snorted.

"Er…" Harry was lost for words. "You better come in!"

"Trust you to end up with a supermodel, Harry. Fame always marries fame," George commented and went into the foyer, looking around like he was taking in an upper class gallery.

"Yeah, Malfoy or not, everyone wants to bag a supermodel!" Fred laughed and slapped Harry on the shoulder as he followed his brother inside.

When they got inside, Harry accosted Ron and Hermione. "Did you two know about this?" Harry accused, and everyone just laughed at him

"We _all_ knew, Harry!" Hermione cried. "You and Draco were the only ones who didn't! Tonks even told Bella when she was here the other day!"

"Oh god," Harry groaned and shook his head, but started laughing. "How did you pull it off without Draco finding out? He's usually clued into everything!"

"A lot of planning and care." Remus smiled.

"Yeah, bloody Ron nearly gave it away when you were talking about Aussie beer and Fred and George the other day," Hermione reminded Harry. "Remember? You asked him if he was taking some back for them." Ron blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"I so thought you were on to me, mate!" Ron laughed.

"Good one, Ron!" George snorted.

"Yeah, lil bro," Fred agreed. "Way to spoil weeks of planning with your bloody big mouth."

"I honestly didn't suspect a thing!" Harry assured them. "Though, if Draco had been there, he probably would've jumped on it in a second. When did you all get here?"

"Same flight as Ron and Hermione," Neville explained. "Though, we stayed behind in Customs until we knew you would be safely out of the terminal and then we got taxis into our hotel in the city."

"You could've all stayed here!" Harry insisted.

"This was a _surprise_, Harry," Fred said slowly, as if speaking to a little child. "We're good at keeping secrets, but not that bloody good!"

"Oh yeah," Harry said stupidly. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've been puking my guts up all morning, and I'm running _slightly_ behind schedule, and my fiancé will kill me if I don't get my arse into that aubergine suit right this instant! Catch up with you lot later!" Harry waved and disappeared into the direction of his bedroom.

"Is he serious? Did he say puking his guts up all morning?" Dean asked curiously.

"Fuck the puking, did he say – ?" Seamus started.

"AUBERGINE SUIT!" Fred and George finished in horror.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thanks for the reviews! I have some more answers to comments:_

_Harry is a certified Mediwizard and probably would diagnose a patient with an eating disorder in his line of work. However, an eating disorder is a mental ailment which usually requires a psychologist to treat ie. a specialist, which Harry is not. _

_Also, we have to bear in mind that Harry is completely blindfolded when it comes to any flaws of Draco. Harry isn't denying Draco has a problem, he is well aware of the possibility and extremely frightened of it, but he wants to believe that Draco would come to him and talk about any problems, which is why he is putting off The Confrontation. It's the classic 'if I don't think about it it will go away' syndrome. Unfortunately, it's not that easy, and it all comes to a head soon when Harry is forced to take action (though not in the next two chapters which are entirely wedding oriented)._

_A comment was made about weight not tending to drop much with bulimia. Yes, I am aware of this :) However, we do learn eventually that Draco has been having anorexia-like tendencies for a while (such as eating very little). Draco hasn't had any dramatic weight loss, it's been gradual but noticeable to those who haven't seen him in two years (remember, Harry didn't notice? He would've noticed rapid weight loss, however). It wasn't weight loss that got people suspicious; it was his mood and behaviour changes that had people worried. It has only been very recently that Draco turned to bulimia, and again, we find out how, why and when soon :) _

_As mentioned, the next two chapters are all wedding ;) ;) Some of you have been demanding this! Anyway, that means that Draco's health isn't addressed much until after that. Sorry about this, but the wedding is important (obviously), I wanted to do it justice and these next two chapters are two of my favourites :)_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	9. Chapter 8

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I have decided as a big thank you to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me right throughout 'Summer Rain' and now for it's sequel, to post both of the wedding chapters together tonight :) All of your brilliant reviews are like a ray of sunshine on an otherwise gloomy and hectic day, and I value every comment highly – hugs to you all._

_To those interested, the photo manips I used on my new banner are made my the wonderful and talented Eneada. If anyone is interested in seeing her work, please email for the site as I cannot post it to FanFiction :) _

_Many thanks to the priceless Sakai Michiba, my Beta who has made my life so much easier with posting my fic!_

_Take care and enjoy!_

_Lani_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 8**

"Oh no," Ron muttered urgently as he started frantically pulling out his pockets and patting his chest. "Oh fuck!"

"What, Ron?" Hermione smacked her lips in annoyance as she shaded her eyes from the setting sun, watching for Draco and Harry to arrive.

"I can't find the rings!" Ron squeaked.

"What?" Hermione demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

"They aren't here!" Ron moaned and broke out into a nervous sweat. "Harry said he'd put them in my breast pocket… oh my god, he's going fucking kill me!"

"Harry isn't your biggest problem, Ron. _Draco_ is going to have your balls! How could you be so stupid! This is the most important day of Harry's life, and you _know_ how important the rings are, _and_ how expensive they were! You bloody –" Hermione was just about to start swearing when Bella came running over to them, mobile phone in hand.

"Guys," Bella panted and put her hand on Ron's shoulder to steady herself and catch her breath. "Harry just called me. He said to tell you, Ron that he has the wedding rings. He forgot to put them in your jacket before you left. He thought you might be a bit worried, so he rang to let me know."

"A BIT WORRIED!" Ron shouted. "I've been fucking FRANTIC! Do you _know_ what Draco would have done to me if I lost those bloody custom-made, personally-designed, 18 karat gold, engraved, diamond encrusted fucking… THINGS!" Ron was nearly hysterical and Bella just gave him an almost Draco-esque smirk.

"Yeah, I have a fair clue," Bella shrugged, "he's very creative with his threats." Ron turned an even deeper shade of red and clenched his jaw.

"I'm going over there," he bit out and pointed to a bushy area at the end of the beach, "to find a very big stick to hit something very hard, and then, I'm sure I will feel much better for my best friend's impending wedding to Draco _fucking_ Malfoy!" Ron stalked off.

"Is he hormonal or something?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"He has a very short temper, and I don't think he appreciated being threatened with Draco!" Hermione giggled. "How's Harry?"

"Oh, he'll be fine." Bella smiled. "He's finally letting himself get over the nerves and get excited, I think. He was talking a mile a minute. I could hear Remus in the background trying to calm him down. It's Draco I'm worried about."

"Draco-The-Ice-Prince-Malfoy? You're kidding me, right? The only time I saw him frantic was when Harry was in the hospital after his accident," Hermione said incredulously.

"Fuck no. Believe it or not, Draco suffers something akin to stage fright," Bella told Hermione seriously and Hermione frowned in disbelief. "Any time he has to get up in front of a bunch of people for whatever reason, he freezes."

"He's a model!" Hermione cried.

"Yes, and up until now, it's not been live work. He can model in front of a camera until his face turns blue, but put him in front of people and he turns into a pool of mush. He was trained by a specialist in relaxation and meditative techniques to help, which they do to some extent, and he uses those techniques to help Harry with his panic attacks," Bella explained.

"He used to play Quidditch in front of the whole school," Hermione said confusedly.

"He couldn't see the crowd that high up; he said he used to just switch off to them and he'd actually push off from the ground with his eyes closed!"

"There's eighty-plus people here! What's he going to do?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Does Harry know about this?" Bella gave Hermione a weird look.

"Of course he knows," Bella said, as if stating the bleeding obvious. "That pair have no secrets from each other; they are disgustingly and sickeningly in love and painfully honest with each other, and I'm as envious as shit." Bella laughed. "So anyway, other than when Draco went over to rescue poor Harry this morning and when he was getting his hair and nails done, Draco's been meditating and using the relaxation techniques all morning. Plus, he takes a mild, natural relaxant to calm him."

"You don't mean illegal drugs, do you?" Hermione asked tentatively and Bella burst out laughing.

"You really are anal, aren't you? Draco said you were!"

"Draco called _me_ anal?" Hermione scoffed. "He's one to talk!" She started laughing despite herself.

"I assure you, there's nothing illegal about Draco's relaxant. It's from a fully-qualified, registered naturopath. You can relax." Bella chuckled. "We better get over there and start getting people to quiet down; they'll be here soon."

o o o o o

Harry and Draco had basically thrown tradition out the window for their wedding, and gone with everything they felt was right. They were getting married by a civil celebrant, but they had a wizard witness present to officiate their legal wizarding marriage (which was basically done by the wave of a wand which magically sealed the wedding contract, but the witness had to be present at the ceremony and anything magical would be done in only Harry and Draco's presence once the guests moved onto the reception).

They had decided to have only one Best Man: Ron, and no other attendants or bridesmaids. Remus and Severus were acting in the position of giving them away, but Harry and Draco preferred to refer to it as just having company to walk down the isle, because neither of them had felt 'owned' by anyone in a very long time to constitute them being 'given away'.

Draco had, once again, gone with a beach theme. Besides actually being married on the beach at sunset, everything was decorated in blues, greens and yellows, with white tulips and frangipanis for flowers. Chairs were set up along the beach adorned in light blue satin with gold bows, and an aisle was formed down the middle out of a turquoise coloured carpet which was the same shade as the water, ending with a black wrought-iron arch covered in fairy lights and frangipanis.

It was a perfect, warm summer evening with not a cloud in the sky, and the setting sun gave the sky a soft purple shade, which would compliment their _aubergine_ suits nicely.

What Harry didn't know was that Draco had intended all along for them to wear matching suits, and this made Harry's complaining all the more amusing to Draco. Harry had been certain Draco was simply trying to made fun of him by making him wear a "purple suit", but Draco had consulted one of the top fashion designers in Sydney on shades to compliment both his and Harry's colouring and it seemed that the aubergine was best suited to his beach theme.

The beach was quiet and secluded – also another favour Draco called in from one of his high profile contacts. The beach was privately owned and backed on to the owner's holiday house, so lights and the CD player could be hooked up to the electricity in the house completely hassle-free.

They decided to have their reception back at their house, which would consist of an elaborate buffet and a cocktail bar. Their house was only a short five minute drive from the beach where they were having their ceremony, so it all fell into place, much to Draco's satisfaction.

The sleek, white wedding limousine holding Draco and Severus pulled up and Draco frantically flung open the door and stumbled over to some bushes next to the driveway. He unzipped his fly and started gloriously relieving himself.

"Ahhhhhh fuck!" Draco groaned. "I so needed that." Draco sighed in relief and Severus smirked at the look of absolute heaven on Draco's face.

"You better hurry up and put that away," Severus told him. "Your intended will be arriving any minute. Is this the impression to want to make on him? Standing in a bunch of bushes with your willy hanging out?"

"Harry likes my willy hanging out." Draco sniffed defiantly, but tucked himself back into his pants. "I don't think I've ever needed to piss so badly in my life."

"Amazing," Severus said dryly. "Considering you went just before we left the house."

"Hey, it was a nervous piss! I'm getting married; I'm entitled," Draco insisted, as he smoothed out his suit and adjusted his corsage.

"I wouldn't deny you such pleasures, Mr Malfoy," Severus intoned.

"Bite me, Severus." Draco smirked.

"I think I'll leave that up to your husband," Severus sneered. "Are you ready now? Bodily functions all in order?"

"I hope so," Draco said anxiously. "What if I fart during the ceremony or something?" Severus just looked blandly at him. "What? It might happen! It's been happening all morning! I'm –"

"Nervous, yes you mentioned that," Severus interrupted. He turned to see Bella racing towards them. "Shall we go?"

"Mmm, I want to be down there before Harry arrives. He hasn't any clue of what's going on, and I want to see his face." Draco grinned.

"All set then?" Bella asked excitedly. "Draco, everything looks fabulous! That company did a smashing job. It looks amazing packed with people; there's a bum in every seat! Are you ready? Should I go tell them we're ready to start?"

"Yeah." Draco nodded and sucked in a sharp, anxious breath. Bella moved back down the beach ahead of them and Severus placed a comforting hand on Draco's arm.

"Just take your time, Draco," Severus urged as he watched Draco turn an uncharacteristic shade of red. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Draco squeaked. "I'm just having a little trouble breathing here…" Draco started coughing.

"Bend down, and breathe deeply and slowly," Severus commanded. "Have you ever hyperventilated before?"

"No!" Draco choked out in exasperation. "That's Harry's job." Draco bent over and braced himself on his knees and did what Severus told him, and laughed hoarsely when he realised it was what he, himself, tells Harry to do during a panic attack. Draco slowly got his breathing under control and stood back up. "Wow, deep breaths really does work! Phew, I'm ok now. I'm just going to slap Bella when I see her for mentioning the amount of people there."

They slowly made their way down to the beach, and Draco balked when he saw everyone there. "Keep walking, Draco," Severus coaxed. "Just remember, you know them all and they're all here to see you and Harry get married." Draco nodded nervously and put his hand up to bite his nails but Severus grabbed him by the wrist. "Two hundred dollar manicure."

"Oh shit." Draco whipped his hand back down and shoved it in his pocket. He closed his eyes and took some more deep breaths.

"Draco, Harry's here," Severus soft voice broke through Draco's concentration and he opened his eyes; he turned and saw Harry climbing out of his limo in the distance.

"Ok, let's get this started," Draco said and shook himself in encouragement.

o o o o o

There was soft, romantic music playing was Draco walked down the isle with Severus. Draco found that once he approached the crowd, he didn't feel so terrified and actually grinned at everyone as he reached the arch and turned to watch Harry.

Harry had halted and taken Remus's arm when he saw the scene before him and his mouth dropped open. Remus subtly pulled Harry along, as Harry appeared to forget to put one foot in front of the other when he spotted Draco.

When Harry's face broke into a bright smile at seeing his fiancé, Draco suddenly felt overwhelmingly emotional and he had to bite his lower lip to stop from bursting into tears of happiness.

Harry walked confidently up the aisle beside Remus, and couldn't seem to stop smiling. Once he reached Draco, however, Harry stiffened, realising the enormity of the situation, and their celebrant Judy smiled encouragingly at them.

Harry was frozen in shock for a few moments, and he only melted and came back to reality when he felt Draco's soft, warm hand slip into his own. Harry squeezed Draco's hand thankfully and turned and gave his fiancé a loving smile, which was promptly returned. The music died down into the background, and everyone fell politely silent.

Draco saw Remus hand something to Ron out of the corner of his eye, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on there and had every intention of finding out later. Next to him, Harry took a shaky breath and Draco could feel Harry's hand sweating in his own. Judy stepped forward and clasped her hands.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. It gives me great pleasure to join everyone here today to witness and celebrate the union of Harry and Draco," Judy began, and there were soft murmurs of agreement through the crowd. "I'm under strict orders to keep this whole thing informal and enjoyable, as I have been told that the boys here were never the sort to be conventional or do what anyone told them to do." Judy smiled at Harry and Draco and there was soft laughter from the guests. "So, without further ado! Harry, Draco, I ask that you turn to each other and take each others hands." They did as they were asked, and there was a mere half a foot gap between them. Neither could stop smiling widely as they joined their hands. "Draco, I ask you to look to Harry and declare your commitment vows to him, and that you take the time whilst saying them to think about and appreciate your love and commitment to the man you will share your life with."

Draco swallowed deeply and looked directly into Harry's gorgeous green eyes. Suddenly, their guests vanished from Draco's consciousness and no one existed in the world but him and Harry. Draco cleared his throat softly, and was stroking small circles in the palms of Harry's hands with his thumbs.

"_Harry Potter, you are my best friend and my one true love._

_When I am with you, I feel I can be the person I want to be, and I cannot imagine my life without you._

_You make me smile, you stick up for me, you take care of me and you are always interested in what I have to say and do._

_Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and loved-ones, to love and honour, protect and respect you for the rest of my life."_

Draco felt warm tears spill out onto his face, but the smile never left his lips. He could see Harry biting his lower lip to try and keep from crying himself. Draco vaguely heard Judy's words as they broke through their little world.

"Harry, I ask you to look to Draco and declare your commitment vows to him, and that you take the time whilst saying them to think about and appreciate your love and commitment to the man you will share your life with." Harry nodded and his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. He sucked in a deep breath of air and gripped hold of Draco's hands, not even caring if they were sweaty and slimy.

"_Draco Malfoy, you are my best friend and my one true love._

_Because of you, I've learnt to be me. Through everything our loved survived, and it's because of you that I wake up every morning with a smile on my face._

_You protect me and nurture me, and we've laughed and cried together. Without you I would be nothing. You are my everything._

_Today, I want to make a promise to you and to myself, in front of our friends and loved-ones, to love and honour, protect and respect you for the rest of my life."_

Harry's voice broke at the end and he could hold his tears back no longer. In the distance, Harry could hear Hermione sobbing loudly to his left, and he just knew it was Bella and Tonks sniffling from somewhere behind him.

"Ron, do you have the rings?" Judy asked and gestured to Ron. Ron dug around in his pockets, his face turning bright red right up to the roots of equally as red hair. He stumbled over to Judy and handed her the rings and smiled apologetically at Harry and Draco. "Draco, please take Harry's ring and slip it onto Harry's finger as you repeat after me." Draco took Harry's white gold band and slipped it onto Harry's finger with trembling hands. "I, Draco Malfoy…"

"_I, Draco Malfoy."_

"With this ring…"

"_With this ring."_

"Do declare my love and commitment…"

"_Do declare my love and commitment."_

"To Harry Potter, in the presence of all those important to me."

"_To Harry Potter, in the presence of all the important to me."_ Draco slipped the ring completely onto Harry's finger and spun it around a bit, smirking at Harry.

"Harry," Judy continued. "Please take Draco's ring and slip it onto his finger as you repeat after me." Harry took the mate of his own ring into his fingers delicately, and slipped it slowly onto Draco's perfect, long finger. "I, Harry Potter…"

"_I, Harry Potter."_

"With this ring…"

"_With this ring."_

"Do declare my love and commitment…"

"_Do declare my love and commitment."_

"To Draco Malfoy, in the presence of all those important to me."

"_To Draco Malfoy, in the presence of all the important to me." _Harry gave Draco's hand another squeeze. Judy pressed on with the final part of the ceremony.

"Harry, Draco… Do you both agree to love and cherish one another, for as long as you both shall live?"

"_We do,"_ they declared together.

"It is now my complete honour to present the happy couple; now committed in love and friendship for the rest of their lives!" Judy declared with delight. "You may now kiss to represent the joined union." Judy finished happily.

Just as the sun finished setting in the distance, Harry and Draco quickly breached the gap between them and their lips met in an emotion and passion filled kiss, neither taking any notice of the applause and whistles from their guests.


	10. Chapter 9

_Thanks to Sakai Michiba for her brilliant beta'ing:)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 9**

Draco stood by the bar next to Blaise and kept his eyes firmly planted on his husband, who was laughing and showing off his ring again to his Gryffindor mates. Draco gently placed his half-empty glass of champagne back on the bar and licked his lips.

"Shit, Draco, you look like someone just placed your whole wedding cake in front of you and told you to knock yourself out and eat the whole thing!" Blaise snorted. "Your eyes haven't left him for the last fifteen minutes! What are you thinking?"

"I'll be back soon, Blaise," Draco said distractedly and strode purposefully over to Harry. He came up behind his husband and put an arm around his waist, and discreetly grabbed his arse with his other hand. Harry squeaked in surprise and choked on his mouthful of wine.

"You guys don't mind if I borrow Harry for a few minutes, do you?" Draco asked graciously, though it wasn't hard for everyone to miss the hungry look in his eyes. "We have something we need to see to… over there." Draco waved his hand absently in the direction of their bedroom.

"Oh, of _course_ not!" Dean said elaborately. "Please, don't let us keep him. I'm sure he has many newlywed duties he needs to attend to."

Draco didn't wait for anyone else to answer; he just took Harry's hand and dragged him across the room and down the hall towards their bedroom, which was an area of the house they had closed off from guests.

Before they even reached the door, Draco slammed Harry up against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Harry's hand automatically came up to the back of Draco's head to pull them closer together in response. Draco could feel that Harry was hard against his thigh and he groaned needily.

Draco ran his hands down Harry's sides and moved to grab Harry's bum and pulled him closer against him; Harry responded by eagerly rubbing his groin against Draco's and Draco whimpered.

"Fuck, baby…" Draco panted. "I need you." He crashed his lips against Harry's again, and worked expertly with one hand to unzip Harry's trousers. "You aren't wearing any boxers!" Draco gasped.

Harry looked wantonly at Draco through heavy-lidded green eyes, and licked his lips. "I thought I'd surprise you…" Harry murmured huskily. Draco made a soft, urgent sound deep in his throat and thrust his hand into Harry's trousers. Harry moaned and dropped his head back against the wall, eyes closing in pleasure.

Draco leaned in and sucked sensually on the side of Harry's neck, while Harry started thrusting gently into Draco's hand, his own hands moving to Draco's arse to pull him firmer against him.

"I want you, baby…" Draco gasped out. "Need you… right here…" Harry's response was a deep groan as Draco slipped his trousers down to gain better access. Draco's lips met Harry's and he slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. They melted into another deep kiss before Draco pulled back and put two of his fingers into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked erotically on them, and Draco whimpered, Harry's eyes never leaving his own.

Draco gulped heavily as he pulled his fingers from Harry's mouth and Harry gave him a smouldering gaze. Draco's fingers were glistening with Harry's saliva, and he moved that hand around to prepare Harry. Harry sighed in pleasure, and he started slowly unzipping Draco's own trousers.

Harry's moan echoed up the hallway as he felt Draco's finger push into him. "We have to make this quick, baby," Harry said deeply. "People will start looking for us." Harry felt Draco nod into his shoulder, and he gasped as Draco prepared him urgently. It stung a little bit, but the anticipation of what was going to happen overrode any pain Harry was feeling.

"Just do it, sweetheart," Harry panted; he could feel the sweat starting to trickle down the back of his neck. "I'm ready." Draco pulled his fingers out and kissed Harry one last time before turning him around. Harry braced himself on the wall with one hand as Draco pulled Harry's trousers down to his knees.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and rested his forehead on his arm when Draco pushed slowly into him. Draco held Harry firmly around the waist and kissed the back of his neck lovingly. After a few moments, Harry reached back and grabbed Draco's bare arse.

"Fuck me, baby," Harry growled deeply, "hard." This it was all Draco needed to hear before he started pumping desperately into Harry.

There was nothing soft and sensual about this; it was pure desperate, needy and hungry sex. Neither didn't even contemplate that they never made it to the bedroom, which had been Draco's initial plan.

They were panting and moaning in pleasure, sweat pouring from them and dampening their expensive shirts. Right before they reached the first stages of their climax, they heard two surprised cries and a sharp laugh from behind them, but they were too far gone and Draco climaxed with a deep groan, and Harry followed immediately after.

Draco closed his eyes and dropped his head down onto Harry's back and turned to look at their intruders without even pulling out of Harry. Harry's head remained planted on his forearm against the wall, and Draco could still feel the slight post-orgasmic trembles running through Harry's body.

Standing there were Hermione with her hand over her mouth and a deep blush across her face to rival Harry and Draco's post-coital flushes, Bella with her arms folded and smirk on her face, and Tonks with a wide grin on her lips.

"Do you all fucking mind!" Draco snapped and glared at them. Tonks looked like she wanted to stay and wait for an encore, Hermione had already turned and was hurrying away and Bella just snorted and grabbed Tonks's arm and dragged her back down the hall, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"You know, I'm not even embarrassed because that was the best sex I've had as a married man." Harry chuckled weakly. Draco pulled out of him and Harry's legs nearly gave way, but Draco caught him.

"Oh, there's plenty more where _that_ came from, Mr Potter-Malfoy." Draco smirked.

"You know, I like the sound of that." Harry smiled and took Draco's hand and kissed the back of it.

They had spoken extensively of name changes and both had wanted to take the others name, but Harry hadn't wanted to drop the 'Potter' because it was a connection to his parents. Draco, on the other hand, had no qualms about dropping the 'Malfoy', but Adam had seriously advised against him changing his name because everyone knew him as 'Draco Malfoy' and it could be damaging to his career to change it. So, they finally decided that Harry would hyphenate his surname, and Draco would just stay 'Draco Malfoy'.

"I'm going to need some tissues here." Harry screwed his nose up as he reached back and felt his bum.

"Oh, you are so lucky that these walls have washable paint," Draco laughed.

"You were the one who accosted me and took me up against a wall!" Harry protested. "At our wedding reception, I might add! I was a little too out of it to worry about the paint work!"

"I will not apologise for my actions." Draco grinned. "I was getting a hard-on just watching your arse from across the room and I simply _had_ to have you."

"Well, you've had me," Harry snorted. "Let's go clean up and face those three, and then get back to the party!"

o o o o o

"What were you all doing through there, anyway?" Draco huffed and folded his arms. "We had our bedroom area closed off _for a reason_."

"We were looking for you both!" Hermione replied. "People were asking where you were, and no one knew if you were together or not!"

"Didn't you think we might be in the toilet or something?" Harry asked. "We weren't gone that long."

"You were gone longer than it takes to have a piss," Bella pointed out.

"We might've been taking a shit then!" Draco snapped.

"Together?" Tonks smirked and she earned identical glares from Harry and Draco.

"Why didn't you shag in your bedroom?" Bella asked curiously. "Not that it wasn't hot to see or anything, but…"

"We didn't make it to the bedroom, ok?" Draco sniped. "And it's all beside the point. You three," he pointed to each of them in turn, "came into our private area unannounced, so you deserve an eyeful of everything you got. It's none of your business if Harry and I want to fuck in weird places. We –"

"Draco, baby," Harry interrupted and was trying to stifling a laugh. "It doesn't matter. We weren't doing anything they didn't expect us to be doing. Look at them. They knew full well what we might be doing when he disappeared alone, they just didn't expect us to have the guts to do it publicly at our wedding reception." Draco looked at the three smirking girls and he stuck his tongue out at them.

"Well, we did, so there," Draco said petulantly.

"I'm going to get a drink," Harry declared. "Want one baby?"

"I'll get something from the cocktail bar, I think," Draco decided. "I better go find Blaise, too. I kind of stood him up when I went to get you, Harry." Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Alright," Harry laughed and gave Draco a kiss. "We'll go mingle again. Speak to you later. Love you." Harry waved and disappeared into the crowd.

Ron approached Draco and the others with a concerned frown on his face. "Um, Draco, we might have a bit of a situation," Ron said worriedly.

"What?" Draco asked warily. Ron turned to make sure Harry was out of sight.

"You better come to the front door," Ron told him and gave a pointed look at Hermione, who frowned. "Would you two go and keep an eye on Harry, and make sure he doesn't come to the front door or look for Draco until Draco finds him?" Ron asked Bella and Tonks who looked nervously at him, but nodded and followed Harry.

"What the fuck is going on, Weasley?" Draco demanded.

"Just come, and know that we knew nothing about this," Ron replied with a sigh. Ron and Hermione followed Draco through to the front door, which Ron had left slightly ajar. Draco flung it open and found Ginny Weasley standing there.

"NO!" Draco shouted. "FUCK NO! Not tonight! You are NOT turning up here and ruining our wedding! FUCK OFF BACK TO WHATEVER ROCK YOU CRAWLED OUT FROM UNDER!" Draco turned to go back inside but Hermione grabbed his elbow.

"Draco, just calm down or Harry will know you're upset," Hermione warned. Draco spun around and gave Ginny a dangerous glare.

"I will _not_ let you upset Harry," Draco seethed quietly.

"I wanted to see him get married," Ginny explained. "Mum, Dad and I, we all did, but we thought it was best that we didn't all come."

"Oh, at least there is _some_ intelligence there," Draco snapped rudely. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"Draco, I'm not here to upset Harry or hurt you," Ginny said pleadingly. "Despite everything, Harry is still family to us and a son to Mum and Dad. Today is the most important day of his life and we wanted to somehow show him – and you – our support. It's been a long time, and we regret every day what we did to you both and we really don't know what else we can do to convince you of that. Harry has made no moves to contact us since he told Dad to give him space. We understand that, but we need to show him that we still care and try and put the past behind us."

Draco had folded his arms and was looking evenly at Ron's little sister. It _had_ been a long time, and Draco knew Harry still cared for the Weasleys. Maybe it _was_ time for some resolution of the issue – but NOT tonight on the most important day of their lives.

"Look, I hear what you're saying," Draco said reluctantly. "But I am not going to let you come in tonight and stir up all these emotions and upset Harry. We've just got married – which is something I hope you especially, Ginny, understands – and we are both ecstatically happy. We have a house full of people who love and care for us and who are equally as happy for us. We've had a rough few weeks; I've been stressed and not been well, and Harry has copped a lot of that. The next few weeks are _ours_. I ask that you leave and give us time to settle in as a married couple and enjoy this occasion in our lives. I will tell Harry in a few days time that you came and allow him to decide whether he wants to pursue this. But I am certainly not going to allow you in tonight." Draco gave Ginny one final lingering gaze before turning to Ron and Hermione. "If she needs a place to stay, call Adam and tell him I asked if he could arrange something. That's all I can offer right now, I'm sorry." Draco shook his head and retreated back into the throng of the party.

"I need a drink…" Draco mumbled to himself and headed straight for the bar.

o o o o o

After the formalities of the cake cutting, speeches and the newlyweds' first dance, Harry and Draco had once again drifted apart, chatting and mingling with everyone who wanted to catch up with each of them.

The night was wearing on and Harry found himself getting tired from all the excitement. He was now standing with Hermione by the bar, nursing a glass of Coke and watching everyone enjoy themselves. He had made a concerted effort to stop drinking after only a couple, not wanting to ruin his wedding night by getting pissed and not remembering it.

"I'm so glad Draco is having a good time," Harry commented and took a sip from his glass. "He put so much into this, he deserves to relax and enjoy himself. Though, I think he's a little pissed." Hermione giggled and nodded.

"I told him only half an hour ago that he made a lovely bride and he said 'I know' with a smirk and gave me a big hug," she said, and laughed at Harry's surprised look.

Harry's eyes searched out his husband and he could see Draco across the room, leaning heavily into Severus and gesturing frantically to Blaise and Neville with his wine glass. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You don't happen to know just how many drinks Draco's had, do you?" Harry asked, slight concern creeping into his voice. "He's looking rather… um… sloshed, isn't he? Hermione smirked at him and patted his arm.

"Sweetie, Draco is far more than sloshed. That's about his sixth wine…" Harry gasped. "Which Severus told me he started drinking after three champagnes, one beer, one vodka and coke, four cocktails and a Tequila Slammer."

"Oh fuck…" Harry groaned. "How on earth is he still upright? Draco's usually a lightweight. Why is he drinking so much?" Hermione cleared her throat, knowing the reason Draco had started drinking heavily was because of his upset with Ginny, but she wasn't going to tell Harry that.

"I believe he is still upright because Severus is holding him like that." Hermione indicated to Severus arm around Draco's back. "It's not every day a man gets married! He is having too much fun and getting too much attention to be passing out yet." Harry rubbed at his face.

"I'm glad you pointed out to me that Severus is holding Draco up, otherwise I would be severely jealous of his arm around my husband's waist," Harry said with narrowed eyes. Hermione let out a short laugh.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Hermione told him. "Severus has eyes for Bella; I saw them snogging out on the deck earlier."

"Really!" Harry asked in surprised and then laughed. "Good on him; though Draco will be horrified."

"Draco is too smashed to notice who's getting into Severus's pants." Hermione grinned.

They both looked over to Severus and Draco, just in time to see Draco's knees buckle and Severus pull him back upright. Draco started giggling uncontrollably. Harry shook his head in amusement at Draco's instability. Being from an aristocratic background, Draco was usually so poised and cool in company.

"I'd better go and see how he is. Bloody hell, he's going to regret it tomorrow." Harry quickly kissed Hermione on the cheek.

The crowd didn't seem to be thinning out at all. He looked down at his watch and noted that it was 12.10am: still not too late, but certainly not early considering how tired Harry was getting.

Remus and Fred Weasley had now joined in the conversation with Draco, Severus and Neville. Harry came up behind his husband and wrapped his arm securely around Draco's waist; to anyone it would look like a show of affection but it was really Harry relieving Severus of Draco's weight. Harry smiled gratefully at Severus, who nodded back.

Draco jumped distinctly when he felt Harry beside him and started giggling again.

"Harrrry! Baby! Mmmmm, love ya heaps," Draco slurred and turned and planted a wet kiss on Harry's lips. "I waz jus telling Sev here how fuckin' hot ya' arse looks in those panz… and outta 'em!"

_Oh dear, _Harry thought. _He's a lot far gone than I had hoped. He can hardly string a coherent sentence together! _Harryfelt himself blush at his husband's drunken ramblings. Harry cleared his throat and tried not to catch anyone's eye. Severus was smirking at Harry's discomfort and Neville and Remus were chuckling softly, and Fred was cackling with laughter.

"That's nice, honey. Just what they all wanted to hear, I'm sure," Harry said sarcastically, and gripped tighter onto Draco as he felt him sway a bit. "A little birdie was just telling me that you have been making very good use of our barman."

Draco nodded enthusiastically and sloshed some of the wine from his glass. Harry took this opportunity to gently remove it from Draco's hand and place it on the shelf behind him where Draco couldn't see it. Draco didn't even notice.

"Yup, 'e thinks ya' arse looks hot too, baby. But I hadda tell 'im that ya' taken and ya' mine, see. He'd prolly fuck ya' if ya' let 'im, Harry," Draco said, indignantly. "But he'd hafta ask me firs an' I wouldn't let 'im. S'me who's the only one tha' gets ta fuck ya'!" Harry coughed and felt his cheeks burn.

Draco's inhibitions slipped when he was pissed and Harry was dearly mortified that Draco was here professing that Harry's arse looked hot, among other things, in front of his ex-professor, ex-dorm mate, his best-friend's older brother and a man Harry considered a father!

"Well, sweetheart, you really don't need to worry about any of that," Harry soothed. "Why don't I go and get you a nice, strong cup of coffee, hey? You've had a bit too much to drink." But Draco shook his head.

"Nah, 'm not pissed! V'only had…um…" Draco looked down at his fingers as if contemplating whether to count the amount of drinks he thought he had had. He blinked a few times. "Well, it hazn' been that many! Juz' one or two maybe… Harry, why din't I wear a weddin drez?" Severus nearly spat out his mouthful of wine at this comment and he looked at Draco in horror.

"Erm, because you wanted the aubergine suits, baby," Harry explained suddenly realising a photographer was videoing their conversation, probably complete with a close-up of Draco's sappy grin at Harry. He knew Draco was so going to be mortified when he saw this later.

"But, you coulda' worn a drez too!" Draco said matter-of-factly. "I look hot in silk." Harry groaned and rubbed his temple.

"Draco, I think –" Harry started.

It was at this point that all colour drained from Draco's face and he suddenly leaned very heavily into Harry. "Oh fuck… Harry, I dun feel so – " and with that, he blacked out and slumped against Harry. Harry grabbed him around the waist to stop him falling; he struggled to hold Draco's sudden dead-weight and he slid to his knees slowly before he fell and hurt them both.

"Shit! Draco!" Harry cried, smacking the side of Draco's face gently. "He's out cold," he said up to Remus and Severus, who were bent over studying Draco worriedly, while Neville was shooing the photographer away. Draco was still cradled in Harry's arms and Harry felt people start to crowd around them to see what was going on and he realised the music had been stopped.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, everything's fine!" Severus's voice boomed. "Our Draco here has just had a few too many celebratory drinks. Can you all move back and give him some air please. Just go back to the party, everything's under control."

Bella, Hermione and Ron pushed their way through the crowd as everyone went back to their conversations and the music started again.

Harry realised that he had to get Draco into their bedroom and away from everyone's gawping; his pissed husband had embarrassed himself enough as it was.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked breathlessly, and then noticed Draco. "Ah, it finally hit him, huh?

"It looks that way," Harry said with a grunt as he shifted out from under Draco. He bent to pick his husband's limp form up, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to help you carry him, Harry?" Severus asked, but Harry shook his head.

"Thanks, but no. I can carry his weight." Harry picked Draco up and cradled him to his chest. Granted, Draco felt a lot heavier passed out drunk, but nothing Harry couldn't handle.

Harry moved along the hallway to their room as quickly as he could. "Can you get the door?" Harry asked Severus, who pushed it open and flicked the light switch on.

Harry went over and lay Draco on their bed and turned on the light at their bedside. "You can turn the overhead light off now. He'll probably have a killer headache when he wakes, and the bright light won't help."

Severus, Remus, Bella, Ron and Hermione had followed Harry into the room. Hermione closed the bedroom door softly behind her to drown out some of the party noise.

"How much has he had to drink?" Remus questioned, looking at Draco's prone form on the bed with concern. Harry had started taking off Draco's jacket and tie, along with his shoes and socks.

"Too much," Harry stated shortly. "What was he thinking? He never drinks this much!"

"It really wasn't his fault..." Ron said and then trailed off. "He was probably just enjoying himself too much to really take notice."

"Bloody hell," Harry said darkly. "If I had known, I would've stopped him earlier." He frowned at Draco and then felt a flicker of amusement tug in his heart. Seconds later he was laughing and the others were looking at his as if he sprouted a second head. "Sorry! I just… oh god… the silly bugger! He was so looking forward to this whole wedding and now he's gone and gotten drunk off his face without realising it and probably won't remember a good portion of the reception. He's so going to regret this in the morning! That cameraman got that whole thing on film!"

Tears of laughter were rolling down Harry's face and his mirth was infectious and soon everyone, but Draco of course, were cackling with laughter. Even Severus.

"We really shouldn't laugh!" Remus tried to admonish but was still chuckling himself.

"Ah, but quite the contrary, Remus," Severus said, with amusement. "Draco had just finished explaining to us all his preference of wedding attire, which was quite a bit different to his lovely choice of tuxedo." Bella snorted.

"He went through heaps choosing those suits!" Bella cried. "What could he possible prefer to be wearing?"

"Oh, he loved the suits, Bell. He just…" Harry trailed off and glanced at Draco and bit his lip to try to keep from laughing again, "would have preferred a wedding dress, apparently!" Ron started laughing hysterically and Hermione gaped at Harry.

"You mean…" Ron gasped. "Draco actually _admitted _he wanted to wear a wedding dress? In front of the camera? That guy got it all on film right?" Ron pleaded.

"Yes, something like that," Harry said. "He said, quote-unquote 'I look hot in silk'." Ron squealed in delight at the thought that Draco would have to sit through this video recording when he was sober.

"Merlin, he was so snarky about being called a bride!" Remus said with amusement. Ron was still gasping with laughter and Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Really Ron! Draco was extremely drunk _as you know_!" Hermione said emphasising her point that Ron was entirely aware of Draco's reasons for getting to this point. "He didn't know what he was saying and he won't remember it in the morning. You better hope that cameraman didn't catch _you_ saying something you shouldn't on the video!"

"Hey, I hold my liquor perfectly fine thank you!" Ron said, then stopped and frowned, trying to remember if he had said anything he shouldn't have that night.

"He really didn't have a clue what he was saying. He truly is going to be mortified by the whole thing," Harry said knowingly, despite the fact he had been laughing, he shook his head. "Look, I really appreciate all your concern for Draco, but I can't see him waking anytime soon. And even if he does, I don't think he will be real well and won't fancy an audience. So, I'm just going to get him into his pyjamas and into bed and let him sleep this off. Why don't you all head back into the party? I'll be out again soon."

They all filed out and once Harry heard the door click shut behind them, he slumped onto the bed, exhausted. He removed his own jacket and tie and laid them neatly on the dresser chair.

Harry looked down at his husband and smiled wryly. "Oh baby, what am I going to do with you?" He started undressing Draco awkwardly and then slipped some old pyjamas on him.

Draco was reeking of alcohol and sweat and was probably in need of a good shower, but there was nothing Harry could do. He felt Draco's forehead, which felt warm again but was probably just from the alcohol rather than fever.

Harry went into the bathroom and fetched a wet facecloth and wiped Draco's face, neck and hands, then laid the cloth across his forehead. He separated the covers from the sheets and just pulled the sheets over Draco so he wouldn't get too hot.

Draco looked extremely washed out and his complexion was almost grey. Harry ran his hand gently through Draco's hair, and then he leant down and kissed his warm cheek. He grabbed the red plastic bucket from the bathroom that he himself had needed that morning and placed it next to the bed near Draco's head. He rolled Draco onto his side and put a small hand towel under his face. _Better to be safe than sorry, _Harry thought before giving Draco's arm a small squeeze and heading back out to the party.


	11. Chapter 10

_Huge thanks again to my Beta, Sakai Michiba!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 10**

Harry expected to awake the day after his wedding to the sun streaming lightly in through the curtains, birds whistling outside, and a beautiful aroma of breakfast cooking, or something.

Instead, he was dragged abruptly from the depths of his slumber by a long, pained groan, harsh sunlight bearing directly in on the bed through fully opened curtains, and the aroma of… vomit?

Harry cracked his eyes opened and looked at the clock on the bedside table, which told him it was 1.25pm, and he had obviously forgotten to close the curtains when he stumbled into bed at four in the morning. He glanced down and saw he was still in his wedding outfit – shoes included. Harry screwed up his nose in disgust.

Harry looked next to him and found himself alone in the bed, but another groan alerted him to the fact that his new husband wasn't far away… on the floor next to the bed, in fact.

Harry scrambled across the bed and peered over the edge to find Draco kneeling on the floor hugging the bucket, and miserably retching up waves of multicoloured vomit.

So romantic for the first day of one's married life.

On closer inspection, Harry observed that Draco had obviously missed the bucket on one occasion and the remnants of a _Sex on the Beach_ cocktail, among other things, was all down the side of the bed and on the floor.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair and gave himself a couple of seconds consideration of what to do. He'd had a few drinks the night before and wasn't feeling so hot himself, but it seemed Draco took the cake for hangovers that day.

Harry dragged himself out of bed and knelt next to Draco, pulling the long strands of blond hair out of Draco's face and held it back, though it was rather pointless because Draco had already managed to get sick through some of it.

Draco's back was drenched in perspiration and his pyjama top was dripping. Harry could still smell the stale alcohol on his husband, and mixed with the odour of sweat and vomit, it was almost enough to make Harry retch himself.

Harry couldn't remember ever seeing Draco look more pathetic than he did at that moment.

"I'm dying…" Draco moaned and clutched his stomach.

"No, baby, you're just hungover," Harry said and Draco winced, even though Harry's tones had been subtle.

"I think I threw up in the bed," Draco informed Harry weakly. "Oh my god, don't ever let me drink again…"

"Draco, you're a real mess, darling," Harry whispered, so he didn't hurt Draco's pounding head. "Let me help you have a shower?"

"I don't think I can stand," Draco muttered weakly and closed his eyes. "Can you _please_ close those blinds! I just want to die in peace."

"A bath then?" Harry asked and got up to pull the curtains closed. "Baby, I love you, but you're all sweaty and you're reeking of booze and sick. Plus, I need to clean up the floor and bed where you missed the bucket, and change the bed clothes. You'll feel better when you're clean and have some fresh pyjamas on." Draco's answer was to lean over the bucket and vomit again.

Harry felt awful seeing Draco feeling so rough, but unfortunately it was all self-inflicted and there wasn't much Harry could do to make him feel better. Harry rubbed Draco's back and then kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back in a few minutes, sweetie," Harry told him and then hurried from the room in search of some cleaning products and new sheets for the bed.

"MORNING HARRY! How's your first day as a married man?" Tonks cried as Harry appeared in the kitchen, which was full of his guests. Harry flinched and rubbed his aching head.

Everyone was seated around the table sharing a rather odd looking breakfast, or lunch, or whatever and Harry realised there wasn't much normal food in their fridge, as it had been cleared out for the caterers.

The rest of the house still looked like a bomb had hit it, but he didn't give it a moment's thought, knowing Draco had hired yet more people to come and clean the place top to bottom for them that afternoon.

"Oh brilliant," Harry answered shortly, and went searching in the cupboard for any sort of pain reliever he could find. His head was starting to pound uncomfortably, but he needed to get Draco cleaned up and comfortable before he worried about himself.

"Geez, you look rough, mate," Ron commented. "I thought my hangover was bad this morning. At least I made it into pyjamas!"

"Then if you think I look bad, you should see Draco." Harry snorted. "It's not a pretty sight. I came out to look for some disinfectant, new sheets, and any form of pain relief I can get my hands on, which should tell you something."

"It tells me you two had a heck of a wedding night!" Ron laughed but Harry just glared at him.

"There was no 'wedding night'. I got to bed at four AM and my husband was still in La La Land. I only woke up," Harry's eyes flicked to the clock on the microwave, "fifteen minutes ago to the sound of Draco groaning in pain and the lovely aroma of recycled cocktails and champagne! So quit the 'wedding night' gags now; I'm not in the mood!" Harry snapped irritably. "Has anyone seen the fucking pain killers?"

"No, Harry," Hermione answered. "None of us could find any when we looked earlier."

"Shit," Harry sighed and massaged his temples. "Where's Severus?"

"He went home with Bella," Tonks laughed. "Last time I saw them, she had her hand down his pants and he didn't look to be objecting!" Harry just snorted, realising he had likely just lost his bet.

"If you need a hand with anything, just ask," Remus said kindly. "You are looking a little worse for wear, Harry. If you want to go take a shower or something with Draco, I don't mind cleaning up a bit of vomit and changing your bed clothes."

"I can't ask you to do that, Remus," Harry shook his head. "But thanks for the offer."

"Nonsense!" Remus scoffed. "This is supposed to be the first day of your honeymoon, which you postponed for all of us. It's the least I can do, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah, we'll all help," Tonks agreed.

"Alright, thanks." Harry smiled gratefully at them. "Now, I really need to find pain killers before I do anything!"

o o o o o

Later that afternoon, Harry sat in their main living room bouncing Melody on his knee and the little girl was squealing in delight. Tonks was fussing around at their DVD player trying to get the wedding video to work. Harry had decided to sit down and watch it with Remus, Tonks, Ron and Hermione before dinner. Severus still hadn't returned from Bella's and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that her five-shag quota was going to be collected in one day.

A freshly-showered Draco came up behind Harry and kissed the top of his head and ruffled Melody's hair.

"Hi baby." Harry smiled and moved over so Draco could sit down next to him. "I wasn't expecting to see you at all today. Tummy feeling better?"

"Oh no," Draco snorted. "I'm pretty sure I heaved that up when I puked for the fifty-seventh time today. I'm convinced those cocktails were poisoned." Harry tutted sympathetically while everyone else just sniggered.

"You were really drunk, darling," Harry said gently as Melody crawled off Harry's lap and into Draco's.

"Bollocks," Draco scoffed. "I couldn't have drunk enough to make me as sick as I was today. I am positive I didn't have that much!"

"Do you remember the reception, Draco?" Hermione asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course," Draco said haughtily. "As clear as a bell."

"Ok, so how many drinks did you have then?" Tonks asked. Draco just glared at her. "What song did you and Harry dance your first dance to?"

"_Truly Madly Deeply_ by Savage Garden. HA!" Draco said triumphantly. Harry cleared his throat and took Draco's hand.

"Actually, honey, we danced to _When You Say Nothing At All_ by Ronan Keating," Harry told Draco hesitantly. "The CD with _Truly Madly Deeply_ got trodden on and they couldn't play the song."

"Oh," Draco said with a frown. "I do remember dancing with you, Harry, just not the song." Draco gave Harry a sheepish look just as the wedding flashed up on the huge television screen.

They all settled back and watched the footage of the wedding. Hermione called Melody off Draco so Harry could cuddle up next to Draco.

Eventually, they came to the reception and everyone was having a good laugh. No one missed Harry and Draco's conspicuous disappearance up the hallway, and Harry and Draco blushed when they saw Remus come up and stop the cameraman from following the newlyweds in the direction of their bedroom.

"You knew!" Harry accused Remus, feeling his face heat up.

"I suspected," Remus corrected with a laugh. "One would have to be blind to miss the look in Draco's eyes." Draco just smirked.

Soon enough, they came to the scene just before Draco passed out. By this time, Draco had moved forward to the edge of his seat and was sitting with his hands over his mouth, horrified.

All eyes shifted from the television to Draco and watched as he took in the scene with sheer dismay at his behaviour.

At his declaration of his want to wear a wedding dress, Draco jumped up from the couch with a noise of disgust raced over to the DVD player and frantically tried to eject it. Just as the screen showed Harry hit the floor with Draco in his arms, the screen went blank and Draco whipped the disc from the player and turned around to glare at everyone, his face bright red from embarrassment.

"I didn't drink that much!" Draco finally snapped after a few moments silence. "I didn't Harry! You believe me, don't you?"

"You drank more than you usually do, baby," Harry said tentatively.

"Not enough to make me that sick!" Draco insisted. "It must've been food poisoning."

"Well, what did you eat then?" Harry asked, humouring Draco as his husband seemed to be working himself up over this. Draco's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms defensively.

"That's beside the point! I didn't drink that much!" Draco cried. He bent down and picked up the DVD cover and shoved the disc back inside it, snapping it shut abruptly. "No one is ever seeing this!"

"Did you even eat anything at the reception?" Harry pressed.

"What kind of question is that?" Draco asked evasively; he tucked the DVD under his arm. "I'm getting a drink. Would anyone else like anything from the kitchen?" When everyone answered in the negative, Draco sniffed and stalked out of the room.

o o o o o

The next day everyone, including Draco, had gotten over their hangovers and they were all venturing out for some sight-seeing in Sydney. Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Blaise were tagging along also; it was their last day in Australia and they wanted to make the most of it.

Harry was bouncing with excitement, but Draco was more subdued, and kept sending glances at Ron and Hermione; he couldn't get the situation with Ginny out of his head. He was also feeling a little light-headed and shaky, but he put it down to the remnants of the hangover and didn't mention it to Harry.

"How does a building rotate?" Neville asked incredulously.

"It doesn't, Nev," Ron scoffed. "They're just pulling your leg." Harry and Draco laughed.

"We're serious, Ron. That up there," Harry pointed up to Centrepoint Tower, "it rotates so you have a three hundred and sixty degree view of the city."

"You said most of Sydney was Muggle!" Ron accused. "How can a building spin without magic?"

"Muggles aren't stupid. They have the ability to make things rotate without magic." Draco shook his head and smirked. "Come on, there's an elevator opening over there." Half of them piled into the first elevator, including Harry and Draco, and the other half waited for the next one.

Harry and Draco took the elevator ride as an opportunity to snog the whole journey up and Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled at them. "Newlyweds," she snorted and nudged Tonks.

"Better keep an eye on their hands," Tonks warned with a grin. "Harry told me they shagged in an elevator once." Draco broke away from Harry and gave Tonks the finger.

The elevator dinged, signalling their arrival at the lookout. They all piled out and Melody squealed in excitement and ran over to the nearest window and pressed her nose to the glass.

Draco glanced around quickly and then stumbled and fell into the wall as his head spun abruptly. Harry caught him and gazed worriedly into his eyes. "Hey," Harry murmured. "Are you ok? What was that?" Draco shook his head to clear it.

"Just a bit of a head spin," Draco said dismissively. "I forgot how high up it was." But, he didn't let go of the wall.

"It didn't bother you before," Harry pointed out. "Do you want to sit down for a minute?" Draco nodded and let Harry lead him over to a nearby waiting area. The elevator to their left dinged and the other half of their party piled out.

Remus immediately hurried over to them. "Everything ok?"

"Draco just went a bit funny with the sudden height, I think," Harry explained and took Draco's hand. "Do you feel better now? Draco! Your hands are shaking. Do you want to go back down?"

"No, I'm fine, babe," Draco assured him. "Just give me a minute." Harry dug around in his backpack and pulled out Draco's bottle of water. Draco took it and swallowed a few mouthfuls.

"What's up?" Tonks asked as she plopped down on the seat beside Draco. "Heights a problem for you, Dray?"

"Eurgh, don't call me that!" Draco cried and pulled a face. "It's Dray-co; _never_ forget to 'co'." Tonks just laughed.

"Fine, _Co_," Tonks emphasised the point. "Let's go!" Everyone dispersed out around the lookout, while Harry stood and took Draco's hand to help him up.

"Are you sure you're ok? I don't mind going back down and waiting at the bottom for everyone," Harry insisted.

"I'm fine! You're fussing, babe." Draco chuckled. "I probably just need food or something. "I'll be alright after lunch. Let's go see the gorgeous view."

Draco took Harry's hand and they walked down the steps to the viewing area. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him tight, kissing the side of his neck. "This is gorgeous…" Harry murmured. "The view of Sydney's not too bad, either." Draco smirked.

"Cheesy bugger," Draco replied, but smiled. "I can feel that, you know."

"What?" Harry asked innocently and squeezed Draco tighter.

"Your dick pressing into my arse," Draco laughed. "This is a little _too_ public for my liking, honey, and _that's_ saying something. Was the hot tub last night enough for you?" Harry nuzzled the side of Draco's neck and breathed in his husband's scent.

"Mmm, I just can't get enough of you," Harry whispered and started sucking the pale flesh just below Draco's hairline. "You taste good…"

"Harry…" Draco breathed.

"I'm sorry, baby, but my dick thinks we should be on our honeymoon," Harry joked and Draco swatted his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go over to the others," Draco said and Harry moaned but nodded reluctantly.

They turned together and smacked right into another man that had come up next to them. "Oh shit, we're sorry!" Harry apologised and then looked up. "…oh fuck!"

Lucas's mouthed dropped open and he made a surprised sound. "H… Harry?" Draco watched Harry's reaction closely and took a step back out of the scene.

"Lucas… um, hi," Harry stammered and swallowed nervously. "What… er, what are you doing here?"

"Sightseeing." Lucas shrugged. "What else?" Harry glanced nervously at Draco, who was looking at Lucas through slightly narrowed eyes. "I heard you moved to Sydney after… your accident."

"Yeah, we've been here over two years now." Harry smiled. "Did you come back here to live?"

"No, I still live in London." Lucas sniffed and glanced warily at Draco, who had yet to say anything. "Still working at St Mungo's actually. What are you doing now?"

"I work for a hospital here." Harry grinned, completely oblivious to Lucas's unsubtle attempt to steer the conversation to Draco. "Muggle, obviously, but I love it. Though I only work casually, because Draco is earning enough for me to relax for a bit."

"Yes, I've seen his… uh, work around." Lucas looked at Draco again, who licked his lips and pointedly took Harry's hand.

"So, what brings you back to Australia?" Harry asked, and Draco thought he sounded a little _too_ happy to see Lucas.

"I've come back for three months to have Christmas with my parents, and my sister just had a baby, so…" Lucas shrugged again. "You look good." Draco exhaled sharply through his nose and pretended to be very interested in the view he had seen a million times.

"Thanks! Married life must agree with me," Harry dropped the bomb and Draco's head whipped around again and he had to fight away the satisfied smirk falling to his lips.

"M… married life?" Lucas asked shakily. Harry nodded eagerly with a grin.

"Draco and I got married the day before yesterday!" Harry told him and thrust his hand out to show off his wedding ring. "He proposed to me on top of Sydney Harbour Bridge. It was fantastic!"

"Congratulations," Lucas said coolly and shot Draco a sharp look that Harry missed. Draco just smirked back at him over Harry's shoulder. "You seem to have recovered well from your accident. I heard you were in hospital for over eight weeks."

"Yeah, it was rough." Harry nodded. "Needed a walking stick for two years, but I'm fine now. Well, other than picking up every cold that comes within a five mile radius of me!" Harry joked.

"Lucas, we're going soon!" A young man of about sixteen came up next to Lucas and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, man. Mum's looking for the camera, it's time to escape!" Lucas cleared his throat.

"Rory, this is Harry and Draco," Lucas said. "Harry, Draco, this is Rory, my little brother."

"Harry…" Rory said slowly with a frown and then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Oh," he said stupidly in recognition and then looked at Draco. "Ohhhh…" Rory was obviously putting the pieces of the puzzle together, and realised Harry was the bastard who cruelly dumped his brother for his blond 'supermodel ex-boyfriend', being Draco.

"Fuck, you're Draco Malfoy! Hey, I wear your undies, man! Look!" Rory pulled his shirt up and tugged the waist band of his boxers out over the top of his baggy jeans to prove he was, in fact, wearing the brand of underwear Draco modelled for. "This is so cool! MUM! Bring the camera over here!"

Lucas sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, while Harry stepped aside awkwardly to make way for the teenager to get to Draco. Rory flung his arm around Draco's shoulder and grinned as a tall, red-headed woman came rushing over with a camera.

"My goodness! Look at this, Brian! It's that gorgeous blond lad from the underwear ads!" she cried and started snapping pictures of her youngest son and Draco, who smiled politely and allowed his picture to be taken.

The whole debacle caught Ron and Hermione's attention, and Hermione squeaked when she saw what was going on. She and Ron shared an apprehensive look as she saw the awkwardness between Harry and Lucas even from a good few metres away.

Once everything settled down, and Draco was signing Rory's hat for him, Lucas turned to his mother. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet _Harry_," Lucas said pointedly and gestured to Harry, "and this is his _husband_, Draco."

Lucas's Mum froze and she looked warily between Harry, Draco and then back to Lucas. No one said anything for a few awkward moments, until Draco cleared his throat.

"It's lovely to meet you, but I'm afraid we must be going. We have a new range coming out soon. Here," Draco pulled one of Adam's cards from his wallet and handed it to Rory, "give my agent a call in about two weeks, and I'll arrange for him to have some free samples available for you in advance." Draco shook the hands of Lucas's parents and his brother before turning to Lucas. "Life goes on; get over it," Draco said softly and shook Lucas's hand before taking Harry's elbow and walking away.

Harry looked back over his shoulder at Lucas, who slumped into a nearby chair in defeat, while his Mum patted his shoulder and watched Harry and Draco walk away.

o o o o o

Harry was quiet and moody for the rest of the day and this upset Draco. Draco didn't really want to dredge up the incident with Lucas to discuss it; in fact he didn't want to ever see Harry's ex again, and had thought it would never be an issue.

They had decided to have a takeaway meal back at the house for dinner, and they were all sitting at the dining table eating pizza and talking happily about their first day sightseeing.

Harry sat across from Draco and watched his husband wolf down his dinner hurriedly, taking large gulps of water between mouthfuls. Harry, himself, had barely touched his meal, even though it was one of his favourites.

The chatter was basically carrying on around the newlyweds without either of them being really involved, but their guests appeared oblivious to the tension.

When Draco finished eating, he pulled his napkin out of his lap and excused himself discreetly and made his way to the bathroom. Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched him go and Severus gave him a pointed look.

"I'll be back in a minute, guys. I'm just going to look for another bottle of wine." Harry also excused himself from the table and hurried after Draco.

Harry approached the bathroom Draco had disappeared into and pressed his ear to the door, trying to push down the guilt of spying on his husband.

After a few moments of nothing, Harry was about to turn and leave when he heard the distinct sound of Draco choking and vomiting on the other side. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head miserably. _Adam was right,_ Harry thought, upset. _What do I do now?_

o o o o o

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something, babe." Draco patted the sun lounge between his legs, indicated for Harry to come and lie with him.

Harry nodded and settled himself in between Draco's legs, with his back against Draco's stomach. Harry wondered fleetingly if Draco was going to admit to his eating problems. "I wanted to talk to you about something too," he said.

"Ok, but me first. I just want you to know that I didn't tell you this right away because I didn't want you upset, but it's the reason I got royally pissed the night of our wedding," Draco started sheepishly.

"What is it, sweetie?" Harry asked as he stroked Draco's thigh.

"There's something else I want to mention first, actually…" Draco admitted. "You seemed bothered by our encounter with Lucas."

"Not in the way you suspect," Harry reassured his husband. "I just felt sorry for him, and I was a little annoyed that you rubbed it in to him at the end there."

"Alright, I admit I was a shit for saying that, but he still seemed keen on you Harry!" Draco said defensively.

"He hasn't seen me in over two years! I'd just told him we'd gotten married and we live on opposite sides of the world now. If there _was_ a chance he still had feelings for me, it's impossible for him to act on it. You didn't need to say that to him," Harry finished quietly.

"I'm sorry. I was just jealous… you seemed so happy to see him!"

"I was _surprised_ to see him, that's all. It's a completely different emotion to happy, sweetheart," Harry said and looked out at the water. "You aren't going to get a complex about this, are you? You trust me, don't you? We probably won't ever see him again!"

"Of course I trust you, babe! I'm sorry," Draco repeated. "I guess I was just marking my territory."

"Then mark it by actions, with me," Harry said huskily. "Not petty words directed to my ex. He was already shot down in flames; you didn't need to put the boot in when he was down."

"I know," Draco mumbled shamefully.

"Now what was the other thing?" Harry prompted and Draco took a breath in preparation.

"Ginny Weasley turned up at our reception after we, well, consummated our marriage in the hallway," Draco said with a small chuckle. "Anyway, I told her that she wasn't welcome at that point because I didn't want it to upset you and ruin our day." Harry was silent for a few minutes while he contemplated what Draco had said.

"This is why you drank so much, isn't it?" Harry questioned and Draco nodded. "Where is she now?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Staying in the city somewhere, I think." Draco shrugged. "Ron and Hermione would know, I'm sure. I told her I would tell you she came, but not right away. Did I do the right thing?"

"Well, I'm a little annoyed you didn't tell me sooner, but yes, you did the right thing, baby," Harry promised him. "It _would've_ upset me and probably ruined the rest of my night if I'd seen her there, so thank you."

"What do you plan on doing now, then?" Draco asked warily and Harry sighed.

"I guess I should see her and speak to her," Harry said reluctantly. "I feel the time's right to resolve this, especially seeing she came all this way to see me, you know?"

"Of course, babe," Draco nodded, "I understand entirely. Do you want me to be with you when you see her?"

"Yes, but I'll be alright alone." Harry smiled and turned around to give Draco a kiss. "Do you mind if I invite her here to talk? I'd feel more comfortable in my own space."

"You don't need to ask my permission." Draco smirked and leaned in for another kiss. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry bit his lip and shook his head slightly.

"Nothing. It's not important," Harry said dismissively.

"I love you," Draco murmured and nuzzled Harry's neck.

"I love you too." Harry smiled.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thanks for the reviews; I'm so glad you all enjoyed the wedding chapters! They were fun to write. _

_I promise Draco doesn't have a drinking problem! He was just frustrated and irritated over the Ginny thing and feeling guilty about not telling Harry straight away. He doesn't normally drink a lot, and doesn't even enjoy drinking much, but the convenience of the bar got too much and he drank more than usual – on an empty stomach, as you can gather from him evading Harry's questioning about what he ate at the reception._

_Anyone know what is going on with Forever Fandom? Seems the site is down and I have quite a few readers over there. I hope it's fixed soon so my readers don't miss out on too many chapters! _

_I've added pics of Centrepoint Tower to my site; email me if you would like to see these!_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	12. Chapter 11

_Many thanks to Sakai Michiba, my Beta :)_

_**WARNING!**_

**_There is a scene in this chapter involving bodily functions that may be squicky to some! I have placed a warning in the chapter before this upcoming scene for anyone who might not want to read it. I apologise, but it's necessary to my plot!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 11**

Harry sat in their main living room across from Ginny, playing with his wedding ring nervously. Draco had gone to the beach with everyone else, leaving Harry the house to himself for Ginny's impending arrival.

"You look fantastic, Harry." Ginny smiled. "Draco does too. I saw him, you know… the other night."

"Thank you. We're both very happy," Harry replied and allowed himself to smile back at her and he saw her sigh softly in relief.

"I'm sorry about turning up at your reception. I just really didn't know what else to do. I was so scared you would answer the door any other time and just scream at me to get away. I thought I had a better chance that someone else would answer the door with your house full of people," Ginny explained feebly.

"How did you know about the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George." Ginny shrugged. "They didn't tell me directly; I found their note with all the details on it, so I showed Mum and Dad and told them I wanted to go over. Dad was ropeable, saying I should respect your wishes, but Mum thought it was a good idea."

"So, you just decided to crash our wedding?" Harry said a little bitterly, but Ginny shook her head in the negative.

"When I saw it was on a beach, I was just going to turn up and watch from afar, and then contact Ron and Hermione on their mobile and try and convince them to arrange a meeting with you," Ginny told him. "Obviously, when I got there, I realised it was a private beach and I was turned away very efficiently by the lovely security guards stationed there. I sort of forgot Draco was famous and you would have security in place." Ginny giggled nervously. "I felt like such a criminal!"

"I don't understand why you turned up at the reception." Harry frowned in confusion. "You obviously knew how I would react to seeing you without any warning. It would've ruined my wedding night, Ginny!" Harry threw up his hands in annoyance.

"I was getting desperate!" Ginny replied defensively. "I realised Ron and Hermione's mobile wasn't working in Australia and I didn't know what hotel Fred and George were staying in because Seamus booked it all in bulk for them." Ginny stopped and sighed, giving Harry a helpless look.

"Look, it doesn't really matter," Harry decided. "You're here now; let's deal with this. I have some things on my plate at the moment and it's not the best time, but you've come a long way and I'm not immature enough to turn you away again like I did your Dad two years ago. I've grown up a lot since then and to be honest, I'd like one less problem clogging up my mind."

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked tentatively, not really expecting Harry to confide in her.

"Draco's… ill, and we um, well, we need to get him better," Harry told her and then shook his look. "I'm sorry, Gin. I can't really say anymore than that; it's a personal problem."

"I understand, Harry." Ginny nodded and licked her lips nervously. "So…?"

"Can you tell me _why_ you came to see me?" Harry asked, thinking it was as good a starting point as any.

"We still care about you, Harry, and think about you all the time," Ginny reminded him. "Mum cries a lot when she thinks about you and Dad refuses to mention you, saying that we should respect your wishes. Mum nearly had a heart attack when she heard about your car crash; she was convinced we caused it." Harry gasped in surprise.

"You didn't," Harry told her firmly. "I was upset that day – very upset. I still don't remember a lot of the details, but the hospital told me a drunk driver caused the crash. He came at me from the side and it was unlikely that I saw him. I don't want you guys harbouring guilt from thinking you were the cause of the accident!"

"It's a little hard not to," Ginny replied with a feeble smile. "We know the actual cause of the crash was a drunk driver, but you wouldn't have been where you were in your car if it wasn't for us. It's not just that, Harry. We have to live with what we did to you and Draco originally. It seemed like such a good plan at the time until we saw how upset you were, and then it was too late because no one could locate Draco. I'll admit I always thought you would take me back; I guess I just had a Harry-defect spot in my brain or something." Ginny smiled at him. "I've learnt now that it's never going to happen, but it did take me time. All the while that Draco was gone, I always thought there was hope. When he came back, the realisation that I was never going to have you again hit me like a tonne of bricks and –"

"Please say you didn't try to kill yourself!" Harry pleaded and put his face in his hands. Ginny laughed.

"No, love. I, erm, ran out and had a bisexual relationship with a girl," Ginny said quickly and Harry's head snapped up and his jaw dropped, causing Ginny to laugh harder. "I figured if you could do it, then so could I. It didn't work out though. I had fun for a few months, but it really wasn't my cup of tea. Mum flipped and wanted to admit to me St Mungo's, saying I'd never 'showed such tendencies' before. She was right of course. I did it out of rebellion more than anything! Everything's worked out well now and I'm actually engaged to be married." Ginny smiled and held up her hand showing a modest diamond solitaire engagement ring.

"Congratulations, Ginny!" Harry grinned. "Who's the lucky guy?" Ginny blushed and looked down at her lap.

"Oliver Wood," Ginny replied with a happy smile.

"Wow," Harry whistled, impressed. "You bagged a professional Quidditch star! Good on you!"

"Well, you bagged a supermodel, so we're almost even!" Ginny giggled. "Minerva offered to get Oliver to come to Hogwarts to work with some of my more gifted students for a weekend workshop, so I jumped at the chance as we have some right little Harry Potter's in our midst. Some of them would've given you a run for your money, Harry." Harry scoffed and laughed.

"So, you thought you would put his 'services' to good use, also?" Harry smirked.

"Oh my god, you look like Draco when you do that!" Ginny squealed. "But, well, yes. It was kind of like that! He took me to dinner in Hogsmeade and we slept together the same night and we've been inseparable since. I'm happy, Harry. For the first time since we broke up in my fifth year."

"That's very much a relief for me to hear, Gin." Harry reached out and took her hand. "When's your wedding?"

"Well, it's actually a couple of weeks after Hermione's due to have the baby. She refused to be my bridesmaid pregnant, so we made it for after her due date," Ginny explained and Harry chuckled.

"That sounds like Hermione," Harry agreed.

"Is everything ok with us now?" Ginny asked cautiously and gave him a pleading look. Harry sighed in thought.

"Everything's ok," Harry agreed with a small nod. "But, you have to understand, it will take me a while for things to go back to how they were. If ever. I'm not the same person I was back then; I don't need to be taken care of. I'm a married man and my life is here now, without any view of returning to England permanently."

"Harry, we'd all just be over the moon with the odd letter," Ginny told him honestly.

"I think I can manage that." Harry smiled softly back at her and then got up and gave her a hug. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me, and it was the right time. Tell your Mum and Dad I'll be in touch soon, and I'll send copies of our wedding photos."

o o o o o

After five more days of witnessing Draco purge his food into the toilet after every meal, Harry was starting to get desperate.

There seemed to be no doubt now that Draco had some sort of eating disorder, but Harry had no clue of how to handle it. If he asked Draco about it, Draco was likely to get defensive and upset and there was already still some tension between them following the Lucas incident.

After many hours in thought, Harry realised it had started with just purging the takeaway meals or junk food; then it had progressed into every other meal. Now, everything Draco put into his mouth was emptied out of his system a short while later.

To top it off, Draco appeared to be suffering some other effects of not getting the nourishments he needed. He was often light-headed or dizzy, and had been complaining to Harry occasionally of headaches, stomach aches or tiredness. He also had a distinct tremor in his hands, and was often cold, despite it being the middle of summer.

They had now just finished breakfast together, as their guests had decided to take an overnight trip down the coast to give the newlyweds some time alone.

Harry was surprised when Draco didn't hurry off to the bathroom to throw up and he was hoping he'd been mistaken or something. In light of this, he decided to put off The Talk with Draco, as Harry had come to call it, regarding the possibility of Draco's eating disorder.

"I'll get the dishes, babe." Draco smiled and leaned over to give Harry a kiss. "You went to all the trouble cooking this; it's only fair."

"Thanks, sweetie." Harry grinned and stood up. "I think I might take a quick shower."

Harry left Draco to clear away the breakfast dishes and went through to their en suite bathroom to have a shower and a shave.

When he got out of the shower, he could hear Draco fussing around in the bedroom, probably putting their washing away or something.

**- WARNING: POSSIBLE SQUICKY SCENE AHEAD -**

Just as Harry covered his face in shaving cream and took the first swipe at his cheek with his razor, Draco raced into the bathroom clutching his stomach.

"Harry, I need to go to the toilet really badly," Draco groaned as he flipped the toilet seat down and started unbuttoning his jeans. "You probably don't want to stick around for this." Draco was sweating and making small whimpering noises as he struggled with the buttons.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked anxiously. He grabbed a towel and wiped all the shaving cream off his face. Draco yanked down his jeans and sat on the toilet just in time before being hit with a wave of explosive diarrhoea.

"Oh god," Draco moaned, in pain and gripping his stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an upset stomach?" Harry asked in concern, tossing the shaving cream-covered towel in the hamper. He wet a face cloth and started wiping down Draco's sweaty face.

"I didn't think it would be so bad," Draco mumbled and whimpered in pain. He hunched over as another wave of stomach cramps and diarrhoea hit him.

"Didn't think what would be so bad?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Urgh, I mean, I just thought they would go away," Draco replied. "The stomach cramps, I mean. Something at breakfast just mustn't have agreed with me."

"Do you feel like throwing up?" Harry rinsed out the face cloth. "I heard you being sick after dinner last night. Maybe you're allergic to something?"

"I don't know, Harry," Draco said tiredly and looked away. "Can I just have a bit of privacy for now? I love you taking care of me when I'm sick, but I'm ok. I feel better already. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Are you sure? I can rub your stomach, or something?" Harry bit his lip with worry.

"I'm fine, babe. I'll be much better when I get this out of my system," Draco gasped out as more cramps overwhelmed him. Harry nodded and left Draco in the bathroom.

**- END POSSIBLE SQUICKY SCENE -**

o o o o o

Draco had spent almost an hour and a half cramped over on the toilet. He finally emerged from the bathroom to find Harry sitting on the end of their bed staring out the windows blankly. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked, his face blank and his voice flat. Draco frowned and came over to sit next to Harry on the bed.

"Much. The bacon must've been a bit dodgy or something." Draco shrugged.

"I feel fine, though," Harry answered. "I only bought the bacon yesterday."

"Maybe I've got a bit of a bug, then," Draco said lightly. He turned to kiss Harry but Harry held up his hand to stop him. Draco frowned again.

"A 'bit of a bug' doesn't cause you to be crippled over with stomach cramps or to be stuck on the toilet for almost two hours with painful diarrhoea." Harry looked evenly at Draco. "Want to explain this to me?" Harry thrust an empty laxative bottle into Draco's hand and Draco swallowed nervously.

"I've, er, had problems going to the toilet over the last few days," Draco stammered. "I used the last of those yesterday afternoon when you were shopping."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Draco!" Harry said harshly. "You haven't lied to me in years, don't start again now!" Draco looked down into his hands guiltily. "I only bought these laxatives while I was shopping yesterday! I know they're the ones I bought because the chemist had to point them out to me because they have a new label. Now tell me, why you felt it necessary to take a whole bottle of laxatives after breakfast this morning."

"I only took them because I needed to go to the toilet! I've been all bloated and horrible recently, and Adam's coming over this afternoon to discuss my work for when I go back –" Draco babbled.

"STOP IT! You expect me to believe you felt you needed to take a _whole bottle_ of laxatives to help you feel better for a conference with Adam!" Harry snapped.

"YES! IT'S THE TRUTH!" Draco insisted, and was horrified when he felt himself starting to cry. He had been so stressed lately with the wedding and Ginny Weasley turning up out of the blue, and then Lucas. He was tired and rundown and found he couldn't handle having Harry so angry at him.

"That's what I was afraid of," Harry sighed sadly. "You _did_ take them to make yourself feel better, though not in the sense of needing to go the toilet because you haven't been able to. You took them to get rid of the big breakfast you ate this morning, just the same as you been making yourself vomit after every meal these past five days. Am I right? And don't bother lying this time, Draco."

Draco put his face into his hands and started sobbing deeply. Harry pulled him into a comforting hug and held him securely while he cried. Once Draco had recovered a little, Harry kept holding him, but had to know more.

"How long has this been going on, baby?" Harry asked gently. "I've noticed the erratic eating, but I just thought it was because you were tired from working so hard; and then I started noticing the vomiting, but why put yourself through this with the laxatives?"

"I didn't do it often to start with," Draco hiccupped and sniffled softly, "just sometimes when a meal felt too heavy in my stomach. Then, I sort of started doing it as stress relief. Whenever I would eat, I would feel guilty and it was the only way to relieve myself. I would feel so great and empty afterwards. I've got no choice but to watch my weight for my career, Harry and with all the pressure I've been getting with work and knowing I have this live modelling coming up, I've been a bit worried and self-conscious and, well, scared. Then I realised you were starting to watch what I was eating and I wasn't getting away with eating lightly or skipping meals, so I started eating more and more. Then I would feel disgusted with myself for eating so much, so…"

"Draco, do you realise how dangerous this could get?" Harry patted Draco's back. "You've already gone quite far. What made you think to take the whole bottle of laxatives to achieve your purpose?" Draco sighed.

"I got fed up with puking," Draco muttered and his shoulders slumped. "It was getting too much for me; especially after that awful hangover. I'm tired all the time and my stomach feels sore more often than not from heaving. I thought this would be a better way." Harry shook his head.

"But why not just one or two, like the bottle says?"

"I thought they would work quicker if I took more," Draco admitted. "Which they did, but I didn't realise it would give me the worst diarrhoea of my life."

"You won't do it again?"

"No, I think I learned my lesson," Draco said sheepishly. "My arse hurts like hell now."

"What about the vomiting?" Harry persisted. "Will you stop that too? I promise not to make you anymore heavy meals, but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid like this again. You need to eat properly, Draco. Can't you see what this has been doing to you? Why didn't you talk to me about it? When did it start?"

"Not long after our engagement," Draco said and Harry frowned. "But it wasn't because of it! It just happened to coincide with my agreement to do live work. _That_ is what really started it," Draco sighed. "It feels good to tell you, Harry. I just couldn't talk to you about it before. I thought you would think I was being stupid. I've been so scared you would hate me for it, or you would find out and get angry and maybe even leave me but I just couldn't stop!"

"You need some help, sweetheart," Harry told him gently and Draco bit his lip and looked away. "I don't know what to do to help you myself and I know how bad it is. I've stood outside the bathroom every time you've made yourself sick over the last two days, and my heart has broken hearing you do that to yourself. If I have to sit by and watch you put yourself through that, it would kill me. But I can't help you alone; you need to speak to an expert. Someone who can help you get over this fear of putting on weight."

"I won't do it again, Harry," Draco assured him as his stomach gave an uncomfortable gurgle. "Oh fuck, I need to go to the toilet again."

Harry watched sympathetically as Draco disappeared into the bathroom again. Draco's promise that he wasn't going to do it again just wasn't enough for Harry. It wasn't that he didn't trust Draco's word – he did, implicitly – it's just he knew how difficult it was to overcome an eating disorder, and if Draco had been doing it since their engagement, that was nearly six weeks ago and hard-breaking habits can form much quicker than that. Draco's health already seemed affected by it and Harry just wasn't convinced Draco could suddenly decide not to do it, and act on that decision.

Harry set the empty bottle down on the bedside table and went through to the kitchen to look for something to help Draco's diarrhoea.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I know some of you may have been expecting a huge explosive row between Harry and Draco for the confrontation, but that's not how I wanted the scene to be handled. _

_As you can see, Harry was basically forced to confront Draco when things went too far. He is not angry at Draco and just wants to help him; though he is at a loss of what to do to help. He doesn't know enough about eating disorders to know what to do; he just knows Draco is sick and doesn't want him hurting anymore. This all becomes an issue in later chapters, as well. _

_Also, Draco wasn't ever going to get angry with Harry for finding out. Deep down, he wanted Harry to know; he craved Harry's support during it all, but was frightened Harry would hate him and leave. Bear in mind that Draco has been ill for some weeks now, and things are getting very overwhelming for him. His normal cool, calm and collected demeanour is crumbling under the pressure and this is shown in his reactions to certain situations (ie. bursting into tears when Harry confronted him)._

_Just a quick note, if any of you know people who may have been following this fic on Forever Fandom (which has not gone offline for some reason), I would be grateful if you could point them in the direction of an alternative site they can find this fic on as I had quite a few daily readers over there and I'd hate for them to miss out. _

_Also, those of you who located me on FanFiction dot net that came searching when the site went down, please note that this version is R rated and highly censored compared to the NC-17 version. If you would like to know where the other version is also archived, please send me an email._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	13. Chapter 12

_Thank you to Sakai Michiba, my brilliant Beta who is betaing this fic at amazing speed!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 12**

Later that day, the newlyweds were lying on their couch together. Harry was lying on his back and Draco was lying between Harry's legs on his stomach with his head on Harry's chest. They were both snug under a light blanket and had spent most of the day just snuggling on the couch, watching television, chatting, snogging and napping; each taking turns getting drinks or snacks when they felt the urge.

Draco also had to make a few more mad dashes to the toilet as the laxatives took their time to wear off and the pills Harry had given him hadn't worked. It now seemed to have all gone through his system and his day of rest with Harry had worked wonders. He was just waiting for Adam to arrive for their meeting together.

"Do you know if Bella and Severus, erm, shagged?" Harry asked slowly. "Hermione said she saw them snogging at our wedding. I want to know how my bet is going."

"I don't want to know," Draco murmured from Harry's chest. He was far too content and far too comfortable to want to have a conversation. He wished Harry would put his hands to use rather than attempting conversation; he really fancied having his bum massaged.

"Well, I do. I have money riding on this," Harry said. He kissed the top of Draco's head and breathed in Draco's scent.

"I'm sure Bell wouldn't hesitate to brag extensively and irritatingly so if she bedded Sev," Draco replied. He started to undo Harry's shirt buttons with one hand.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry agreed. "I wonder what would happen if they did get together. I mean, she's here and he's over there…" Draco frowned up at him, his fingers only pausing in their unbuttoning for a second before he continued his task.

"It's not really our concern, Harry. What has Bell said?" Draco had enough of the buttons open now to get his hand into Harry's shirt and tweak one of Harry's soft nipples.

"Noth– " Harry gasped at Draco's touch, "nothing!" he squeaked as he felt Draco's lips lock over said nipple. "Ohhhh, shit Draco… feels… so… good…" Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head back further into the pillow.

Draco got Harry's shirt completely open and was now licking all over his husbands chest, and up the side of his throat. He reached Harry's ear and started sucking and biting the lobe.

All thoughts of Severus and Bella flew out of Harry's head and all he could focus on was the feeling of Draco's tongue and lips doing amazing things to his body. Harry turned Draco's face to his with a finger and claimed his husband's soft lips with his own and ran his smooth tongue over Draco's bottom lip and they lost themselves in a long, heated kiss.

Harry was only vaguely aware that Draco was now unbuttoning his jeans and only really took notice when he felt Draco's hand slip into his pants and place his palm over Harry's dick. Soon, the newlyweds were a flourish of hands, lips, tongues and fingers as they wrestled each others clothes off.

Draco was rubbing hismself against Harry's thigh as Harry divested the last of their clothing – Draco's shirt – leaving them both gloriously naked and panting heavily.

"Bedroom," Draco commanded. "We're not doing this here." He stood up and reached his hand out to help Harry up, but Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him back down on top of him and, sure enough, again they were caught up in a passionate snog, Draco's hands in Harry's hair and Harry massaging Draco's bum. Draco broke apart from Harry, panting again.

"Wait! You go to the room, I'll meet you there…" Draco quickly picked up the cordless phone and dialled Adam's mobile number. He was breathing heavily and the only thing he could think about was his husband's beautiful arse and glorious dick. He watched Harry's naked bum as it retreated down the hallway.

Draco heard Adam answer on the other end of the phone. "Adam!" he gasped.

"Draco, what the hells wrong?" Adam asked frantically.

"Nothin'…" Draco panted. "Just come later! Busy now! Come later!" With that, he hung up the phone, tossed it onto the floor and launched himself into the bedroom after Harry.

It didn't take long for the couple to be entangled in a naked, sweaty embrace on the bed. They were completely engulfed in each other, and couldn't get enough. Both were panting and moaning and soon Draco could feel the fuzzy heady feeling build in him, signalling he was about to climax.

"Harry… baby… I'm –" Draco broke off with a loud groan as he climaxed deep within Harry's receptive body. Harry followed only seconds later with a desperate squeal, and then slumped heavily into the mattress, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Harry felt Draco pull out of him quickly and then Draco's arms were wrapped firmly around him. "Oh, baby, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I thought you were ready!" Draco cried, brushing the tears from Harry's face. Harry opened his eyes and gazed up at his love.

"You didn't hurt me, sweetheart," Harry murmured. "Far from it. I'm just so happy. It doesn't get any better than this. I love you, Draco." He turned onto his side and hugged Draco with all his strength, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling Draco's sexy smell.

"I love you, Harry. Don't ever change," Draco whispered into his ear.

Harry pulled the covers up over them and they lay embracing lovingly for what seemed like hours. Harry soon realised that Draco's breathing was deep and even, and those ever familiar snores were present. A few moments later, Harry drifted off himself.

o o o o o

The doorbell startled Harry back into consciousness and he sat up quickly in bed. He shook his head to clear the fuzziness and realised he couldn't have been asleep for more than fifteen minutes or so. He looked down at Draco but didn't have the heart to wake him just yet.

Harry pulled out of Draco's embrace grudgingly. He got up and wrapped himself in his royal blue satin bathrobe – one of a pair given to him and Draco as a wedding present from Remus and Tonks that had 'His' and 'His' embroidered on their fronts in gold thread – and headed out to greet Adam.

Harry decided to let Draco nap a little bit longer, and was glad it would give him a chance to speak to Adam alone. He answered the door and Adam was standing there with his briefcase.

"Hey Adam, come on in." Harry gestured inside and closed the door behind Adam.

"Is everything alright? Draco rang and told me to come later. He sounded out of breath or –" they came through to the living room and Adam saw the various clothing items strewn all over the place and he grinned knowingly. "Ah, that explains it." Harry blushed slightly and started gathering up the clothes and folding them into a neat pile.

"I'll get Draco soon; he's napping," Harry told him and sat down, indicating Adam to do the same. "I wanted to speak to you first though. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Adam smiled. "What did you want to speak to me about?" Harry cleared his throat, contemplating the best way to approach what he wanted to say.

"You were right," Harry finally stated.

"About what?"

"Draco," Harry answered. "He does have an eating disorder. I don't know exactly how serious it is, but it's definitely happening." Adam frowned deeply and sighed.

"I was hoping I might be wrong," Adam said helplessly. "How did you find out?"

"I've been watching his eating closely and caught him making himself sick, and then spent the last two days listening to him vomit after every meal through the bathroom door. It all came to a head this morning when he took a whole bottle of laxatives and spent the morning cramped up on the toilet with diarrhoea," Harry sighed.

"Fuck," Adam swore. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, and he grudginly admitted to me what he's been doing and for how long. Of course, he tried to deny it at first." Harry watched Adam, who looked at Harry expectantly.

"How long?"

"The time frame is irrelevant," Harry informed him. "It's what made him start that is important."

"What then?" Adam pressed. "The engagement?"

"For fuck sake! NO!" Harry sneered. "I'm the only person in the world whom Draco is completely comfortable with. I know every inch of his body intimately. Why would our engagement steer him to an eating disorder, especially when he was the one to propose to me?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to offend you; I'm just not following here."

"THE RUNWAY WORK!" Harry snapped in exasperation. "Draco is so petrified about how he will look for that that it drove him to an eating disorder! And it was _you_ who pressured him into it!"

"He willingly agreed!" Adam protested.

"Maybe so. But despite whether he agreed or not, you're his agent and that means I want _you_ to get him out of this work! He doesn't want to do it; it's made him sick, he is terrified of being in front of a lot of people and I, being his husband, don't approve of it!" Harry said firmly and crossed his arms.

"God, Harry. The contracts are all signed; he's due to start when he comes back!" Adam stated helplessly.

"Then break them! Six weeks, Adam! That's all it's been and it was long enough to cause him enough anguish to make him feel he needs to hurl up every meal to make himself look better for live modelling! That's fucked and I will not stand by and watch him put himself through that for a few extra bucks in his, and your, pay packet!" Harry snarled.

"I'll talk to him," Adam relented. "But he seems pretty set on it now that he has decided to do it. Shit, if I had known it was going to give him issues about his image, I wouldn't have pushed. He said he'll stop, didn't he?"

"Of course he said he'll stop, and he probably thinks he _can_ stop too," Harry sighed. "However, we both know it's not that easy and I think Draco is going to need to see a psychologist again. He has _never_ had body issues before, so I hope you can understand how much this has played on his mind. He was always reluctant to agree to the live shit, Adam. You should've respected that."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I thought it would be beneficial for his career," Adam answered guiltily. "I've never had a client who's had an eating disorder before, so I don't know what to do to help, but I'll do anything, alright?"

"I'll go and wake him so you can have your meeting," Harry told him and stood up. "Our guests will be back in a few hours, so please try not to upset him. I'll tell him that I spoke to you about his eating, but don't mention it unless he brings it up, ok? He was relieved to talk to me about these things, but he is probably reluctant to discuss it with you, considering you were part of the initial problem."

o o o o o

Harry sat across from Remus and Severus at the picnic table outside; they were waiting for Draco to join them. Harry had convinced Draco to talk to Remus and Severus about his 'little problem', as Draco would refer to it. Since their initial talk, Harry hadn't once heard Draco call it an eating disorder, and Harry felt that alone indicated denial.

It had been three days since Draco met with Adam. Well, Harry didn't think 'met' was the right wording; it was more like Draco screaming extensively at Adam for a number of different things. Draco had gone into the meeting in a completely bad mood and Adam had experienced Draco's temper for the first time – a temper which hadn't showed it's ugly head since Harry and Draco had moved to Australia – and Harry was extremely concerned.

Draco had put it down to mere tiredness and being abruptly woken from his nap, but from the things he was screaming, Harry knew it was much more than tiredness.

Much to Harry's relief, after rudely telling Adam that he meddled in his personal life too much, Draco informed Adam he had been right in his suspicions of 'a problem', and then went on to flat out refuse to do the runway work and demanded Adam break the contracts immediately. Harry had literally heaved an audible sigh of relief at that.

The conversation went on with more demands regarding Draco's career, and Harry knew that a lot of it had been pent up in Draco for weeks. Adam was shocked that the usually professional and demure Draco Malfoy was standing there screaming demands at him, though Adam was forced to admit the demands were reasonable. He had been used to Draco just basically going along with his advice or suggestions, but now his biggest meal ticket had somewhat turned on him, and the 'conversation' even ended with Draco threatening to sack Adam as his agent.

This completely shocked Harry, as Draco had always regarded Adam's professional expertise and knowledge highly.

Harry started fearing that Draco was having a breakdown. His temper had yet to focus on Harry, but there was a definite tension between them at times; however at others, everything seemed to be normal and happy. Harry hoped it was just the eating disorder business, but he was frightened it might be something entirely different, and he was even more terrified that Draco was keeping something from him.

The eating had improved. Slightly. Draco seemed to want to make a concerted effort to get over this for Harry's sake, but Harry knew that unless Draco wanted to do it for _himself_, there was always a chance they would end back up at square one. Nevertheless, Harry was encouraging and supporting Draco the best he could.

Initially, Draco tried to go straight back to eating how he did prior to the beginning of his problem, but the portion sizes made him sick anyway, so he was in no better position than when he was sticking his fingers down his throat.

So, Harry decreased the portion sizes, but made Draco eat more frequently throughout the day. This was alright generally, but the frequent eating made Draco feel bloated and gave him diarrhoea, which made him miserable and not wanting to eat anyway.

Harry had finally resorted to giving Draco only kids' sized portions of bland food at meals times, with a view to eventually increasing the meal sizes when Draco's gut healed. Though Draco still seemed to be harbouring some eating disorder-like tendencies in that he would drink large amounts of water throughout the day to stave off his appetite, he would cut up his food into tiny pieces and eat very slowly, would have lengthy exercise sessions in their gym, and he was wearing baggy clothes in the presence of their guests citing 'comfort' as the reason for it.

At first, Draco had pleaded with Harry not to tell any of their guests what was going on. No one questioned the unusual meals Draco was eating, because he had been eating strangely since they arrived. Ron had even commented on never wanting to be a model because of the 'weird-arsed food' he would have to eat. Harry had just frowned and abruptly changed the subject.

Draco had flat refused to see a psychologist and had told Harry that because he'd stopped forcing himself to throw up; he was 'getting better'. Still, Draco needed help, and the only people Harry could convince him to talk to were Remus and Severus. At least it was a start.

Harry considered warning Severus prior to their conversation, so he wouldn't attack Draco for his stupidity, but Harry knew Severus had tact when it came to Draco and had Draco's best interests at heart. Harry hoped Severus had it in him to draw Draco out of this lifestyle he'd fallen in to. Harry was beginning to feel like he was fighting a losing battle, and he was more than happy to have reinforcements.

Draco emerged from the sliding screen door with a smile on his face and Harry hoped this was a good sign. Draco had been napping, which was another thing he'd taken to doing since they'd been trying to get his eating back on track. He seemed exhausted more often than not.

As Draco approached the table, another dizzy spell hit him and he closed his eyes abruptly and grabbed Harry to stop himself falling.

"Draco?" Remus asked worriedly and looked at Harry.

"I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell." Draco lowered himself into the seat next to Harry. Harry put his arm around Draco's waist and they shared a small kiss.

Harry poured Draco a cup of black tea and offered him a cake, which Draco obviously refused. No one missed the look of disgust that marred Draco's face when he watched Severus bite into his lamington.

"Ok, what's going on?" Remus demanded. "You're ill, Draco. It's not difficult to miss; and Harry is beside himself with worry." Draco frowned slightly and nodded.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about," Draco sighed. "Harry thinks it will be a good idea to confide in you."

"Harry is getting wise in his old age," Severus said pointedly and Draco gave him a guilty look.

"I… I'm having… a bit of a… problem… with eating," Draco stumbled over his words. Severus flicked a glance at Harry, who nodded discreetly as a way of confirming to Severus his suspicions of bulimia. Severus brought a hand up to his mouth and rubbed his face in concern.

"It's admirable for you to admit that, Draco," Remus said kindly and patted the back of Draco's hand. "That's the first step to getting over something like this. When did you start having this problem?"

"It was when my agent pressured me into doing the live work, and it just happened to coincide with our engagement," Draco told them with a small apologetic look to Harry. "People were also trying to pressure me into modelling nude; not that I had any plans to do this, but suddenly my body became an issue for me. I don't know exactly when it started. I could control it at first, but then it just became second nature, and it got to a point where I couldn't stomach food at all."

"What have you been doing, Draco?" Severus asked in a gentle tone and Draco swallowed nervously. He was hunched over and picking frantically at a napkin in front of him, his eyes only flicking up at the person talking to him briefly before dropping back down to his hands. His body language was illustrating his defeated, depressed and regretful attitude to the whole situation.

"It started with just watching what I was eating. Then I realised I could eat whatever I liked and well, get rid of it after. I started making myself throw up after eating junk food or big meals and I would sort of feel cleansed afterwards. Then it led to eating larger amounts of chocolate and sweet things, knowing I could be rid of it afterwards. This went on for a little while, and I could do it without causing Harry any concern." Draco squeezed Harry's hand and looked sadly at him. "It got to the point where I was forcing myself to puke after every single meal and I couldn't stand being sick so often. My throat was hurting and I always had this horrible taste in my mouth, no matter how much I brushed my teeth. Then I remembered that Harry used to take laxatives when his pain medication would make him have problems going to the toilet and they always seemed to work pretty quickly. I thought…" Draco stopped and a pained look came over his face. "I thought if I took more, they would work quicker and get the food out of my system just as effectively as vomiting."

"How many did you take?" Remus asked quietly, not letting his attention leave Draco.

"A whole bottle," Draco whispered and Severus swore harshly, earning a hesitant glance from Harry and a shamed look from Draco. "Don't worry, I learnt my lesson. I had worst diarrhoea than I thought possible for a human being to have. Harry was halfway through a shave and didn't even have a chance to get out of the bathroom. It was agony, my arse still hurts and I have no plans to do that again."

"Has your health been affected in any other way?" Severus enquired.

"I guess," Draco admitted. "I've been really tired and having these dizzy spells. I feel sick sometimes, and get horrible headaches at others; but nothing more than that, I don't think."

"Will you agree to let us assist you to overcome this?" Severus pressed and Draco just nodded silently. "This won't be easy for you, Draco. Recovering may make you feel worse than the actual problem."

"When has anything ever been easy for me?" Draco gave a short harsh laugh.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Oh, I'm so glad I didn't squick anyone! But as you can see, that scene was rather important as it forced Harry to do something. _

_Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are truly amazing. You inspire me to keep going with this._

_The 'something' is pending – it all comes to a head in a few chapters time. Thanks for sticking with me with this! _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	14. Chapter 13

_Many thanks to Sakai Michiba, who is not only a brilliant Beta, but she has helped me keep up the daily updates._

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 13**

"Harry, I… I need some laxatives…" Draco mumbled without looking up at his husband. He was sitting on the side of the bed in his pyjamas, while Harry was searching for his own in the wardrobe. Harry stopped digging in the drawer and immediately came over to sit next to Draco, giving him his full attention.

"Why, baby?" Harry asked gently. They'd had quite a rich dinner and Draco had eaten more than he had been recently, including dessert; Harry was worried this was why Draco wanted access to laxatives. Draco knew Harry had been watching him, and therefore he wasn't able to purge after eating.

"I'm constipated. I haven't had a shit in days and my stomach hurts," Draco answered with a sniff.

"We don't have any laxatives here," Harry told him cautiously. "There's prune juice in the fridge that Hermione bought; that will help." Draco glared at Harry.

"I don't like prune juice," Draco said evenly.

"Well, maybe I can go to the chemist and get you an enema or something?" Harry bit his lip and watched Draco warily.

"I don't want you sticking anything up my arse!" Draco snapped and Harry raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Draco, who smacked his lips in annoyance. "You know that's not what I mean! I want laxatives!"

"Draco, I don't think that –"

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME!" Draco screamed.

"Yes, I _do_ trust you! You know I do!" Harry said pleadingly.

"NO YOU DON'T! You've been watching me like I hawk since I told you about this! You watch what I eat, you listen when I take a piss, you watch me when I exercise, _and you've taken away the laxatives_!" Draco snarled.

"I haven't taken them away, Draco," Harry said calmly. "I just didn't replace them after the last bottle you used." Draco jumped up and started pacing.

"What am I going to do?" Draco asked fretfully, almost whimpering.

"Hey," Harry murmured and stood up and pulled Draco close to him for a hug. "I'll go to the chemist and get you something natural; it will work soon and then your stomach will feel better." Harry was shocked when Draco burst into tears and yanked himself out of Harry's arms and launched himself into the bathroom.

Harry followed and got there just in time to witness Draco force his fingers down his throat and give a loud heave as his undigested dinner poured out over his hand, which he moved away and gripped the toilet bowl, bracing himself through the vomiting.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered in shock and slapped his hand over mouth at the horrific sight before him. He'd heard Draco do this through the bathroom door many times, but to see it was a thousand times worse.

Harry's feet were rooted to the floor as he watched Draco retch and moan miserably; the vomit on his hand was dripping down the back of his wrist to his elbow and onto the floor. Harry had never once felt sick at the sight of someone vomiting, but he felt close himself at that moment.

Harry felt tears start to fall from his eyes as he moved mechanically over to the sink and wet a face cloth with warm water. He bent down over Draco and gingerly pulled his hair away and started wiping his husband's sweaty, tear-streaked face and then cleaned off Draco's hand for him.

Draco had stopped emptying his stomach by this point, and was just panting and staring in the toilet bowl, horrified. He started trembling violently. "I… I… I didn't mean to… oh god," Draco choked and began sobbing.

Harry fell to his knees and hugged Draco tightly, murmuring soothing sounds into his ear. Draco soon realised Harry was crying too, which made him more upset.

After witnessing what he just did, and sitting on the cold bathroom floor with his sobbing husband in his arms, Harry suddenly felt overwhelming exhausted. He didn't even think he had the energy to cry anymore. He had to say goodbye again to all his friends the next day, as it was time for them to return to England, and Harry really wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Up until now, Harry had some support from everyone, especially Remus and Severus with Draco's problem and they had thought they were making a breakthrough. Over the last week or so, Draco seemed to be getting his eating under control, but Harry realised now that they hadn't gotten anywhere. Making Draco eat wasn't going to take away the concerns in his mind and the proof of this was now lying in the toilet bowl next to them.

It wasn't Draco's fault; far from it. This was a disorder, something out of his control, but Harry felt like he was partly to blame. Maybe he hadn't done enough, hadn't seen the signs early enough, hadn't put his foot down firm enough when he was opposed to the live modelling?

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Draco cried into Harry's shoulder. "I thought I was better; I just… felt so disgusting… I had to get rid of it!" Harry winced at those words and felt his heart break. "Say something!" Draco pleaded desperately and pulled back to look at his husband.

"I love you, Draco," Harry whispered, but couldn't stop his tears. "But you need more help than I can give you with this. We all tried, but you need professional help."

"I know," Draco said hoarsely. Harry sniffed and wiped his cheeks, swallowing thickly.

"Why don't you go lie down, baby? I need a cup of tea, do you want one?" Harry asked. He stood up and helped Draco up, who swayed violently and Harry thought he would pass out, but Draco righted himself against Harry.

"I'm alright," Draco said weakly with a hand on his forehead. "I don't feel well, though. Lying down will be good, but no tea." Harry nodded. He flushed the toilet and sprayed a bit of air freshener and then waited while Draco brushed his teeth for the second time that night.

Once Draco was safely lying in bed, Harry hurried out of the room quickly before Draco could see he was crying again. By the time he got out to the dining table where Severus, Tonks and Hermione were sharing a pot of tea, he was starting to hyperventilate and he could feel the churning sick feeling pooling in his stomach.

_God no,_ Harry thought desperately. _Please not an attack!_ They looked up at him, startled and Harry was surprised when Severus jumped up and took his elbow, and held his hand under Harry's mouth when Harry dry heaved. Severus lowered him into a chair while Tonks grabbed a large plastic bowl from the kitchen.

Harry sat with the bowl in his lap, but he didn't need it. Once he was breathing normally again, he managed to speak. "Draco's relapsing," Harry coughed out.

"How so?" Severus asked in concern.

"We were getting ready for bed and he asked me for laxatives," Harry sighed. "He said he hadn't been to the toilet in a few days, which may be true because I haven't seen him go, but that wasn't why he wanted them. When I told him I didn't have any, he got angry and accused me of not trusting him; then he broke down and raced to the toilet and stuck his fingers down his throat to make himself sick." Harry's voice broke as he remembered the scene in the bathroom.

"Oh no," Hermione murmured and shook her head.

"He needs professional help," Harry whimpered. "I've done all I can, and I'm scared that if I try to do more, we'll start having problems in our relationship. He already thinks deep down that I don't trust him and that hurts, because with his eating, I _don't_ trust him!" Harry reached up to wipe his nose, but Severus handed him a handkerchief before he could soil his fingers. Harry smiled gratefully and blew his nose.

"That's it," Severus said firmly. "I'm not going back to Britain tomorrow. I'm staying indefinitely until Draco is well again."

"No, Severus. I can't ask you to do that. You have your work at Hogwarts and… stuff," Harry sighed, not really having a clue of what else was involved in a Potion Master's life.

"I will inform Minerva via telegram tomorrow to look for an indefinite replacement for me," Severus replied. "You both need support; and I know you give Draco all the love and support he needs, Harry, but I think we both know that for the first time in his life, Draco could use a father figure."

"Draco could've used a father figure at many times during his life," Harry said sadly. "Thank you, Severus. You don't know how much this means to me and Draco will be over the moon to have you here longer."

"Yes, well, he will probably just assume I am staying for Bella." Severus smirked. "Maybe we should let him think that? His mood has been volatile recently; he may get defensive if he knows I'm staying for his health."

"Possibly, but he all but had a nervous breakdown through there just now. I think he scared himself shitless by purging again. He, himself, thought he was getting better. It might be comforting for him to know you're staying for him," Harry reasoned and Severus made a small thoughtful noise in agreement. "Will you come through with me and see him?" Severus nodded.

"Oh god, I feel terrible about leaving tomorrow with everything so bad for you here," Hermione fretted.

"It's ok, Hermione," Harry smiled. "Of course, I don't want any of you to go, but I'm a big boy now. Draco and I have been through a lot and this is just another hurdle. We'll get through it. You know Severus will be with us, so you won't need to worry. You have to go home and become a mummy again, and make me a godfather all over again."

"Actually, we were going to surprise you tomorrow before we left, but I think we will all be too emotional. We are going to ask both you _and_ Draco to be godfathers. It's traditional for a baby boy to have two." Hermione beamed at the huge grin that spread across Harry's face.

"Oh god, I think that's exactly something Draco needs to hear right now," Harry said and gave her a big hug. "You're going to make his year with that. We'll definitely be coming back to England when you have the baby. We've planned it for awhile, and we were going to surprise _you_ before you left tomorrow!"

"Oh really?" Hermione squeaked and clapped her hands. "Ron will be ecstatic!"

"It's getting late," Harry pointed to the clock, "you should go to bed and get well rested for the flight tomorrow." Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and then gave Tonks a huge hug. They shared goodbyes and before heading to bed.

o o o o o

Draco was curled up on his side under the blankets, but still awake, when Harry led Severus into the room. "I thought you might be talking to Severus," Draco croaked with a weak smile.

"Sorry sweetie, but you frightened me a bit," Harry admitted and sat next to Draco, tucking the covers around him. "Are you cold? You're shaking."

"A little bit," Draco replied. "I think I frightened the shit out of myself too." Harry bent down and placed a soft kiss on Draco's head; Draco closed his eyes at the feeling and put his arms around Harry to keep him there a little longer.

Severus pulled the chair from next to their dresser over to the bed and sat down. He studied the couple for a few moments as Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck, seeking comfort.

"Severus has something to tell you, baby," Harry murmured softly as he moved out of Draco's arms to sit on the edge of the bed and Draco's grey eyes flicked up to Severus face curiously.

"I've decided to remain here for an extended stay," Severus informed Draco, who smiled cheekily.

"Bella got into your pants, didn't she?" Draco asked with a smirk. Severus turned a light shade of pink and cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"That is beside the point," Severus intoned to shift the conversation from his personal life. "I'm not staying for Bella, I am staying for you." Draco's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"No, you don't have to do that, Sev," Draco shook his head, "I'm alright. I just need some help. I'll go and see a doctor or something. You have too many responsibilities over in Britain. I can't ask you to put it all off for me."

"It is fortunate then, that you don't need to ask me." Severus raised an eyebrow. "I have made my decision. You may profess to be 'alright', but on the chance that you are not, I will be here to help you for as long as you need me."

Draco sucked in his bottom lip and took a shaky breath. Harry could see he was two steps from tears again, so he thought he'd better lighten the mood. "Oh great, now I have to put up with living with two moody Slytherin arses, as opposed to one! At least you can't take points from Gryffindor, so… ha!" Harry stuck his nose in the air and gave Severus a triumphant look.

"I had no intentions of outstaying my welcome here," Severus told them. "I was planning on finding another place to stay."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked incredulously. "You have seen our _whole_ house, haven't you? We have a complete floor upstairs we rarely use! If you are staying to help me, then I will not hear of you staying anywhere _but_ with us."

"Living with newlyweds is not to my taste, Mr Malfoy," Severus said dryly. "Especially not you pair. I was not idiotic enough to miss what you two were doing in the pool the other night when I went out to your yard for fresh air. I'd rather not walk in on that all the time."

"We'll be a little more restrained when you are here, of course," Harry said with a snort. "Or maybe we can get a little alarm that warns you ten steps in advance what you are about to walk in on us?"

"We were skinny dipping, Sev! We thought everyone had gone to bed," Draco laughed. "You should try it. You need to get that potions vial out of your arse if you are going to live here. Australia is a lot more laid back than Britain, so don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, and you'd better not peek over to the neighbours yard on a Thursday night. She has, erm, _gatherings_ there."

"Gatherings?" Severus asked.

"She has orgy-type hippy blessing party things and they dance around naked and sing to the moon and stuff," Harry told him with a shrug, thinking it explained everything.

"And this is typical Australian behaviour?" Severus asked tentatively, probably thinking about his new Australian girlfriend. Harry and Draco both laughed at his horrified expression.

"Of course not!" Draco shook his head. "We just drew the short straw with neighbours. She chooses to live an alternate lifestyle and practices a new religion. She is actually a very nice lady, but we just don't intrude on her and vice versa."

"Very well then." Severus nodded. "If you pair agree to keep it in your pants when I am around, then I will stay here to assist you as needed, Draco. Do we have a deal?"

Harry and Draco nodded.

o o o o o

The next morning was a flurry of activity as Harry and Draco tried to assist in getting their guests ready to leave for the airport later in the day.

Draco stood tiredly next to the fridge and rested his forehead against the cool laminate. It seemed to be the only room in the house that was empty at the moment and he was seeking a little peace from all the chaos. He was feeling dizzy and headachy again and actually felt like going back to bed, but knowing that he couldn't made it feel worse.

"Alright, 'co?" Tonks asked as she came up behind him and tickled his ribs. Draco half-heartedly swatted her hand away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Draco lied and flicked on the kettle. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Sure, if you're making one." Tonks nodded. "And don't give me that 'I'm fine' shit; you're starting to sound like Harry. You look rough and you have done since we got here." Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I thought you all knew…?"

"About your 'eating thing'?" Tonks asked. "Yeah, we know, but you seemed to be getting better with that, yet you still look like something the cat dragged in."

"Thank you so much," Draco huffed sarcastically. "That's just something someone with body issues needs to hear."

"You know I mean your physical appearance, not your weight, 'co," Tonks said gently.

"Yeah, I know," Draco sighed. "I just don't feel so great; it's just the remnants of what I've been doing to myself I suppose. Don't tell Harry I told you I feel like shit."

"Oh, love, it's not hard to miss," Tonks told him sympathetically. "I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes." Tonks nodded. "They don't sparkle anymore. You used to always have that cheeky glean in your eyes, now they just look flat most of the time. Sure, they light up when Harry comes into the room, but at times, like now, you just look ill, hon."

Draco shook his head. How could anyone notice how he was feeling by his eyes? Did it really go that deep? He poured the hot water in the tea pot and put everything he needed on a tray to take over to the table.

About halfway there, Draco felt a tingly feeling run through his fingers and up his wrist, right before his whole hand and forearm went completely numb, causing him to drop the tray of hot tea with a loud crash.

Draco cried out and jumped back before he got scalded by the hot liquid. Harry came rushing in to the kitchen followed by Hermione with Melody on her hip. Draco stood back, staring at his hand, horrified. He had absolutely no feeling in it whatsoever, and knew that if the water had hit that hand, he wouldn't have felt it.

"Draco! Baby, are you ok?" Harry asked urgently as he took Draco's hand and pulled him close. Draco couldn't even feel Harry's touch. "What happened?" Hermione placed Melody in a chair at the table and bent down to help Tonks clean up the mess.

"It just slipped…" Draco said in a small voice.

"You're shaking like a leaf!" Harry cried. "Did something frighten you?" Draco shook his head.

"He just dropped the tray, Harry," Tonks said soothingly and picked up the last of the shattered glass. "It was just an accident. There, see? All clean again." Harry narrowed his eyes, not convinced. He pulled back from Draco looked into his eyes.

"Are you not feeling well again?" Harry asked his husband, who shook his head. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"It's just another headache. Don't fuss, Harry," Draco said irritably and pushed Harry away slightly.

"I'm just worried!" Harry answered.

"You've been on my back for weeks! Just leave off! You're starting to piss me off! I don't want to be fawned over all the time!" Draco growled and didn't look at Harry, knowing his husband's face would show deep hurt and upset.

"I just –" Harry started in a tiny, injured voice but Draco cut him off.

"Just leave me the fuck alone! There's nothing wrong with me! I just… want to be left alone!" Draco snapped and stalked out of the room.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I apologise to anyone who didn't know what 'squick' meant – I just assumed it was a well-known thing in fanfiction. Squick simply means repulsive, disgusting or gross; something that someone might find intolerable to read, for example, I find Harry/Lucius fics squicky (no offence to anyone who enjoys them!). _

_Thanks for your reviews!_

_Take care,_

_Lani _


	15. Chapter 14

_Huge thanks to Sakai Michiba, my Beta!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 14**

Harry was left shaking in shock at Draco's uncharacteristic outburst.

Sure, Draco had his moments lately, but this was completely out of the blue and very out-of-character for Draco, considering he hadn't snapped at Harry like that in ages. He'd certainly never pushed Harry away before or demanded to be left alone so rudely.

Harry felt disturbed, confused and worried. He swallowed heavily and looked up at Hermione and Tonks, who were also gaping in shock.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him…" Harry said in almost a whisper. He cleared his throat in embarrassment and avoided their gazes. "Can you excuse me, guys?"

Harry approached the bedroom door and considered knocking, but decided against it. If Draco was in such a bad mood, he didn't want to get into a yelling match with him through a door.

Harry entered their room and shut the door behind him and leant against it. Draco was lying face down on the bed, his head buried into Harry's pillow and he was sobbing uncontrollably. Harry was taken aback and didn't know what to do and was hesitant about going over to the bed; then he felt terribly guilty for being afraid of approaching his husband.

Harry reached up and ran a hand through his hair and then walked quietly over to the bed and sat down beside Draco, placing his hand on the small of Draco's back. He felt the muscles in Draco's back stiffen slightly at his touch, but he didn't pull away which was a good sign, Harry supposed.

Harry waited a long time for Draco's sobbing to subside, all the while rubbing small circles on Draco's back. Draco soon rolled over and looked at Harry through red-rimmed puffy eyes; his face was all wet from tears. Harry just looked back and kept his face expressionless, but kept eye contact with his husband.

Draco then slowly sat up and crawled over into Harry's lap and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held on for dear life. "Please tell me what's wrong, Draco. I can't help you unless you tell me," Harry murmured gently into Draco's soft hair. Harry felt Draco take a deep shuddering breath against his chest.

"Nothing's wrong," Draco said, muffled in Harry's shirt.

"I'm not buying it, honey." Harry started rubbing Draco's back again. "I haven't seen you so angry or upset with me in a very long time. It's not like you, Draco. Please tell me what's upset you so much. Have I done or said something to hurt you? Is this really about not wanting me to take care of you? If you really want me to leave you alone, I will." Draco shook his head vigorously and looked up to Harry with a tear-stained face.

"No," Draco sobbed; his voice cracking. "It's not you at all! Please don't go away!" The tears started flowing freely again and Harry was dumfounded. He had no idea what could be the matter with his husband, and he wouldn't know unless Draco told him.

Draco was sniffling, and Harry reached over and plucked a tissue from their bedside table and handed it to Draco, who wiped his eyes and nose. "I don't know what's wrong, Harry," Draco finished in a whisper, and Harry couldn't help wondering if there was more to that statement than just reference to his outburst.

"Perhaps you should see a doctor?" Harry suggested tentatively.

"Maybe," Draco muttered and gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Ok, sweetheart. Maybe everything's just catching up with you. You don't have to come to the airport; why don't you just stay here and get some rest? You'll have the house to yourself. It might be what you need," Harry said with a soothing voice. He couldn't shake the feeling Draco wasn't being entirely honest with him. He didn't think Draco was lying, just avoiding the truth; but about what, Harry had no clue. He just hoped it wasn't all stemming from the bulimia. Harry didn't think he could sit back and watch Draco deteriorate with that again. He decided he was going to call their doctor first thing Monday morning and make an appointment for Draco, whether Draco agreed or not.

"I want to come," Draco protested. "I want to say goodbye to everyone too."

"They'll understand if you don't feel up to coming, darling," Harry told him but Draco shook his head.

"I'm coming," Draco said with finality. Harry sighed.

"Alright, but stay here and rest until we're ready to leave, ok?" Harry pulled their light throw up over Draco and tucked it around him. Draco tipped his face up, indicating to Harry that he wanted a kiss, so Harry leant down and they kissed sweetly before squeezing Draco's hand and leaving him to rest.

o o o o o

Later that afternoon, Harry and Draco were waiting at the airport to see everyone off. Severus had stayed back at the house, as the others had brought so many souvenirs that they needed the extra space in the car just to hold them all.

Draco wandered back over from where he was reading the Departures screen and put his arm around Harry's waist. "Not boarding yet," Draco told everyone.

"You're walking funny; limping a bit. Have you hurt your foot or something?" Harry questioned with concern. Draco realised he was limping slightly. It was those damn tingly feelings he'd started getting recently.

"Just pins and needles, I think." Draco shrugged.

"_Now boarding Flight BA710 to Singapore; all passengers please make your way to Gate Thirty and have your boarding passes and passports ready,_" the metallic voice over the intercom sounded.

"That's us!" Hermione said and started gathering their cabin luggage together. Ron bent down and picked Melody up, who immediately started crying. Harry looked sadly at his little goddaughter and started sniffling, which then turned into an attempt to choke down tears, and before anyone knew it, he was bawling.

"Aw, Harry, mate," Ron said softly and handed Melody to Hermione so he could hug Harry. Hermione then passed Melody on to Draco, so she could join in the hug, and soon they were all one big sobbing mess.

"I don't want you all to leave!" Harry wailed.

"Oh, honey," Tonks sighed and wiped her eyes. "You know you can come back to see us whenever you need; and just call if you need us back. You are the most important thing to Remus and I and we'll drop everything and come running anytime you need us." This just made Harry cry harder. Tonks kissed his head and then passed him over to Remus, who hugged Harry tightly.

"Harry, son, look at me," Remus coaxed, soft tears falling from his own eyes. Harry looked up, but couldn't stop himself crying. "Don't _ever_ think twice about calling us and asking us to come. Tonks is right; you're like a son to us and we will come as soon as you need us. I love you, son. Don't ever forget that." Remus kissed Harry's forehead. They said a sweet goodbye to Draco and then picked up their bags and went to wait by the Departure gate for the others.

Melody grabbed Harry around the legs and wouldn't let go. Ron and Hermione stood back and watched before Harry looked up at them with tear-filled green eyes. "I'm going to miss you," Harry choked out, and the trio gave each other a long farewell hug.

"We'll see each other when you come to see the baby," Hermione sobbed, "and we won't leave it so long between visits anymore!"

"I love you guys!" Harry bent down and kissed Melody, and then hugged Hermione and Ron again before they turned and made their way over to Remus and Tonks.

With one final glance back and sad waves to the newlyweds, Hermione, Ron, Melody, Remus and Tonks disappeared through the Departure gates as Harry turned and sobbed helplessly in Draco's arms.

o o o o o

Once Harry recovered from the upset of having to say goodbye to his family, he had been alright, but was quiet for the rest of the afternoon. Severus had suggested they come out with him and Bella for dinner, and the couple had agreed, thinking it would be good to get Harry's mind off things.

Later that evening Harry and Draco had just taken a long, relaxing bath – extra long as they always ended up having sex when they had a bath together – and were getting ready to go to dinner.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, still half wet with just a blue towel wrapped around his waist. He was staring off into space when Harry came through from the bathroom, zipping his jeans up and putting his belt on. Draco didn't even flinch when Harry waved his hand in front of Draco's face.

"Earth to Draco," Harry said, with a soft smile. "Ok, baby? You're not feeling sick again, are you?" Draco blinked and looked up at his husband.

"Huh?" Draco said blankly. "Oh, um, no… I'm just so tired, Harry. I can hardly keep my eyes open. I'm not all that hungry, either." Harry sat down next to Draco on the bed and studied his husband intently. Draco yawned loudly as if to punctuate his point.

"You do look pretty knackered. We don't have to go for dinner if you don't want to. It's been a rough day and you've got an early start in the morning." Harry frowned and caressed Draco's cheek. "I'm worried about you, Draco. You don't seem to be getting better, even though your eating has improved. You're sleeping twelve hours a night and waking up tired. You've been having these dizzy spells and headaches. You've been grumpy and not been able to concentrate properly. Hell, even just yesterday, you were staring stupidly at the same page in your book for over five minutes."

Draco bit his lip and averted his eyes from Harry's piercing gaze. He hadn't told Harry, but the reason he was staring at the page was because he couldn't make out the words as his eyes were all blurry, not because he wasn't concentrating.

"I'll be fine, Harry." Draco got up and went to their dresser to find something to wear. "I'm just not myself. I need to get back to work and get my mind focused on things again. I'm just tired because I'm not used to being so inactive. I need to throw myself back into my routine and I can relax a bit now I don't have the added stress of thinking about doing that rotten runway stuff."

Harry was sucking on his lower lip. He was thinking whether to continue this discussion with Draco, but he chose not to. He didn't want to end up in an argument half an hour before they were due to go out. He wished he could take Draco's word for it, but he knew his husband, and he knew something was off. He just wished he knew what.

So, Harry did the only other thing he could think of – he pounced on Draco from behind, spun him around and started exploring that sweet, hot mouth with all the eagerness of a kid in a candy store. Draco shrieked in surprise and then moaned into his husband's mouth as he responded to the kiss. Next thing, Harry had Draco pinned to the bed.

"I always said you looked hot in a towel. See what you do to me?" Harry asked seductively, pressing his growing erection against his husband's stomach.

Harry reached down and quickly divested Draco of the towel. Draco lay perfectly naked, still glistening slightly with water. The beautiful ripple of his hard stomach muscles moved in and out deeply as Draco panted in need. He felt so horny, yet his dick didn't seem to be 'rising to the occasion' immediately as it always did when Harry touched him.

Harry gently squeezed Draco's only half-hard cock, which still elicited no further response and Draco failed to become any harder. Draco gulped heavily as Harry looked down at him with worry pooling in his beautiful green eyes. Draco whimpered softly and before Harry could say something to him, there was knocking on their door.

"You better get that," Draco said, grabbing the towel and covering himself with it again, not daring to look at Harry.

"Draco…" Harry started, but Draco waved him away dismissively.

"I better get dressed. I won't be long." Harry gave one last longing look at Draco, and then went to answer the door.

o o o o o

The four of them sat a round table right near the window at a quaint little local restaurant not far from Harry and Draco's house, studying the menus to decide what they wanted for dinner.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the Beef Nachos," Bella said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Me too. What are you having, baby?" Harry asked, taking one of Draco's hands. Draco keep his eyes planted firmly in the menu and didn't say a word.

Draco couldn't read a word that was printed on it.

He blinked a few times to see if his vision would clear, but that didn't help at all. "Draco?" Harry asked with worry.

"Harry, I can't…" Draco started, about to tell Harry that he couldn't read the menu but he stopped himself. Draco snapped it shut abruptly. "I'll have the Nachos too."

"But you don't eat–" Harry started but was cut of with a glare from Draco. Harry frowned and looked away.

Severus was still studying the menu and Bella glanced between Harry and Draco with concern. She dearly hoped the two weren't having problems. Draco rubbed his face and yawned.

"Are you ok, Draco?" Bella asked, tentatively.

"I'm fine! I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" Draco snapped. "I just have a headache." Bella cooed sympathetically at her best friend and dug around in her handbag. She extracted a packet of paracetamol, popped two out and handed them to him. "Thanks," Draco mumbled and swallowed the pills with a sip of water, knowing they would do nothing. A waiter came over and took their orders and brought a replenishment of their drinks to them.

"Are you looking forward to going back to work, Draco?" Severus asked, hoping to start a polite conversation to ease the awkwardness.

"Yes, it seems the break has been a hazard to my health," Draco said, sarcastically.

"Well, it will be good to get back into a routine. It's been a hell of a month for you," Bella said, glancing at Harry who was unusually quiet.

"Yes, well, it's has been a pretty shitty month," Draco admitted and Harry let out a huff of angry air through his nose next to him. Before Draco could continue speaking, Harry cut him off.

"Hmmm," Harry hummed with a sneer. "Yes, god forbid the month we get married just so happens to be the worst of your fucking life!" he bit out angrily, and then turned to Bella. "Excuse me, I need some air." Harry yanked himself out of his seat so fast the drinks on the table shuddered and he stormed out the door.

Draco felt his stomach plummet and he gulped. "Oh fuck," he groaned and buried his head in his hands on the table.

Draco knew at that instant he had made a huge mistake; things had gone too far. He had deliberately been keeping things from Harry so as not to worry him, and now Harry was pissed at him.

Harry had put up with a lot lately, and Draco knew he had reached breaking point. He picked up his drink to wet his mouth but lost his grip on it and it fell across the table; Diet Coke seeped rapidly into the tablecloth.

Draco wanted to cry, scream, shout, swear, kick something – anything to let his frustration out. He had to speak to Harry, but knew he couldn't deal with it just yet. His head was pounding, his eyes were hurting, his legs felt like jelly and his stomach lurched as a precursor to nausea. He just had to get out.

"Bella, I feel really sick all of a sudden," Draco whimpered, hunched over in pain. "Can you tell Harry I want to go home?" Bella was out of her seat in an instant and Severus signalled to the waiter to cancel their orders.

Bella raced outside to find Harry and found him sitting in the step of the building next door, glaring angrily down at his feet.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Harry said morosely. Bella grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"We have to get Draco home. He says he feels really sick. He's gone all pale, I was scared he was going to faint." Harry gasped and raced back into the restaurant.

Draco was bent over in his chair breathing heavily. Harry knelt down in front of him and put his hands on Draco knees. A couple of waiters, a waitress and a barman were hovering around in concern.

"Draco, look at me, sweetheart," Harry said, and tipped Draco's chin up with is finger. "Tell me what hurts. Is it your head? Do you feel like you want to be sick?"

"I want to go home, Harry," Draco whispered, and gulped in some air.

Harry helped him to his feet, but the feeling in Draco's legs made them weak and he stumbled. Harry clutched him firmly around his waist from the right side and Severus came and held him up around his waist on his left.

Bella left a large tip with the waiter and apologised profusely to the staff for the inconvenience. They managed to get Draco back to the car, but had to go slowly because Draco seemed to be having some difficulty walking. Harry could feel himself starting to panic at Draco's weakness, but he forced away the panic and focused on getting his husband home.

They all sat in silence in the car on the way back to Harry and Draco's house. Draco rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes. Whatever the bloody hell that was back there, it seemed to be passing now and he was starting to feel a bit better. His vision was clearing and his headache was easing, but his arms and legs still felt weak and he had a slight prickling feeling in his fingers and toes.

When they arrived, Severus and Harry again helped Draco into the house. They got inside and they Harry forced Draco to lie down on the couch. _Why can't I have a fucking break? _Draco thought helplessly to himself.

Harry discreetly asked Bella and Severus to make some tea – slowly – in the kitchen so he could speak to Draco. Harry came over and sat down on the coffee table and put his hands in his lap. At first he didn't make any attempt to talk to Draco or touch him. He just sat staring down at his lap.

Draco swallowed guiltily, and watched his husband. He felt tears prick in his eyes, but he sniffed and blinked them away. Harry didn't move.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Harry asked quietly. Draco nodded and Harry just blinked at him with a soft sigh which may have been from relief or frustration.

"Harry, I'm sorry…" Draco choked out in a whisper. He knew if he tried to speak anymore he would cry and he didn't want to do that either. It was only then that Harry lifted his head and gazed sorrowfully at Draco.

"Draco… just…" Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly again. "I know there is something going on here. You've been ill or still are or whatever and I don't blame you for that. I understand that you're irritable, or shitty, and I don't even mind when you snap at me or bite my head off in frustration. I know you didn't mean to imply that our wedding was just as bad as the rest of your month and I understand you've had a rough few weeks." Harry stopped speaking for a few moments and swallowed thickly, trying to keep his emotions in check. "But what I don't understand and what hurts me so much is that I _know_ you are keeping things from me. I know you almost better than I know myself and I _know_ when something isn't right with you. You haven't been yourself since our engagement, and all I ask is that you tell me what's wrong so that I can help you fix it. I just want to take care of you, but I can't when I don't know what is wrong with you! If it's me that's your problem, please tell me now and we can end everything here and –" Harry's voice broke and he drop his head into his hands.

"NO! Harry, oh please, NO!" Draco shot up from the couch and pulled Harry into his arms. He flinched a bit as dizziness washed over him and he put his head on Harry's shoulders momentarily to get his grounding back. "Harry, it's not you. It's never you. I'd die without you! Please believe me!" Draco pleaded.

Harry pulled back and looked into Draco's watery eyes, and the next thing they knew their lips were crashed together in a desperate and needy kiss. All their problems seemed to fly out the window.

Harry and Draco started pawing at each other's clothes urgently and they made their way hastily to their room and onto the bed. They were kissing, and touching, and feeling and rubbing frantically, both desperate for each other's physical touch to help take away all their worries.

Harry was on his back, moaning deeply as he ran his hands all over Draco's back and reached down to squeeze his husband's sexy arse. Draco was sucking on Harry's neck and tasting his sweet flavour. He trailed kisses up Harry's neck, across his cheek, and captured his lips.

Draco explored the inside of his husband's beautiful warm mouth, panting softly with want. Harry thrust up hard against Draco and just as he trailed his hand down over Draco's hipbone and was about to take Draco's wonderful dick into his hand, Draco stilled above him. He looked down into Harry's eyes in horror and Harry searched Draco's face for any recognition of what was going on.

Harry's hand reached its destination before Draco could protest and Harry was shocked to find that Draco wasn't hard at all. Harry gently fingered Draco's flaccid dick and Draco cried out and pulled himself roughly out of Harry's embrace and rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers up over him, creating a barrier between himself and his husband.

Harry sat up and put his hand to his mouth in disbelief. Harry stared at Draco's back in shock; he whimpered in distress. He couldn't think. He couldn't talk. He couldn't sit here and watch as his husband lay with his back to him ignoring him.

Harry pulled himself numbly off the bed, slipped his bathrobe on and left their bedroom closing the door firmly behind him. He didn't know that his husband burst into anguished tears as he left the room.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I've updated my HD website and added a downloadable PDF version of the completed 'Summer Rain', for anyone who wants to download a copy to their PC (I will also do the same for 'Everything Was Perfect…' when it's complete). Also, in the 'Everything Was Perfect…' section, I've added a picture of Draco's devil pants! ;) If anyone is interested, you can find my site on my profile. _

_Ok, I know that you all must be wondering why Draco is being so stupid and ignoring what's going on with his body. There are two underlying reasons here: 1) he thinks it's all still resulting from his eating disorder (maybe it is winks); and 2) he's scared something is seriously wrong with him. _

_Now, I've been in this boat myself, and know people who have also felt like this – you suspect something may be wrong with you, but you keep pushing it out of your head hoping it will go away. We all know this is potentially dangerous behaviour, but alas, this is what Draco is going through at the moment. _

_Also, the reason he is not telling Harry is because Draco doesn't want to admit something may be wrong, he doesn't want to worry Harry and also knows it will just make Harry more fussy and protective of him, and as we have seen, this is wearing a little thin on Draco because it's making him feel more like a weakling (something he despises). _

_The proverbial shit hits the proverbial fan in the next chapter. To those of you who have stuck with me getting to my point with the 'something' – thank you! _

_Many thanks to all the brilliant reviews. You guys have such amazing things to say! _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	16. Chapter 15

_Thanks to my Beta, Sakai Michiba:)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 15**

Later that night, Harry sat at the dining table with a mug clutched in his hands. He had sat like that for over an hour and the mug was long since empty.

Harry was so confused, and upset and worried. He felt sick at the possibility that Draco was no longer sexually attracted to him and he had been trying for the past few hours to come up with some sort of solution in his mind; something that would explain Draco's lack of arousal.

Harry's brain was like mush, though and the only thought that was a clear as a bell in his mind was that Draco didn't want him anymore. Harry heard the kitchen door open but he didn't look up. He couldn't face Draco. He couldn't look into his face and see loathing and disgust there. Harry remained stony faced as Draco approached the table slowly, with is head hanging low and his blond hair falling softly into his eyes.

Draco didn't know what to say to Harry, but he knew he had to speak… say something… _anything_! Something was wrong with him; Draco wasn't so stubborn to realise that much. He was scared shitless. He wanted Harry, he _needed_ Harry, and the only way he was going to get what he needed was to speak frankly and openly to Harry about what had just happened, no matter how embarrassed or ashamed he felt.

Draco dropped down in the seat next to Harry and placed both hands on the table and looked down at them. He took a deep breath and bit the bullet. "I can't get an erection, Harry, and I don't know why." There. He had said it. He gulped nervously and couldn't look at his husband. He felt so mortified.

Harry turned his eyes to Draco. It pained him to see that Draco's face was red and blotchy and his eyes were puffy and bloodshot; obviously his husband had been crying again.

However, Harry's face remained impassive. He just sat and looked at Draco for a long time, choosing what he was going to say carefully. He was surprised and concerned to see shame and self-disgust written all over Draco's face.

"Is it because of me?" Harry asked finally, his voice low and unemotional. Draco bit his lip and shook his head.

"No," Draco whispered. "I so desperately want to make love to you, as much as I always do. I want you so badly, it hurts! I just can't get an erection."

"We had sex earlier in the bath," Harry said, still not showing any emotion.

"Yeah," Draco sighed, "but we fooled around heaps before it. I couldn't get hard straight away, and even then, you topped and I didn't last long. If you remember, I kept pulling your hand away from me so it would last when we finally had sex. Then, when we were getting ready to go out and we were kissing, it happened again and obviously there was no time to prolong the foreplay." Harry frowned at this, obviously remembering that Draco's account of their evening activities were correct.

"Why didn't you tell me before? When you first realised? Why did you let me find out like this? I have been sitting here for the last three hours thinking you were disgusted with me and couldn't stand having me touch you anymore." Harry's voice had a slight edge of desperation to it, the only evidence that he was upset.

"I'm sorry, baby. I am so sorry," Draco mumbled with regret. "I was embarrassed and scared. I thought it would go away. I tricked myself into believing nothing was wrong. I thought if I tried hard enough, I could get it up. I tried to have a wank when you left the room before, but even that didn't work. I don't know what's wrong with me Harry, but… but I think there is something," Draco finished, the tears coming at last.

This finally broke Harry and he pulled his crying husband into his arms. They had a good cry together for a long time; Draco's face in Harry's chest and Harry stroking Draco's hair soothingly. Finally, their tears eased but Harry kept Draco in his protective embrace.

"Shhhh, it's ok." Harry soothed. "We'll get through this together, ok? I'll phone our doctor first thing in the morning while you're at work and make you an appointment. We can go together. We'll get this sorted out once and for all, ok?" Harry was shocked when Draco merely nodded, and it was then that he knew how serious things were. Draco was agreeing to willingly see a doctor, with no arguments, and Harry was immediately filled with worry. "I think we should go to bed now, sweetheart. You have an early start in the morning; it's your first day back and you don't want to turn up dead on your feet."

Harry led Draco into their bedroom and they slowly got ready for bed together, and Draco fell asleep wrapped tightly in Harry's arms, hoping desperately that he would wake up in the morning and find this was all a huge nightmare.

o o o o o

The next morning Draco was back at work. He would've been loving every minute of it too, if he just didn't feel so bloody tired.

Draco had woken that morning to the intrusive sound of the alarm clock, which he had swatted off quickly so it wouldn't disturb Harry too much. Harry had mumbled a sleepy good morning and had rolled over and gone back to sleep in Draco's vacated warm spot. Draco smiled wistfully down at Harry and tucked the covers up around him and gave him a kiss on his nose.

The only thing Draco loathed about his job was the 5.30am starts, meaning he had to wake at 4.00am, which he hated even more. He had to have a cold shower that morning to help him pry his bleary eyes open.

After his shower, he had sat down on the toilet seat and tried stroking himself to see if he could get hard, and when he had no success once again, he kicked the side of the bathtub in frustration and stubbed his toe, inevitably leading to a string a mumbled profanities.

When he got dressed, he was pissed off to realise that the pins and needles in his legs were back and he was very close to chucking it all in and getting back into bed next to his cuddly warm husband.

Overall, it had been a bad start to the day.

It was now 10.30am and Draco was standing in front of the hot spot lights, reading another contract he had been offered while he waited for the photographer to get his bloody act together.

This was fine, until his eyes went blurry again and a sharp pain drilled into his temple. "Fuck," Draco mumbled, throwing the contract down in disgust; he pressed the ball of his hand into his temple to try and ease the pain. It was starting to make him feel sick and he wondered if maybe he was suffering from migraines to top everything off.

Louise, his assistant, who was standing off to the side of the set looked up from whatever she was doing when she heard Draco curse.

"Tough first day back, huh?" Louise asked, sympathetically. "It's not like you to swear during a shoot, Draco. Are you sure you're ok to be here? You look peaky. I better get makeup over here; you've gone all shiny." Adam had chosen not to let any of Draco's work colleagues be privy to Draco's eating disorder, so no one knew he'd been ill, but a few had commented on his weight loss.

"I just have a fucking headache," Draco mumbled again.

One of the young photographer's assistants bounced up to Louise and started chatting. She grinned at Draco; she was too cheery and bubbly for him right at the moment and he just nodded a greeting. She and Louise started an animated gossip session about one of the other models falling pregnant to her young male assistant and Draco tried to tune them out.

Suddenly, Draco's left leg went numb and he began to feel weak, uncoordinated and woozy. He grabbed hold of the light stand next to him to stop himself from falling. The young assistant looked at him warily; and he smiled wanly at her. He frowned in concentration and tried to get the feeling back in his legs.

Draco rapidly felt overwhelmingly dizzy and nauseous; the room seemed to spin around him and was worried he would lose his breakfast right there in front of a whole floor of staff.

He could hear Louise frantically calling his name and her voice sounded far off, like she was calling through a tube, but he couldn't acknowledge her. He clutched desperately at the stand trying to remain upright.

"I think –" he tried to say in warning when he realised vaguely that he had just been sick all over himself before everything went black.

o o o o o

The phone rang and it took a few rings before Harry realised he should actually answer it. He was sitting at his laptop, rapidly pounding away on the keys and he swore and reached over to pick up his desk extension. "Hello?" he said distractedly.

"Is this Mr Harry Potter-Malfoy?" a female voice asked.

"Yes, that's me. Can I ask who's speaking?" Harry asked.

"Mr Potter-Malfoy, I'm Nurse Stevenson from Emergency at the Royal Prince Alfred Hospital. Are you Draco Malfoy's husband?" she asked, her voice neutral. Harry's stomach jumped up into his throat and he gulped.

"Yes, I am. Is Draco ok?" Harry said thickly.

"Mr Malfoy collapsed at work a short time ago and he was brought to us by ambulance…"

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked frantically.

"I'm sorry, but I can't discuss Mr Malfoy's condition with you over the phone. I'm calling to ask you to come down to the hospital immediately. The doctor wants to do some tests on Mr Malfoy, but as he is unconscious. We need you to come and sign some consent forms as his next-of-kin permitting us to carry out the procedures."

"I'm on my way." Harry hung up the phone. His head was swimming. _Draco… collapsed… unconscious… tests… _Harry was shaking; he stumbled over to the coffee table to grab his wallet and keys.

"SEVERUS!" Harry shouted desperately. Severus came running down the stairs, obviously just out of the shower as his hair was dripping wet. "Draco's collapsed, he's in Emergency. Can you drive me? I don't think I can drive right now."

Severus just took the car keys from Harry and they were on their way. He had to pull over twice at service stations for Harry to use the toilet as he was so nervous about Draco's condition.

They got to the Emergency reception, which was full of people, and Harry had to dive into the bathroom again. When he emerged, he went up to the unattended reception desk and buzzed the pager on the wall. A young receptionist came up to the window.

"I'm Harry Potter-Malfoy. I'm here to see Draco Malfoy. They called me to come." The young girl consulted her computer screen with a frown.

"Oh yes. I can't believe that's Draco Malfoy! He's so sexy! I've never met anyone famous before!" She giggled and Harry looked at Severus in disbelief with a face that clearly said 'why the hell am I listening to this when Draco is in there!'

Severus just smiled politely and was about to say something before Harry blew up when the girl regained her professionalism and continued. "I'll just alert the staff that you are here. Please take a seat," she said with a smile and turned and walked away from the desk, disappearing from view.

Harry didn't take her offer of a seat and chose to pace in front of the reception desk instead, biting anxiously at his nails. He'd be buggered if they were going to make him wait hours to see Draco.

Severus sat down in one of the seats; he could hear Harry mumbling angrily to himself and although he didn't quite catch what Harry was saying, he caught the words 'fucking', 'cheerful', 'bloody', 'receptionist', 'no respect' and '_my_ husband.'

Adam and Louise had been waiting in reception and they spotted Harry and came hurrying over. "Harry?" Adam caught Harry's attention. Harry grabbed Adam's hands and looked pleadingly at him.

"What the fuck's going on!" Harry demanded. "What happened?"

"He passed out during a shoot again," Adam said anxiously. "It was so much worse this time. Louise said he'd been complaining of a headache right before he collapsed. He went really pale and appeared to lose his balance. She could see he was going to faint and tried to get his attention to help him, but before she could get over to where Draco was standing, he was sick all over himself and then collapsed."

"Oh god," Harry whimpered and started pacing again. "I knew something was wrong! He just wouldn't fucking tell me anything! Now look what's happened!"

A few of the people in the waiting room were watching him, but Harry ignored them. A few minutes later, the side door leading to the Emergency ward opened and a short dumpy nurse with a shock of curly blonde hair came through.

"Mr Potter-Malfoy?" she asked; Harry went over to her. "Follow me please." Harry did and Severus stood to go with them. The nurse looked at him warily, but didn't say anything.

They walked down a long corridor and turned a corner and came to a nurses' station. The nurse picked up a clipboard as they passed and proceeded further down the ward. She approached a bay that had all the curtains drawn; there was beeping sounds coming from inside. She pulled back the curtain at the end of the bed and Harry's legs nearly gave way when he saw what was behind them. Severus held securely onto Harry's arm to keep him from falling.

Draco lay flat on his back, propped up slightly but only enough to still keep him prone. There was an IV in his arm, and he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. The standard-issue hospital blankets were pulled up to his waist and he had a white hospital gown on that had tubes and wires coming out of the top from devices connected to his chest. Draco also had tiny pads stuck across his forehead with wires leading to yet another machine.

There was a black-screened monitor beeping next to Draco's head and it alarmingly dawned on Harry that Draco was not only on a heart monitor, but they were monitoring his brain as well. Draco had a small dressing on the side of his head near his temple and his blond hair fell over the top of it. He was unconscious and his skin was a sickly grey colour.

Harry's hand came up to his mouth to stifle a sob at the shock of the sight of his husband like this. Harry suddenly understood what Draco had gone through two years ago when Harry had been in the ICU following his crash.

The nurse flicked a small, sympathetic smile at Harry as he went over to Draco's bedside and clutched at Draco's hand.

"Can you tell us what's happening to Draco, Nurse…?" Severus asked, querying the nurse's name.

"Stevenson, and certainly," Nurse Stevenson replied. "Apparently Draco was taken ill at his workplace at about ten thirty this morning. He was brought into us at about eleven AM. He was unconscious, and completely unresponsive. He hasn't regained consciousness as yet and his treating doctor wants to perform some examinations as a matter of urgency."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Why is his head bandaged?" Nurse Stevenson gave a wry smile.

"Apparently when he collapsed he pitched forward and hit the side of his head on a light stand. It's not a serious injury, just a bump on the head that was bleeding. That's not why he hasn't regained consciousness," she explained gently. Harry reached out and touched Draco's head lightly. "I'm sorry, but we don't know what is wrong with Mr Malfoy, or why he collapsed. There could be any number of reasons, which is why the doctor wants to do some medical tests for further investigation. The doctor will be here to speak to you soon. Feel free to take a seat while you wait."

Nurse Stevenson then turned and left them alone. Severus pulled a chair up next to the bed for Harry to sit on, and he sat on the other one himself. Neither said anything, and just sat listening to the soft, but steady, beeping of Draco's heart monitor.

About ten minutes later a female doctor pulled the curtains around Draco's bed back. She had shoulder-length, wavy brown hair and friendly dark brown eyes that were framed by small, oval frameless glasses. She smiled warmly at Harry and then checked Draco's chart before speaking.

"Mr Potter-Malfoy, I'm Doctor Watt, but please call me Fiona. Do you mind if I have a word with you alone?" Fiona asked gently, with an apologetic smile to Severus. "I'm sorry, sir, but I am going to have to discuss a few personal matters with Mr Potter-Malfoy concerning Draco's condition." Severus nodded his understanding.

"That is not a problem." Severus got up and patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to call Bella and let her know what's happened, ok? I'll be in the waiting room until you need me." He turned and left and Fiona sat down in Severus's vacant seat.

"Mr Potter –" Fiona started, but Harry cut her off.

"Please call me Harry. 'Mr Such-n-such' makes me feel like I'm back in school being scolded again," Harry said in a morose tone. Fiona chuckled softly.

"Of course, Harry it is then. And you don't mind me addressing Mr Malfoy as 'Draco'? It helps me relate to my patients." Harry nodded, he turned in his seat to face her, not wanting to be rude.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Harry pleaded. He was fiddling anxiously with his wedding ring, which seemed to be a nervous habit he had picked up.

"I'm going to be entirely honest with you Harry and say we don't know exactly at this point. We do, however, have some suspicions as to what it _could be_, but unfortunately that list is long. Now, Draco's agent spoke to me briefly and mentioned Draco's recent struggle with an eating disorder, which concerns me greatly. I don't believe that is the cause of his current collapse, but I think there may be some pre-existing undiscovered medical condition that was exacerbated by the strain he put on his body with the eating disorder. I need you to tell me of any symptoms Draco has been experiencing so we can try and narrow our search down." With that, Fiona poised her pen to the clipboard on her lap and Harry noticed then that she was nursing Draco's medical file as well.

"Er… um… " Harry fumbled with his memories trying to remember how Draco had been recently. He closed his eyes for a couple of moments to recall the past few weeks. "Well, there were all the symptoms with the eating disorder: binging and purging, dizziness, and well, tiredness. He's been like _really tired_," Harry emphasised. "He's been sleeping for 12 hours a night but still waking up tired the following morning and even taking naps in the afternoon some days when he's never been the sort to sleep during the day. I guess he's been pretty irritable and emotional too lately…" Harry said with a weak sigh.

"Anything else? Maybe things that weren't so noticeably connected to the eating disorder or stress?" Fiona prompted, and Harry frowned in thought.

"He didn't tell me, but I noticed he's been sort of having problems with his eyes. I thought maybe he needed stronger reading glasses, but the problem doesn't seem to be there all the time. He'd occasionally have trouble reading books, or menus – even with his glasses on – and he would blink as if trying to clear his eyes. Oh, and regular headaches too, which also seem to make him grumpy. He's not usually a headachy person either." Fiona nodded, taking notes the whole time Harry was talking. "His balance has been a bit off. He's been swaying and stumbling at times, limping at others, you know how people do when they are tired or drunk? He's also dropped a few things recently, like glasses or trays. Though he says they just slipped from his hands."

"Do you know if he's had any numbness or tingling in his hands and feet or limbs?"

"Ah, no," Harry answered and shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Any problems with his speech or hearing?" Fiona asked, and Harry frowned at her in confusion, so she elaborated a bit. "Has he seemed to slur his words, or have trouble hearing or concentrating? Maybe forgetting things?"

"Yeah, his concentration hasn't been so great lately. But then, Draco's never had a big attention span. He's been forgetting little things like leaving the bath running or that he put the kettle on; nothing major, his head's just been in so many places at once recently. As for his speech, I guess he has been slurring at times, but I thought it was just from tiredness."

Fiona frowned at this and Harry was worrying more and more by the minute, and he started bouncing his leg and nibbling the corner of his thumb nail anxiously. Going over all of Draco's symptoms like this made it sound like he was seriously ill. How much could one actually blame on tiredness in a normally fit and healthy man?

"If you don't mind me asking a rather personal question, Harry?" Fiona asked gently, but Harry nodded his approval. "Has Draco had any problems with using the toilet, like accidents, not being able to make it to the toilet in time, wetting the bed, constipation or such?" Harry shook his head.

"No, there's been no accidents. But possibly constipation, and there's been some diarrhoea, but it was all connected to the eating problems, and mainly occurred when we were trying to urge him back into the normal eating habits."

"What about any sexual problems such as loss of sexual appetite, having problems getting an erection or staying erect?" Harry blushed deeply at this and looked away. He felt so embarrassed, not just for himself but for Draco. Part of him desperately prayed for a male doctor; then he chastised himself for such an immature thought. He swallowed heavily and nodded only briefly.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know it's embarrassing; especially with yourself and Draco being in a homosexual relationship. I apologise that a male doctor couldn't assist you, but we do urgently need to find out what is wrong with Draco before his symptoms worsen and I'm the only doctor available at this point in time," Fiona explained gently.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too." Harry smiled feebly at her, and sighed heavily. "Draco has been having problems getting an erection, but only in the last few days. Last night he wasn't able to get aroused at all. He said he does still want to, um, have sex but just can't. Actually, I guess his health has really gone down hill in the past couple of days; I was going to make him an appointment with the doctor today, but..." Harry trailed off the doctor nodded in understanding.

"Harry, there are a few tests I'd like to perform on Draco as a matter of urgency. Are you willing to sign the consent forms allowing us to do the tests?" Fiona asked.

"Can our friend Severus look over the forms first? I don't feel up to it and I'd feel better if he could. He's sort of like Draco's surrogate father," Harry asked, once again taking Draco's hand into his.

"That's perfectly fine, Harry."

"Can you tell me what tests?" Harry asked in almost a whisper, not really wanting to know but knowing he needed to know for Draco's sake.

"Standard blood and urine tests initially to rule out virus and such. Then I want Draco to have an MRI first. That's a Magnetic Resonance Imaging. It's basically a very detailed scan of the brain and spinal cord. It's a painless procedure that takes about 10 minutes. I'd really like to get the results of those first before we proceed any further," Fiona explained and stopped talking when she realised Harry was wiping tears from his eyes. "I know all this is very frightening, Harry. Even more so with Draco unconscious and you not being able to speak to him. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't want to scare you with 'what ifs' if we can narrow down the diagnosis first. I will tell you that all of Draco's symptoms indicate a possible neurological disorder, but we won't know for sure until we investigate further." Harry nodded, but said nothing. He was breathing deeply through his nose and Fiona was worried he might pass out.

"Are you ok, Harry?"

"I feel sick. I… I think I need to wash my face with some cool water. Can you tell me where the toilet is, please?" Harry whispered.

Fiona took his arm and helped him out of the chair and pointed out the visitors' toilet to him. She assured him she would go fetch Severus for him as he disappeared inside. Fiona fetched Severus, who asked where Harry was as they made their way back to Draco's bed.

"He's in the toilet. He said he felt sick, which is probably just from a bit of shock." Severus nodded worriedly.

"Yes, he suffers panic attacks," Severus advised her.

"I had to ask him some pretty detailed questions and discussed a possible diagnosis with him; it's understandable for him to be feeling ill. He wants you to look over the consent forms. Do you mind if I leave them with you to go over? I have to go and arrange for Draco's procedures to be done as soon as possible. I'll be back shortly." Fiona handed a few documents to Severus and then disappeared down the corridor.

Severus sighed and looked down at Draco sadly, running his hand over Draco's forearm. He sat down started reading over the papers and Harry soon returned from the bathroom, wiping his face with some paper towel.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked.

"Not really, no." Harry said softly. "I'm so scared, Severus. She says they think he might have a neurological disorder and he has to have an MRI and other stuff."

"MRI?" Severus asked, and Harry nodded. "That could just be standard procedure, Harry. These documents are fine, just legal jargon. Sign them quickly and get things moving." Harry signed the forms with a shaky, unsteady hand and he felt like he was signing his life away.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you to everyone who notified me of Forever Fandom going back up. I will update there with the latest chapters tonight._

_I apologise for this chapter being later than I usually update. I have been in Sydney all day shopping (yes, the Sydney in this fic!) and I only just got home. I hope no one has been waiting around for this chapter to appear!_

_Also, sorry sorry sorry, but I simply cannot update any faster than a chapter a day! I'm as far-stretched with my time at the moment as possible – I have some difficult cases at work, I have two university assignments due in the next week and a half and exams in four weeks. You guys have been brilliant and I wish I could update more often, but my internet time is diminishing every day. I don't mean the big sob story, but I'm just really really busy at the moment! Rest assured, chapter updates is the first thing I do when I get online at night:) _

_Now to address some story issues: _

_Alas, the sickness has become an issue again :) I was expecting it and feel I should address it. The Harry in my fiction suffers panic attacks. This was all explained in the first fic. I did warn that they may become an issue in the sequel, and hence they did, but he has only been sick once prior to the wedding, which is totally understandable – I know guys who have been sick before their wedding who have never panicked a day in their life:) The majority of the sickness is in this fic has been by Draco. Draco has bulimia and throwing up is, unfortunately, an issue here; a very prominent issue in my fic and I have warnings in the summary to reflect this. It has become obvious now that Draco is ill and therefore sickness is a given at times. I apologise for this, but I cannot please everyone. If you are squeamish over vomit, it may be best to not continue with this fic as Draco's eating disorder isn't resolved at this point. As I said, the shit is about to hit the fan – in other words, things are going to get worse (bear in mind we are only half way through the fic)!_

_Also, I've had a comment from a nurse :) (Hello! My Mum is a nurse also!) Harry should have taken Draco the ER – I agree! However, you have to remember that Harry doesn't know the whole story because Draco has been keeping things from him. It's not been obvious to Harry how serious Draco's symptoms are; as far as Harry is concerned, Draco's just been having dizzy spells and is tired as a result of the eating disorder, and simply needs to see a doctor. Draco was in denial and would have protested colourfully and loudly if Harry wanted to take him to hospital. We can see in this chapter that Harry had all intentions of getting Draco to a doctor (especially after the latest 'sexual issue'), but he was a little too late. _

_And FINALLY (sorry for raving) – I promise we all find out what's wrong with Draco in Chapter 16. _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	17. Chapter 16

_Thank you to Sakai MIchiba, my Beta – without her, you would all be subjected to all my little errors that I just can't pick up on for the life of me no matter how many times I re-read!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 16**

Draco was moved up to private room on one of the medical wards where he would be transported to and from the procedures as required. Thankfully the nursing staff allowed Harry and Severus to wait in Draco's room during the procedures, because Harry didn't think he could endure any more waiting rooms.

Draco was taken away for the MRI shortly after Harry signed the papers and now they were just waiting for him to return.

Harry drew in a shaky breath and gave Severus a sidelong glance. "The doctor said they think that the strain Draco put on his body with the bulimia brought out the symptoms of some other medical problem," Harry murmured, really just to break the monotonous silence. Severus cleared his throat.

"Then perhaps there was a positive side to the horrific things he was putting himself through," Severus commented.

"But what if this… _thing_ would never have come out otherwise?" Harry said desperately. "Then he would never have gotten sick and he wouldn't be lying here unconscious with people wanting to put things in him!"

"Would you prefer for him to have an unknown dormant illness eating away inside him without being diagnosed and treated?"

"No," Harry sighed and hunched his shoulders in defeat. "I guess not…"

Soon after, Draco was wheeled back into the room, and Harry was surprised how quick the MRI procedure was over. He'd only been in Muggle nursing for a year, and hadn't been involved with patients who had needed an MRI before. It was all new and despite knowing his profession, Harry suddenly felt completely out of his depth when faced with it being his husband who was the patient.

Fiona came in a short time later, while the nursing staff appeared to be prepping Draco for some other procedure, and Harry frowned.

"What's happening?" Harry demanded. "Is he ok? What are you doing to him now?"

"Harry, we've found some lesions on the frontal lobe area of Draco's brain," Fiona said gravely.

"W… what?" Harry shivered involuntarily. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know for certain yet, but I have some suspicions. I've ordered that Draco have a lumber puncture to test his spinal fluids which I believe will confirm my suspicions and determine my diagnosis," Fiona explained.

"What do you suspect!" Harry cried frantically. "What happens with a lumbar puncture?" Harry noticed Severus cringed and stepped back, indicating he knew exactly what a lumbar puncture entailed.

"I'm not able to reveal my suspicions without firm evidence supporting them," Fiona said apologetically.

Fiona then went on to explain that a lumber puncture involved the insertion of a large needle into the tissue around the spinal column to extract some of the fluid for testing.

Harry felt faint at hearing the description and had to ask Fiona to stop talking about it.

Soon the nurses came to take Draco away to theatre. Harry felt horribly guilty for allowing them to stick so many needles in Draco when he had always hated them so much.

Harry was also worried about Draco being anesthetised as he had never had any such intrusive Muggle medical procedures performed on him before. He remembered being told when he worked at St Mungo's that there was evidence to suggest that Muggle treatment could be harmful to pureblooded wizards which, of course, Draco was.

Harry was an emotional mess by the time the tests were completed. Bella had arrived in response to Severus's phone call, and she seemed to be in just as much shock as Harry, but was containing her emotions for Harry's sake.

Draco was back in his room now, still unconscious and with machines sticking out of him from every direction. His oxygen mask had been replaced by a nasal ventilator and they had left him lying on his side because Fiona had explained that the area where they had performed the lumbar puncture would be sensitive and sore for a few days and if Draco woke on his back, he would be in a lot of pain.

Fiona said the whole procedure went without any hassles. Draco had briefly regained consciousness in the Recovery Room, but had been quite distressed and in pain, so they had sedated him again. Harry began to panic at the thought of Draco being so distressed without him there to comfort him, but Fiona assured him that it was unlikely Draco would even remember waking after the procedure.

They now sat stiffly in Draco's room, listening to the morbid beeps of the heart monitor and waiting for Draco to wake up.

"Severus?" Harry asked in a tiny voice. "Would Remus be back in England yet?" Severus glanced at the clock on the wall and shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus sighed. "He won't be home until later this evening, our time."

"Ok," Harry replied in defeat.

"May I ask why?"

"I want you to call him and ask him to come back…" Harry whispered and looked down at his hands. Severus frowned in concern and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against, and came to sit beside Harry.

"I can leave him messages, son," Severus told Harry gently. "If that is what you want. He will get them as soon as he lands." Harry nodded.

"He told me to tell him if I ever needed him…" Harry's voice broke. "I… I wouldn't normally ask anyone for help, but… I…"

"Shh, it's ok," Severus soothed. "You don't need explain your reasons. I'm sure Remus never stated a need to explain yourself if you ever needed him. I'll go now, and start leaving him messages. I'll ask him to call me here at the hospital when he gets them."

"Thank you," Harry said and gazed forlornly at Severus for a few moments before looking back to Draco.

Fiona was coming to see them just as Severus left. He nodded to her as he left the room. "Harry, I'm afraid things aren't looking too good," Fiona sighed. Harry turned and glared at her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sharply. Bella came over and sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"My suspicions have been confirmed by the results of the lumbar puncture," Fiona told him and never broke eye contact with him. Harry took a sharp intake of breath and felt tears well in his eyes before she even went further. The look on her face said it all.

"What is wrong with him?" Harry asked lowly, but Fiona just gave him a deeply apologetic look.

"I can't divulge the diagnosis to you until Draco has woken and been told himself. I'm sorry,"

"SORRY!" Harry screeched. "YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE AND TELL ME MY HUSBAND HAS A SERIOUS ILLNESS AND NOT TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

"It's hospital policy for when a patient is expected to regain consciousness," Fiona explained. "It's all legalities."

"FUCK HOSPITAL POLICY AND FUCK LEGALITIES!" Harry roared and grabbed an empty glass vase that had been sitting on Draco's bedside table and launched it angrily at the wall, where is shattered with a loud crash. "HOW CAN I HELP HIM PREPARE FOR THIS IF YOU WON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Harry lost control then and started crying helplessly into his hands.

Fiona apologised profusely and left to get someone to clean up the mess. Severus came racing back at hearing the commotion from Draco's room and found Bella trying to comfort Harry, who was a sobbing mess in her arms.

Together they tried to convince him that it was only fair that Draco be told first. After that, Harry had broken down – with the worst possible scenarios running through his head – and cried for nearly half an hour solid before falling asleep sitting on the floor slumped against the cold, tiled wall of the room.

o o o o o

Draco made a small whimpering noise at the back of his throat, which caused Bella to spring out of her seat.

Severus stood up and went to Harry, shaking his shoulder gently to wake him up. Harry jumped up awkwardly and stumbled in his sleep-laden state on the blanket Bella had gotten off the nurses to cover him with. He was at Draco's bedside in an instant.

Draco moaned softly, his eyes still closed, and tried to shift but cried out in pain.

"Draco, baby, please don't try to move! It's Harry, can you hear me? Are you in pain?" The words were tumbling out of Harry's mouth and probably sounded stupid but he didn't care. He sat down next to Draco and ran his hand through his soft blond hair. An action Draco was familiar with and always found so soothing.

Bella pressed the buzzer for the nurses. Draco coughed roughly and tried to catch his breath. Harry bent down and spoke quietly into Draco's ear. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's ok. I'm here. Try not to move too much, ok? The nurses are coming to help you. I love you." Draco opened his eyes a fraction and looked at Harry, who looked petrified and worried.

Two nurses came rushing into the room, pulling a small trolley behind them.

"Please!" Bella cried. "He's awake and he seems to be in pain!"

The female nurse started checking Draco's pulse, blood pressure and temperature while the male nurse fiddled with Draco's IV and inserted a syringe of something into the thin plastic tube. Draco's face was scrunched up in pain and he had a death grip on Harry's hand.

"His blood pressure is a bit low and his temperature is up. Nurse on theatre mentioned that fever had to be monitored as it could just be from the anaesthetic; I'll need to speak to the doctor," one of the nurses said to the other. "Draco, can you hear me?" she asked with a hand on Draco's forearm to try and get his attention. Draco nodded only once but didn't open his eyes. "Draco, you're in hospital. Do you remember collapsing at work this morning?" Draco shook his head.

"Please help him!" Harry pleaded. "He's in pain. He doesn't know what's going on!"

"Please calm down, Mr Potter-Malfoy," the female nurse said gently to Harry. "Nurse Jones here has just given Draco a painkiller but it will take a few minutes to work." Draco tried to roll onto his back but gasped in agony.

"Stay on your side, baby!" Harry said desperately, trying to hold Draco on his side. Draco was whimpering in distress.

"Harry… please… tell me what's going on…" Draco slurred groggily, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Harry glared furiously at the nurses and gripped Draco's hand.

"Draco, can you understand what I'm saying to you?" the female nurse asked and Harry gaped at her.

"What kind of fucked up question is that!" Harry shrieked. The nurse didn't react to Harry's hysterics.

"Sir, we need to establish if Draco can comprehend his surroundings before we can discuss the situation with him. Can you please let us do our job?" she asked firmly, but her voice was kind and understanding. "We will need to ask you to leave if you inhibit our job in any way."

"S'ok, Harry," Draco mumbled and Harry shook his head at Draco attempting to comfort _him_ even though he was the one lying ill in hospital. "Yes, I do understand what you're saying. Please tell me what's happening to me." Draco's voice was strained and Harry couldn't stand seeing Draco in so much pain.

"I'll get Doctor Watt," Nurse Jones said and left. Harry was nervously rearranging Draco's covers as Draco lay crying softly on his side.

"Draco, would you like a drink of water or anything else?" the nurse asked.

"I feel really sick. Can you give me something for that?" Draco asked tiredly. He could feel whatever medication the nurse had given him working and he didn't feel so confused or panicky anymore – though he could see it was a different story for Harry – he knew he was in hospital, but he had no bloody clue why. He was aware that he had a really fucking painful backache and they wanted him kept on his side; but for what, again he had no clue.

Draco wanted to go back to sleep, but knew he had to speak to the doctor. He felt really scared, and just _knew_ something was seriously wrong, and he gulped.

Draco looked up at his husband and could see that Harry looked like shit. His eyes were all puffy and red, his clothes were rumpled and a bit dusty like he had been sitting on floor or something, and he had worried creases set into his forehead.

The nurse fiddled around in her trolley and pulled out another syringe which was inserted into his IV line.

"You're probably just nauseous from the anaesthetic. Have you ever been under it before?" she asked conversationally, more to keep him awake rather than requiring an answer she already knew. Draco shook his head. Ok, so he'd been put to sleep for something; he wished he knew what. Probably some invasive procedure.

Draco wondered how much Harry knew about his apparent medical condition. Maybe all this fuss was over the bloody eating disorder they all kept telling him he had? He hoped they hadn't put a camera up his arse or something.

"That's going to take about ten minutes to work. Do you want a bowl just in case?" Harry was now stroking Draco's hair again and Draco felt himself relax into his husband's touch and he sighed.

Draco took a second to analyse his stomach's intentions and nodded at the nurse. She placed a stainless steel bowl on the bed next to his chest and Draco just closed his eyes. "Try to stay awake, Draco. Dr Watt won't be long; she's just attending to another patient."

_So, I have a lady doctor,_ Draco thought in relief, hoping she was gentle and nice. It was just then that said doctor stepped into Draco's room with a file under her arm.

"Thanks Lynne," Dr Watt said to the nurse and then turned to Bella and Severus. "Would you mind stepping out to the waiting room while I speak to Harry and Draco?" Her tone was professional and indicated that she wouldn't take no for an answer. Draco felt his heart leap into his throat.

Something was seriously wrong.

Draco gulped again and could feel his stomach churning unpleasantly with a nervous nausea. His head was pounding, too, after waking so abruptly. He pulled the bowl under his mouth and breathed heavily.

Harry sighed in concern at Draco's discomfort and rubbed his back between his shoulders. Fiona waited while Severus, Bella and the female nurse, obviously Lynne, left and closed the door behind them.

"Harry, why don't you sit next to Draco on the bed?" Fiona suggested softly, and Harry stared at her with wide eyes as he sat. Fiona sat down in the visitors chair next to Draco's bed and put the file in her lap. "You're not feeling too good, I see Draco," as she indicated to the bowl next to him. "Did they give you something for it?"

"Yeah," Draco answered wearily.

"Do you want me to wait until it starts to work before we talk?" Fiona asked him kindly. Draco shook his head.

"No, please just tell me what the fuck is going on." Draco's patience was wearing thin. "I'm not prepared to lie here and have everyone procrastinate over my health. I want to know what's going on. Now!" Draco demanded and Harry jumped at Draco's tone. Fiona sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

"I spoke to Harry about your recent symptoms whilst you were in Emergency. Blood and urine analysis showed some electrolyte imbalances and iron deficiency, and your blood pressure was too low. These would all be caused by your eating disorder and collectively weren't really an indication of any other medical problem. However you have been exhibiting other symptoms completely independent of eating disorder effects, which were telling us there was something else amiss. So we took some images of your brain which indicated lesions on your frontal lobe as I suspected. We needed to do a lumbar puncture after this to confirm my suspicions. It was evident that the wear and tear you were putting on your body with the binging and purging triggered your other illness, which I suspect has been lying dormant for quite a few years and caused a barrage of strange things to happen to you such as dizziness, vision problems, loss of coordination." Fiona stopped when Draco gasped slightly in recognition. "It is possible you have been displaying symptoms for some time now, though so slight that you would likely have brushed them aside."

"So, what is this illness you are talking of?" Draco asked slowly, like he was debating with himself whether to ask, but knowing he had to.

"I'm sorry, Draco. You have Multiple Sclerosis." Harry gave a strangled cry and Draco stared at her for a whole two seconds before he felt his world come crashing down around him. His ears started ringing and he couldn't talk; all he could do was gape at her in shock.

Next thing Draco knew another wave of nausea crashed over him and he retched into the bowl. His stomach was empty, however, and he only succeeded in bringing up bile which only burned his throat and did nothing to ease the painful sickness.

Draco's head felt like it was full of cotton wool and he swallowed heavily as Harry mechanically moved the bowl away from his chin and wiped his mouth with a tissue. Draco couldn't get his head to form a clear thought and Harry seemed shell-shocked. No one said anything for a few minutes until Harry exploded in anger.

"MULTIPLE SCLEROSIS!" Harry shouted. "I'VE SAT HERE FOR OVER SEVEN HOURS AFTER BARING MY HUSBAND'S MOST INTIMATE DETAILS TO YOU AND LETTING YOU POKE AND PROD HIM AND STICK THINGS IN HIM! HE'S LYING HERE SICK AND IN AGONY AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BLURT OUT TO HIM THAT HE HAS SOME WEIRD ARSED RARE THING THAT HARDLY ANYONE HAS EVER HEARD OF AND THEN SIT THERE SILENT!" Draco winced as the shouting pierced his sore head.

"Please try to calm down, Harry," Fiona said. "MS is a neurological disorder and very common these days. It's treatable and we will ensure Draco has access to the best treatment available."

"TREATABLE?" Harry screamed. "I KNOW THAT FUCKING MEANS NOT CURABLE! THIS IS FUCKED UP! HE DOES NOT HAVE THIS THING! I DEMAND A SECOND OPINION!"

"Surely there's been a mistake, Doctor. There's nothing like that wrong with me. Surely I'd know if I was having symptoms of a neurological disorder?" Draco said, his haughty Malfoy tone creeping into his fatigued voice now that the medication in his system was starting to work. Harry was starting to hyperventilate next to him. "Can you please give him a drink of water before he passes out? He has anxiety attacks and your little joke here is about to cause him one." Fiona handed Harry a drink, then turned back to Draco.

"Draco," she started in a gentle town, "there is no joke, and no mistake. You were given an MRI and a lumbar puncture, which are the diagnostic procedures to determine Multiple Sclerosis. When you came by ambulance this morning, and after hearing Harry's account of your symptoms, I was immediately suspicious of MS; the procedures only confirmed this. You have MS, Draco. There is no doubt. I'm sorry." Draco just stared at her with cold, grey eyes.

"Whatever," Draco said in a dead voice. He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep, shock-induced sleep.

"WHAT! NO! THIS IS _NOT _RIGHT!" Harry screeched. Fiona took his arm. "YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND I'M A FUCKING NURSE!"

"It's a neurological disease, Harry. Draco has some lesions on his brain that is causing certain functions in his body not to work properly. We can talk more about this later. Why don't you come with me and we can speak to your friends? Draco is in shock, he wouldn't have absorbed a lot of what I was telling him in any case. He needs to sleep; it's the best thing for him right now." Fiona led Harry from the room.

Harry was too numb to protest. He was so confused. He couldn't comprehend what anything she just said meant. Draco had a problem with his brain? Was it fatal? Would Draco die? Would he get better? How long had he had it?

"Mr Snape?" Fiona asked when they arrived at the tiny waiting room a few doors down from Draco's room. "We've just informed Draco and Harry that Draco's been diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis. Draco is sleeping now, but I think Harry needs some fresh air. Can you take him outside for a break?"

Severus's cool demeanour fell and he literally cried out in horror, looking pleadingly at Fiona for more information, but she just shook her head. Bella took Harry firmly by the arm and put her hand on Harry's shoulder to try and comfort him. "We'll talk again in a little while. Take him outside. He needs some time-out and he's going to need your support right now," Fiona insisted.

Severus obliged following Bella and Harry out of the ward. Bella vaguely knew what MS was, but she didn't know a lot about the disease. She knew it was disabling and many people who had it ended up in wheelchairs, and suddenly she was very concerned for her best friends.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_There you have it – the 'something' you've all been waiting so long for! You've all made very valid guesses as the symptoms I was describing could have lead to many different things. To those who suspected something but didn't say what, congrats if you suspected this. MS is known to go undetected in many patients. These days, diagnosis is pretty straight forward, however some years ago, this was a commonly misdiagnosed illness due to the wide range of symptoms. _

_Now, I don't know if you remember me saying that this something was taken from a personal experience and I would confirm this when it came about in the fic. My older brother was diagnosed with MS when he was 21 and has had it for 10 years and hence I have had a lot of personal involvement with MS, know a lot of other people with it, and also have done extensive research on it; so I am confident that I have my facts correct. _

_As such, I had a review mentioning that I should change the MRI from last chapter to Cat Scan because an MRI takes about an hour. Sorry, but this wasn't an error. I meant MRI and not Cat Scan, and an MRI for an MS patient does actually only take about 10-30 minutes, from my experience anyway (and confirmed on the UK MS Society homepage and the MS Gateway site). In this case, when the doctor said "about ten minutes", I meant for her to be referring to the actual taking of the scans, not the whole procedure entirely which can span as long as a couple of hours, depending on the patient's condition. The doctor only meant this as a rough estimate to help reassure Harry of the common regularity of the procedure; I never intended to be giving an accurate prediction of the time it would take for Draco to be examined. Generally, an MS MRI diagnosis procedure takes approximately 30 minutes. My brother has had many MRIs and the scannings do only take about ten minutes or so. I have been told the time varies from hospital to hospital depending on conditions and such (I work in a hospital and the radiographer told me the same thing today when I asked). _

_Also, to the reviewer who is an OT :) Hello! I'm pretty confident I have paid mind to the issues revolving recuperation of an MS patient. Draco will require physio and such, and I mention these issues, though not as a prominent part of the story. Things will gradually be explained in more detail and now that I know I have professional people involved in this sort of thing reading, I hope I do it justice:worries: As I said, this is completely drawn from personal experience, and much of it will be seen from Harry and Draco's point of views as the patient and also the family member dealing with it. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you aren't all disappointed!_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	18. Chapter 17

_All thanks goes to Sakai MIchiba, my Beta whom I trust implicitly to pick up on all my silly little errors!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 17**

Harry was in a daze and glassy-eyed, like he was in shock. Once they got outside Harry slumped up against the wall in exhaustion and closed his eyes.

Bella and Severus stood on either side of him and were rubbing his back. A few minutes later, Harry bent over and was sick all over the concrete in front of him, gasping and trying to catch his breath. A lady with a baby in a pram walked past them and looked in concern at Harry.

"Is there someone I can get to help him?" she asked kindly, but Bella shook her head.

"Thanks, but no. He's just gotten some bad news," Bella said. The lady nodded with a sympathetic smile and kept walking up into the hospital.

"Harry, why don't we go and sit down on that bench over there?" Bella pointed and Harry looked up. He nodded and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and let Bella lead him over to sit down. They sat silently for a few minutes letting Harry get lost in his thoughts.

"I'm just so scared," Harry eventually said in a barely audible voice. He was wringing his hands in his lap. "I don't understand what she told me. She didn't explain to us what it was, or how sick he is. Fuck! He could be dying for all I know! I know it's serious; I know of MS, I've just never had anything to do with it. Oh god!" Harry cried and buried his head in his hands. "He seemed shocked at first; he threw up. Then he got all haughty and he asked her if it was a joke! When she said it wasn't he completely shut down and just said 'whatever' and went to sleep!" Harry was crying now. Deep, gut-wrenching, desperate sobs.

Bella wrapped her arms around him, while Severus rubbed his back and they sat like that for a long time. They knew that crying would help Harry release some of his pent up emotions. He was in shock, and he was tired and run-down. He knew something was seriously wrong with his husband, but no one would explain to him about it.

Bella's heart was breaking sitting here listening to Harry cry his heart out; she had lost count of the amount of times the newly married couple had shed tears in these last few distressing weeks. How could everything that was so perfect go so awry in such a short span of time? She looked at her watch and saw that it was past 7.00pm.

It had been a horrible, long, exhausting day and she knew what Harry really needed was a hot shower and a good sleep – something that she knew she had no hope of getting him to do. However, it was soon evident that Harry had fallen asleep, so they stayed there a little longer.

"Severus, I'm so glad you're here," Bella breathed. "If you had gone back, and this had happened, I don't know what I could have done to help them." She soon found herself crying also, freeing the tears she had held back for Harry's sake.

Severus held her hand, and reached over and stroked her hair, muttering comforting words. She regained her composure after a few minutes and sat up, wiping her eyes and sniffling. He handed her a handkerchief from his breast pocket and she took it gratefully. "I'm sorry. It's just been an awful day." She looked up to see Severus smiling softly at her.

Despite Bella's initial declaration to Severus about her appreciation of parts of his anatomy, and after he got over the embarrassment of said declaration, they had actually hit it off really well. The bet with Harry was just a bit of fun, and they'd all laughed about it when Bella told Severus of it. They had slept together for the first time the night of Harry and Draco's wedding, and a few times since then. Bella knew Severus was staying for Draco, but she felt fortunate to be able to spend some more time with him.

Though now, Draco was in hospital seriously ill and Harry was having a difficult time trying to cope with everything, it just didn't seem right to pursue their relationship when both Harry and Draco would need Severus's entire support and attention.

Severus eventually looked away and ran his hands through his hair and he exhaled deeply.

"I can't believe Draco has MS," he said, not believing it was possible himself. Bella nodded.

"You know about it, then?" she asked and Severus nodded in reply.

"The wizarding hospital in England, the one Harry used to work for, approached me a few years back about trying to come up with a potion to cure it. It's extremely rare in the wizarding world and usually only prevalent in witches. I can't recall a wizard ever being diagnosed. Not that that means there weren't any; MS is hard to pick up and often mistaken for other ailments and misdiagnosed. Needless to say, I had no luck and they eventually put the witch on a Muggle treatment." Severus looked distraught. He had known Draco his whole life and he was a like a son to him. He was always such a healthy child and rarely became ill.

If only he had been successful with a potion.

"I know what you're thinking." Bella laid a hand on his arm. "If you had succeeded in the potion, you could have cured Draco." Severus looked at her, and then down at his feet. "Don't beat yourself up. Even if you had a miracle cure, there is no guarantee you could convince Draco to take a magical potion, or even how he would react to it after being without magic for so long. You couldn't bring yourself to administer it to him and Harry and Draco probably wouldn't allow it anyway. Unfortunately, we are going to have to entirely trust us Muggles with this one."

"I should speak to Harry," Severus stated finally. "He's going to need a parental figure for some support. I've left messages with Remus and Tonks; I don't doubt that they will likely get on the next plane back here, but Harry needs some comfort now."

"He's a mess. I wish I knew what to do to make everything all right for him again," Bella said with a sad sigh. Severus nodded and leant over Harry to kiss her softly on the lips.

Harry had slouched down with his head against Bella's chest and was still cradled in her arms. She shook him awake. "Harry, wake up, darling. It's not good to be sleeping here like this." Harry's eyes popped open and he groaned. He pulled out of her arms abruptly and got up to walk away.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," he growled at them and stalked back into the hospital.

o o o o o

Severus found Harry sitting on the floor outside Draco's room, he was leaning up against the wall with his knees drawn up, arms folded over the top of his knees and his head resting on his forearm. His position effectively hid his face from Severus's view.

Draco's door was closed and he assumed the young man was still sleeping, and Harry's chosen destination of the floor outside his room indicated that Harry wasn't ready to face seeing his husband just yet.

Severus looked up and down the corridor quickly; there didn't seem to be many staff or patients around. With a quick sigh, Severus pulled his pant legs up slightly and then sat down on the cold floor next to Harry.

"You know, Draco would slap you if he knew you were feeling like this. He would blame himself," Severus said, hoping to get a reaction out of Harry. Harry made a small pained noise but said nothing. "Do you think he'd let me slap you for him? I'm more than willing." Harry turned his head on the side and looked at Severus.

"They said Draco should wake up soon. You can go in and wait for him. You don't need to waste your precious time talking to me," Harry murmured, his voice was devoid of any emotion or malice; he merely sounded extremely drained and exhausted.

"Harry, I think you'll agree that with everything that's happened today, now is the time for us to set any of our residual issues aside for good. Draco is going to need as much help, support, and love he can get. From you, especially. You are going to need to be strong and despite your difficult past and what you might think, _this_ is going to be the most difficult thing you and Draco are ever going to have to go through. I want you to know that I am here for you, for anything you need or want, even if you just want to scream at someone. You know I can take it." Harry smiled slightly at this. "And despite what most people think, I can offer a decent shoulder to cry on. Through Draco, I have grown to care for you Harry." Harry closed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know if I can do this," Harry sighed. "Just when everything was perfect for us, fate comes back once again and bites us squarely on the arse. I don't know what to do to make everything better for Draco. He deserves to have the world at his feet; what is this illness going to mean for him?"

"You aren't a god, Harry. You can't make everything better for Draco. If you try, you will only end up killing yourself. Don't reach for something impossible to accomplish. You and Draco are both in for an unbelievably rough ride. Again. You know it's not going to be easy. Just stay strong. There is no instruction manual telling you how to get through this. You need to take each day, and just cope. It's too early to know how Draco is or how he will react to this. You need to reach deep down inside you, Harry, and pull out everything you have to help your husband deal with this and I'm going to be there to help you both through." Harry choked back a sob at Severus's word and dropped his face back into his arms. Severus put an arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a brief one-armed hug. "Let's go in and see how he is, shall we?"

o o o o o

Draco woke a little while later, so Harry, Severus, and Bella waited in the corridor outside of Draco's room while a couple of nurses took Draco's vitals and cleaned him up a bit.

When they all filed into Draco's room, Draco was lying on his back, the bed was propped up at about 45 degrees to help him sit up slightly. He had some soft pillows cushioning the painful part of his back. The nurses had sponged him down a bit and changed his hospital gown.

Overall, he looked a lot fresher than he had earlier, and a bit of colour had returned to his cheeks. Obviously the medication was working because he looked like he felt much better. Harry went over and embraced his husband in a warm hug and the couple kissed tenderly.

"Mmmmmm," Draco hummed contentedly in his husband's arms. "I was just thinking about you. You should be jealous, Harry. Those nurses just gave me a sponge bath. I must say, it was your hands I was imagining all over me," Draco said cheekily. "You can dress up in your nurse's uniform for me _any_ day!"

Harry pulled out of Draco's arms and looked warily down at him. _He must be feeling a bit loopy from the medication_, Harry thought in hope. _He can't be this happy after receiving such bad news!_ He looked over his shoulder and Bella and Severus a nervous glance.

"That's… um… that's good, baby. Are you feeling better?" Harry stammered. He was a bit thrown off by Draco's cheery attitude and it concerned him.

"Oh yes. These tubes sticking everywhere are pissing me off though. I fucking hate needles and this incessant beeping is driving me up the wall. They had the hide to put a catheter in me, Harry! A catheter!" Draco said indignantly. "A tube isn't suppose to go in the tip of your –"

"Yes, well, under the circumstances, Draco, you would have had to have been terribly talented to get out of bed to use the toilet whilst unconscious," Severus interrupted Draco.

"SEV!" Draco cried and held out his arms for a hug, and then did the same for Bella. "You two didn't need to come this late at night. I'm fine. I'm going to ask them to discharge me tomorrow. There is really no need for me to be here, I'm just wasting all the nurses' time."

Harry bit his lip and shared a look with Severus. Bella gaped at Draco in disbelief and hastily brushed some stray tears from her eyes before Draco could see them.

"Baby, you're –" Harry started.

"I'm fine! Look!" Draco held up his arms as if to illustrate how well he was. Needless to say, considering the IV, heart monitor and ventilator, no one was convinced. Harry rubbed at the back of his head, perplexed. "You, on the other hand, mister, look like shit. You should go home and sleep. Come back and get me tomorrow," Draco told Harry and kissed his hand.

"Draco, um, you _do _understand your diagnosis, don't you?" Harry asked hesitantly. Draco nodded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"That's nothing I can't handle. I think they really are just making a big deal out of nothing." Draco put an arm up behind his head and leaned back on it and grinned at everyone. Draco's visitors just looked at him. "They tried feeding me that shit they call food. Honestly, if they want me to eat better again, they are going to have to do better than that."

Harry didn't know what to say. Draco was acting like nothing was wrong, but from what the doctor and Severus had been saying, MS was no common cold.

Fiona had told Harry just before her shift ended that she was getting an MS specialist in to speak to him and Draco the next day, and she had handed him a tiny leaflet that said '_MS: The Facts_' printed on the front.

Harry hadn't read it yet. He put his hand in his pocket and fingered the leaflet, frowning with concern at Draco. Harry suddenly sat down very heavily in one of the seats. He was absolutely exhausted and he needed time alone to think.

"Are you ok, love?" Bella asked Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just tired," Harry said in a small voice. He found himself being unable to look at Draco's happy face. He didn't know how to handle Draco's denial and he didn't know how to cope when he still knew so little about the illness.

"Take Harry home. That's an order," Draco addressed Severus. "Baby, I want one of your big hugs before you go. It has to last me all night until you can come back and get me in the morning!"

Harry stood up numbly and took Draco into his arms without looking at his face. He closed his eyes, and tried to breathe in Draco's scent, which was absent against the sterile hospital smell.

This caused Harry's breath to hitch in his throat and he knew if he didn't get away soon he would burst into tears. He swallowed the feeling away and managed to hug Draco securely and they shared a quick goodbye snog.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Draco, and as they were leaving Draco was settling down to sleep again. Harry walked a few paces behind the other two as they made their way back to the car. He pulled his thin jacket tightly around himself and walked with his head bowed; thankful it was late, and therefore dark, which effectively hid the silent tears dripping down his cheeks that he could no longer hold back.

o o o o o

It was decided on the car ride back to their house that Bella would come to stay with them for a few days with while Draco was in hospital to make visits to Draco easier, and so that Bella wasn't left alone in her apartment to worry.

Despite Draco's misconceptions to the contrary, everyone knew he wasn't going to be released the following day. Harry didn't say a word the whole car ride home and now that they were all back at the house, he was sitting huddled in one of the armchairs still in silence. He hadn't even taken off his shoes or jacket.

Severus and Bella were sitting on the couch together drinking hot chocolate. They wanted to discuss Draco's diagnosis and talk about his behaviour but they had quickly agreed when Harry was in the toilet that they wouldn't say anything until Harry brought up the subject first.

Under the watchful eye of his friend and ex-potions professor, Harry pulled the small leaflet out of his pocket and just stared at the front of it for awhile. He was oblivious to Bella and Severus watching him, and he didn't really care if they were there or not.

Harry was scared to read the leaflet. He knew whatever was inside would change Harry and Draco's whole life as they had come to know and love it, and Harry didn't know if he was ready to accept that yet.

The initials MS in big bold red letters seemed to jump out from the page and rip his heart out. With a deep breath Harry flipped open the cover and began to read.

The facts spilled into Harry's mind without really registering any details: _MS is a disabling neurological disease. An estimated 250,000,000 people worldwide have MS, and approximately 15,000 Australians have the disease. _

_MS is characterised by periods of relapse and remission; relapses often referred to as 'attacks'. MS affects the central nervous system and the damage to the nerve fibres interferes with messages between the brain and other parts of the body. _

_Once diagnosed MS stays with you for life. _

_The cause is not known and a cure is yet to be identified. MS is an autoimmune condition. This means that your immune system, which normally helps to fight off infections, mistakes your body's own tissue for a foreign body, such as infectious bacteria, and attacks it._

_MS is unpredictable. _

_It has a wide range of symptoms including pain, fatigue, walking and balance difficulties, visual problems, numbness or tingling in the hands and feet, dizziness, speech problems, anxiety, depression or mood swings, short-term memory loss, continence problems, and sexual problems. _

_Infections can worsen MS symptoms, most often due to the increase in body temperature associated with fever._ _Constipation is a particular concern among people with MS, although diarrhoea, incontinence (or loss of control), and other problems of the stomach and bowels can also occur. Bowel dysfunction can cause a great deal of discomfort and humiliation, and may aggravate other MS symptoms such as spasticity or bladder dysfunction. _

_The nerves servicing the reproductive organs can be impaired, which leads to changes in sexual functioning. Slowed arousal time is a common experience. Some men with MS may become impotent, which is the inability to achieve or maintain an erection sufficient for sexual intercourse. A person with MS may have symptoms that prevent them from enjoying sexual intercourse with their partner._

Harry whimpered at reading this list and Bella and Severus looked at him in concern.

_Having MS means living with uncertainty and adapting to changed situations. There are no rules governing how you should feel or behave when you're told you have MS. Just as the condition affects each person differently, every individual has their own way of reacting to the news. _

_Talking to a counsellor after a diagnosis or the onset of new symptoms can help people come to terms with the condition. It is worth remembering that living with a complex condition such as MS brings additional wear and tear on the body's systems. The temptation is that when you feel you are having a good day, you may over compensate and overdo things. This frequently results in a 'pay back' of heavy tiredness sometimes complicated with a worsening of symptoms._

_It is generally very difficult to predict the course of MS. People who have early symptoms of tremor, in-coordination, difficulty in walking, or who have frequent attacks with incomplete recoveries, tend to have a more progressive disease course and may require wheelchair dependence._

_A person with MS may struggle to come to terms with their disease. _

_They might fear for their future, or suffer from low self-esteem because of the physical changes they are experiencing. Their loved ones will also be emotionally affected, trying to deal with the diagnosis and its ramifications. Stress, depression, and anxiety can impact negatively on relationships by closing the lines of communication._

Harry shut the leaflet abruptly and let it drop to the floor. He'd read enough.

Harry now knew that MS was a disability and Draco would have it for life. The symptoms were so varied and Harry had no idea how Draco was going to survive living with a disability or how Harry himself was going to cope with taking care of him.

There was a possibility Draco may eventually end up in a wheelchair. He likely had a relapsing-remitting form of the MS from what Harry read, and that meant his health would forever be unpredictable.

Draco may have problems using the toilet. Their sex life was likely to suffer. Harry suddenly knew that denial was Draco's coping mechanism, but how was he going to be when he finally realised this was really happening to him and wasn't going to go away?

Harry was so frightened he wouldn't be able to cope mentally, emotionally, or physically with Draco's illness and he suddenly broke down in desperate and anguished tears.

Bella jumped up out of her seat and quickly stooped down to pick up the leaflet Harry had been reading and she realised what was happening. She knelt down and pulled Harry to her chest and just let him cry.

Harry had cried a lot recently, but Bella couldn't remember the last time he had broken down so severely and she hoped he would be ok. She looked over to Severus, who looked genuinely alarmed with Harry's breakdown.

The phone rang then and Severus jumped up to answer it in case it was the hospital calling regarding a change in Draco's condition. Harry seemed oblivious to it's ringing; Severus decided to answer it on the extension in the kitchen so Harry wouldn't have to listen to the conversation.

Harry's coping mechanism tended to be withdrawal; Draco had told Bella this on many occasions when Harry closed himself in their bedroom after an argument so she knew he would need some time alone sooner rather than later.

Bella looked down at the leaflet and wished she could read what was inside so she had a better chance of understanding what was going on inside Harry's head and what her best friend was going to have to try to cope through. Then she realised she would never be really able to understand what Harry or Draco were about to go through because she had never been in a position like this in her life; just like everything else Harry and Draco had suffered through in their lives.

Harry pulled out of her arms, still in tears. "I have to go to bed," Harry choked out between sobs. "I need to be alone."

Bella kissed him gently on the forehead and helped him up. He made his way slowly down the hall to their bedroom and closed himself inside.

Bella leaned against the side of the chair and sighed. She picked up the leaflet and went back over to the couch to sit and read it. Severus came back a few minutes later and sat next to her, placing a hand on her knee. He watched her facial expressions as she read about Draco's illness. She stopped reading and turned to him with a look of absolute horror on her face.

"I had no idea MS was like this," she whispered. "I just thought it was something that affected people's legs so they couldn't walk some of the time. How are they ever going to get through this? Draco is so proud. Harry is so emotional. Severus, I don't know if they are strong enough to get through this." Severus took her into his arms and just held her.

"Of course they'll get through this, my love. This is Draco and Harry we are talking about. Malfoy and Potter. They might get up with scratches but they always land on their feet. We are going to be there to help them as much as they need. I admit, Draco is going to have extreme difficulties, both emotionally and physically, but there is no one better to support him through it than Harry. It's going to be hard, but they'll cope. They'll get through it and we can only hope they will be the same Harry and Draco at the end of it all." Bella shook her head sadly, and looked up at Harry and Draco's wedding picture on the mantel. They both looked so happy; picture perfect and completely in love.

When were they going to get a break?

_(A VERY LONG) AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Oh dear, a couple of readers appear to be unhappy with this story/the progression of the plot (among a few other miscellaneous things such as the way I use my grammar). I'm not going to apologise for this. This is my plot, my writing style, and my way of doing things. I have a fantastic Beta and will rely on her to tell me when things are a bit off or taking away from the fic (such as adjective use). At this point in time, she has not. As I said, the story is completely written and I will not change it at this point in time. I cannot please everyone, and certainly do not attempt to do so when writing. So please, if you are unhappy/dissatisfied/annoyed/upset with the content of my fics, no one is forcing you to continue to read it._

_On that note, I would like to thank all of the readers who have left me masses of positive reviews. Your encouraging words make me feel like I want to keep up with the daily updates and keep writing fanfiction. I was concerned about the reaction to the MS; thankfully it has been 99 positive!_

_I've had a few comments regarding Harry's un-nurse-like behaviour. I didn't expect this to be such an issue as it really is only incidental to the plot! At risk of rambling, I will list the reasons for Harry's behaviour below (or how I plotted things out in my head whilst writing that I didn't think would need further explanation):_

_- Harry is a trained mediwizard, and therefore trained in caring for magical ailments. In Australia, he is an early childhood nurse (ie, babies and young children) and has only been working as such for a year and on a casual basis. Because of this, he is still in a form of "training" and wouldn't have come across MS or know how to deal with it or even be familiar with some diagnostic procedures. It was the same situation with the eating disorder. MS is a Muggle disease and very rarely detected in children. At this point in his nursing career (as opposed to mediwizard career) he would be working in a nursing assistant capacity as opposed to a fully trained nurse – one year part-time wouldn't be long enough to be fully qualified_

_- The professionalism Harry would normally employ when nursing patients has completely flown out the window with his personal involvement in the situation. Harry's concern for Draco is overriding just about any rational thought at the moment._

_- When the time comes for Harry to care for Draco down the track, his nursing experience will help with this. However, at this point in time, he's too emotionally connected to think in any capacity other than an anxious, worried, petrified husband; he is not able to think objectively. _

_To address the concern about the doctor not telling Harry about Draco's illness before Draco woke, and one reader even called the doctor "sadistic" :) First up, we are forgetting that in the Muggle world, Harry and Draco aren't legally married. This was Draco's first hospital stay, upon which he arrived unconscious. Although Harry, as Draco's next-of-kin (which Adam would have told the medical staff when he went to the hospital with Draco initially) was able to sign consent forms for the medical procedures, it may have been possible that Draco didn't want family members to know the details of his medical condition. This happens all the time, and the hospital has to guard themselves against that. _

_Secondly, Draco was expected to wake in the very near future, and he had a personal right of disclosure to know about his illness before any one else. If Draco had given express consent for Harry to be told all details of his medical condition, that would be fine, but Draco was unconscious and expected to wake, so the staff would be required to get Draco's consent before releasing info to Harry. It may have been a different situation if there was no foresight of Draco waking or it was an emergency situation. Remember, I'm a law student and I've also worked for solicitors and now I am working as a legal clerk in a hospital (dealing with these sorts of privacy issues). I'm not sure about other countries, but here in Australia we are very concerned about covering our arses legally to avoid being sued – especially medical practitioners. The doctor was protecting Draco's personal legal rights; she wasn't sadistic towards Harry. She had a duty of care to Draco as her patient, not to Harry. As she said, it's all legalities. _

_And finally (I apologise for rambling) there will be no Sev popping up with a miracle potion, or no quick trips to St Mungo's for an instant cure. In my fic, MS is a Muggle disease with no magical treatments. I wanted to do the MS issue justice (which is my reason for writing the fic in the first place), and this couldn't be done with magical cures around every corner. There is evidence that MS is triggered by stress; so this is an understandable ailment for Draco to have been struck with. Harry and Draco chose to live an easy life in the Muggle world. It unfortunately also goes that they have to battle ailments the Muggle way. _

_:Takes a deep breath: If you are still reading this note, thank you – I had to clear up a few things playing on my mind. Hopefully this has explained a few things for those concerned._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	19. Chapter 18

_Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Sakai Michiba!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 18**

The following morning, Bella and Severus were sharing coffee at the dining table when Harry emerged from his bedroom.

It was 10.00am; a lot later than Harry usually got up but they knew Harry needed all the sleep he could get. All assuming he slept at all the previous night. He looked pale and drained and Severus doubted he got much sleep. At least he was showered, clean-shaven and in fresh clothes.

"Do you want some coffee, Harry?" Severus asked. Harry nodded as he sat down.

"Thanks." Harry took the cup and drank it straight black without even noticing the bitter taste. "Before you ask, I'm alright, ok? I've been better but the time alone last night helped me get my head around it."

"I'm glad," Bella said and squeezed his hand. Harry drained his mug and poured himself some more, finishing the pot without offering anymore to anyone else.

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep much last night," Harry said with a sigh, and held up his coffee mug. "I'm going to need this to get through seeing Draco this morning."

Harry got up and went rustling around in the medicine cupboard for any sort of painkiller he could find. He had a gnawing headache behind his eyes that was starting to irritate him. He quickly swallowed two aspirin with some water. "We better get going; he'll be waiting for us," Harry reminded them. Bella took a deep breath and looked apologetically at Harry.

"Harry, we were talking and we think it would be best if you went to Draco alone this morning," she explained and Harry looked at her in confusion. "We think its best that you see him by yourself for at first until he can accept the situation a little better. It's not going to do him any good having us around trying to cater to his denial. You're the one he needs. The rest of us can wait until Draco is up to seeing us. Maybe we'll drop by later this afternoon." Harry thought about this logic for a moment and then nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, I suppose." He grabbed his car keys and shrugged his jacket on. "Wish me luck."

o o o o o

Harry ran into Adam leaving Draco's ward and he shook Harry's hand. "I just came from seeing him, Harry," Adam explained. "I thought I would drop by before I went into a meeting this morning."

"How is he?" Harry asked, afraid of her answer. Adam shook his head softly.

"I don't know. He's not really himself. He's very subdued," Adam said. "Did they say what was wrong with him last night?" Harry ran his hand through his hair and exhaled heavily.

"You haven't been told, of course," Harry said absently in statement rather than a question. Adam shook his head.

"No, the staff told us yesterday that they wouldn't let anyone but family see him, so we left just after lunch," Adam explained and Harry closed his eyes briefly. "It's not good, is it?" Harry shook his head.

"The doctor diagnosed Draco with Multiple Sclerosis last evening after a heap of tests," Harry mumbled.

"Oh god," Adam gasped. "My aunt was diagnosed with that eight years ago and she…"

"Is in a wheelchair?" Harry guessed and Adam nodded sympathetically, pulling Harry into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"It's not me you should be sorry for, Adam," Harry whispered.

"I had wondered what was wrong," Adam said fretfully. "They wouldn't tell me, and of course, Draco wouldn't talk about it either."

"Is he still in denial? Last night he was acting strangely like it was no big deal and saying he was coming home today. Now, I read a leaflet on MS last night, and I know how serious it is. And I also know that Draco knows it's serious. He might not know what it is, but he knows deep down something is very wrong," Harry said in frustration.

"I wish I could help you more, but he really hasn't said much at all this morning," Adam said apologetically. "He's been polite and answering when he's spoken to. But he isn't the Draco we all know and love. He speaks in a soft, monotone voice. His face is expressionless. I know he hasn't eaten either because the nurses were trying to coax him into having breakfast, which he just refused. He won't talk about what's wrong. I hope you can get through to him, Harry. You're the only one who can." Harry swallowed nervously. His heart ached with what Adam had just told him and he suddenly missed Draco immensely.

"Thanks Adam, I appreciate you coming all this way to see him." Harry nodded to him and went to see Draco.

When Harry quietly entered Draco's room, he found Draco sitting up in bed staring blankly out the window. The heart monitor had been removed but the ventilator remained and there were now two IVs in place in his left arm.

Draco turned when he heard someone approach his bed and his face lit up when he saw Harry. "Harry! I missed you so much!" Harry went over and hugged Draco and then kissed him tenderly. Draco seemed reluctant to let go, but he eventually dropped his arms to let Harry sit down.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I forgot to set the alarm. How are you feeling today, baby?" Harry asked, pulling a chair up close to Draco and taking his hand. Draco's face went blank again in an instant.

"Fine," Draco said softly. "Did you sleep last night?" Harry didn't miss Draco's abrupt change of subject, but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"I did," Harry answered. "Did you eat your breakfast?" Harry worded the question so Draco couldn't answer vaguely.

"No," Draco said and then turned to look back out the window.

"Are you in any pain?" Harry persisted.

"No," Draco said again. Adam had been right about the monotone.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Harry asked and expected Draco to ask him to get him out of there and take him home.

"No." Draco shifted uncomfortably in the bed a bit. "Can you pass me the buzzer there?" Harry located the buzzer and passed it to Draco.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you aren't in pain?" Harry questioned again. Draco just looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I didn't lie to you to shut you up, Harry. I'm not in pain. I need the toilet."

"Oh," Harry said. "I can help you to the toilet."

Draco blushed slightly. "I can't get out of bed."

Harry just blinked at first and when he realised what Draco meant, blushed too, more out of feeling stupid and not realising Draco wouldn't be allowed of bed rather than what Draco was implying.

"Oh," Harry repeated.

"What can I get you Draco?" a nurse asked from the doorway and Harry jumped at her voice. Draco blushed deeper and he glanced quickly at Harry and then looked at the nurse again.

"I, um, I…" Draco stammered, embarrassed. "I need to, um, use the toilet." He looked down at his hands.

"To urinate?" she asked and Draco averted his eyes and shook his head slightly.

The nurse nodded briefly. "I'll get you a bedpan." And she left.

Harry frowned at Draco but swallowed his irritation. They were married now and here Draco was deeply embarrassed talking about using the toilet in front of Harry. They had shared a bathroom for many years and had known each others most intimate moments for ages and Harry felt himself becoming extremely pissed off at Draco's embarrassment, especially considering he, himself, had been in Draco's position two years ago and Draco was nothing but discreet back then, but he said nothing.

"I'll go wait in the waiting room. Get the nurse to tell me when you're ready," Harry said abruptly and got up and left the room.

o o o o o

When Harry came back into Draco's room, Draco was once again staring out the window. He ignored Harry's entrance this time and the couple sat in silence for about ten minutes. "Well, if you're going to just ignore me, I'm leaving," Harry said and stood up. Draco whipped his head around to look at Harry quickly, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Just fucking leave then!" Draco seethed. "Leave me in this fucking hell hole in pain and dealing with this alone! I don't want you here! I can't stand having you here!" Harry felt like someone had poured ice down his back and he stared at Draco in shock.

"You don't mean that," Harry whispered.

"THE FUCKING HELL I DON'T!" Draco screamed. "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! YOU DON'T WANT A FUCKING INVALID HUSBAND THAT YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LOOK AFTER! A HUSBAND WHO WILL BE SHITTING AND PISSING HIMSELF AND WHO WON'T BE ABLE TO FUCK YOU! DON'T TELL ME HARRY THAT YOU CAN ACCEPT ALL THAT BECAUSE I'LL KNOW ITS ALL LIES!" Harry looked at Draco in horror with is mouth hanging open. Harry backed up slowly towards the door in fright. "YEAH, THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT! YOU LEAVE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Draco's face was flushed red and he was sweating and panting in anger. His grey eyes were gleaming furiously. Draco grabbed hold of the IV tubes and Harry watched in horror as he violently ripped them from his arm, bright crimson liquid oozed out on the white hospital blankets.

"I'M SICK TO FUCKING DEATH OF EVERYONE PRODDING ME AND STICKING THINGS IN ME! YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE YOU CARE WHEN REALLY YOU'RE JUST THINKING 'POOR BASTARD. WON'T BE ABLE TO GET IT UP IN TWO YEARS TIME AND WILL SPEND THE REST OF HIS LIFE IN A WHEELCHAIR! HOW WILL YOU FEEL THEN WHEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO STICK MY DICK UP YOUR ARSE, HEY? WELL FUCK THE LOT OF YOU!" Draco's screaming had summoned six nurses to his room, but they stood outside not wanting to aggravate Draco further.

Harry was standing near the door with his eyes wide and filled with tears and his hand over his mouth. Then as soon as Draco's screams had started, they stopped. He looked down in horror at the blood pouring from his hand and Harry saw the first tears spill onto his husband's face.

Draco brought both hands up to his face and started sobbing in distress and the blood spilt down the back of wrist and trailed to his elbow. Harry urged his feet to move back over to Draco and he wrapped his arms around his sobbing husband protectively and held him while he cried in misery.

Harry somehow managed to wrap the edge of the sheet firmly around Draco's hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding and then he waved the nurses away. He climbed up onto the bed and held Draco as if his life depended on it.

o o o o o

After a solid hour of crying, Draco passed out in Harry's arms and Harry laid him back onto the pillows. There was a large patch of red covering Draco's sheet now and Harry pulled the fabric away from the wound to reveal the open injury was caked with dried blood and seeping ominously and Harry gulped to stop from vomiting at the sight of what Draco had done to himself. He took a deep, calming breath and tried to think rationally.

Harry buzzed the nurses and then went into the bathroom and wet some paper towels and came back in and wiped Draco's face and nose gently. Two nurses came in and Harry realised one of them was Paula, a nurse he had worked with frequently at his own hospital, and with whom he'd become friendly with. He must have looked pretty rough, because she pulled him close and hugged him instinctively.

"I was reading Draco's notes earlier, and I realised he must be your husband. I know it's not the time or place, but congratulations on the wedding. I haven't worked with you in weeks, just after your engagement was the last time, so you wouldn't know I'd been transferred to here. I'm so sorry you are having to go through this," Paula said softly to Harry who just nodded. "What happened, Harry?" She indicated to Draco.

"I think he's just trying to deal with it," Harry said numbly. He watched as the other nurse cleaned Draco's hand and reinserted the IV line. "Is that really a good idea?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the new IV.

"Possibly not," Paula answered. "But he needs it. The medication in there is used to try and slow the symptoms of an MS attack. As this is really Draco's first attack, it's important he gets it. I've nursed MS patients a lot, so I promise you we wouldn't be giving him the medication if it wasn't vital. Are you ok, Harry?"

"No. I'm not," Harry answered truthfully. "But I can't show Draco that. He needs me… Fuck, he scared the shit out of me," Harry said finally with a sigh and rubbed his forehead wearily.

"People grieve in different ways. This is just Draco dealing with it. Being diagnosed with an illness you will have for life can have the same effect on people as death," Paula explained gently.

"I know, I read that MS leaflet." Harry could feel tears in his eyes again as he thought about the stuff he read and what Draco had said.

It was obvious Draco had been told about his illness that morning. Harry felt upset that Draco thought Harry wouldn't want him because he had the disease, and the awful things Draco had said made Harry feel sick. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, embarrassed to be crying in front of his work mate. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't ever say sorry for having a good cry. After laughter, it's the best medicine you know? And trust me, I'm a nurse," she said with a smile and handed him a tissue she had pulled from her uniform pocket. "You look dead on your feet. Why don't you sit and rest until he wakes up? Can I get you a drink or something to eat?"

"No thanks," Harry said as he sat down. "I don't think I'm looking forward to him waking." Paula smiled sympathetically at him.

"All you can do is take each day as it comes, Harry. I can tell you're strong. Draco has been asking for you all morning, and I can tell by the look in his eyes that loves you more than life itself; he means none of what he says really. I bet he's just frightened of losing you and frightened of losing his independence. You'll get through it." She patted his shoulder and left. Harry put his arms on the edge of Draco's bed and put his head in his hands tiredly.

o o o o o

Harry must have fallen asleep because he was woken by the feeling of a warm hand in his own and fingers being run through the back of his hair. He blinked tiredly and looked up to see Draco sitting up in his bed looking down at him with sad eyes.

Harry groaned as he sat up and his back cracked. He really had to stop falling asleep in weird places. "Harry, I'm so sorry," Draco whispered, and bit his lip with worry.

Draco knew he didn't deserve Harry's forgiveness. He had said some disgusting, horrible things to Harry. He didn't mean any of them. He had just been so overcome by anger, that he lost it. He hated himself, he was scared to accept his illness and he didn't know how to cope. He certainly didn't deserve to have Harry by his side to help him through it. He was a fucking bastard. No better than his own father, or the person he had been when he was younger.

"I just want you to know before you leave that I love you with every breath in me, and I'll never stop loving you. You've made me so happy, and I don't deserve you and I don't deserve the wonderful life you gave me. You must hate me now. You'll be happier without me. I'm just a prick and an arsehole. You deserve better than that." Draco pulled his wedding ring off his finger, whimpering in pain as it was his hand that was injured. He handed it to Harry with a sob. Harry gaped at him.

"What the fuck are you on about!" Harry cried. "I'm not leaving you, Draco and you're not leaving me! We've been through too much together, and you think I'm going to throw it all away? Fuck! I don't hate you, how could I? I LOVE YOU! You stupid bastard! Come here." Harry pulled Draco into his arms.

"I don't deserve you, Harry. I'm an arsehole, a complete and utter bastard; and now I'm a complete and utter bastard who's going to be an invalid. How could you possibly want to stay with me? I said horrible things to you and you didn't even shout back! Why didn't you shout back, and hit me, or kick me or something? You _should _have. I _wanted_ you to." Draco's rambling was muffled in Harry's shoulder but Harry could hear every word he was saying and Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

"Draco…" Harry started but Draco pulled his head up and looked at Harry, shaking his head.

"I have Multiple Sclerosis," Draco said with a gasp as though only realising the fact at that moment. Harry just blinked at him.

"Yes, sweetheart. You do," Harry said softly and reached up and caressed Draco's cheek. He slipped Draco's wedding ring back onto his finger.

"Do you know what that means?" Draco asked pleadingly. "I mean, do you _really_ know what that means, Harry?" Harry thought for a minute and then inhaled slowly and heavily let the breath out through his mouth.

"I know what it _is_,Draco. I read all their lovely colourful descriptions of symptoms and prognoses and diagnoses. I now know what multiple sclerosis _may_ _mean_ for those who are diagnosed. But to answer your question, then no, I don't know what it _means_ for _us_. And _you _don't know what it means for us either. So, you can sit and rant and rave and scream at me all you like about what you _think _is going to happen to you but the truth of the matter is that WE DON'T KNOW what is going to happen to you, baby." Draco bit on his lower lip and contemplated Harry's words. Harry was right.

"But, what if it _does_ mean the worst? What if I don't recover from this attack and I end up in a wheelchair and become disabled and totally dependent? Is that how you really want to spend the rest of your life, Harry? Taking care of me?" Draco asked and he could feel himself getting emotional again. Harry didn't even wait before he answered.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life taking care of you," Harry said firmly. "I'm going to be honest with you. Some of the things you said have really hurt me. But I can handle most of it. I can handle the tasteless remarks about a lack of sex life. I can handle you raving about pissing and shitting yourself. Hell, I can even handle you screaming at me that you want me to leave. But what hurt the most Draco is that you would think I would walk out on you because you are ill, or that I would literally _want _to leave you to have an easy life without the hassles of an ill husband." Draco looked as if Harry had just reached into his chest and ripped his heart out. He swallowed heavily and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," Draco choked out. "I just wanted you to have the choice not to be burdened with me. I thought that if I screamed at you long enough you would hate me and leave me and then you wouldn't have to put up with me and could leave without feeling guilty." Harry reached over and plucked some tissues from the box next to Draco's bed and wiped Draco's eyes as the tears started to fall. He moved up to sit next to Draco on the bed and he once again wrapped Draco in a hug and rested his chin on the top of Draco's head.

"That's pretty fucked up logic, baby. You're just going to have to trust me when I say that I couldn't live without you. And that means even if you are sick, or disabled, or have your arms chopped off, ok? We're going to get through this together. It's going to be hard and we'll probably argue and want to slap each other on a regular basis, and maybe even WILL slap each other on a regular basis, but we are still going to do it together."

"I don't –" Draco started but Harry stopped him by leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"Yes, YOU DO deserve me. Oh, don't get me wrong, I do want to give you a right smack in the head when you get into one of your moods, or when you throw a tantrum, or act like a spoilt brat but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you Draco." Draco smiled weakly at Harry through his tears. "Now, lie down. You look shattered." Draco shuffled down the bed and lay on his side. Harry moved around awkwardly a bit to lie next to Draco without disrupting Draco's IV and he cuddled Draco close to him. Shortly after, they were both sound asleep.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Not much to say this time but many many thanks for your wonderful reviews and support. You all really cheered me up :) _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	20. Chapter 19

_Huge thanks to my Beta, Sakai Michiba!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 19**

Bella and Severus snuck quietly into Draco's room and found the couple snuggled closely together on the narrow hospital bed fast asleep. Harry was on top of the covers with his arms closed around Draco securely and Draco was huddled right down beneath the covers snuggled against Harry's chest.

"Well, they don't look upset," Severus stated as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Hmmm…" Bella said quietly. "The nurse specifically said Draco had been upset and angry this morning when Harry arrived. I just assumed they'd be arguing."

Harry stirred on the bed at the voices in the room and he opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at the visitors.

"Oh, hey. What time is it?" Harry yawned and pulled away from Draco gently so he wouldn't wake him.

"It's almost 2.00pm," Severus said looking at his watch. Harry gasped.

"Shit, we've been asleep for a long time. I wonder why they didn't wake Draco for some lunch," Harry wondered. "They told me they were going to do something about his eating." Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Probably knew the shit wouldn't eat it," she said. Harry frowned at her.

"He's not coping well, Bella. You'll have to watch what you say to him; he's not himself and probably won't react to your banter like he usually does. This morning was awful. He was screaming the most horrible things at me, he just snapped. He ripped the IV from his arm!" Harry exclaimed and indicated Draco's bandaged hand. "He eventually broke down and then we had a good talk but we've just scratched the surface. His moods are so volatile; we just need to hold our tongues, ok?" Bella nodded in understanding and looked down at the sleeping form on the bed.

"How are_ you_ coping, Harry?" Severus asked.

"I'm ok. This emotional rollercoaster is taking its toll, but for now I'm doing alright."

"You need to make sure you don't burnout yourself, son," Severus said gently. "You need to take care of yourself, no matter how hard that seems at the moment. I know you want to help Draco but you have to help yourself first, otherwise you will end up ill and be no use to Draco whatsoever. Have you eaten?" Harry avoided Severus's querying gaze.

"Erm, no, but –" Harry started but Severus stood up and went to the door.

"I'm going to find you a sandwich or something, and you are going to eat it. _No buts_." Severus left the room and Bella was smirking smugly at Harry.

Harry huffed in annoyance. Dr Watt came into the room at that moment and smiled at Harry, she placed a plate with a sandwich covered in plastic wrap on Draco's table.

"Good afternoon, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Fiona asked as she went over to read Draco's chart that was hanging on the end of his bed. Harry blushed. "Oh, don't worry about it. I came earlier and you were both dead to the world and looking like you both needed it, so I didn't intrude. But I really do need to wake him now. He hasn't eaten anything since I assume breakfast before work yesterday, and that was vomited up, so he needs to eat something. We have to get him into a regime with his diet."

"Ok, but he doesn't do being woken up very well. In fact, he's usually a down right arse when he gets woken, hey Bella?" Harry asked with a grin to Draco's best friend.

"You better believe it," Bella grumbled. "You should let Harry wake him. He's the only one who doesn't get half his face bitten off." Fiona laughed and looked to Harry expectantly.

Harry smoothed Draco's blond hair away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. He took hold of one of Draco's hands and stroked Draco's face with the other. Draco's eyes started to flutter open and he looked up at Harry with a yawn.

"I fell asleep," Draco mumbled. He looked around and saw that Bella and Fiona were present and he groaned. "Oh, please tell me you aren't here to stick more things into me!" Fiona just smiled.

"No Draco, I'm just here to politely ask you to have something to eat," Fiona said charmingly, and Draco's face lit up knowing he could refuse her polite request. "And if you don't, then we are going to have to insert a rather large IV line in your other hand to feed you intravenously. Your choice." She patted Draco's leg and wrote something in his chart.

Draco looked at her in horror. He rolled over onto his back and Harry helped him into a sitting position. Harry picked up the plate with the sandwich and unwrapped it to inspect the filling knowing that Draco was a picky eater, and didn't eat meat.

"Cheese and tomato," Harry said, handing one of the sectors to Draco, who screwed his noise up. "Eat it," Harry demanded.

Draco snatched the triangle from Harry's hand and shoved the whole thing into his mouth in a huff. Severus returned at that moment with a salad roll for Harry and demanded that Harry "eat it" also and Draco shot Harry a smug look.

Harry sat down and started eating the roll and then handed Draco the second piece of his sandwich.

"Eat slowly, Draco," Fiona insisted. "You haven't eaten in a while. You know it will just come back up again if you gorge on it. I'm not leaving until you finish the whole sandwich. But you must tell me if you start feeling ill with it." Draco glared at Fiona and then at Harry, his mouth full and preventing him from retorting.

"When will Draco be allowed to go home, Doctor?" Severus asked and both Harry and Draco stopped chewing and looked at the doctor. Fiona cleared her throat.

"Well, not for the next five to seven days at the very least. Draco needs a week of treatment before we can assess the progress of the MS. Until he has a full course of the medication in his system we won't be able to tell the stability of the MS symptoms as the drug unfortunately has some side effects. Then we can assess him for ongoing treatment." Draco gulped his mouthful too quickly and felt it go down like a ball of lead.

"What side effects? No one told me about any side effects!" Draco cried, starting to get worked up again. Harry reached over and shoved another sandwich triangle in his husband's mouth and Draco glared daggers at Harry as he was forced to chew and swallow yet another mouthful too quickly.

"You may have side effects that mimic the MS symptoms such as slurred speech, difficulty with balance, weak legs, and tremors. There may also be nausea, vomiting, high blood pressure, rashes, fever, diarrhoea and possibly some weight gain," Fiona explained. Draco made an appalled sound at this and was going to start shouting about not being consulted about the treatment first when Fiona held up a hand. "Eat that last piece of sandwich please, Draco, otherwise I will get the nurse to come in here and insert the IV. We have discussed this; you know the importance of getting the correct sustenance."

Draco snatched up the sandwich and swallowed it barely chewing it and he immediately knew it was the stupid thing to do. His stomach flopped ominously and he froze, slapping his hand over his mouth. He'd eaten too quickly on an empty stomach.

"Oh fuck…" he groaned and retched into his hand. Harry sprung out of his seat and looked around frantically. He grabbed a bowl from Draco's side table and held it under Draco's mouth just in time.

"Good reflexes, Harry. I'm impressed," Fiona said, shaking her head at Draco in sympathy. "I won't say I told you so."

"You, um, won't put that other IV in will you?" Harry asked with concern, gently rubbing Draco's back as Draco continued to bring up the remainder of his lunch.

Once Draco was eventually reduced to coughing pitifully into the bowl, Harry wiped his mouth with a tissue and Draco flopped back onto his pillow, sweaty and exhausted. Fiona took the bowl from Harry and threw a small hand towel over it.

"Not yet. I'll give him another chance to eat when his stomach settles. If he can't keep it down then, well, we will have to consider the IV. His body needs the nutrients to fight this attack. He cannot continue like he has been. If he's not eating, then we need to nourish him somehow." Fiona went to leave the room. "I'll be back in about an hour or so to try again. There is also an MS specialist coming to chat with you both at 4.00pm today." She left the room, closing the door over behind her. Draco curled up in a ball and moaned softly.

"I can't do this!" Draco cried. "I'm sick of puking! I don't want to eat! I don't want to get fat! I don't want to talk to anyone about this! I just want to go home!" he wailed.

Harry glanced at Severus and Bella quickly and pointedly indicted to the door with his head and they both got up and left the room. Harry sat next to Draco on the bed and rubbed his back.

"I know, sweetie. I know it's horrible for you, but you are doing so well! I'm going to be here for you every day. I'll help you through it." Draco looked miserably up at Harry.

"I just don't want to do this anymore." Draco sniffled. "I don't want to be in hospital. I just want to go home and pretend none of this is happening. I want to feel you and touch you, Harry. I want to make love to you and forget everything." Draco reached over and placed his hand gently in Harry's lap and let his fingers ghost over Harry's crotch. "Can you help me forget, even just for a short time?" Harry gulped at Draco's soft touch and he felt himself get hard and then felt guilty for getting an erection when Draco couldn't.

"Baby, I… you…" Harry stammered. "I don't want to do this when I can't return the favour." Harry pushed Draco's hand away. Draco pulled himself up in the bed, and kicked the covers away.

"Harry, its enough for me to make you feel good. I still get off on pleasuring you, even if I can't, well… you know," Draco murmured. "Please let me."

"You're not well enough, sweetie," Harry refused. "Please, for me, give yourself a couple of days to recuperate. You've been very sick and you're here to rest for a reason. Ok?" Draco sighed and sank back into the bed.

"You don't want me to touch you because I'm weak and disgusting," Draco mumbled and turned onto his side with his back to Harry.

"That's a horrible thing to accuse me of, Draco!" Harry snapped. "You aren't listening to a word I'm saying! I just… god, I don't know what to say to you anymore!" Harry threw up his hands and went to leave the room. Draco whipped around and looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Please don't go," Draco cried. "I'm sorry." Harry sighed and sat down reluctantly.

They stayed in silence for a long while before Draco eventually dozed back off to sleep. Harry dropped his head in to his hands wondered what more he could possibly to do win this battle.

o o o o o

The next day, Draco's mood was still volatile, and Harry's nerves were wearing thin.

Apparently Draco had a really bad night, not getting much sleep due to pain in his legs and another bad bout of diarrhoea, so he had been asleep all morning, which gave Harry some much needed respite, though Harry wouldn't leave his side in case he woke.

Harry was unsuccessfully trying to do a crossword puzzle when there was a soft knock at the door. Harry spun around to see Remus and Tonks standing there with Severus, and Harry burst into tears at the sight of them.

They both came over and hugged him tightly while he cried emotionally over seeing them after everything that had happened.

"Thank you so much for coming back," Harry said tearfully, as he wiped his eyes on the backs of his hands.

"Oh, son," Remus sighed, sounding close to tears himself. "We're just so relieved you asked for us. We got Severus's message when got off the plane at Heathrow and bought tickets back straight away. We got back on a return flight to Sydney two hours later."

"You must be so tired," Harry sobbed. "I'm sorry!" Tonks shook her head.

"He didn't just apologise, did he?" Tonks questioned in disbelief. "Harry, we told you to ask for us if you ever needed us! You do need us, and you _did_ ask. Why are you apologising?"

"I don't know!" Harry wailed and buried his face back into Remus's shirt. Remus indicated for everyone to stop talking while Harry cried himself out, and eventually he calmed down again.

"Feel a bit better?" Remus asked while Harry wiped his face and nose with some wet paper towels Severus had fetched from the bathroom for him. "You sounded like you needed that."

"I guess I did," Harry agreed tiredly. "I'm pretty much at the end of my tether."

"I'm actually surprised you're not an emotional heap on the floor after everything you've been through these last few weeks," Tonks said gently and squeezed his knee.

"I think I'm about two steps away from that," Harry warned. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"You're doing amazingly well, Harry," Severus said appreciatively. "Draco has been wearing him a little thin the last couple of days. He's not coping very well himself, and Harry is bearing the brunt of that."

"He can't help it," Harry defended his husband.

"No, he can't," Severus agreed. "He is lucky to have you supporting him so unconditionally. He needs you more than ever right now and you aren't letting him down."

Remus turned and studied Draco carefully. "It looks like it's taking it's toll," he commented sympathetically. "Is he ok? He hasn't moved since we got here. He looks sedated."

"He is." Harry nodded. "He had an awful night. The nurses said he was up all night with the runs and terrible pain in his legs. She said he was so upset they nearly called me in the middle of the night to come back; but he eventually settled a bit."

"Oh, the poor thing," Tonks smacked her lips in concern. "Is that part of the MS?"

"No, just side effects from the medication they are pumping into him. The doctor said the side effects can be worse than the actual symptoms of the illness," Harry explained.

"That's terrible! As if he hasn't been ill enough lately!" Tonks cried. Harry swallowed thickly and looked up at her.

"It's not even scratched the surface of how ill he is going to be, Tonks," Harry told her regretfully. He dug around in the drawer next to Draco's bed and pulled out the information leaflet. "You should both read that. Especially if you plan on being here once Draco's released from hospital." Remus and Tonks shared a concerned glance and then sat down beside each other and started reading the leaflet together.

By the time they finished reading, Tonks had her hand over her mouth and Remus was staring at Draco in disbelief.

"That," Harry choked out and pointed at the leaflet, "is our _happily ever after_." Harry turned and fled from the room.

o o o o o

Remus found Harry sitting on the steps outside the hospital with his knees drawn up and his face buried in his arms, hiding from the world. Remus sat down next to him and put his arm around the hunched shoulders.

"It's ok to feel remorseful, Harry," Remus said gently. "You don't need to feel guilty about that."

"It's not his fault," Harry whispered.

"Of course it's not. But that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to wish it didn't happen," Remus reasoned. "That doesn't make you a bad person."

"I wish my husband didn't get sick. I wish he wasn't going to be disabled for the rest of his life. I wish he didn't feel so disgusted with himself that he felt the need force himself to throw up when he eats. I wish we could be cut some slack and finally live the easy life without any problems. I wish…" Harry trailed off and screwed his face up in pain. "I wish none of this was happening! How can that not make me a bad person? Draco can't help any of this, but I'm sitting here wishing it would all go away. How selfish is that when he is the one that has to live with this for the rest of his life?"

"That's not selfish, that's human nature, son," Remus soothed. "Harry, did Draco ever talk to you about what he went through while you were in the coma after your crash?" Harry frowned at Remus.

"No, he never mentioned it; he was always so positive;" Harry replied and then moaned, "and I'm sitting here being a selfish negative bastard… You're right, I should think about Draco before I think about myself." Remus smiled softly.

"That's not where I was going with this," Remus told him. "Draco was far from positive while you were ill, Harry. He fell apart. He could think of nothing but the negatives and was plagued by nightmares of you dying. Every single day that he sat by your bedside he told me that he wished it was him in the crash and not you. You had just gotten back together and he wanted to finally be happy with you after all those years. Now I ask you, do you think any of Draco's thoughts back then were selfish? Do you think he was a bad person for thinking all of that?"

"NO!" Harry cried. "He was protecting me; he just wanted me to get better and wake up! How was that sel –" Harry stopped and Remus looked pointedly at him. "Oh."

"Don't beat yourself up for feeling like this," Remus advised him. "You have every right to be wishing what you do. You've just been married, you were ecstatically happy, it was time for you both to settle down and enjoy your happy life together, but now another hurdle has been thrown in front of you. There would be something wrong if you weren't feeling angry, remorseful, hurt and bloody pissed off." Harry smiled weakly at Remus.

"I really am glad you came back for me," Harry told him. Remus just smiled and gave him another hug. "You know, I would give up everything for Draco to have his health back…"

"You would give up everything for Draco anyway, Harry," Remus said wisely.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Again, not much to say this time! I think my long Author's Note a couple of days ago scared some into not commenting on any grey areas or something, because there have been no negative comments! -laughs- Either that, or people are happy with things at the moment (-hopes desperately that it's the latter!) :)_

_To everyone who is enjoying this fic and have taken the time to tell me, you guys are truly wonderful! So much so that you have given me inspiration to work on my next fic. I can't give any details yet as it's all still very scratchy, but to those interested, I will be releasing another fic after EWP that is totally independent of either SR or EWP._

_Take care,_

_Lani _


	21. Chapter 20

_Many thanks to the person who doesn't think she needs thanks – Sakai Michiba, my brilliant Beta :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 20**

Five days later Harry entered Draco's hospital room with a huge bunch of roses and a box of Draco's favourite chocolates.

Unfortunately, after the incident with the cheese and tomato sandwich, Draco hadn't been able to stomach any solid food for about three days and had been put on the second IV. It had only been within the last couple of days that he was eating food again and Harry thought he would treat him to some chocolates.

Fiona had said the previous evening that Draco appeared to be responding well to treatment and it looked as if they could discharge him in a few days time if he was able to work hard with the physiotherapist over the next few days to strengthen his legs, which were still giving him problems with alternating pain and numbness.

Draco had been ecstatic and was in a cheery mood when Harry had left to go home to get some sleep for the night.

Now, as Harry walked into the room he could almost feel the tension in the air. He found Severus sitting in a chair beside Draco's bed and Bella sat next to him in another chair. Now that Remus and Tonks were also staying at Harry's place, Severus had been spending the odd night at Bella's, and last night had been one of those occasions.

The pair were chatting softly. Draco, however, was lying in bed with his back to them and the door and Harry wondered if his husband was asleep. Harry cleared his throat when he came in and Severus and Bella turned to greet him.

"Morning Harry," Bella said quietly with a smile. "I hope you have better luck with him than we have."

Harry frowned and placed the chocolates on the bedside table. He moved around to the other side of the bed and saw that Draco was, in fact, awake and scowling fiercely at the wall. Harry leaned down to kiss Draco and give him the flowers but Draco pushed him away with his hand.

"Fuck off, Harry. I don't want you here today," Draco growled. Harry stepped back as if he'd been bitten. Harry looked over to Severus and Bella, who both winced at Draco's words. Harry pursed his lips and sneered in disgust. His patience with Draco's moods was wearing thin.

"Ok, Draco," Harry said, his voice dripping with ice. "I'll fuck off. But don't expect me to come back when you decide you're in a good enough mood to graciously accept visitors. I'm your HUSBAND. I've done nothing but support you and be here for you since this whole thing started and you consistently shit all over me with your arsehole moods. I've done nothing to deserve being spoken to like this and I'm not going to just stand here and take it anymore. You can take your attitude and stick it up your arse for all I care. You know our number. Ring me when you wake up and realise why I'm here and when you can find it in your heart to sincerely apologise to me." Harry threw the roses on the floor roughly and stormed out of the room.

o o o o o

An hour later Harry was back at their house, lying on the bed in the dark. His head was pounding with an awful tension headache that just wouldn't let up and he was trying to go to sleep to get rid of it, but he just couldn't will himself to doze off and he kept mulling over in his mind the whole situation with Draco.

Harry understood that Draco couldn't control his emotions and was depressed and suffering from mood swings that were unpredictable, but Harry didn't understand why he continuously had to be the brunt of said mood swings and he didn't know how much more he could take.

He missed the old Draco and wondered if ever things would go back to how they were; as it was, he couldn't even remember the last time he had been stress free and content.

Harry rolled over and tried to get comfortable, but it was no use. He wondered if getting into his pyjamas and actually getting into the bed would help. Even though it was lunchtime, he decided to give it a go.

Harry fleetingly considered taking up smoking to deal with the stress, but he didn't want to have to deal with death-by-Draco's-mood-swings and death-by-lung-cancer simultaneously. Neither sounded like a particularly painless way to die.

Harry sighed as he buried himself beneath the covers. He felt guilty for his outburst. Half of him wanted to go straight back to Draco and apologise; but the other half knew if he did that, it would resolve nothing. Draco had to know that he was hurting Harry, and if it meant hurting Draco back to achieve it, then Harry didn't think he had a choice, as much as it ached in his chest to do so.

Just as he was nodding off, there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"FUCK! Harry shouted up at the ceiling. "CAN NO ONE JUST GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" He threw back the covers and stalked to the door and threw it open.

"What?" Harry growled. Severus and Bella were standing there and Harry rolled his eyes. "I can't fucking deal with this right now."

"Well, don't you and Draco make a charming pair at the moment?" Severus said, bemused. Harry ignored him and continued to glare at them.

"It's lunchtime, and you are in your pyjamas?" Bella asked in surprise. Harry had never been one to laze around during the day.

"So fucking what!" Harry snapped. "I was in bed too; want to slap my wrist like a naughty little boy?" Bella ignored his mood.

"Come out for a cuppa? I think we should talk about Draco," Bella asked gently. Harry exhaled impatiently but stalked out to the kitchen despite himself.

"I really don't want to go over this right now. I have a bloody arse of a headache, I'm tired, and I just want to sleep. I'm trying to take the opportunity while my husband can't stand to be within a five mile radius of me."

"Well, you do look like shit. But, sorry, we do have to do this now." Bella went to the kitchen to put the kettle on. "Sit," she ordered Harry and pushed him into a chair at the table.

Severus sat across from him and surveyed him closely. Bella went to the kitchen to make tea. Harry dropped his head onto his arms with a groan.

"Fuck this," Harry mumbled to himself and Severus heard him but said nothing. Bella came back over with a glass of water and four paracetamol tablets and handed them to Harry. "Four?"

"It's not like it will do any harm, and you have nothing stronger," Bella said with a shrug. She came back a few minutes later with a tray of tea and handed out the mugs. Harry went to drink it and realised it smelt funny.

"What is this shit?" Harry asked, screwing his nose up.

"It's camomile. It must be Draco's. I found it shoved to the back of the cupboard. I think he was drinking it instead of eating to suppress his appetite when he was doing the bulimia thing; I saw him have it a few times and then shove it way back in the cupboard. Drink it," Bella insisted. Harry frowned and gagged when he took a mouthful. He slammed the mug back on the table.

"Urgh, that's disgusting. Why am I drinking this?"

"It will help you relax," Bella explained, drinking from her own mug.

"I don't need to relax!" Harry exploded and then winced as pain lanced through his head making him feel slightly nauseous. "I'm not uptight, just bloody pissed off!"

"I spoke to the nurse in charge of Draco's ward, Harry. They told me that Draco had a rough morning with the physiotherapist," Severus explained and Harry just shook his head. "Apparently he had trouble even sitting up in bed because he had numb legs and as such, couldn't do the physiotherapy. The nurse said it wasn't a good sign as Draco's symptoms should be responding this far into the treatment. It's likely he's had a minor relapse. He got frustrated and angry."

"We think he was so angry because he just expected to be able to get out of bed and everything would be better again. The doctor got his hopes up too much last night and he was severely disappointed with himself when he couldn't walk this morning," Bella elaborated. Harry rubbed his forehead tiredly and sighed.

"Then why didn't he just tell me? I'm not a mind reader. I need to know what's going on. I'm trying so hard to be understanding and supportive but I can't do it all alone. He has to give a little, too," Harry said weakly. "One can only be trodden on so much, Bell. I just can't take it anymore. I admit I can't imagine what Draco is going through, but I am _really_ trying."

"We all know Draco can't handle being vulnerable. This has been a real kick to his ego and Draco, being Draco, isn't coping. I believe he is using you as a punching bag, so to speak, to vent his frustration and anger, Harry, and you are bearing the brunt of his emotions," Severus said gently.

"I've tried to just accept it and ignore it, I really have. But I can't do it anymore," Harry mumbled. "I hate it when he pushes me away."

"I'm not implying that what Draco is doing is correct or fair. Or that you should just put up with it. It's just the only way he is managing to cope with this. How do you think Draco would feel about seeing a psychologist again?" Severus asked and Harry laughed derisively.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that!" Harry cried. "It took me long enough to convince him that he needed one for the eating disorder! He is just going to think that I'm implying he's a mental case and get even more defensive!" Bella cleared her throat.

"How about you suggest you see one together? Tell Draco you aren't coping and you feel you need to speak to a counsellor and you want him to be there?" Bella suggested and Severus smiled proudly at her and patted her hand. Harry didn't miss this gesture at all and he looked between the pair with narrowed eyes.

"Does Draco know you two are fucking?" Harry asked accusingly. They both shook their head in the negative. "And you didn't think to say something to him?" Bella started at Harry's abrupt subject change and Severus looked at Harry evenly.

"Harry with everything going on, do you really think it was appropriate?" Bella questioned gently but Harry smacked his lips in annoyance.

"Appropriate? Don't give me that bollocks! You said you were going to tell him! Why did you wait so long? Great. Now Draco is going to accuse me of knowing something he didn't; especially you being his best friend, Bella. He had a right to know you guys are starting a relationship. He might've joked about you getting together, but you know he really would've been happy." Harry glared at Severus, who hung his head slightly in defeat. Bella opened her mouth to defend herself.

"No, Bella. Harry is right. Draco deserved to be told when it happened. We just thought it might be strange for him. We apologise," Severus said sincerely. Harry nodded.

"Yeah well, I'm not the one experiencing mood swings and depression hazardous to one's health. Good luck telling Draco and don't expect me to be present when you do." Harry got up. "Feel free to hang around here if you like; I'm going back to bed."

"But Harry, we didn't resolve anything! What about the psychologist? What about Draco?" Bella asked desperately. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I'm not doing anything until he rings me and apologises," Harry said in finality. He went to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

o o o o o

An hour later Bella was sitting alone at Harry and Draco's dining table doing some rough sketches to pass the time. Severus had gone shopping with Remus and Tonks to restock their empty kitchen but Bella had decided to stay until Harry woke, taking the opportunity to catch up on some work.

The phone rang and she jumped a little at the sudden sound. She dived for the phone on the kitchen wall to grab it before the extension in the bedroom woke Harry.

"Hello?"

"Bell, its Draco. Can you please put Harry on?" Draco asked down the phone in a small voice.

"He's asleep. He wasn't well with a headache. I don't know if I should wake him," Bella told him.

"Please Bella. I really need to speak to him," Draco sounded upset. Bella sighed.

"I'll go wake him. Give me a few minutes, ok?" Bella placed the phone down on the counter and went to the bedroom to wake Harry, picking up the cordless phone on the way. She tiptoed up to the bed where Harry was lying sprawled on his stomach. The covers were all tangled at his feet and he was lying with only his forehead on the pillow.

Bella reached out and shook Harry's arm and he jumped up quickly in the bed, looking around wildly.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked frantically. He blinked a few times and saw Bella as his eyes came into focus; he grabbed his glasses so he could see clearer.

"Draco's on the phone, hon. He wants to speak to you. I thought you would want to take the call." Harry nodded and took the phone from her and waited until she left and closed the door. He put the phone up to his ear and listened until he heard the click of Bella hanging up the other extension and was distressed to hear Draco crying softly at the other end of the line. He gulped.

"Draco?" Harry said.

"Harry I'm so sorry for how I've been acting," Draco cried tearfully; his voice breaking. "I really need you to come see me. I need you. Something's happened." Draco was crying openly now and Harry frowned.

"What? What's happened Draco?" Harry asked frantically.

"Please say you'll come! I need you!" Draco sobbed. "I'm sorry for what I said and everything I've done! Just please come!"

"Ok, baby. Just stop crying, please. You'll make me start. I'll be there was quick as I can!" Harry hung up the phone and climbed out of bed.

His stomach was flopping with worry. He knew he looked like shit and probably didn't smell much better so he opted for a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He dressed as quickly as he could and burst into the kitchen and Bella looked up in surprise.

"I've got to get to the hospital, Bell. Something's happened and Draco needs me there. I'll call you to let you know what's going on, ok?" Harry raced out of the house.

Harry drove numbly to the hospital and got stuck in traffic. He was so distracted and worried about what had happened with Draco that he couldn't even remember much of the trip there once he arrived.

The only parking spot he could find was as far from the entrance to the hospital as possible and Harry mentally cursed anyone he could think of. He literally ran the whole way up to the ward Draco was in and was gasping for breath and sweating when he arrived there. Fiona intercepted him at the nurses' station.

"Harry, I think I should explain to you what's happened before you go in and see him. Your nursing friend Paula is in with him at the moment, so he'll be fine for a few minutes."

Fiona led him over to some chairs against the wall across from the nurses' station and they sat down. Fiona was looking at Harry with sympathy and Harry frowned at her.

"What's going on? He was really upset on the phone!"

"I examined Draco this afternoon and discussed the situation with both the physiotherapist and his specialist after his difficulties this morning," Fiona started to explain.

"But you said yesterday he was responding well to the treatment! What could possibly have changed overnight?" Harry asked desperately.

"A lot, Harry. That's the nature of MS. I'm sorry," Fiona said regretfully. "This morning was the first time we tried to get him out of bed, so we really weren't able to assess his physical progress until now. He's had a slight relapse in his symptoms. At this point in time Draco doesn't have the use of his legs. His left leg is very weak and his right one is completely numb, and there is a lot of pain, meaning he is unable to walk." Harry looked aghast. He just shook his head.

"No, it's not possible! Those leaflets said he should be able to walk! People only end up in wheelchairs when they are really progressed in the illness. Draco's only just been diagnosed!" Harry's hands were shaking as he brought them up to his face.

"That's not entirely correct, Harry. It's also possible for even newly diagnosed patients to lose the use of their legs, whether temporarily or permanently. It all depends on the area of the lesions. I'm fully convinced now that Draco's MS symptoms have been evident for some time, although only very mild and evaded any suspicion. They were exacerbated and only came to the forefront with the bulimia, and that could be the reason some of the problems aren't responding to the treatment as well as we hoped. I am confident Draco will regain the use of his legs in time once he recovers from this attack and possibly even sooner. However, right now, he can't walk and that is what we have to work with."

"No wonder he's so fucking upset! He's probably scared shitless!" Harry stood up but Fiona gestured to him to sit back down.

"Before you go to him, Harry? Draco isn't coping well being here in hospital. Now that we have assessed his response to this initial course of medication, we think the best thing for Draco would be to go home to his familiar environment and accustom himself to living with his disability. We need to know how you feel about having Draco at home with you in a wheelchair," Fiona said. Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"What the hell do you mean? How do you think I feel? Give me the discharge papers, I'll sign them now. The sooner he is out of here the better! I wouldn't have allowed him to be here _this_ long if I'd have known you were only going to give him false hopes. No offence, Dr Watt, but my confidence in the medical system right now is lacking. I can understand Draco's doubts in me wanting to live with him being disabled, but I am highly offended that you, as a doctor, would think I would even consider not wanting my husband home with me as soon as possible. _Especially_ considering his emotional state right now," Harry said in a clipped tone.

"That's understandable, and I apologise. It was necessary to ask as some families aren't equipped to care for a disabled person and often the patient needs to stay in a long-term rehab facility. Your home will need to be assessed for disability access and some things will need to be fitted such as railings in the shower and toilet. You will be supplied with various aids to help you take care of him. An occupational therapist will need to show you how to take care of Draco at home. We'll arrange for that to occur tomorrow if you like, and I can also arrange for a physiotherapist to visit your home regularly to work on strengthening Draco's legs. Also, Draco will unfortunately have to give up work at this point in time, as we don't know when he will regain the use of his legs. Even then, modelling is a demanding career and Draco just isn't fit or well enough to work at the moment. It may take months or even years to adjust to the illness. The focus needs to be on him getting well and adjusting. We'll do all we can to assist you and Draco, Harry." Harry simply nodded at her.

"I'll do whatever needs to be done. I appreciate your urgency on this, Fiona. Please don't think I'm ungrateful for your support. Far from it. I just have to protect Draco. He's everything to me and I'll do anything in my power to shield him from any unnecessary pain."

Harry shook her hand and turned and hurried to Draco's room. He stopped outside the closed door and braced himself against the wall, taking some deep breaths for a few moments to calm himself down. He was a short step away from bursting into tears but he needed to pull himself together for Draco's sake.

Harry opened the door and walked in and saw that Paula was sitting on the side of Draco's bed hugging Draco; she was rocking him gently and patting his back. She looked over the top of Draco's head and saw Harry standing there and she smiled sadly at him.

Harry thanked god for small mercies such as having caring friends. Paula had become friendly with Draco during his stay in the hospital and had been supportive and encouraging to both Harry and Draco.

Paula let go of Draco and got off the bed and left the room discreetly. Harry quickly took Paula's place and as soon as his arms closed around Draco, Draco started sobbing helplessly and clung to Harry tightly.

Harry, too, soon found himself sobbing into Draco's hair and Harry had no idea how long they sat there. They both eventually calmed down and Harry leant back and looked into Draco's sad face, and the sight broke his heart. He placed his forehead softly against Draco's.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry," Harry whispered. Draco gulped for air as he tried to stop himself crying again and Harry handed him a drink of water. Draco's hands were trembling so badly though that he was unable to hold the cup without spilling the contents, so Harry placed the cup to his lips and helped Draco take a sip.

"I… I can't walk, Harry… I have to quit my job…" Draco whispered; his lower lip was trembling. Harry brushed some stray blond hairs from Draco's face and tucked them behind his ear.

"I know, sweetie. But they are letting you come home," Harry said with a soft smile and Draco looked at him with his big grey eyes filled with tears.

"They are?" Draco asked shakily.

"Yes, and I'm going to take care of you and we'll learn how to do this together." Harry kissed Draco warmly on the lips and Draco responded only briefly before pulling back again.

"But I'm going to be in a wheelchair! How can you possibly take care of me like that?" Draco whimpered, biting his lower lip.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try. But you have to let me, Draco. You have to accept you need help and let me take care of you. Can you do that?" Harry asked seriously, looking Draco deep in the eyes. Draco nodded and looked away. Harry pulled his face back to face him gently. "This is serious, sweetheart. You are going to have to trust me entirely. You'll need help bathing, getting to bed, using the toilet, possibly even eating. Everything."

"Harry, I trust you with my life. I always have," Draco said softly.

"Promise me?" Harry pleaded. "No more repeat performances like the bedpan incident the other day. You seemed embarrassed in front of me, Draco and that was nothing to what you are going to need me for once we get home. There will be no nurses to buzz there, just me to call on."

Draco shook his head. "That wasn't anything directed at you personally, baby, I promise. I was just mortified at needing to rely on someone to help me use the toilet. And I was embarrassed that you had to see me so vulnerable. But I've dealt with all that now… I know I have no choice anymore."

"Of course you have a choice! You can make this easy, or difficult. If you choose to be a shit, you will kill us both. So, I'm warning you," Harry said with a laugh.

"So, when am I allowed to go home?" Draco asked.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I just want to confirm that I DO NOT HATE HARRY AND/OR DRACO :) It's very much the opposite, in fact -laughs- I'm just using them to portray an issue near and dear to my heart. I know it seems I am making them suffer extensively, but we must remember that there has been two years since the events of 'Summer Rain'; two years of which Harry and Draco were deliriously happy. And honestly, would you guys really read a fic containing nothing but H & D getting up each morning, going to work, eating, sleeping, and fucking? Ok, so maybe some of you would, but that is for someone else to write :) _

_In answer to the few queries about my next fic: It's not finished being written yet, it's still very scratchy and I don't anticipate starting to post it until at lease mid-November after my university exams. I don't even have a title! I don't want to release any details because I'm likely to change it or abandon it and move on to something entirely different. Thanks for your interest though; it keeps me inspired!_

_Thank yous all around for the reviews once again – I can't thank you guys enough :) _

_Take care,_

_Lani _


	22. Chapter 21

_Thanks to my Beta, Sakai Michiba :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 21**

Later that afternoon, Remus and Tonks came to the hospital to visit with Harry and Draco. They had a good laugh, and Draco seemed to be in better spirits, much to Harry's relief.

About an hour into their visit, Draco had asked if Remus and Tonks could give Harry and Draco a little bit of time alone, so they had gone to get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria.

"I know you turned me down last time, but I need you, Harry," Draco purred. "I miss touching you. I'm going home in a couple of days, and right now I just need some comfort from you, baby… _physical_ comfort…"

Draco took Harry's hand and smiled at his husband and then reached out and pressed the buzzer. A young male nurse came in a few moments later. "Can you close my door and make sure no one comes in here for about half an hour, please? My partner and I would like to talk in private for a little while," Draco requested of the nurse, who nodded and left, closing the door.

Draco guided Harry to sit in the V of his legs with his back against Draco's chest. His fingers made their way to the buttons on Harry's jeans and slowly undid them one by one.

Draco started suckling on the side of Harry's neck and Harry moaned at his husband's touch. He had missed feeling so close to Draco. Harry arched his back a bit and pulled down his jeans down just enough to give Draco access and Harry's boxers soon followed, leaving Harry's genitals exposed.

"Take them off, baby," Draco mumbled gently into Harry's ear. Harry shivered even though the room was sufficiently heated as he kicked off his shoes and leant forward to pull his boxers and jeans completely off, leaving them at the side of the bed.

Draco ran both his hands over Harry's taut stomach and then lower to feather his fingers through Harry's dark pubic hair. Harry relaxed completely into Draco's touch and closed his eyes and sighed. That's all it took to get him erect and Draco closed his fingers around Harry's dick and licked his lips at how delicious it felt touching his husband.

Draco continued to stimulate Harry with his hand. Harry was making small noises of pleasure and completely lost himself in the feeling of having Draco touch him like this again.

Draco bit down firmly on Harry's shoulder which sent Harry over the edge and he spiralled into his orgasm spilling his semen on his stomach and over Draco's hand. He leaned back into Draco heavily, panting and Draco could feel that Harry's back was all sweaty through his shirt. Harry rolled over to look up into Draco's beautiful silver eyes.

"I love you," Harry said before leaning in and kissing Draco passionately. Draco didn't object and eagerly returned the kiss. "I want to make you feel good too, baby. Is there anything you want me to do that could make you feel even a little bit good?" Harry asked, stroking Draco's cheek.

Harry saw a small blush spread across Draco's cheeks and Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Erm, maybe you could, um…" Draco blushed deeper and averted his eyes from Harry. "Rim me?" Harry's face spread into a huge grin and he laughed despite himself.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Harry kissed his way down Draco's torso and lovingly nuzzled Draco's groin even thought Draco's dick was quite obviously not responding; but Draco was making soft keening noises so was obviously enjoying Harry's ministrations.

Harry eventually reached his destination. "Lie on your side, baby. I don't want to hurt your legs," Harry murmured and Draco obliged.

Harry set about catering to Draco's request and soon Draco stilled above Harry.

"Harry!" Draco cried in a strained voice. "I'm getting hard! Oh fuck! Keep going!" Harry saw that Draco was indeed getting an erection and he continued the task at hand fervently.

Draco was whimpering above him and Harry quickly pushed Draco onto his back and he engulfed his erection into his mouth.

Draco was in tears and Harry could feel that Draco's whole body was tense.

"Relax, just let it go, baby!" Harry urged. "It doesn't matter if you don't last." Harry coaxed.

After two more brief sucks and without any warning whatsoever, Draco came hard into Harry's mouth, sobbing at the intense feelings washing over him. Harry crawled up the bed and knelt next to Draco. "Are you ok?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Draco's eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply. Harry was worried for a minute that Draco may have passed out. Suddenly Draco started giggling – yes, giggling, and Malfoys DO NOT giggle – and he opened his eyes and looked at Harry with a big grin.

"I don't think I have come that quick since the first time we had sex!" Draco cried with laughter. "But, shit it felt good!" Draco's laughter was infectious and soon they were laughing wildly with tears pouring down their faces. Harry stopped laughing first and wiped his eyes and watched Draco giggling and trying to calm himself again.

"But seriously, sweetie, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'm fucking ok! You made it work again! I don't know what the bloody hell you did, but we're doing it again when I get out of here!" Draco insisted. "You better put your pants back on. Remus and Tonks are waiting for us, remember?" Draco smirked as Harry's eyes widened in recognition; that detail obviously having slipped his mind.

"Fuck," Harry said simply and started scrambling around looking for his pants.

Draco just sat and watched his husband's sexy arse, a wide grin on his face. Harry frantically tried to pull on his jeans and boxers at the same time and managed nothing more than to get tangled up and toppled to the floor.

Draco started laughing again and Harry glared at him. Once Harry had managed to clothe his bottom half again, he pulled the covers up around Draco, who snuggled back into the bed and gave a contented sigh.

After a long snog with Draco, Harry went out in search of Remus and Tonks. He found them in the waiting room and Harry grinned sheepishly at them and asked them to come back into Draco's room.

"The nurses wouldn't let us in, Harry. What was going on?" Tonks asked as they wandered back down the corridor and into Draco's room.

Draco had dozed off and Harry realised just how much their indulgent activities probably wore Draco out and he felt guilty, though his egotistical side felt pretty damn good for being able to give Draco an erection again like he had.

"Draco wanted to, ah… talk?" Harry said hastily. Tonks crossed her arms and Remus was looking between Harry and Draco taking in the messy heads and flushed faces and he smiled knowingly at Harry.

"You would've made your Dad proud, Harry, seducing your husband in his hospital bed!" Remus said smugly and Harry gaped at him. Tonks snorted.

"Please tell me you didn't!" She giggled. "I thought Draco was having problems…" she trailed off and gestured towards Draco's bottom half vaguely with a slight blush.

"HE IS!" Harry cried indignantly, and then stopped. "Well, he was," he said with a smirk.

"You didn't just have sex with him, did you?" Tonks asked rubbing at her forehead. "Harry, he's ill!"

"No!" Harry answered truthfully, but Tonks was still looking at him and Remus was still smiling knowingly so he thought he should try to explain himself. "We just… well, you know… sort of…"

"They're baiting you, baby," Draco's sleepy voice interrupted him. "I'm sure they have some idea of what we did, but want to embarrass you by making you say it."

Harry glared at Remus and Tonks affronted and they both just started laughing at him. Harry realised Draco was slurring his words again.

Draco reached up and pressed a hand to his forehead. "I'm so tired and my head's aching," he slurred weakly and Harry knew that Draco had overdone things and was paying the price now.

"We'll go and let you sleep. I'll get one of the nurses to come and give you something for the pain," Harry said, his voice laced with guilt. He leaned over and kissed Draco softly on the lips. "I love you, baby. I'll come back this evening to see you." Draco's eyes were drifting shut again but as Harry turned to leave, Draco grabbed his hand.

"S'not your fault…" Draco murmured before drifting off again.

Harry kissed the back of Draco's hand and then tucked it gently beneath the covers. As he was walking back to the car with Remus and Tonks, Tonks turned to Harry.

"What wasn't your fault, Harry? What did Draco mean?" she asked. Harry just closed his eyes briefly.

"He meant it wasn't my fault he was tired and in pain. But he was wrong. We shouldn't have done what did, it took too much out of him and now he's paying for it." Tonks went to say something to placate Harry but Harry just shook his head to stop her. The three friends got into the car and drove back home in silence.

o o o o o

Draco was released from hospital two days after the news about his legs had been given to him.

Draco hated being in the wheelchair, and had complained about the standard hospital-issue wheelchairs that were offered to him and was slightly freaked out at using one that someone else had used, so Harry had gone out and bought him a brand new black and chrome one and even had his name engraved on one of the handles.

Draco was satisfied – at least temporarily.

It was immediately obvious to everyone that he was relieved to be home and was more content in his own space than he had been at the hospital and Harry hoped it would aid Draco's acceptance of the whole situation.

Bella had accompanied Harry and Draco on the trip back home from the hospital and Remus, Tonks and Severus were already there with a welcome home cake and some balloons for Draco, though Harry knew Draco wouldn't touch the cake.

Harry had spoken to Dr Watt at length about what to do about Draco's eating. His husband was still struggling with food, and his appetite had waned even more since his diagnosis. Draco always had a tendency to stop eating when he was stressed or upset, and now he just seemed to have no interest in food at all, and complained of feeling sick when he ate more than a few mouthfuls.

Dr Watt stressed again the importance of Draco receiving the proper nutrients, and she put him on a range of supplements, but made it clear Harry needed to supervise Draco's eating. If the lack of appetite and disinterest in food continued, Draco would need to see a specialist for help with _that_ also.

They were all now lounging around the living room, listening to some soft music, having some drinks and snacks and chatting.

Harry then remembered that Draco still didn't know about Bella and Severus, but he pushed that particular thought to the back of his head.

"Happy to be home, Draco?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be home. I missed it. I missed being with Harry whenever I wanted," Draco cooed at his husband and snuggled into Harry's arms.

"Awww, aren't they cute?" Tonks said jokingly and made a gagging sound. Bella burst out laughing

"Hey!" Harry and Draco cried in unison. "We could be doing a lot worse, you know?" Draco huffed.

"But at least then we'd have a hot show. Not just some fluffy useless shit, like a pickle on a Big Mac," Tonks stated and snatched a handful of crisps and shoved them in her mouth. Draco looked at her, disgusted. Bella nodded eagerly in agreement, earning a shocked glare from Harry.

"Don't tell me _you_ think two blokes together is hot, also?" Harry accused Bella, aghast.

"My two best mates are gay; what do _you_ think?" Bella retorted.

"Um, Harry?" Draco said in a soft voice, but everyone heard him and he blushed.

"What, babe?" Harry asked.

"I, um, think I need to, um… you know… _go_." Draco blushed deeper and tried to stop himself. He knew he had to get over this, especially with Remus, Tonks and Severus staying with them.

"You _think _you need to go to the toilet?" Harry asked with eyebrows raised. He placed his drink onto the coffee table. "Can you be a little more certain before we get all the way in there and you realise you don't?"

"I need to go, ok?" Draco cried in annoyance. Harry got up from the couch and helped Draco into the wheelchair, and Draco winced in pain. Moving around was still a problem, and Harry had taken to just carrying Draco shorter distances rather than trying to help him in and out of the wheelchair all the time, which was painful. Harry kissed Draco on the nose.

"Let's go then," Harry pushed him into the en suite in their room. Harry helped Draco undo his jeans and pushed them down with his boxers just far enough to give Draco access.

"No, I need to…" Draco gestured and felt the heat rise in his cheeks again. Harry looked warningly at him as if daring him to be embarrassed, so Draco just gave him the best smirk he could muster. Harry smiled at him and helped him sit down on the toilet.

"That's better. Do you want a, uh, magazine or something?" Harry asked, blushing himself slightly. Draco shook his head and smirked again at Harry. "Call me when you're done," Harry said and went through to wait on the bed.

A few minutes later, Draco called out to him and Harry went back into the bathroom. Draco was where he left him, but his face was flushed and he looked sweaty. "What's the matter, baby? Are you sick?"

"I can't go," Draco mumbled and looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"But you said you needed to," Harry said.

"I do!" Draco insisted. "I just… can't."

"Huh?" Harry said stupidly. "Oh… Ohhhh! Um, what can I….?"

"Nothing," Draco growled. "Just help me up and back out to the living room."

"But there must be…" Harry started but Draco cut him off.

"No fucking prune juice or belly rubs, or anything!" Draco said irritably. "You won't give me laxatives, so just drop it."

"That leaflet said this might happen, though. There must be –" Harry started.

"Fucking hell! LEAVE IT! I'll try again later," Draco snapped and Harry frowned at him.

"Fine," Harry said abruptly, as he helped Draco pull his pants up and shifted him back into the wheelchair.

"Fine," Draco snapped back and they both glared at each other.

"I'm only trying to help," Harry murmured.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just… I'll deal with it, ok?" Draco muttered while he washed his hands and dried them on a towel. "Take me back out please."

Harry wheeled Draco back through and shifted him carefully onto the couch. Tonks offered Draco some crisps, which she now had sitting in her lap. Draco declined with a shake of his head.

"Alright," Bella started, eyeing everyone carefully, especially Draco. "Now that I finally have you all in the same room together, and Draco – Harry already knows about this, and he only found out by accident, so don't go getting shitty at him, ok? – Severus and I are, well, _seeing_ each other." Bella trailed off and watched as Draco's mouth fall open.

"No," Draco said, shaking his head. "No, no, no! I _cannot _deal with this right now! Am I in the twightlight zone, here? Not only are my legs fucked, but I can't take a crap like a normal person and now my best friend tells me she is shagging the bloke that is LIKE MY FATHER and you only choose to tell me NOW?" Draco shifted abruptly and tried to pull the wheelchair to him, without success. "FUCK! I can't even get away quick enough. Remus, can you help me here?" Draco asked desperately. He glared at Harry, who frowned.

Remus got up and helped Draco into the wheelchair, and then Draco removed himself as quickly as he could from the room to the bedroom, slamming the door shut in his wake.

"I have to help Draco. I don't think he remembers that he'll be pretty much stuck once he gets in there," Harry said and made his way into their bedroom. He knocked on the door out of courtesy to Draco.

"Piss off, whoever it is," Draco's mumbled reply came from the room. Harry went in and shut the door behind him and leant against the back of it.

"If you're going to get the shits with me, that's fine. But its not me you should be angry with and it will make things awkward for you if you hate me," Harry said calmly and Draco turned in his chair to look at Harry.

"I know. I'm not angry at _you_, babe. I'm just angry that I wasn't told," Draco muttered. Harry went over and sat on the bed next to where Draco had wheeled himself.

"I thought you would be, but try and understand it from their point, Draco. They thought it would be weird for you – which it is – so they kept it to themselves for a while. You've also been very ill, even before the MS thing. They didn't just want to dump something like this on you when you already had so much on your plate. They felt it rather insignificant in light of everything else going on." Harry took Draco's hand in his. "Ok, now?"

"Yeah, I just need time to get used to it. It's really strange for me. It's just…" Draco trailed off with a slight shiver.

"I know. In all fairness to Bella, sweetheart, she did give you plenty of warning that she was interested in Severus, and honestly, Severus would have to be nothing short of a cold, dead fish to not be attracted to her in return…" Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. I just don't want to be kept out of the loop by people trying to protect me, Harry. I'm sick, but I'm not going to break."

"No more secrets, I promise," Harry smiled at his husband and realised that was the first time Draco had admitted he was ill. "Do you want me to make you something to eat? Do you want to have a lie down or something?" Harry asked.

"I just really want to use the toilet, Harry. I'm getting a stomach ache. It's the fucking pain killers; you remember what it was like for you?" Draco grumbled, looking Harry straight in the eye and Harry realised Draco seemed to be overcoming his embarrassment a bit with him. Harry gave a short laugh.

"That's not something easily forgotten, baby. Come on then. You can try again." Harry wheeled Draco into the bathroom and once again helped him onto the toilet.

"I don't want you to wait," Draco said helplessly.

"I won't, sweetie. I'll come back when you call me." Harry went through to the bedroom, plucked a book off the shelf and grabbed a little bell they had on their dresser as decoration and handed them to Draco. "That should keep you occupied while you do what you have to do; ring this when you need me to come back." Draco looked down at the cover.

"_Lord of the Rings_?" Draco squeaked. "Fuck, Harry. Was that an intended pun? How long do you expect me to be here, anyway?" Harry smirked at him.

"As long as it takes, Draco. Ring that really loud when you're done, so I can hear it in the living room. I'll leave the bedroom door open so I can hear you." Harry left the bathroom and shut the door and approached the living room slowly.

"Where's Draco, Harry?" Bella asked, leaning back in her seat. "Is he ok with it?"

"He'll be fine, Bell. Just give him time. He just didn't like being kept in the dark. He needs to get used to the idea. So, don't start snogging Severus in front of him or anything. For that matter, don't start snogging him in front of me either, ok?" Harry shuddered slightly.

"I'm sure we can restrain ourselves," Bella snorted. "Temporarily."

"Well, where is Draco then?" Tonks asked again.

"Bathroom," Harry mumbled, and Tonks caught on to Draco's predicament, but didn't say anything.

"Again? He got the runs or something? That's the second time in half an hour!" Bella exclaimed. "I thought they fixed all that in hospital?"

"Quite the contrary, actually. I, ah, gave him Lord of the Rings to read to keep him occupied," Harry said, snorting in an attempt to try and stop himself laughing.

"_Lord of the Rings_! Ha! Good one, Harry! I hope Draco didn't miss that pun!" Bella cackled with laughter. "The bugger could use a good laugh." Harry grinned and everyone laughed.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_There we are; this is a little bit of light-heartedness to balance out the angst. As you can see, this was really just a filler chapter. To FanFiction dot Net readers, again this is a censored version of this chapter. If anyone wants the NC-17 version of the fic, please email me._

_On a more serious note, some of you guys have nearly brought me to tears with your amazing reviews. I feel so honoured to have touched so many of you, and thank you for taking the time to tell me so. _

_To my reader who has MS themselves: Thank you so much for your comments. I am grateful to know that I am doing this issue some justice; that was my entire reason for attempting to put this into a fic. Your review did make me cry, because I have seen the things you wrote about first-hand. I wanted to write about MS in a way that those who didn't know much about it would be able to begin to understand it, so I have left out a lot of the more medical and technical explanations of things and have tried to focus on the emotions of the characters. I hope that you continue to enjoy my fic._

_Also, to the few people who have still been demanding to know if this will have a happy ending. With only 9 chapters and an Epilogue to go, I'm not going to discuss the ending prematurely. Some people think I'm making Draco suffer too much – sorry, but things like this DO happen in real life and that is what I am trying to portray. Not everyone has a rosy life and we can't all be blessed with being problem-free. There are many wonderful fics out there without any angst, illness or sadness; they may be more to your liking. I have said it before, and I will say it again: MS IS NOT CURABLE. In saying that, however, many people with MS lead normal lives, despite their illness. If you want to know it's a happy ending, you'll have to keep reading until the end ;) _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	23. Chapter 22

_Thanks again to my Beta, Sakai Michiba:)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 22**

Draco woke up the next day feeling like his whole body was in a vice. He whimpered in pain as he tried to move, which woke Harry immediately. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"I feel terrible," Draco slurred hoarsely. Harry sat up in bed and took Draco's hand.

"Tell me what hurts," Harry prompted.

"Um," Draco tried to move again and gasped, "everything, but my back is the worst and I… I can't feel my legs, not even the left one…" Draco finished in a whisper. "My eyes are all blurry too, which is making my head hurt and I'm so tired. I don't feel like I've slept for a week. Oh god, I can't handle this…"

"You're hands are all shaky too," Harry tutted in concern. "I'm going to call Fiona. I thought they said you were well enough to be home!"

"Harry, I need a piss, but I don't think I can move," Draco moaned.

"It's ok," Harry assured him. "The occupational therapist gave me one of those bottles –"

"No," Draco mumbled. "I'm not doing that! It was alright in hospital, but not here in our own bed!"

"Draco, you don't have a choice," Harry told him apologetically. "You are going to be in agony if I try and move you to help you to the toilet. They gave us those sorts of things for a reason."

"Alright," Draco huffed in annoyance. "But only because I'm about to piss the bed and I don't have any energy to argue with you."

"Good, because it's too early in the morning to have my head bitten off." Harry smirked and fetched the urinal bottle for Draco.

"Don't be a shit, Harry," Draco whined. "I'm delicate. You shouldn't pick on me."

"Who else am I going to pick on?" Harry retorted and Draco gave a weak chuckle. "Here." Harry handed the bottle to Draco. Draco jut gave him a cheeky smirk.

"You're the nurse," Draco said lightly. "You put it in the hole."

"Now there's an offer I've never been able to resist from you," Harry laughed and did what Draco asked. "Tell me when you're done."

A few moments later, Draco sighed in relief. "Ohhhh, I don't care how barbaric this is; I so needed that piss!" He screwed up his face and let out a small fart. "I'm done."

"Charming," Harry snorted and shook his head. Draco shrugged.

"You're married to me now; warts, flatulence and all." Draco smirked.

"Don't tell me the great Draco Malfoy has warts?" Harry gave a mock gasp of astonishment and took the bottle from Draco.

"Of course not; a mere figure of speech, babe," Draco mumbled as he gingerly snuggled back down into the bed. "Ungh, I hurt." Harry sighed helplessly and tucked the covers securely around Draco.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Harry asked, bending down to give Draco a kiss on the forehead.

"No," Draco answered tiredly. "Sleep." He was out like a light within moments, with a small, pained frown still on his forehead.

Harry was beside himself with worry and was concerned that Draco was experiencing these symptoms because he was off the medication, so he phoned Fiona at the hospital in a panic.

Fiona assured him that it wasn't because the medication was stopped, because it wasn't given to stave off the symptoms permanently, it was used to ease the initial symptoms of an attack.

It was more likely that Draco's body was affected by the overexertion from the previous day of being released from hospital and becoming accustomed to being at home. Fiona said the best thing for Draco would be for him to do what he felt best, and if that was staying in bed for the day or longer, then that was what he should do.

Later that day, Harry stepped into their darkened room where Draco was lying with an arm over his eyes. Draco had asked for the room to be as dark as possible because the light was affecting Draco's vision more, so Harry had lit a couple of candles on the dresser, which was just about as much light as Draco could handle.

Harry carried a tray in which held some soup, some bread and a glass of lemonade. Draco had asked for something to eat, saying he was hungry but now that Harry appeared with some food, Draco didn't know if he even had the energy to eat it.

Harry carefully placed the tray on the floor and then propped Draco up gently onto some pillows behind his back. Draco cried out softly in pain at the movement and gulped deeply for breath once he was sitting to overcome the bolt of pain shooting up his spine.

Harry stood and massaged his back comfortingly until Draco relaxed again, the pain ebbing away. Harry placed the tray over Draco's lap and sat down on the bed beside him, being careful not to disrupt the tray.

"Here, honey. Take this painkiller before you eat. Fiona said they are stronger than usual. She gave me the prescription for you before you were discharged in case you needed them. She told me on the phone to give you them today. But you should only take one at a time because they are strong." Harry handed Draco a tiny white pill and noticed Draco's hands were trembling violently.

"What are they?" Draco croaked.

"Morphine," Harry said hesitantly, reading the packet he had put on the bedside table.

"Fuck," Draco groaned. "No. They're too strong. I won't take it. The nurses in the hospital told me all about it."

"Fiona said you'd say that, but she insisted it would ease the pain." Draco shook his head and winced at the throbbing. "Please, baby? She wouldn't have prescribed them if you didn't need it and I hate seeing you in so much pain!" Harry handed Draco the glass of lemonade which Draco couldn't hold steadily due to the tremors in his hand and the liquid spilt over the side of the glass. Harry took the glass back off him as Draco smacked his lips in frustration.

"No, Harry. They are too strong and can have weird side effects. I'm suffering enough here, I'd rather just try to live through the pain for now, ok?" Draco said firmly.

Harry nodded in defeat, taking the pill from Draco and placing it back on the tray. He had thought ahead and brought a straw with the drink just in case. He plonked it into the glass and helped Draco have a drink of the lemonade by holding the straw to his lips.

Draco then picked up the spoon and dipped it into the steaming soup, but he was shaking so badly that the soup splashed back into the bowl and he dropped the spoon. He glared at the bowl angrily.

Harry just took Draco's hand, squeezed it and placed it on the bed beside him. He then picked up the spoon, scooped up some soup and held it to Draco's lips. Draco scowled at the need to be fed like a baby but his anger softened when he looked at Harry's face, which showed no sympathy, pity nor disgust; just slight impatience at waiting for Draco to take the mouthful.

After a quick frustrated sigh Draco opened his mouth and accepted the soup from Harry. Harry repeated his actions, alternating between spoonfuls of soup and pieces of bread until Draco had finished his lunch. Draco gave a satisfied burp and grinned sheepishly at Harry.

"Enjoy that?" Harry asked as he put the tray on the floor. "Is it going to stay down this time?" Since coming home, Draco had only been managing small, infrequent, snack-sized meals.

When he had tried a full meal the previous night with their guests, that Tonks had gone to a lot of trouble making, he'd managed to keep it down for all of 10 minutes before it reappeared all over the dining room floor; as it had been impossible for Harry to reach Draco on the other side of the table in time, let alone wheel him to the toilet to prevent the mess.

Draco sighed in satisfaction. "Yep, I feel fine this time," Draco said through a huge yawn.

"Toilet?" Harry asked, but Draco shook his head in the negative so Harry helped him lie back down, careful not to jerk him around too much because of the pain. Before Harry even had the chance to bend down to retrieve the tray, Draco was snoring once again.

o o o o o

"Harry, phone for you, love," Tonks said as she brought the cordless out onto the sundeck where Harry had been just sitting alone and thinking. Harry smiled and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD! Thank god I finally got you! Not that I expected you to call me back with everything that's going on, but it's just such a relief to hear your voice! I've been speaking to Remus and Tonks each day, and they've been keeping us updated. When they got Severus's message at Heathrow and just panicked to get tickets back, we were beside ourselves! Of course, they didn't know what was wrong with Draco at that point, and we all wanted to come back, but Ron needed to get back to work and Mel –" Hermione was babbling helplessly, so Harry interrupted her gently.

"Hermione, stop," Harry told her. "It's alright."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. "When Remus told us it was MS, I couldn't believe it! And it all happened the morning after we left! Draco looked fine at the airport the afternoon before!"

"He did look fine," Harry agreed. "But he wasn't. He'd been feeling dizzy, shaky and ill for the whole day and just didn't mention it. Remember, he dropped the tray? His hand went numb and he was scared, which is why he snapped at me. There's no point denying it, Hermione. His doctor thinks this has been coming on for quite some time; possibly even as long as a year or two."

"Yes, Remus explained about the bulimia speeding the onset of the illness up. How is he, Harry? I know you're the only one who can tell us the truth."

"Draco himself doesn't even know the truth," Harry said sadly. "His emotions are on this constant swing; he's fine sometimes, but others he's angry or upset. Physically, he's not so good. He's… he can't walk at the moment; he's in a wheelchair, Hermione. The pain is unbearable at times, but he won't take the strong pain killers he's been subscribed because they cause worse side effects than the symptoms!"

"I can't believe it," Hermione admitted in a tiny voice. "He had… you had… you were just… oh, it's not fair, Harry! Everything was so perfect for you!" Harry frowned.

"But I still have him, Hermione," Harry murmured. "That's all that matters."

o o o o o

It was Draco's behaviour the following day that concerned Harry the most.

The physical symptoms Harry could cope with; it was Draco's mental wellbeing that Harry was worried about.

Draco was feeling a bit better that day, after sleeping most of the previous day away. He regained some feeling in his left leg and the pain was only minimal. He was still slurring and had shaky hands, but his vision was almost back to normal and he had no headache.

Harry had helped him shower and they had breakfast together, which Draco managed to eat alone if he took his time and although their conversation had been limited, Draco hadn't seemed upset or angry. Now, however, he was sitting on the couch in the living room alone, staring into space not saying a word and he had been sitting like that for over an hour.

Harry had tried to talk to him a few times and had tried hugging him, holding his hand and playing with is hair, but Draco continued to sit completely silent, his eyes staring off dully into space without any acknowledgement of Harry's presence.

It was lunchtime and Harry now approached his husband with a peanut butter sandwich and a cup of tea and placed it on the coffee table in front of Draco in hopes it would snap him out of his reverie.

"Draco?" Harry said gently, and this time Draco blinked and looked at Harry but said nothing. "Are you hungry?" Draco nodded but made no move to reach for the sandwich, so Harry picked it up and put it in Draco's lap.

Draco looked down at it and then looked at Harry again but it almost seemed as if Draco didn't know what to do with the food. Harry frowned. After a few moments, he picked up one half of the sandwich and placed it to Draco's lips and was relieved when he took a bite and ate it.

Harry bit his lip in concern but kept feeding the sandwich to Draco with one hand while stroking his fingers through the back of Draco's hair with the other. Once Draco finished the sandwich, Harry held the cup of tea to Draco's lips but Draco shook his head.

Harry put the cup down and as he leant in to kiss Draco on the lips before going back to his work on the computer, Draco burst into tears which made Harry jump in surprise. "What's the matter, sweetheart!" Harry cried.

"I don't know!" Draco wailed.

Harry heaved a sympathetic sigh and pulled Draco into his chest and cradled him soothingly. Harry concluded that Draco wasn't crying from being in pain, as Draco would have said outright to Harry if something was sore. That was a relief for Harry; however, he was disturbed by Draco's unexpected outburst and had no idea of what was bothering his husband to the point of shedding tears.

Sure, Draco had been acting strange all morning, but Harry had chosen not to push the issue, remembering that MS patients came to terms with things in their own way, and could only assume Draco was in the same boat.

However, sitting there with Draco bawling in his arms, Harry suddenly felt completely useless and wondered if he was actually any help to Draco at all.

Harry remembered the business card Fiona had given him for a psychologist specialising in counselling people with MS that he had stashed in the drawer beside the bed and for the first time he seriously considered calling them.

Draco cried solidly for about half an hour and then fell asleep in Harry's arms in exhaustion. Harry lowered Draco onto the couch so he was lying on his side, lifted his feet up cautiously in case it would wake Draco and went into the bedroom to get the covers to keep him warm. He pulled the thick quilt off the bed and stopped still and let it drop to the floor. He opened the drawer next to his bed and sifted through the junk and located the small blue business card with 'Leslie Thomas, Psychologist printed on the front in a script.

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully and the shoved the card in his pocket and went back to retrieving the covers for Draco. He took them back through and tucked them around him snugly so that only his mussed blond head was sticking out. He was snoring softly and Harry could see some tears still glistening on his cheeks and he shook his head sadly.

Harry reached down and wiped the tears from his husband's face gently and kissed his forehead before making his way to the kitchen phone. He fished out the card and dialled the number.

As he waited for an answer, he heard someone come into the kitchen behind him and he turned to see Severus rinsing out his coffee mug in the sink before picking up the morning paper and sitting at the breakfast bar with it. "Good afternoon, Leslie Thomas speaking."

"Hello, Ms. Thomas? This is Harry Potter-Malfoy. I was given your card by Doctor Fiona Watt at the Royal Prince Alfred Hospital. You counsel people with MS, is that right?" Harry asked hesitantly. Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, that's correct Mr Potter-Malfoy; and please, call me Leslie." Harry noted that she sounded pleasant enough. At least that was a start. He felt guilty about doing this without talking to Draco about it first, but he wanted to help Draco however he could.

"Thank you, and please call me Harry, also." Harry cleared his throat nervously, not quite sure what to say to her now that he had her attention.

"What can I do for you, Harry?"

"Um, well, you see, my husband, Draco, has just been diagnosed with MS and, um, he's sort of having some trouble coping. Well, we both are, actually. I think we could use your help," Harry explained.

"Then I'm really glad you called me, Harry. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions to start with? Just to get some information before we meet up in person because, in my experience, a lot of the time if the person diagnosed is male, he is usually only seeing me very grudgingly and I tend to lose a patient's confidence if I spend the first part of the meeting asking inane questions." Harry liked her already. Then he suddenly thought that her 'patient' was not only a male, but a stubborn Draco Malfoy and it was going to take a miracle for her to get Draco's confidence and he was willing to do anything to help that he could to make her job easier.

"Of course not. I'll answer anything I can."

"Thanks Harry. Firstly, can you give me Draco's full name, age and when he was diagnosed?"

"Draco Malfoy, he's 26 and he was diagnosed just over a week ago," Harry answered and Leslie made a sound of acknowledgement.

"Did Draco work prior to his diagnoses and if so, has he been told he can no longer work in that occupation?"

"Um, yes, Draco's a fashion model. Fiona has told him to go on long-term sick leave as she is hopeful he can return, possibly on a lighter workload, when he recovers from the attack. But, Draco doesn't know this yet because we felt if he knew and then it turns out he can't work again, he would take it hard. He just thinks he's had to quit work," Harry said guiltily and started biting his thumb nail, feeling terrible about yet another lie to Draco to 'protect' him.

Severus reached over and took his hand from his mouth and smacked his wrist. Harry would have laughed at any other time; he knew Draco hated him biting his nails and had put all their friends on alert to stop him doing it.

"Ok. Now, I'm very familiar with the physical symptoms of MS, so it isn't necessary for me to know all of Draco's physical symptoms because I'm here to help him cope mentally and emotionally. I'm here to help you also, Harry, because a diagnosis of this magnitude can have just as devastating effect on family and loved-ones as it does on the person diagnosed. But I do need to know if Draco has the use of his legs, as that is one of the primary reasons my MS clients breakdown emotionally because they lose their mobility and independence." Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and when he spoke his voice was thick and emotion-filled.

"No," Harry said softly and his eyes wandered over to Severus for support and Severus responded by reaching over and patting the back of Harry's hand. "No, he can't walk at the moment. He didn't respond to the initial treatment as well as they hoped and he is in a wheelchair for now. Um, but they hope it's only temporary." _We all do_, Harry added silently.

"Is it yourself or Draco who feels the need for counselling, Harry?" Leslie asked gently.

"Me, I guess. I don't even know if it's what we need, but I'll try anything. Draco's too stubborn to admit he needs help for this. He's really not handling the diagnosis so well. He's used to being strong and independent. Also, he's always been such a proud person, so sure of himself and, well, arrogant at times," Harry said with a nervous giggle. "He hates being weak. This has been a real kick in the nuts for him, so to speak. He's been having really abrupt mood swings. He's snappy, irritable, sad and depressed. He can be silent and moody one minute and the next the can he screaming his head off at me. Or he can be ok one minute, and sobbing his heart out the next. Sometimes he just sits in silence and stares off into space, other times he so depressed he can't bear to even get up. But then, when he's happy and smiling and is the old Draco we know and love, it sort of overrides all the bad stuff, you know?"

"Harry, I can tell you love Draco very much. I'm not going to put you through the third degree anymore. I would like to make an appointment to see you both ASAP," Leslie said seriously.

"Um, Draco can't leave the house yet. He's still getting accustomed to the wheelchair and Fiona is really wary of him catching a cold or flu while he's so weak, as it could affect his recovery extensively."

"That's fine, I can do home visits. I actually have a vacancy tomorrow at 10.00am. Where do you live?" Leslie asked and Harry could hear her shuffling papers on the other end of the line.

"Vaucluse."

"Oh good, not too far from the city. Is tomorrow at 10.00am suitable for you?" Harry gulped and wanted to say no. He wanted more time to convince Draco and maybe put it off a bit longer, but he found himself answering despite himself.

"That's fine," Harry answered and gave her their address. They ended the conversation with polite goodbyes and Harry hung up with a huge sigh.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. That took a lot of guts," Severus said and squeezed his shoulder.

"That was a walk in the park, Severus. Convincing Draco is what is going to take the guts." Harry shook his head sadly and went through to sit and watch Draco sleep.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I've had my first true flame! -laughs- (although the person professes it not to be a 'true' flame) Apparently I have not only lost "a TON" of readers by writing about an eating disorder and MS in the same fic, but this fic is also "stinky, depressing, and altogether raunchy". I get the depressing, but the stinky and raunchy went completely over my head; I must be missing something -laughs- _

_Anyway, ALL comments are valid, but if you aren't happy, don't read it! It's really quite simple. I'm well aware that not everyone will like this fic (and I have said so numerous times; I'm starting to sound like a broken record) and that's fine! But just because YOU don't like it, you don't need to try and insult me by saying unsubstantiated things like telling me I've lost many readers, when I know from the unbelievable responses I have received that this isn't true. I've actually gotten a HUGE response to this fic with twice as many reviews as I did for 'Summer Rain' and gained many readers with the sequel. It's plenty for me to just have a handful of readers enjoying my fics; to have so much more than that is fantastic and I can't thank you all enough._

_To those readers still with me and all my wonderful reviewers – thanks heaps! You and I are the reason I'm writing this; everyone else can go and find their angst-free fics. There are plenty out there guys! You don't need to be inflicting yourself with us author's who enjoy writing a bit of depressing stuff ;)_

_I'm off to continue renovating my bathroom! I've been relegated by my fiancé to only painting undercoats – that's faith, hey? ;) He trusts me enough to cook his meals and study a law degree, but not to paint his bathroom door blue? -laughs- _

_Take care everyone :)_

_Lani_


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 23**

**WARNING: **

**This chapter contains the thee A's – (major) Angst, Arguments and Anger**

Draco was lounging on the couch watching what looked to be a cheesy soap opera on the television with Remus, Tonks and Severus. He was sucking on a lollipop and Harry had to use all his inner strength to fight the pangs of arousal pooling in his groin at watching Draco's mouth. Harry needed to keep his mind on track so he took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, catching Draco's attention. Draco turned around and looked up at Harry.

"Hey babe," Draco said with a smile. "Come to join me?" Harry nodded and moved to sit down next to his husband. Draco offered Harry a suck on his lollipop but Harry shook his head in refusal. "It's your favourite; pineapple," Draco coaxed, so Harry had a taste in hopes it would keep Draco happy.

"Come to watch this crap with us, Harry?" Tonks asked with a smirk.

"Oh, you love it really," Remus scoffed.

"I've just come to talk to Draco, actually," Harry said, so the others went back to watching the television. "Draco, I…" Harry stopped talking and couldn't think of a tactful way of broaching the subject of telling your husband you had betrayed him.

Draco frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I called the MS psychologist to make an appointment for us," Harry mumbled. Draco stiffened and pulled the sweet from his mouth with a pop and stuffed it back in the wrapper.

"You had no right to do that," Draco said in a dangerously low voice.

"I think we both need some help in coping with this, Draco," Harry explained softly.

"I'M COPING FUCKING FINE! YOU JUST THINK I'M A MENTAL CASE!" Draco screeched and struggled to pull himself into his wheelchair. Harry reached out to help him, but Draco's look warned Harry to back off. The other three just stared in shock, not sure whether to leave or stay.

"I don't think you're a mental case!" Harry protested. "I just think we both could benefit from speaking to a professional person about this!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MAKING A DECISION LIKE THAT FOR ME!" Draco shouted. "I DON'T NEED ANY FUCKING HELP!"

"Yes you do! I don't know how to help you anymore!" Harry cried helplessly. "You sat here for an hour this morning staring into space! Things are playing on your mind and I think you should talk about them!"

"IF I'M SO MUCH OF A HASSLE THEN FUCK OFF!"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry seethed.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU IF I WANT TO SIT AND STARE INTO FUCKING SPACE! WERE YOU _BORED_ BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE YOUR LITTLE INVALID TO CATER FOR!" Draco was bright red in the face and breathing heavily.

"FUCK YOU DRACO!" Harry snapped back. "YOU CAN BE SUCH A BASTARD SOMETIMES!"

"I. CAN'T. WALK!" Draco bit out furiously. "I HAVE NO JOB! I HAVE NO FUCKING LIFE! I'M FUCKING ENTITLED TO BE A FUCKING BASTARD!" Draco screamed. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN FUCK OFF!" Draco's voice broke at the end and all the colour drained from his face. Only moments later, he blacked out and slumped in his wheelchair.

"Draco!" Harry cried and fell to his knees next to Draco and tried shaking him awake. "Oh, baby, please wake up! Oh god! What have I done!" Harry started crying.

"Harry," Remus said in a gentle voice. "Stop shaking him, son. I think the stress was just too much for him."

"Oh my god! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have yelled at him! I shouldn't have made that appointment!" Harry sobbed. "Draco, please wake up!" Harry patted the side of Draco's face anxiously. When Draco still didn't respond, Harry started hyperventilating and his crying turned into choking sobs.

"I will tend to Draco," Severus said firmly. Remus nodded and pulled Harry up off the floor to take him through to the bathroom to clean him up.

"NO!" Harry cried. "I need to know he's ok! Severus, please tell me he's ok!"

"I'm sure he will be fine, Harry," Severus soothed. "Go with Remus." Harry allowed Remus to take his arm and lead him into the main bathroom off the living room. Tonks followed anxiously asking Remus what she could do, but he just motioned that she should stop talking.

"I'm going to be sick," Harry choked out; Remus helped him over to the toilet and held his head and rubbed his back while he vomited weakly.

"That's it," Remus soothed quietly. "Try and calm down a bit now. He'll be alright. Deep breaths, son. Good." Harry slowly felt himself calming down again; he stared into the bowl in disgust before slamming the toilet lid down and flushing.

"I need to go and see if he is ok," Harry muttered. He leant over and rinsed his mouth out vigorously.

"Harry…" Remus started.

"I have to see, Remus! Don't try and stop me. It's my fault he blacked out. He shouldn't be under any stress!" Harry argued and wiped his face on the hand towel before stalking back out to the living room.

Severus had obviously lifted Draco from the chair and onto the couch. Draco was awake, but looked dazed and washed out, and Severus was sitting on the coffee table in front of Draco holding a glass of water with a straw in it.

"He's alright, Harry," Severus said softly. "I'm going to help him to bed in a few minutes. Perhaps you should go and have a relaxing bath?" Harry frowned and looked at Draco, who appeared to be avoiding his gaze. Severus just gave him a regretful look that Harry couldn't read the meaning of. It was obvious Draco didn't want to talk to Harry, so Harry had no choice but to do what Severus asked. Harry bit his lip and nodded before turning and fleeing the room.

o o o o o

The next morning, Harry and Draco were sitting in the living room with Leslie. Leslie occupied one of the arm chairs whilst Harry and Draco shared the couch… sitting as far apart from each other as possible.

Draco was in a foul mood and was extremely angry at Harry for arranging the appointment with the psychologist.

Harry and Draco hadn't spoken to each other since the argument and Harry had even slept in one of the spare bedrooms the previous night. They were now forced into the presence of the psychologist as Harry hadn't remembered to phone and cancel the appointment after they argued.

Draco was stony-faced and chose to stare blankly ahead of him and not say a word, leaving Harry to interact with Leslie alone. Draco's grey eyes were emanating fury and his body language clearly indicated his anger. Leslie didn't miss this and suspected she would have no luck getting through to Draco on that particular visit, so she focused her attention on Harry. This, on hindsight, probably wasn't a wise thing to do.

"Harry, have you been managing to control your emotions? It's not easy acting in a carer capacity to someone becoming used to their illness," Leslie said kindly. Harry felt Draco stiffen slightly next to him and he swallowed nervously.

"Um, no, not really. I, um, lose my temper at times when I shouldn't and for stupid things," Harry stammered. Leslie was taking brief notes as he spoke, but her attention was primarily focussed on Harry.

"You have to remember that it's difficult to see beyond the situation before you and no one has the ability to predict their own or others' reactions to something," Leslie explained and Draco snorted but said nothing. Leslie ignored him and continued. "Something that might seem huge and angering or irritating at that moment in time might actually be something very insignificant but it's enough to trigger your emotions. Have you had problems with emotions in the past?"

"Erm, emotions yes, but anger, not particularly," Harry mumbled. "I, er, get panic attacks which started quite a few years back after… a traumatic incident." Harry closed his eyes briefly and was almost waiting for Draco to explode again.

"So this must be a particularly stressful time for you. Your coping mechanisms will be put to the test possibly more than ever before. You will have to be aware of your own anxiety so as to control your attacks," Leslie stated and that was the icing on the cake for Draco. His head whipped around and he glared irately at Leslie.

"Oh God…" Harry mumbled very quietly and put his face in his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS CRAP?" Draco shouted. "I'M THE ONE HERE THAT'S HAVING A PARTICULARLY STRESSFUL TIME! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HARRY ABOUT HIS FUCKING COPING MECHANISMS? IT'S A WALK IN THE PARK FOR HIM COMPARED TO WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH!" Harry thought he felt his stomach drop to his feet and he wanted to cry. Draco had managed to degrade all of Harry's thoughts and feelings on the issue in one simple sentence and it hurt Harry like hell. But Draco wasn't done ripping Harry's heart out and stomping all over it. Leslie remained completely impassive during Draco's tirade. "HE DEALT WITH HIS FUCKING PROBLEM BLOODY YEARS AGO! I'M THE ONE THAT YOU'RE HERE TO HELP! NOT HIM! AND I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP! EVERYTHING IS NOT ALWAYS ABOUT HARRY FUCKING POTTER!"

Severus, Remus and Tonks were sitting outside and could here every one of Draco's words.

Remus felt sick; he couldn't begin to imagine what Harry was feeling. He groaned inwardly and rubbed his face. _Why did he go there? _Remus thought. He got up off the picnic bench and went to stand in the doorway of the living room to make his presence known if any help was needed. Harry looked up at him from across the room. This was useless; they weren't getting anywhere.

"Leslie, I'm sorry we wasted your time. Thank you for coming," Harry choked out; his voice was thick and tears were welling in his eyes. "Remus, could you please show Leslie out?"

Draco was sitting there completely still and silent, frowning as he replayed his words back over in his head that made Harry dismiss the psychologist.

Draco glanced anxiously at Harry, who stayed seated with his head down and his hands clenched in his lap.

Remus quickly showed Leslie to the door and then retreated back outside, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Harry turned to Draco, his green eyes filled with hurt and sadness. "I can't stand to even be near you right now. I would appreciate if you could ask Severus or Remus for any help you need. If there is something they can't do for you, I will, but I don't want you to converse with me beyond asking me for help or look at me when you ask because right now, you just make me feel sick," Harry said in a low monotone voice and got up and fled to their bedroom.

o o o o o

Harry had been sitting numbly on the end of their bed for over an hour; Draco's words were spinning around in his head and making his head sore. A deep pool of hurt had settled in his stomach and Harry actually felt nauseous.

The insensitive things Draco said had basically felt to Harry like he didn't care what Harry had gone through all those years ago. As if Harry's trauma and recovery at that time made him immune to ever suffer emotional stress ever again.

Draco couldn't see through his own problems to realise how hard this whole thing was on Harry also; Draco thought he was the only one allowed to grieve and suffer and thought Harry was selfish for feeling any sort of emotional stress about his husband being diagnosed with an illness he would have for life. It was all about Draco and Harry was merely an afterthought.

Harry had never been so hurt in his life.

The knock at the bedroom door was so soft that Harry almost missed it. He ignored it and got up and climbed into bed under the covers and pulled them right up around his face. He didn't care if he couldn't breathe properly; what was the use of breathing anyway if Draco didn't want him to exist?

The knock sounded again, but this time more insistent. Harry just burrowed further under the covers. Harry heard the muffled click from the door as it opened but no footsteps followed so he knew it was Draco.

Draco tugged at the covers to pull them off Harry's head and Harry just let him, but he didn't turn around to face his husband. Harry felt completely dejected and something inside him was questioning whether he could actually forgive Draco for what he had said.

Part of him knew Draco was suffering and probably hadn't intentionally meant to hurt Harry, but the other part of him knew that Draco must have those thoughts stashed deep inside him somewhere to bring such horrible words to the forefront. "Harry, I don't know what to say…" Draco said quietly, his voice was emanating regret and sadness.

"Then don't say anything," Harry said coldly. "Turn around and go away. Leave me alone." Draco reached up and scratched his head. He didn't want to upset Harry further and wanted to do as Harry asked, but he knew if he did, everything would fall apart and he would probably lose him. But he could not think of a single thing to say that could possibly make up for what he had said.

Severus had already given him a half-hour long lecture and then left abruptly for a walk to get fresh air, slamming the door behind him in disgust.

Harry had been the brunt of Draco's anger once again. Draco hadn't meant to imply what he did when he lost his temper; he was just irritated that the psychologist was paying Harry more attention than him when it was him with the illness.

Not that Draco _wanted _or _needed _her help; its just that she was supposed to be there because of him, and she was ignoring him and only wanting to know how Harry was and Draco was jealous of that for some reason. He frowned at his own stupidity.

Draco hadn't meant to imply that Harry wasn't allowed to be upset or angry; he just wanted to be the focus because it was _him _who had to live with being disabled and ill for the rest of his life, Harry was just there to look after him…

_Oh fuck, I'm a selfish, heartless prick!_ Draco thought as panic laced through him.

It was with that thought that the penny dropped in Draco's mind and he realised that the counsellor was helping Harry because Harry was his husband. Harry was there because he loved Draco and he didn't _have to help_, he _wanted to help_.

Harry would have to deal with this for the rest of his life also and was just as much thrown into the deep end as Draco. "Oh my god…" Draco whispered at his realisation.

Not only had he blurted out the most horrible things to Harry in a fit of anger, he had said them with absolutely no ground for reason and he had hurt Harry more than he thought he was capable of. He had managed in a few short sentences to ridicule Harry's emotional trauma suffered both way back when and now and also to imply that Harry had no right feeling the way he did and his feelings were simply second best to Draco's.

"I'm sor –" Draco started but was cut off by Harry sitting abruptly up in the bed and staring coldly at him.

"Don't. It isn't enough this time, Draco," Harry seethed. "You hurt me. You completely shat all over everything I went through back then in a few small words. You took my feelings and crushed them in your fit of jealousy and I cannot forgive you for that!"

"I didn't mean any of it, Harry!" Draco cried and tried to reach for Harry's hand, but Harry snatched it away. "She was supposed to be there to help ME!"

"And you think you're the only one who is suffering through this!" Harry shouted. "Have you not even stopped to think for a second what its like for _me_ seeing you endure so much pain and hurt and not being able to take it all away for you or even ease the suffering a bit? Am I not allowed a little help and support as well,without you thinking I'm stealing your limelight? Is that what you thought, Draco? Do you think this situation is the same with us as you _thought_ it was all those years ago at Hogwarts?"

"NO! It wasn't like that!" Draco cried helplessly.

"Then what was it like, Draco? TELL ME! Was your little 'everything doesn't revolve around Harry Potter' comment a little dig about our past? I can't believe you would bring that up and think I would be so selfish as to use your illness to gain attention for myself! I'VE NEVER WANTED THE ATTENTION, DRACO. JUST LOVE AND SUPPORT!" Harry screamed and started crying.

"I –" Draco started but was cut off again.

"LOVE AND SUPPORT THAT I THOUGHT I HAD UNCONDITIONALLY FROM YOU! ONE OBSTACLE COMES INTO OUR PATH AND YOU REVERT BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF! YOUR OLD SELFISH, NASTY, CONCEITED SELF! WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU – THE FUCKING WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND DRACO MALFOY EITHER!" Harry flung his arm out and swiped everything off the bedside table in anger.

Draco was aghast at Harry's outburst. Harry never lost his temper like that and it frightened Draco to know he was the cause of it.

Harry was staring down at his arm in horror as though awestruck at his outburst also; silent tears were slipping down his cheeks and he was shivering. He closed his eyes and shook his head to try and clear the jumble of thoughts, wondering how the hell they had gotten to this.

Draco didn't know what to say; everything Harry said was true. So he did the only thing that felt right – he pushed himself closer to Harry on the bed and shuffled forward in the chair and engulfed Harry in a tight embrace. Harry didn't stiffen or pull away, so Draco just held onto him tightly. The sat for about five minutes just hugging in silence.

"Can… can I… kiss you, Harry?" Draco asked tentatively. Harry pulled back and frowned slightly at Draco.

"You haven't asked me that since our first date," Harry said sadly. He couldn't believe it had come to this with them. They hadn't had such a vicious argument since they were still at Hogwarts. And there he was thinking the argument last night was bad. He swallowed away his regret. He didn't blame Draco for his illness but he did wish it had never happened; for so many reasons.

"I just didn't think you would want me to anymore," Draco mumbled, looking down into his lap shamefully. "I'll understand if you want to leave me." Harry sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. He pulled a tissue from the box and blew his nose to give himself a few moments to contemplate what he would say.

"I'm not going to leave you, Draco," Harry said, sounding slightly hesitant. "I promised I would take care of you and I will. I love you and its going to take a lot more than some nasty comments from you to take that away." Draco looked up and smiled in relief at Harry.

"But," Harry continued and Draco's face fell again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what you said to me out there. I'll forgive you, but forgetting is a different story. You brought up the issue of our past and that's something I thought we had firmly put behind us, but I can see now that who I _was_ still bothers you in some capacity deep down. It's been nine years, Draco and you still manage to resurrect it. I don't think this is something you can truly get over and I don't know if I want you throwing that in my face every time things get tough."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just jealous. I know it seems like so much more but I promise you that I didn't say it to offend you, or our relationship, or our past. I don't even know why I said it; it was a stupid thing to say. I promise you, Harry, I have put everything behind us and I won't ever throw it in your face again," Draco said sincerely. Draco watched as a series of emotions fleeted across Harry's face. He took both of Harry's hands into his lap. "At the very least, can you please just believe I would never do or say anything to intentionally hurt you? Not now after so long. I know lately that I have hurt you so much with what I say but I honestly don't mean to hurt _you_. I mostly react like that to just have something hurt that isn't me. Fuck that sounded selfish! I don't know how to explain it!" Draco grunted in frustration.

"Its ok, sweetheart," Harry said and patted Draco's leg. "Let's just leave it, ok? It's finished and over; we won't mention it again. I just get… tired. Mentally tired. I just need you to realise that sometimes. I asked Leslie to come for both of us. Will you at least try to give her a chance? For me?" Draco looked at Harry seriously for a moment and then nodded.

o o o o o

Later that night, Bella came over to visit with the couple. Remus and Tonks had gone out to dinner and Severus, who had decided on an early night, declined Harry's offer to watch television with them.

Harry and Bella were watching a movie and Draco was napping on the couch with his head in Harry's lap. "How's thing with you and Severus?" Harry asked "I owe you money for our bet, remember?" Bella giggled and nodded.

"They're great." Bella grinned. "Though I think I'm getting to know a side of him that neither you nor Draco have seen."

"Thank fucking god!" Harry cried and shuddered.

"I didn't mean _that_," Bella snorted. "I just meant that from what you used to say about him, that doesn't seem to be the person I am getting to know. You know, he really cares about you two."

"I know that, Bell. I can't ever repay him for staying on here for Draco," Harry admitted in wonder. He didn't ever think he'd day something like that about _Severus Snape_.

"How's he doing?" Bella asked, looking down at Draco.

"Glad to be out of hospital but he's far from well yet. Fiona said an attack can last anywhere from two weeks to six months and sometimes even longer. Because this is his first, we have no way of predicting how long he will be so ill," Harry said with a sigh.

"He'll walk again though, right?"

"They seem to think so. He's not lost the complete use of his legs; he can stand briefly without help and longer if I support him and it really is only one leg that's numb, so it looks promising. Fiona wants to start him on some drug used for MS soon. He'll have to have injections everyday. Another thing he's going to hate."

"And how are you coping, hon?" Bella inquired as she reached over and took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"The whole psychologist thing was a bit of a setback for us," Harry muttered with a tiny frown. "We've been walking on eggshells a little bit with each other all afternoon. I don't want him stressed to the point of blacking out again and he doesn't want to upset me further. We've not spoken much since the fight this morning but we've spent the day alone together out by the pool reading and I think the down-time helped us both."

"Do you think you'll get through it?" Bella said seriously, a little worried what the answer might be.

"I'd give my life to have Draco cured," Harry said in all honesty. Bella looked at him sadly. "But we'll be fine. We'll get through it. I hope. We have to..."

Harry and Bella turned back to the television and watched for a few minutes in silence. Harry had been rubbing Draco's stomach soothingly when he looked down briefly and noticed that Draco had a wet patch across the front of his grey tracksuit pants. His hand flew up to his mouth and he closed his eyes.

"Oh fuck," Harry whispered and Bella looked over to him. "Oh please, no…"

"What's the matter, Harry?" she asked concerned. Harry was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake Draco and embarrass him but knew he would have to.

"Oh, Bell, Draco's wet himself," Harry said tearfully. "Shit, he's going to be mortified."

"It's ok. Just try not to make a big deal out of it, Harry. I'm staying with Severus tonight; I'll be off to bed so you don't have to wake him while I'm here. He doesn't have to know I even knew." Bella got up and gave Harry a goodnight kiss on his cheek and then disappeared towards the guest rooms.

"Draco, love?" Harry murmured and shook his husband gently. "Wake up, sweetie." Draco stirred and groaned softly.

"What?" Draco mumbled and looked up at Harry. Harry gulped and tried to stop his voice coming out shaky.

"You've wet yourself a bit, sweetheart. Let's go get you cleaned up," Harry said softly and Draco looked down at himself in horror.

"No," Draco whispered and then his voice rose sharply. "NO!" He pulled himself into a sitting position with his back to Harry and felt the tears of mortification spring in his eyes. He was disgusted with himself. This was the final slice of dignity he had managed to preserve with his illness and that was gone too.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind and hugged him tightly. Draco's back heaved with sobs for about ten minutes and when he stopped crying, Harry climbed off the couch and knelt down in front of Draco.

"Want to get a bath now? I know I do. I have cold feet and I know you hate it when I put them on you in bed," Harry said with a soft smile and Draco just looked at him for a few moments and then nodded mutely.

Harry helped Draco shift into the wheelchair and pushed him into their en suite bathroom and then went about running the bath and fetching them some towels. He lit some candles around the room and once the bath was full, complete with lots of bubbles, Harry flicked off the overhead light leaving only the warm glow from the candles.

Harry helped Draco out of his clothes and threw them into the hamper. He then removed his own clothes and lifted Draco and settled him into the bath. Harry climbed into the tub behind his husband and pulled Draco back against his chest, cradling him protectively.

"You must be disgusted with me," Draco finally whispered. "I'm disgusted with myself."

"Not at all, baby. In fact, I'm very proud of you for not getting angry and exploding and trying to shut me out again. I appreciate you trusting me to help you, Draco. That's why I'm here," Harry said soothingly into Draco's ear.

"But Harry, I wet myself."

"So?" Harry asked. He reached for the washcloth and started running it over Draco's chest. "It's not like we didn't know it could happen, did we?"

Draco shook his head but said nothing.

They finished the rest of their bath in silence and Harry helped Draco get ready for bed. Once they were in bed, Draco lay listening to Harry's steady breathing next to him but couldn't fall asleep. He didn't sleep at all that night as he was worried he would have another accident and he couldn't stop the jumble of thoughts racing through his head. He turned awkwardly onto his side and cried softly to himself, hoping he wouldn't wake Harry.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I'm in awe of you guys :) Some of you have told me some touching stories; thank you for sharing some of your personal experiences of yourself, friends or loved-ones who have battled serious illnesses. It's a complete honour to read all of your reviews. You guys are amazing. I'm relieved to know that you feel I have done this issue some justice. I wanted to make it as close to a real experience as possible and your feedback has helped me learn that I must be at least on the right track somewhere :) _

_I've had a question asking whether Draco had the Mafloy Family fortune to fall back on if he needs to. Draco's parents were never going to be an issue in these fics and I ruled them out early on in 'Summer Rain'. Draco was emancipated and therefore legally 'divorced' from his parents and hence, no longer an heir. However, Draco's earned a small fortune himself with his modelling career and doesn't need the Malfoy money to survive – he wouldn't want it, anyway. _

_A reader suggested the possibility that I stretch-out the updates to draw out the posting time off the fic. After posting a query to some readers regarding this, this response seems unanimous that readers want the daily updates to continue, even though this means the fic will be completed by next Tuesday. My personal preference was to continue with the daily updates anyway, as it's important to me that the readers don't have to wait long between chapters._

_Please bear in mind that I do have another fic in the works, which I will hopefully start posting mid-November (no sooner than that, unfortunately as I have yearly exams coming up in 4 weeks time). It is completely independent of 'Summer Rain' and 'Everything Was Perfect…' but is once again H/D Post-Hogwarts. I will release some details of this with the Epilogue of 'Everything Was Perfect…' Some of you will be pleased to know that it is nowhere near as angsty or depressing as EWP and is actually on the light-hearted and humorous side of things :) Believe it or not, I CAN write stuff that isn't major angst :) _

_Also, I just want to clarify that I don't cook all my fiancé's meals -laughs- We actually share cooking and housework duties very equally as we both have huge workloads; it's very much give an take and he cooks just as often as I do. My comment just meant that he trusts me not to poison him but won't let me paint a door blue:) _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	25. Chapter 24

_Many thanks to Sakai Michiba, who does so much more than just Beta!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 24**

The following morning, Draco was having a particularly horrible day which was probably largely due to his lack of sleep. He didn't necessarily feel irritable or upset, he just didn't feel happy. In fact, he was feeling tired, sore, and sick, and the tingling in his hands and feet were back with a vengeance and he was slurring again but mentioned nothing to Harry because he didn't want to be a burden.

Unfortunately, Draco was so frightened of having another accident that he was frequently asking Harry to take him to the toilet and Harry's back was starting to hurt from lifting Draco or helping him into the wheelchair at regular intervals.

Fiona was due to make a home visit to them later and Harry was going to make a point of mentioning this latest development, even if Draco was going to get upset about it.

Draco and Harry were sitting at the dining table with Tonks, and Remus brought them over some plates of pancakes and placed them on the table in front of them. Severus and Bella had yet to get out of bed.

Harry started tucking into them hungrily and Draco just stared down at his plate. "Aren't you hungry, baby? You haven't had pancakes in ages!" Harry said.

"No, I'm not hungry," Draco muttered as he pushed the plate away so he couldn't smell the sickly sweet syrup dripped all over the pancakes.

"Just try and eat a bit. You need to eat, remember?" Harry coaxed.

"Please don't make me eat it, Harry. I don't feel well," Draco whimpered. Tonks eyed him suspiciously.

"You don't look like you've slept a wink, Draco," she said.

"He didn't," Harry stated. He patted Draco's hand and moved his plate away. "I felt him tossing and turning all night." Draco looked up at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry… I was scared I would…" Draco muttered but didn't finish his sentence because they weren't alone.

"I know what you were scared of and you can't let that keep you up all night. Do you think you can manage some tea? You need something in your stomach to take your medication," Harry asked as he reached for the teapot. Draco nodded. Harry poured him a small cup of tea and handed it to him. "Drink that and then I think you should go back to bed and try to get some more sleep. You're having an off day, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Draco mumbled. "But what if I, you know… in bed?"

"It doesn't matter Draco! Please just let yourself get past this!" Harry cried. Draco turned and glared at him and was going to snap at him but Harry held up a hand. "Before you yell at me and abuse me again, can you please give me the courtesy of going and getting some sleep first? If you still feel like screaming at me when you wake up, then you can have open field. But I'm not going to be a target for your bad mood just because you're tired." Draco smacked his lips and folded his arms.

"Then can you at least help me into the wheelchair? Or is that too much to ask?" Draco growled. Harry looked coldly at Draco.

"I am so close to slapping you right now, so I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Harry got up and helped Draco into the wheelchair without saying anything to him. He wheeled him into the bedroom and helped him use the toilet and get into bed. "Call me if you need anything." Harry left the bedroom without kissing or hugging Draco for the first time in a long while.

Harry stormed out into the kitchen and picked up Draco's plate and went and threw it in the sink with a loud crash. He braced his hands on the side on the sink and closed his eyes, trying to breathe evenly and control his anger.

_Don't yell, _Harry warned himself. _Don't yell otherwise Draco will hear you. _"Fuck!" Harry seethed threw gritted teeth. "Why does he have to be such a prick sometimes?" Harry turned around and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know if I can do this. It's only his fourth day here and we're already arguing over the littlest things."

"Come sit down and eat the rest of your breakfast," Remus said, patting the table beside him. Harry dropped into the seat and picked up his fork but didn't eat anything.

"Was anything I said really so unreasonable?" Harry asked desperately.

"No, Harry, not at all. He only snapped at you because he knew you were right," Remus reasoned but Harry just smacked his lips.

"I get sniped at when I'm right, I get sniped at when I'm wrong, I even get sniped at when I say nothing! What the fuck more can I do?" Harry cried. He sighed. "Look, don't get me wrong. I love having him home and I really have no problem taking care of him but I just cannot seem to win when he is in a shitty mood! When he's in a good mood, he's almost his normal self, but bloody hell, when he's in a bad mood all hell breaks loose, and it's my arse that cops it!"

"Have you tried telling him this?" Tonks asked.

"Sort of. He just apologises and says he is sorry. I _know _he's sorry and doesn't mean it, I just wish he wouldn't do it so much in the first place!" Harry put his fork down again and rubbed his face roughly with his hands. "I just really feel like I want to kick something right now."

"You're frustrated. Why don't you go out for a run or swim or something?"

"I can't. Draco might need me," Harry grumbled and then looked up at them, contemplating his words. "Don't let on to him that I told you this but, well, last night he wet himself and I'm afraid it's going to lead to incontinence."

Remus nodded. "Then it's understandable he is angry today." He once again tried to coax Harry to eat by handing him his fork again and pushing his plate closer.

"Yeah, so it's just asking for trouble if I leave him alone. He relies on me to help him to the toilet and definitely won't let anyone else do that." Harry was frantically picking at the edge of the placemat and Tonks watched him shred the thing with a shake of her head.

"Harry, you're going to burn yourself out if you don't deal with this. Are you going to speak to the psychologist again?" she said gently, not wanting to offend Harry's coping skills.

"Yeah, I guess…" Harry started but was interrupted by a loud crash from their bedroom.

Harry leapt from his seat and raced into the bedroom, with Remus and Tonks following right behind him. Draco was sitting in a heap on the floor next to the bed and the bedside table was lying on its side and the lamp had smashed.

Harry raced over to his husband and squatted down in front of him. Draco wasn't crying; he just looked shocked. "Draco, what happened?" Harry asked softly as he placed his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"I… you were mad at me… I wet the bed…" Draco stammered and he screwed his face up as if trying hard not to cry. "I was trying to get to the bathroom! I thought I could get into the wheelchair alone! I managed to stand up but the table couldn't hold my weight and it fell and… fuck! It's not fair, Harry! It's not fair!" Draco buried his face in his hands and started crying again.

Harry felt something cold clench around his heart as his husband broke down in front of him once again. Draco was sitting awkwardly on the floor and Harry didn't want him to be in anymore pain so he gripped Draco under the armpits and lifted him up so he was sitting on the side of the bed, grunting with exertion.

Harry noticed that the bed and Draco's pyjama pants were, in fact, wet, but that would have to wait. Remus went to step closer to them to help but Harry shook his head and he nodded and ushered Tonks from the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Draco wailed miserably into Harry's shoulder and Harry could feel Draco's tears seeping through his shirt.

Harry didn't know what to say so he chose to stay silent. He dearly wished he could think of all the right things to say to make Draco feel better, but short of telling Draco that everything would be fine and he would fully recover, nothing seemed good enough.

Harry tried to picture himself with Draco's symptoms but he knew that he just couldn't think of just how bad Draco must be feeling. Even Harry's long weeks of recovery following his accident were nothing compared to this.

Then Harry suddenly remembered the first thing Draco had said: _'You were mad at me…' _and Harry felt sick. Draco could have seriously hurt himself trying to get out of bed alone, but he only did it because he thought Harry didn't want to help him. The fact that he felt ashamed of himself for wetting the bed was bad enough for anyone to handle, but to think your husband didn't want to come to your aid?

Harry swallowed heavily in self-loathing and was brought back to reality when he realised Draco had stopped crying and was frantically swiping the tears away from his face, as if also ashamed of crying. Harry realised Draco was cradling his arm to his chest.

"Are you hurt, baby?" Harry asked in a hoarse whisper; he just couldn't seem to find his voice. Draco nodded but said nothing. Harry gently took Draco's wrist in his hand and Draco winced in pain.

_Oh fuck, please don't let it be broken!_ Harry thought desperately. Harry turned Draco's wrist slowly and saw that it was cut on the side near the base of the thumb, probably on some glass from the lamp.

"I'm just going to get something to clean this up, ok? Will you be ok here for a sec?" Draco just nodded and kept his head bent, his blond hair falling into his face, so Harry couldn't see his eyes to read what he was feeling.

Harry quickly raced out and grabbed what he needed from the kitchen and returned to find Draco hadn't moved at all. Harry sat back down next to him and went about cleaning the cut and dressing it. He noticed that Draco was able to move his wrist and it didn't seem broken and was probably just sprained, so Harry strapped it in a bandage to support it.

Harry then got up and went to the wardrobe and pulled a clean pair of tracksuit pants, a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from Draco's side and then pulled a got fluffy blue towel from the linen press. He took the items into the bathroom and started to run a bath for Draco, making sure he put some of that sandalwood oil stuff in that Draco always liked but Harry hated because he felt it made his skin feel slippery after the bath.

Harry went back out while the bath ran and leant down and pulled Draco into a hug, kissing him on the forehead but Draco remained silent and didn't return the hug.

Harry glanced briefly down into Draco's face and saw that Draco was as white as a ghost and probably in a bit of shock from his fall. Harry just cleared his throat and started to undress Draco and then lifted him to carry him through to the bath. Harry sat Draco on the edge of the bath and checked them temperature and turned the taps off; he once again helped Draco into the warm water.

"Lie down and relax, baby but keep your bandaged hand out. I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry told him softly and Draco did as he asked.

Harry raced back through to the bedroom and stripped the bed as quickly as he could and replaced the bed clothes with the spares. He picked up the bedside table and everything that was in it and cleared away the broken lamp. He allowed himself to sit on the side of the bed for a few moments to catch his breath and then went back through to Draco.

Draco hadn't moved and was staring at the ceiling. Harry knelt down beside the tub and brushed Draco's hair from his eyes and smiled softly at him. Harry reached over and plucked the wash cloth from where it was lying on the other side of the tub; he quickly lathered it with some body wash and started washing his husband with gentle soothing rubs.

Draco's eyes closed and Harry could see his throat working and Harry was worried Draco might cry again. Harry quickly finished his job and rinsed Draco off and then pulled the plug and helped Draco up.

Harry wrapped him tightly in the big blue towel and as Harry's arms encircled Draco to wipe his back, Draco leaned into Harry's embrace and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Draco whispered into Harry neck and Harry wanted to cry. He didn't deserve to be thanked. He didn't deserve Draco's forgiveness. If he hadn't been so selfish and uptight, Draco wouldn't have been scared to call for his help and he wouldn't have fallen and injured himself. Harry cleared his throat to try and dislodge the guilty lump that had taken up residence there.

"Let's get you dressed before you get cold. You're more susceptible to colds and flu now, so we have to be careful," Harry said softly, noticing Draco was shivering slightly. He sat him on the closed toilet and continued drying him.

Once Draco was dry, Harry helped him get dressed, letting Draco do the bits himself that he could manage. After Draco was fully dressed and warm Harry eased him up again and Draco suddenly grabbed Harry into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around Draco's waist to stop them toppling over and felt himself responding to the kiss, despite his inner turmoil.

"Harry, take me to bed… please?" Draco murmured into Harry's mouth.

Harry didn't have much choice but to oblige because with Draco kissing him like that and Harry having to support both of their weights, his legs weren't going to hold up for much longer. He gingerly bent down and lifted Draco up into his arms and carried him through to the freshly-changed bed and lowered Draco down.

Draco was looking up at him with lust filled silvery eyes and Harry tried to think of sad and horrible things to stop his dick responding to that look.

"We should talk, Draco…" Harry trailed off as Draco reached his arms up to pull Harry onto the bed on top of him.

"Talk later," Draco said shortly and captured Harry's lips again in another needy kiss. That was enough for Harry and he felt his dick get hard immediately. "Make love to me, Harry."

Harry was sure he felt his heart stop beating at those words and suddenly he felt nervous, like he was about to make love to Draco for the first time.

Since Draco had been sick, they hadn't been able to have sex very often. It went without saying that they both missed making love together but neither of them had had time to be bothered by the lack of sex together recently as their focus had been entirely on Draco's illness and helping him recover from the attack.

In fact, their last sexual encounter had been that day on Draco's hospital bed which had totally drained Draco physically and Harry was wary about attempting anything again. But with Draco tugging urgently on the front of Harry's shirt, trying to get the thing up over Harry's head and Harry's dick so painfully erect in his trousers, Harry was having a difficult time even contemplating saying no.

"Draco… I… you…" Harry broke of with a frustrated sigh. "Are you sure you feel up to this? You still aren't able to easily get an erection, baby." Draco just grinned wickedly up at Harry.

"I don't need an erection for you to fuck me, sexy," Draco purred. Which was true, but Harry was still feeling guilty and he didn't know if he could perform. As it was, just thinking about what he'd caused Draco to do earlier on was causing his erection to dwindle and Draco noticed. "Hey! No you don't!" Draco cried, grabbing hold of Harry's dick firmly through his trousers and squeezing gently to stimulate Harry to hardness again. "Whatever you are thinking about, stop it! Please make love to me, baby."

"Ok, ok! You aren't giving me much choice, are you?" Harry said with a smile and Draco shook his head adamantly. Their lips once again joined in a kiss and Draco grabbed hold of Harry's bum and pulled Harry's hips firmly against his own. "The clothes have got to go…" Harry panted. He was painfully aroused now as though his dick suddenly realised how starved for affection it had been.

They quickly undressed themselves, and Harry helped Draco with his pants, which he had difficultly putting on and taking off because of the numbness. Once they were both naked, Harry kneeled over his husband and licked his lips hungrily.

"Fuck Draco, I don't think I'll be able to last long. You look so hot, I just want to eat you."

"Then why don't you?" Draco murmured, his voice thick with lust.

Harry bent down quickly and started sucking on Draco's nipple, moaning at the taste of him. Draco closed his eyes and whimpered at the first touch of Harry's tongue to his body. He didn't tell Harry, but he hoped he would manage to get an erection if Harry stimulated his body enough. He felt frustrated and horny and needed some sort of release, but from what Harry had just said, he didn't know if Harry was going to have the staying power to hold out for so long.

Draco could feel small drops of liquid dripping from Harry's dick onto his stomach and he knew Harry wasn't going to be able to last too long.

"Harry?" Draco said in a small hesitant voice. Harry stopped his sucking on Draco's nipple and looked up at him. "Do you think we could maybe get you off first and then try again in a little while before you make love to me?"

"Whatever you want, baby, but why?" Harry asked as he trailed small kisses up Draco's chest and came up and rubbed his nose affectionately against Draco's.

"Well, in the hospital I was able to get hard after you were, you know, touching me and rimming me and stuff for awhile and I'd like to try again because I really want to come too when you make love to me but I can tell you won't be able to last long enough to arouse me and then make love to me," Draco explained in a tiny voice, slightly embarrassed at asking but proud of himself for talking to Harry about it.

Fiona had told him many times while he was in hospital that it was important to talk to Harry about things that were bothering him, otherwise Harry wouldn't know how to help him.

So far, Draco had had difficulty bringing his concerns up with Harry, but this time he really wanted this to be special. They had never really been a couple to talk about their sex life, it was always just whatever happened, happened. But, it was obvious now was the time to start talking about it.

Harry smiled and reached up and brushed Draco's fringe away from his forehead and then leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll do anything you want to make this good for you too, sweetheart. Just guide me, ok? I'm not a mind reader," Harry answered and then gestured down to his erection. "So, what should we do about this? It's not going to take much," Harry said with a sheepish grin. Draco licked his lips.

"I want to suck you," Draco said simply. "But do you mind if we do it lying on our sides? It's just more comfortable for me. I feel restricted lying on my stomach when I can't feel one of my legs."

Soon they were in the position Draco requested and the minute Harry felt Draco's lips enclose around his erection he gasped and moaned and was about two steps away from coming at that instance.

"Unnngh… Dra… co…" Harry grunted.

**-SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED-**

"Draco, baby…hmmm… oh god, yes… Draco… DRACO!" he screamed Draco's name and Draco felt Harry's orgasm course through his dick and Harry came forcefully pulsing into Draco's mouth and Draco swallowed enthusiastically. Harry rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his breath.

"Mmmm, oh baby, I missed tasting and sucking you." Draco pulled himself up so his face was level with Harry's, still licking his lips. Harry eyes were closed and he had a silly little grin on his lips.

Draco planted soft kisses all over Harry's face and waited until Harry recovered. Now that that was taken care off, Draco was eagerly awaiting the main course. He lay down next to Harry with his body pushed right up against Harry's side. A knock sounded at the bedroom door, followed by Bella's muffled voice.

"Harry? Draco? Are you guys ok? I heard screaming…. Oh." Draco tried to stifle his laughter but it came out like a snort and Harry opened his eyes and looked at him with a grin. "Ummm… I'll leave you to it then! Sorry guys, I didn't think!" Harry and Draco burst into fits of giggles.

Once they calmed again, Draco started running his hand all over Harry's chest and stomach, just feeling his husband's body that he missed so much, causing Harry to shiver and break out in goosebumps.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in Harry's smell as his hands continued their journey over Harry's torso. Harry captured Draco's hand and brought Draco's fingers up to his mouth and started softly sucking on the index and middle finger. Draco moaned softly at the feeling of Harry's tongue over his finger tips.

Harry then removed Draco's fingers and pushed Draco's hand down to his bottom and Draco knew Harry wanted him to touch him there. Draco moaned at the thought and obliged immediately. He massaged the tip of his index finger against Harry's entrance and then pushed the finger in.

Harry exhaled at the feeling. Draco revelled in the feeling of pleasuring Harry; caressing Harry deep inside. Before Draco knew it, he began involuntarily rubbing himself against Harry's thigh; completely lost in worshipping his husband's body. Harry hummed contentedly and Draco leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"Better now?" Draco sighed and Harry ran his tongue seductively over Draco's bottom lip.

"I'd be better if that erection of yours was being put to better use than digging into my hip," Harry said huskily and Draco pulled back abruptly from Harry, causing him to squeak in surprise as Draco's finger was pulled forcefully from his bottom.

Draco's hands flew down and cupped at his dick, which was in fact becoming hard.

"Oh shit, Harry! What do I do?" Draco asked frantically. Harry laughed at him.

"You can't tell me you have forgotten how this works already? Settle down first, otherwise it won't be around to play for long." Harry shifted up in the bed and pushed Draco gently onto his back.

Harry moved to the edge of the bed and shuffled around in the bedside drawer for some lubricant and then crawled back over to Draco, who was still clutching at his dick. Harry pulled Draco's hands away and put them by his side and then eased a pillow under Draco's hips to lift him off the bed slightly.

Harry wanted this to be as comfortable for Draco as possible; it had been a while since their last time. Harry spread Draco's legs open and slipped his hand's beneath Draco's bum and massaged the cheeks tenderly.

"Tell me to stop at anytime if you are sore or tired or anything, ok?" Harry insisted

**-SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED-**

Harry pulled out of Draco and dropped butterfly kisses on to each one of Draco's inner thighs and then crawled up the bed to lie next to his husband. He pulled the pillow out from under Draco so he was more comfortable and tossed it aside and then wrapped a protective arm across Draco's chest.

Both were exhausted and they soon fell into a sated sleep.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_I'm speechless; your wonderful reviews, comments and stories just keep pouring in and I really feel like I am getting to know some of you! -HUGS- to you all :)_

_Remember, if you want the uncensored version, please email me._

_I've been personally asked by a reviewer who has given me a lot of laughs with his reviews to warn everyone that the Aussie "beer" they sell in Britain is but a pissy imitation of the real thing; and he is right :) I'm afraid if you want to taste REAL. AUSSIE. BEER. you will just have to come Down Under and try it for yourself. -laughs- _

_I have started work on the Fic Recs section of my H+D site (link can be found on my Author profile). Whilst I have a ton of fics on my favourites that I will eventually get around to putting on my list, I have decided that I would like others to contribute too :) I've put a post up on my LiveJournal (link can be found on my Author profile) asking for people to tell me some of their favourite Harry/Draco fics because I'm sure there are many great fics out there I am yet to discover. So, if any of my readers would like to contribute to my list, feel free to drop over to my LiveJournal and reply to my post regarding this. And don't be afraid to recommend your own work :)_

_Take care,_

_Lani _


	26. Chapter 25

_Big thanks to my Beta, Sakai Michiba!_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 25**

Harry was the first to wake and the first thing he realised was Draco was shivering beside him. The second thing Harry realised was they had fallen asleep naked, covered in semen and sweat, without any covers over them. Third thing that dawned on Harry was Draco's susceptibility to colds now and he crawled to the end of the bed in a panic and went scrambling for something to cover Draco.

Draco woke gently and was greeted by the sight of his husband's beautiful bare bum glaring him in the face and he grinned. Harry was kneeling at the end of the bed and leaning over the edge trying to yank the covers back up onto the bed.

Draco certainly couldn't resist such a temptation and leant over and pinched Harry's bum firmly. Harry squeaked in surprise and went tumbling off the end of the bed with a thump.

"Oh fuck!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to startle you! It was just… LOOKING at me!" Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position and glared at Draco, rubbing at his elbow which he had knocked on the hard floor.

"LOOKING AT YOU?" Harry shrieked indignantly. "It's my arse! It has no eyes! How could it be LOOKING at you!"

Draco started cackling with laughter at the look on Harry's face and Harry could feel his glare melt away and he joined Draco's laughter. However, Draco suddenly stopped laughing and his eyes widened.

"Harry, I need to go to the toilet NOW," Draco said urgently and Harry struggled to pull himself up quickly, tripping over the blankets as he went.

Draco was jiggling frantically on the edge of the bed and Harry picked him up and moved to the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Let me sit!" Draco whimpered when Harry was going to help him stand. Harry managed to help Draco sit heavily onto the toilet as Draco's bowels emptied suddenly and Harry winced. Draco dropped his face into his hands in embarrassment and Harry left the bathroom to give Draco some privacy.

Harry slipped on his bathrobe and made the bed and tidied up a little bit. He heard the toilet flush so he grabbed Draco's own robe from the back of their door and went back in when Draco called out to him. Draco was sitting on the now-closed toilet lid and he looked up to Harry when he entered the room with a prominent blush across his face.

"Thank you for helping me. I nearly had an accident," Draco mumbled. Harry helped him up and into his robe and gave him a hug.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Don't be embarrassed, hey? I'm just glad I was there to help you quickly," Harry said. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten today."

"Yeah, I am actually," Draco said with a small smile. "Can you get the chair? I don't want you to hurt your back." Harry smiled and Draco lowered himself back onto the toilet seat while Harry went to get the wheelchair.

Once Draco was securely in the wheelchair, Harry grabbed a small throw rug off the armchair in their room and tucked it around Draco's knees so he didn't get a chill and then wheeled him through to the kitchen and pushed him up to the dining table.

"Do you want to stay sitting in that, or do you want me to help you into one of the dining chairs?" Harry asked.

"Here's fine."

"What do you want to eat? I can make you some soup, or some sandwiches, or maybe you want some pancakes which you missed out on this morning?" Harry started to head into the kitchen but Draco stopped him.

"Hang on, baby, can we talk for a bit first?" Draco asked as he took Harry's hand and motioned towards one of the seats. No one else was around, so it was a good chance for them to have a chat. Harry looked at the clock and was startled to realise that it was after two PM – they must have slept for over three hours.

"Ok," Harry agreed and sat down at the seat next to Draco.

"Harry, I want to sincerely apologise to you for the way I have been treating you. It's been really unfair of me and you don't deserve to be treated like that by anybody, least of all me," Draco said as he gazed into Harry's eyes.

"No, sweetheart, I'm the one that should be apologising! I was being selfish and insensitive. This is hard for you and I was expecting you to act like your normal self and not be angry," Harry insisted.

"None of this is your fault," Draco said firmly to Harry. "I've been so wrapped up in my own feelings and reactions to this whole thing that I've forgotten that you must be finding it just as hard as me. You have to put up with my terrible moods and depression and you also have to take care of me physically. You are bearing the brunt of both my emotions and yours and I've just been using you to vent my frustrations. You are doing everything you possibly can to make this easier for me. I'm so sorry Harry, I wish I could make it up to you and take back all I've said, but I can't. I hope you can forgive me."

Draco reached up and brushed a couple of stray tears away but he managed to stop himself from crying. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held him firmly.

"Bloody hell, Draco. Of course I forgive you! I won't lie and say that I've not been coping too well with you lately, and I feel really guilty about that. I should have been strong and supportive of everything you are going through. I've just been trying to accept your illness like you have but I've been so worried about how you were coping that I was falling apart myself. I'm sorry; it was my fault you fell this morning and hurt yourself." Harry hung his head in shame and Draco pulled out of their embrace.

"Don't blame yourself for that! I was being stubborn and stupid. I should've called you for help even if we were arguing. That's something I promised you I would do before I was discharged from hospital and I broke my promise to you. How about we just both agree we're sorry and both forgive each other? Otherwise we'll be sitting here all day sharing a volley of 'I'm sorries'." Draco suggested with a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"Agreed," Harry murmured and they melted together in a long, tender kiss.

o o o o o

"Thanks for coming, Adam," Harry shook Draco's agent's hand. "I apologise for not letting you know sooner what's been going on, but he needed time."

"It's fine, Harry. I'm glad he's ready to meet with me. Everyone is demanding to know when he'll get back to work. I've told them he's ill, but maybe he needs to pick up some work to take his mind of things?" Adam suggested.

Harry stopped walking and gave Adam a strange look, and then he suddenly realised that Adam hadn't been told that Draco was now in a wheelchair indefinitely.

They entered the kitchen where Draco was sitting in his wheelchair flicking through a magazine and sipping a cup of coffee.

Adam stopped and gasped when he saw Draco. Draco slapped the magazine shut and gave Adam and even gaze, almost daring him with his eyes to make a comment.

"I… I didn't know…" Adam whispered in shock. "Oh god, Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Draco said dismissively. "Though, unless any of the contractors want a model for disability aides, I don't think I'll be returning to work to 'take my mind off things'." Harry bit his lip.

"You heard what I said," Adam said apologetically. "I just thought you might want to. I wasn't going to pressure you. I didn't realise that –"

"What? That I don't look as sexy or as marketable sitting?" Draco tossed out.

"That you needed a wheelchair for now," Adam finished. "Please don't get defensive with me, Draco. I would never have suggested work if I had known that you were still unwell. I didn't know the extent of your symptoms. I've not been kept up to date of your progress. Despite what you might think, I am concerned for your health. My aunt has MS, so I am a little familiar with what you might be experiencing." Draco frowned and studied him momentarily before nodding.

"Fair enough," Draco sighed. "Would you like a coffee? I asked you to come today to tell you that there is no immediate foresight of me going back to work. To be truthful, I'm not sure I even want to if I _do_ get better."

"No coffee, thanks," Adam said in a strained tone. "Are you really considering quitting?"

"I haven't given it an iota of thought to be honest," Draco admitted. "I just know that some things have happened to me with the MS that has somewhat knocked my self-esteem and I've had quite a wake up call regarding my life. If I needed to make a spur of the moment decision about my career right here and now, I'd chuck it all in within a heartbeat."

"Then all the more reason for you not to make a spur of the moment decision," Adam told him.

"Very well, but you would be best to advise any of my current and potential contractors that at this point in time, there is no plans for me to return to modelling," Draco stated.

"Aren't you being a little premature in your decision to do that?" Adam queried. "They know you've had health concerns and are happy to wait for your prognoses." Draco laughed harshly.

"They'll be waiting a long time then because my doctors can't even give me an accurate prognoses!" Draco snapped. "I suppose they think my 'health concerns' are the eating disorder?"

"I cleared that up immediately, Draco," Adam said firmly. "They know you've been diagnosed with a long-term illness."

"Long-term? Didn't you say your aunt had MS?" Draco scoffed.

"Yes," Adam answered, confused.

"Then you will know it's a fucking lifelong illness, you prick!" Draco snarled. "Long-term my fucking arse! You will tell them the truth, Adam. I've been diagnosed with MS and do not know when, if at all, I will be returning to modelling! If – and I emphasise the _if_ – I decided to work again, _I_ will choose what work I partake in."

"But isn't it wise to keep your options open?"

"I have no options at the moment! You only think I do!" Draco exploded. "I can't walk, I can hardly get a hard-on, I have limited control over my bladder and bowels, some days I can't see or speak properly or feed myself, and I can hardly even hold a pen to sign my own name! Don't harp on at me about keeping my options open! You have to accept that I'm not in a position to make you any money right now, Adam and none of us are psychic to tell if I _ever_ will make you anymore money again!"

"This isn't about money, Draco!" Adam growled. "I'm trying to keep your career on track while you are ill so you have the option to return to it when you recover!"

"_If_ I recover, Adam," Draco said in a low voice. "It's by no means a given." Adam sighed and gave a reluctant nod.

"I honestly didn't expect you to still be so ill," Adam finally admitted and Harry gave a small disbelieving snort.

"How _did_ you expect him to be?" Harry asked, curiously, topping Draco's mug up with the remainder of the coffee from the plunger.

"Recuperating, but like usual, I suppose," Adam said slowly.

"Wishful thinking then?" Draco questioned. "Look, I apologise for not getting someone to tell you sooner what was going on, but Harry and I have both had a lot on our plate. You know I'm very appreciative of everything you done for me over the years and how far you've helped me get in my career. But before I got sick, I was struggling; you know I was and you saw what it drove me to. If the MS never happened, I would've ended up having a breakdown. I think that's enough to tell us that I need a break and I'm taking it. All my contracts have an insurance clause that states they will become void if I become seriously ill or disabled, so," Draco indicated down at his legs. "I'm asking you to action those clauses, effective immediately. You won't lose out that way and you can start looking for a replacement. Also, I ask that you ensure that Louise is given a generous redundancy package and of course, I will give her references if she requires." Draco swallowed deeply and held out his hand to Adam. "All the best, Adam."

Adam looked down at Draco's hand, but eventually took it with a sad sigh. "I'm so sorry this has come to this, Draco. You have the potential to go so far. If you _ever_ want to pursue your career again, you know who to come to." Draco cleared his throat and nodded.

"Excuse me," Draco said thickly and pushed himself back from the table. "I'm feeling tired and think I need to lie down." Draco gave Adam one last lingering gaze, before turning and wheeling himself away.

o o o o o

Despite Draco saying he was going to lie down, Harry found him out on the back deck, gazing out at the Harbour.

Harry pulled up one of the deck chairs next to Draco and sat down. He put his hand up behind Draco's head and leant over and kissed the top of his head. "Ok, baby?" Harry asked softly. Draco's eyes never left the water as he shook his head.

Harry shifted closer and put his arm around Draco's shoulders, and Draco dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder with a small sigh.

After awhile, Draco eventually broke the silence. "Was I convincing?"

"Oh, absolutely." Harry nodded with a tiny smile. "I _almost_ believed you really did want to throw in the towel and give up your career."

"I officially feel completely and utterly useless," Draco mumbled. "I feel like crying, actually."

"Useless?" Harry smirked. "Nah, you aren't useless. In fact, you make a very good substitute for slippers." Draco turned and looked at his husband and then gave a reluctant chuckle. "A pretty good substitute for a wank, also." Draco shook his head and smiled.

"Am I going to get through this, Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Of course you are; you're Draco Malfoy," Harry smiled.

"That's not so convincing right now. I'm not really sure I know who Draco Malfoy is anymore." Draco turned back to stare out at the water.

"Oh, oh! I do!" Harry bounced in his chair and held his hand in the air like an eager school kid. "He's my husband!" Harry said with a huge grin and Draco snorted, but laughed.

"You are determined to not let me brood about this, aren't you?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can brood, sweetie," Harry disagreed. "I just don't think that you really want to, deep down. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Draco admitted. "I'm a little worn out from being down all the time. But, Harry, I was _really_ good at my career and now I'm just a waste of space. What if I never get better? I… I don't think I can live with being so… useless." Harry went silent in thought for a few moments before turning to look intently at Draco.

"Why not?" Harry asked seriously.

"What?" Draco said, confused.

"Why do you have to have a point to live?" Harry elaborated. "I mean, we're really well off, we have a nice house, friends who are like family, we're in love and we're happy. We have more in our short lives than most people could only dream of… why can't you just _live_, baby? Why is it so important to feel useful?"

"I… I don't know," Draco softly admitted. "Maybe because I've always had a purpose in life? I mean, sure, they weren't always _good _purposes, but there's always been that feeling of someone needing me for something right through my life. First, it was my mother and father needing an heir, then Slytherin needed a leader, then Voldemort needed an assassin, then…" Draco trailed off and took Harry's hand. "Then you needed to be loved, and then Adam needed a fresh face… See what I mean?"

"I'm always going to need you, Draco. Isn't that enough?"

"But it's _me_ that needs _you_, and it's going to be like that forever now," Draco said sadly. "How can I take care of you when I can't even take care of myself?"

"Wasn't it you who said I needed a partner and not a bodyguard?" Harry asked with a small smile and Draco blushed slightly. "You're my husband, Draco – in sickness and in health, as the saying goes. At this point in our lives, it's my turn to be the one doing the protecting, and if it has to be like that until one of us dies, then so be it. Your career was a job, Draco, just a pay packet at the end of the day. You and me, we're forever. Just because you aren't working or pursuing your career doesn't make you useless because your purpose in life now is to be my husband. You don't need to be modelling to do that job well." Draco cleared his throat.

"I love you so much, Harry," Draco murmured as he gazed deeply into his husbands eyes." You know that, right? Despite everything?"

"That's the one thing I've never questioned," Harry stroked Draco's cheek with is finger and then turned his face towards him to lean in a give his husband a reassuring kiss. "I love you."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Not much to say this time except thanks again for more brilliant reviews :) I'll be sad to see the end of this fic come also, as I have thoroughly enjoyed reading your reviews each morning! _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	27. Chapter 26

_More thanks again to Sakai Michiba, my Beta :) _

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 26 **

Draco had now been home from hospital for two weeks and he was settling in a lot better. He was actually able to get himself in and out of the wheelchair without too many hassles now and it was making life a lot easier.

The arguments between the couple had diminished somewhat, although there was still the occasional snapping at each other or door slamming or angry exits from rooms.

Fiona had visited Draco a couple of times in the last week and had discussed Draco's symptoms with the pair and also the possibility of putting Draco on a trial of a drug for MS. Harry had brought up Draco's incontinence with her, much to Draco's irritation (and they had subsequently fought when the doctor had left) and she had prescribed some medication and suggested other aids to minimise Draco's discomfort and embarrassment.

As it was, the incontinence wasn't a major issue anymore and Draco seemed to be coping so long as he was able to get to the toilet quickly when he needed to.

Harry and Draco's sex life was a little bit more healthy, though it was sporadic and only really completely successful when Harry spent extensive time getting Draco aroused, and with both feeling tired from adjusting to their new life they found themselves not being able to bother too often with it and settled for getting Harry off as quickly as possible.

Draco became easily frustrated when he wasn't able to get an erection but was slowly learning not to take his anger out on Harry and had started opting for taking time out alone in the bedroom when he felt angry as opposed to screaming at Harry because he found that Harry had now taken to screaming right back, and it didn't help their situation at all.

Harry, on the other hand, was suffering the consequences of being in constant care of Draco. He started to feel increasingly tired as the second week drew on and had woken up that morning with a really sore throat, no voice, a headache, a blocked nose, a fever and a cough.

Being tired and run-down from caring for Draco had resulted in Harry catching a cold from their next door neighbour's bratty little boy, who had come over a few days prior with his mother when she had brought a homemade casserole for them as a well wish for Draco's recuperation.

Fiona had seriously advised that with Harry ill, Draco should take Echinacea supplements and either stay away from Harry while he was sick or wear a facemask in his presence to try and prevent Draco coming down with it too.

Draco had laughed himself silly at the appalling suggestion that he wear a facemask but then stopped abruptly when Severus had just glared at him.

After a quick trip to the local chemist, Remus returned with a packet of masks and a bottle of large pills that were ridiculously impossible to swallow, while Draco continued to argue stubbornly with Severus.

Remus and Severus were both adamant that it was vital Draco wear the mask and start taking the pills to try and avoid him catching Harry's bug as it could be seriously detrimental to his recovery if he was struck down with any sort of virus and could cause a complete relapse in his MS symptoms and land him back in hospital.

Severus had finally ended the argument by reminding Draco that Harry had no spleen and was therefore a virus magnet, and Draco would be idiotically stupid to not employ some sort of preventative measure to protect his own health.

Harry was now lying curled up in bed shivering and Draco was sitting next to the bed in his wheelchair with a face-mask on trying to keep Harry company. Harry appreciated Draco's efforts but didn't want Draco around him while he was sick in case he caught it and he basically just wanted to be left alone. He was feeling awful and he just wanted to hide under the covers and die.

"Please just go out and watch TV or something, Draco! Go and keep Bella company while she paints. You shouldn't be in here," Harry croaked. Draco was sitting there looking so cute in his face-mask, his grey eyes watching Harry worriedly over the top of it.

"I want to keep you company! It's my turn to take care of you!" Draco protested.

Bella stood in the doorway to their bedroom and watched the couple in amusement. She had been trying to keep Draco out of the bedroom for hours now but he kept sneaking back in. She felt so sorry for poor Harry who looked like the last thing he wanted was an audience. Draco had been fussing over him all morning and Harry didn't have the energy to object, so hiding under the covers was the next best thing.

Everyone knew that what Harry needed was sleep and peace and quiet, but Draco had been coddling him and not leaving his side and trying to force various remedies down Harry's throat – not really paying much mind to the fact that poor Harry had absolutely no appetite and wanted nothing of putting stuff in his mouth.

Bella thoroughly admired Harry's tolerance of Draco's fussing; if it were her, she would have slapped him silly after half an hour.

"Sorry Harry, I can't keep him away," Bella chuckled and Draco glared at her and gave her the finger.

"Fuck off, I'm taking care of my husband," Draco snapped and then turned back to Harry when he coughed and then groaned in pain as it burnt his sore throat.

"Let me get you some more lemon tea, baby, it will help your throat," Draco urged.

"No! I don't want anything; you're going to make me puke if you keep this up. I don't need anything. Please just let me die alone," Harry said roughly.

Draco tutted and tucked the covers in tighter around Harry, who threw them off moments later when he started overheating. Bella stifled a giggle when Draco just pulled them back up again.

"Draco, we should let Harry try and get some sleep," Bella tried again, coming into the room in an attempt to wheel Draco out and relieve Harry of his audience.

"He said he couldn't sleep because he was too sore!" Draco protested, grabbing hold of the edge of the bed to prevent Bella from wheeling him back. Harry started coughing heavily and had to sit up to try and clear his chest.

"I need a drink of water," Harry choked out and threw the covers back to get up.

"Where are you going? I'll get you a drink! You stay in bed!" Draco stopped Harry from standing with a hand on his chest. Harry heaved an irritated sigh.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get a drink from the tap because I need a piss too! _Please_ hop out of the way," Harry said hoarsely and pushed Draco back with his foot.

"Alright, but I'm going to wait outside the door in case you need me," Draco insisted. Harry rolled his eyes and got up to move sluggishly to the bathroom with Draco very close on his heels.

Draco stopped himself in the doorway, so Harry just decided to leave the door open; he was in no mood to bicker with his husband.

Harry felt a little woozy, so he steadied himself against the side of the shower while he had a pee.

"How can you piss so much? You've hardly had anything to drink!" Draco commented with a snort and Harry turned his head and gave him a weak glare.

"What are you? The Piss Nazi? Leave me alone," Harry snapped. Draco just scowled and sat back in this chair with a huff while Harry finished what he was doing and flushed the toilet. "Do you really have to haunt me like this? Are you just doing this because you are bored?" Draco squeaked indignantly.

"I'm doing this to take care of you! Aren't I allowed to worry about my ill husband?" Draco scoffed.

"Of course you are, but there is worrying and there is being a complete pain in your husband's butt," Harry replied, leaning over the sink to have a drink of water.

"No, that was from last ni –" Draco was cut off by another impatient glare from Harry. "Alright, I'll just sit with you quietly then."

"You would be better off going outside with Bella for some fresh air and sunshine, which you haven't had much of recently," Harry retorted and stood up but this action was too fast and he felt the room spin violently.

Draco literally watched in horror as the colour completely drained from his husband's face and Harry swayed dangerously. He pulled himself closer to Harry as quick as he could by gripping the vanity.

"HELP!" Draco screamed as he tried to steady Harry by gripping his hip with one hand and holding trying to hold him upright with the other hand on his chest. He knew Harry was about to faint and he was helpless to catch him.

Bella skidded into the room just as Harry dropped and she managed to catch him before his head hit the sink but he fell heavily on his knees, which would probably become bruised.

"It's ok, Draco, I've got him. Could you reach that face cloth for me and wet it?" Draco nodded and was thankful a cloth was hanging on the handtowel rack next to the sink. He wet it and squeezed it out a bit and passed it to Bella.

Bella started wiping down Harry's face, neck and hands. She undid the top few buttons on Harry's pyjama top and loosened it a bit to cool him down and she reached and yanked a towel off the rack behind her to wipe the excess water away.

"I was helpless, Bella!" Draco whimpered. "What if you hadn't have been there, he would've hit his head on the sink and I couldn't have done anything! That's why I wanted to sit with him! I'm fucking useless to him! I can't even catch him when he passes out! What good am I as a husband now? I'm just a fucking waste of space!" Draco was panicking and Bella wished he would calm down. She couldn't help an unconscious Harry and an overreacting Draco both at the same time.

"Draco, listen to me!" Bella said in a harsh voice that stopped Draco's ramblings abruptly. "I _was_ here, ok? I was able to help him, thankfully. You do realise that you couldn't help Harry twenty-four-seven, even if you _weren't_ ill, don't you? He could just have easily passed out when he was here alone one day when you were at work. So don't beat yourself up about it. I need you to pull yourself together and snap out of this pity party, for Harry's sake. I need to try and wake him because I won't be able to carry him to bed. Please?" Draco was firmly brought back to reality by Bella's words and Draco nodded. "Good. Can you wet that handtowel for me? Completely soak it, ok?"

Draco did as she asked and handed the sopping towel to Bella. She draped the wet cloth around the back of Harry's neck and started fanning him with her hand and tapping him on the cheek. "Harry? Can you hear me, love? Come on, honey, that's it, wake up."

Harry groaned softly from his position in Bella's arms and Draco leaned forward in his wheelchair expectantly. Harry started coughing and Bella held the towel under his mouth in case he was sick. Harry opened his eyes slightly and closed them again.

"Turn the light off! It hurts! It's too bright!" Harry croaked in pain. Draco backed up in his chair and flicked the switch; the only light left was streaming in from the bedroom. "What happened?"

"You fainted, baby. Are you ok?" Draco asked gently. Harry shook his head.

"I feel like shit," Harry mumbled.

"Can you try to sit up for me, Harry? It's not good for you to be lying on the cold tiles with a fever," Bella coaxed. Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position and found himself nearly hurling all over himself and Bella.

Bella still held the towel under his mouth. "Careful, you sat up a bit too quick there. Do you want to be sick?" Harry took a few deep breaths and then shook his head.

"I just want to go back to bed." Bella put her hands under Harry's armpits and helped him up and steadied him until he stopped swaying slightly. Harry was shivering now, so she removed the wet towel from his neck and supported him around his waist.

"Bloody little shit from next door coming in and spreading his disease around _my_ Harry!" Draco sniped. "His mother should have left his snotty little arse at home."

"Draco!" Bella admonished.

"She was being nice," Harry said tiredly. "Don't be an ungrateful sod."

They walked slowly back into the bedroom, with Draco wheeling behind them and Bella helped Harry sit on the bed. "Draco, can you point me in the direction of a clean pyjama top for Harry? This one got soaked around the neck."

"In the dresser, left side, third drawer down; any of the shirts in there will do," Draco told her as he helped Harry strip out of the wet top. She came back over with a grey t-shirt and Harry pulled it on over his head and lay down in bed with a grunt.

Draco pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. "I'm staying here until he goes to sleep," Draco said with finality.

Draco looked at Harry's sickly face and wished he could give his husband a comforting kiss, but that was strictly forbidden by Fiona. He had to content himself instead with running his fingers through Harry's hair until Harry eventually dropped off to sleep.

o o o o o

"I'm fucking bored!" Draco declared. "I'm not used to not having Harry here to keep me company."

"So sorry we are not entertaining enough for you," Severus commented dryly and Draco just snorted.

"Give him a bloody break, Draco! He's laid up sick in bed, and all you can worry about is yourself!" Bella exclaimed.

Bella, Tonks, Remus and Severus were all spending a lazy afternoon lounging around the house and trying to keep Draco away from Harry. They had watched a movie earlier and now Draco was bored. He missed Harry's presence, which was usually always with him when Draco wasn't working.

"I wasn't implying that at all, Bella. I was simply stating that I'm not used to not having him around," Draco sniffed. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"What do you do all those other times when he catches flu bugs and stuff?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Well, I'm usually at work and Bella is here with him…" Draco trailed off and bit his lip, only just realising now how much of a backseat Harry used to take to his work and never complained once. "Then at night, I'd usually just go to bed with him, so we'd just sort of snuggle, you know?" Draco frowned slightly in thought.

Harry had, unfortunately spent most of his day sleeping and hadn't felt well enough to join them to watch the movie. Draco had sat on the couch and sulked the whole way through, supplying snippy little comments at serious moments which lead to Bella smacking him in the head with a cushion.

Everyone was surprised when Harry appeared in the doorway of the living room, looking very rumpled still clad in his pyjamas, hair sticking out in every possible direction.

"I'm here now," Harry croaked with a slight cough. Draco sat up stiffly and glared at him.

"Harry James Potter-Malfoy! You get back to bed this instant!" Draco demanded. "Remus, put him back to bed, I can't move."

"You were just complaining that you wanted him here!" Bella cried exasperatedly and threw up her hands.

"I didn't mean I wanted him out of bed when he's sick!" Draco snapped back and Bella rolled her eyes. Tonks snorted and tossed the face-mask at Draco.

"Stop being such a brat," Tonks told him. "And put that on before you get infected by your husband."

Harry stood in the doorway pouting and looking completely sleep-ruffled and adorable and Draco felt himself melting. Harry looked utterly pathetic which was a change to his usual self-assured, prominent presence. His face looked puffy from his swollen glands and sore throat, his eyes were red, his face was pale and he was wiping at his nose with a tissue.

Draco sighed and pulled on the face mask.

"Come here then, babe," Draco said with his arms outstretched. Harry padded over and sat next to Draco and curled up in a tiny ball and put his head in Draco's lap.

"No offence, Harry, but you look like utter shit," Tonks stated simply, looking at Harry with concern.

"None taken. I feel like utter shit," Harry answered. "And before anyone asks, no, I don't want anything. Also, if anyone makes one snot joke, I'll rip their lips off and shove them up their arse." Harry's voice was a little better but he still sounded stuffed-up. Everyone laughed and Harry just glared at them.

"Geez Draco, he's almost worse than you when he's sick," Bella said with a snort. Draco looked offended and Harry rolled his eyes.

"How can that be _almost_ worse than me? I've never threatened to divest people of their vital organs and insert them in indiscriminate places," Draco sniffed. "Leave him alone, anyway. He's ill, aren't you sweetheart?" Draco cooed as he stroked Harry's cheek. Harry said nothing and just scowled at no one in particular.

"Are you feeling any better, Harry?" Remus asked sympathetically.

"Not a lot," Harry admitted. "It's just my fucking luck to get sick at the worst possible time."

"I hope you aren't implying that you should be well to take care of me because I am coping a lot better than I was a week ago and can do more for myself now, and you know it," Draco huffed in offence. "And I _will_ slap you if you say more about it." Harry once again stayed silent, closing his eyes tiredly. He swallowed thickly and groaned in pain.

"Draco," Severus said pointedly. "I think you and Harry should sleep in separate rooms tonight." Draco just laughed shortly and Harry opened his eyes and looked at Severus questioningly.

"You are kidding, right? Why would we sleep separately? That's just ridiculous!" Draco scoffed.

"Are you going to sleep in a face-mask, hmm?" Severus asked and Draco frowned. "No, I think not. You'll end up strangling yourself and Harry's germs aren't going to suddenly say 'Oh, hmm, its night time, I won't jump over there and attack the blond's immune system because he can't wear a face-mask while he sleeps. We'll stay over here like good little bugs'," Severus said derisively. Bella and Tonks were snorting with laughter and Harry was chuckling as well as he could without hurting his throat.

"He's right, Draco," Harry said. "I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms." Draco glared at him astonished.

"You will do no such thing! You're sick! You need to be tucked up warm in your own bed. I'll sleep in the other room," Draco declared. Harry exhaled impatiently and rolled his eyes.

"And you _want _to be crippled up in pain in the morning? The other beds aren't conducive for you; our bed is a special orthopaedic one for your legs and they don't have en suites with railings and stuff if you need the toilet in a hurry," Harry reasoned.

"I don't care," Draco said petulantly. "You're not sleeping in another room!"

"Stop being ridiculous!" Harry bit back.

"I'll wear the mask to bed," Draco argued with a huff. "And don't fucking tell me I'm ridiculous!"

"Draco…" Harry started.

"NO!" Draco growled. "Fuck! I'm not letting this fucking illness prevent me from doing anything anymore and I'm certainly not letting it prevent me from sleeping in MY bedroom with MY sick husband!" Severus, Bella, Remus and Tonks all chose to stay quiet, but Harry groaned and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"How did this turn into an argument!" Harry cried in exasperation. "Why are you being so unreasonable and stupid about this! Don't you know how important it is for you to stay as healthy as possible!"

"Oh, so now I'm STUPID!" Draco snapped. "Of _course_ the disabled git is STUPID AND UNREASONABLE!" Harry shook his head.

"I'm going back to bed. I can't deal with an argument with you right now, Draco," Harry said tiredly. "Try to be practical, please?"

"I am being fucking practical!" Draco shouted. "I don't want it to be an issue anymore!" Harry visibly winced as Draco's loud voice penetrated sharply in his aching head.

Harry groaned and stood up. "Where are you going? We haven't sorted this yet!" Draco snapped.

"TO BED!" Harry cried. "WANT TO COME AND PICK A FIGHT WITH ME WHILE I'M SLEEPING? WE'VE ARGUED EVERY FUCKING WHERE ELSE LATELY! WHY MUST EVERY LITTLE THING BE A FUCKING ISSUE WITH YOU? I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Harry turned and fled from the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco asked helplessly.

"You were being a stubborn arsehole, Draco. Go after him and make sure he's ok!" Bella demanded. Draco awkwardly pulled himself into the wheelchair and went after Harry.

"Bloody hell," Tonks said, exhaling deeply. "Is it just me or were they fighting about absolutely nothing?"

"No, you're right, love. They were fighting about nothing. Draco was just being awkward again. He shouldn't have shouted at Harry while he wasn't feeling well," Remus said with a wry smile. "Harry has always been a grumpy arse when he's ill, Draco should have known better. Both of them need a good slap. Neither are doing each other any favours."

o o o o o

Harry had locked the en suite door preventing Draco from following him in. Draco sat outside the door and waited for a good ten minutes for Harry to come out.

Draco knew he shouldn't have shouted at Harry and he knew that he didn't actually have a reason to shout in the first place. He had been unreasonable and selfish – again – but he didn't like being told by Harry in front of everyone that he was. He was fed up with the MS preventing him from doing normal things and felt touchy about anything he had to compromise with because of it. He was overwhelmed with determination to live a normal life and because of that, any little obstacle placed in his way seemed huge and Draco felt frustrated and angry when he couldn't overcome it.

Draco suddenly realised that he wanted to be out of the wheelchair more than anything and he almost tried to stand up and get out of it immediately, but he stopped himself. He realised he was frightened of what would happen if he tried and couldn't do it, and it wouldn't pay to have another outburst, though he allowed himself an angry huff at being a coward and not trying.

Draco started getting impatient and he could feel his temper starting to rise again and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Why was he being such a prick ninety percent of the time?

Only moments later, Draco heard the toilet flush and Harry emerged, sweating profusely and wiping tears from his eyes. He spotted Draco waiting for him and started a bit.

"Please go away, Draco. I need to lie down. I can't do this with you anymore. It's killing me." Harry shuffled back over to the bed and lay down gingerly with is back to Draco. Draco didn't say anything to Harry but he didn't leave either. Harry's words stabbed him in the heart and almost took his breath away.

Draco knew then that he hadn't been doing enough to help Harry. He had been taking everything – all of Harry's support and love and help – and sucking Harry dry and giving nothing in return to make Harry's job easier.

Draco clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip in determination for a few moments. He then flicked on the brakes of the wheelchair and took a deep breath. He pulled himself up and braced himself against the bathroom door frame. After a few moments, he hadn't managed to move at all and he realised it was pointless; he took a few deep breaths to help him through the pain lancing through his legs from misuse.

Draco wanted to walk; he so wanted to walk, but it wasn't going to happen.

His legs gave out and he fell heavily back into the chair, banging his elbow on the arm rest.

"DRACO!" Harry cried and launched himself out of bed to help Draco.

"No, Harry, don't, Draco whispered and turned away from Harry, hiding his face in shame and disappointment.

"You should've told me if you wanted to try walking! I could've helped you," Harry said softly.

"There's no point! It's a lost cause!"

"It's only been a few weeks, baby," Harry reminded him. "Please don't give up yet."

"I've not given up, I'm just done trying!" Draco threw his hands up in exasperation.

"THAT'S THE SAME AS GIVING UP!" Harry argued and then felt a disturbing wave of dizziness sweep through him from stress and he swayed woozily at the end of the bed before sitting heavily.

"I'm sorry, baby. Let's not do this just now; it's too much for you. Lie down. Do you want a drink of water?" Draco said as he moved a bit for Harry to crawl into bed, and then pulled himself forward and got into bed beside Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"No, Draco, don't apologise. Sometimes things just need to be dealt with," Harry rested his hand on Draco's hip and stroked softly with his thumb. "Can we take a raincheck on the arguments for now? I love you; I just want your company at the moment; no fights." Draco nodded and they lay in silence for a short while.

"Oh fuck, Harry…" Draco's breath hitched as he stroked Harry's hair. "You look so sick and weak, but I just want to kiss you, and squeeze you and fu –"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, baby, but not right now, alright?" Harry murmured and closed his eyes tiredly. Draco spluttered.

"But… but… I'm…." Draco jiggled frantically in Harry's arms and Harry coughed in surprise when he realised Draco was as hard as a rock without physical stimulation for the first time in weeks.

"Oh baby… I can't… I don't feel well…" Harry mumbled regretfully. He didn't feel well enough to move let alone get off with his husband. Draco made sympathetic sounds at Harry.

"It's ok, babe. I'll take care of myself. You sleep," Draco said softly, tapping Harry on the nose.

"You could… you know… stay here in bed with me while you do it," Harry murmured with a deep blush spreading across his face. He wasn't embarrassed about asking Draco to stay there with him, but he was sheepish about asking such a thing when he was supposed to be ill.

Draco's eyes widened and he grinned.

Harry rolled over to lie on Draco's side of the bed, allowing Draco to lie down more comfortably on Harry's side without the need to move too far. Harry coughed weakly, sniffed and then yawned. Draco pulled the covers right up around Harry's chin and bent over to nuzzle Harry's forehead, cursing the facemask once again. "Sleep, baby. You look shot."

"No. Wanna watch you," Harry muttered tiredly. His eyes were heavy but he was determined to watch Draco.

Draco grinned despite himself and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers just far enough to release his erection and give him access. He looked down at his dick proudly and then back to Harry, who was smiling at him. "It seems to be coming out to play more often lately. I'm sorry I'm not much help," Harry said.

"Shhh," Draco hushed him. "I get off on you watching me anyway. You know that."

Harry gazed lovingly as Draco pleasured himself. The sight was unbelievable. Soon, Harry couldn't resist the temptation and shuffled down the bed to join Draco in his ministrations. Together they brought Draco to orgasm and Harry couldn't smother a contented sigh escaping his lips.

Harry watched as Draco slowly came down from his high and he kissed Draco's knee softly. Draco whimpered softly at the touch, but opened his eyes as Harry crawled back up the bed to lie beside him. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist touching you," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

"Don't ever apologise for touching me, Harry," Draco mumbled, suddenly feeling very sleepy. "And don't ever apologise right after I've had a particularly lovely orgasm." Draco turned his head and looked at his husband, who looked as tired as he felt, and as beautiful as ever. "Shit, I would do anything to kiss you right now."

"I know. I really do wish I wasn't sick. I'm so –" Harry went to apologise again but Draco reached over and slapped a hand over Harry's mouth.

"Too much talking. Sleep," Draco ordered and Harry put his head down into the pillow and was asleep within seconds. Draco smoothed Harry's hair tenderly and felt himself doze off shortly after.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Again, thanks for your reviews. Very special thanks goes to all those who have religiously reviewed every chapter for me :) _

_A couple of people have asked questions/made comments on things that are going to happen with Harry and Draco at the end of this fic. I can't comment on them, sorry! Only four chapters and the Epilogue to go, so all questions will be answered very soon. _

_I've mentioned that I will be releasing my next fic around mid-November, of which I will post a title and summary with the Epilogue of this fic. I will be utilising my email notification list again when I start posting my next fic, so if anyone would like to be added to my list to be notified by a quick email when my next fic is posted, please email; you will find my email address on my Author's profile. Please don't leave your email address in a review, as FanFiction-dot-net deletes them and I won't get it._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	28. Chapter 27

_Thanks to my Beta, Sakai Michiba:)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything. **

**Chapter 27 **

Draco awoke slowly the next morning and groaned when he found that his facemask was pushed around and was now successfully covering his ear.

Soon he realised was that there was an unusually cold draft around his nether regions. He looked down and found he was lying on top of the bed clothes with nothing but a shirt on. His bottom half was completely naked; and not just that, his shirt had a rather suspicious looking white, dry patch on the belly and the previous nights activities came rushing back to Draco abruptly.

"Urgh," Draco groaned in disgust and pulled himself up on the bed; he pulled the facemask back into place and looked down at his husband.

Harry was lying next to him on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes; he was snoring and Draco realised with sympathy that Harry must still be stuffed-up because Harry never snored. He had kicked all his covers off during the night and Draco reached over and felt that Harry's pyjama top felt damp from sweat.

Draco looked around the room blearily, trying to decide what to do. A quick look at the clock next to the bed told him it was 8.50am – still early in Draco's eyes – and he was tempted to go back to sleep.

When he looked down at his belly with a grimace again and just as he was decided a shower was the best option. Harry suddenly sneezed forcefully in his sleep and woke himself up. He pried his eyes open and looked up at Draco.

"Wazza time…?" Harry grumbled. He screwed his nose up when he realised he was sweaty. "Blurgh, I need a shower."

"It's ten to nine, babe. How are you feeling?" Draco asked. Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Um, better than yesterday, I guess. My head and throat are still sore." Harry sniffed and reached over and took a swig of cough mixture from the bottle next to the bed. He then went to get up. "Want to have a shower?"

"Yeah, but my legs are feeling funny today. Can we go a bit slower than usual?" Draco asked .Harry came around the edge of the bed and gently eased Draco's legs over the side of the bed and frowned when Draco gasped a little.

"Are they hurting this morning?" Harry asked and started massaging Draco's thighs and calves gently. Draco nodded so Harry kept rubbing for a little longer to try and ease the discomfort. "Ready now?" Harry checked.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. Harry helped him gradually into the chair and Draco was panting by the time they got him completely in to it. When they got to the bathroom, Draco's legs were starting to tingle with the uncomfortable pins and needles feeling again.

"I hate to say it, and this does not go beyond these four walls, but I'm going to have to sit to take a piss," Draco grumbled and Harry snorted at him. He flipped up the toilet lid and helped Draco over to it to sit down.

"God forbid," Harry said with a wicked grin. "At least that shower chair is still in the cubicle, even though we've hardly used it."

Draco nodded as Harry started peeling off his damp pyjama top and then hooked his fingers in his pyjama bottoms to slip them down too. Draco was frowning down at the floor. "What is it?"

"I hate to piss sitting. What a stupid concept. Bloody women," Draco whinged. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Then try harder. You're thinking about it too much. I'm not going to wait all day for you," Harry said through a yawn and Draco watched as Harry reached down and scratched his balls.

"Must you do that? I'm trying to pee here, and if you give me a hard-on, it's not going to happen," Draco complained. Harry smirked and stretched and then heard the distinct sound of Draco relieving himself.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Harry smirked again.

"It nearly was," Draco said sarcastically as Harry pulled him up and held his weight while reaching in and turning on the shower. He helped Draco step into the cubicle and sit down on the shower chair they had been provided with by the occupational therapist.

Harry quickly relieved himself, then flushed the toilet and joined Draco in the shower. "Turn it up a bit hotter, baby. The steam will help clear your nose," Draco suggested and Harry obliged, moaning gutturally as the hot water hit his skin.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… that feels good," Harry said as he leaned against the wall and enjoyed the feeling of the water all over him.

"Excuse me, shower hog!" Draco huffed. "I'm getting nothing here!" Harry moved to the side a bit so the spray could reach Draco as well.

Draco reached for the shower gel and started lathering it all over himself and passed it to Harry who did the same.

Draco was so intent on washing himself that he didn't realise Harry was leaning against the wall quite content with his eyes closed and leisurely stroking his prominent erection with the soap suds. Draco's mouth dropped open when he realised what Harry was doing. "Hey! Are you just going to stand there and have a wank while I'm right here?"

"I thought I might," Harry said smugly, without missing a beat or opening his eyes.

"But… but…" Draco spluttered. "Don't you want a hand?" he said finally. Harry opened his eyes lustfully and looked down at Draco.

"Thought you'd never ask," Harry murmured as he straddled Draco on the shower seat with both legs hanging down Draco's sides. Harry supported himself by wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and he ground intently against Draco's hips.

Draco suddenly didn't care about germs or bugs, or the feelings in his legs and was thankful he had divested himself of the facemask before getting into the shower. He leaned up and ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip and then slipped it further into Harry's mouth.

They lost themselves in a long kiss, both exploring each others mouths. Draco reached his hands around to Harry's bum and after massaging the soft cheeks gently.

**-SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED-**

Harry flopped against Draco's chest and put his head on his shoulder, coughing hoarsely.

Draco's whole body felt like jelly and he didn't want to move, but his legs were going to sleep from Harry's weight. Harry was whimpering softly into Draco's shoulder and Draco rubbed his back. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Draco asked with worry.

"That maybe wasn't such a good idea," Harry croaked. He got up off Draco and stumbled against the wall and Draco threw out an arm to steady him. Harry switched off the taps and rubbed his head. "God, I feel really dizzy." He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. Draco smacked his lips.

"You're overheating, baby." Draco leant forward carefully and grabbed a cloth with his fingers tips. He wet it with cold water and went and handed it down to Harry. "I can't bend down too well, so wipe your face and neck with that. Do you feel nauseous?" Harry shook his head.

Draco braced himself on the shower door and held his hand down to Harry. "Try and stand up, but be careful, it's slippery." Harry took Draco's hand and pulled himself up.

Draco managed to stand long enough to edge out of the shower and drop back into his wheelchair. He reached for a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist and then helped Harry do the same with another one. Harry was very woozy and Draco had to get him out of the shower at the very least.

"Draco…" Harry moaned softly. Draco looked around hastily trying to think what to do. He couldn't have Harry passing out on him again and Draco's legs were starting to feel weak and tingly again. He helped Harry out of the shower, and Harry slid down to his knees on the bathmat.

"Harry, I need to rest a bit before I can help you back to bed," Draco said. Sweat was starting to break out on his face and he knew that he had overdone things too. He wondered if he called for help, someone would hear and come.

"Just take your time…" Harry muttered weakly and tried to pull himself up off the floor but the room spun ominously. He dropped back down and put his face in his hands.

"SEVERUS!" Draco called, causing Harry to jump. Severus and Bella burst into the bathroom shortly after.

"What the fuck have you two gotten yourselves into now?" Bella squeaked.

"We kinda overdid it in the hot shower and Harry's woozy and needs to lie down but I can't help him up," Draco said feebly. Severus smacked his lips and shook his head in disbelief while Bella focussed on Harry.

"You stupid dickheads! For goodness sakes! Draco, you know the heat makes your symptoms worse! And really, Harry, you still have a fever! What were you both thinking?" Bella admonished.

Severus helped Draco dry off a bit more with another towel and wrapped it around his shoulders; Draco smiled gratefully at him.

Bella noticed Harry was slumped next to the toilet. "Are you going throw up, hon?"

"No, I just kinda landed here," Harry said and started coughing again.

"Come on. You'll be ok when you cool down," Draco coaxed and went to wheel himself, but found his arms were too weak and shaky, so Severus stepped behind him and did the honours.

They went back into the bedroom. Harry lay back on the bed and Draco fanned his face with a magazine from the bookshelf. After a few minutes, Harry sighed deeply and grinned sheepishly at Draco.

"I'm ok now." Harry mumbled. "But I'm going back to bed."

"I think that is a wise thing to do," Severus commented.

"I should slap you both," Bella said fiercely. "How stupid could you get? 'Over did it in the shower'! We all know what that means. What's wrong with a bed, like normal people? I mean, honestly! A morning fuck in a hot shower with a fever? What were you thinking, Harry?" Harry and Draco's mouths dropped open and they gaped at each other.

"Draco, where's your facemask?" Severus asked with a glare.

"Harry and I just swapped a plethora of bodily fluids in the shower, Severus. Trust me, the facemask is useless now. If I'm going to catch it, it's already happened. And besides, I fell asleep next to him last night and the mask was covering my ear when I woke up and Harry was breathing all over me, so it's far too late. I'll still take those vitamin thingies you all keep shoving down my throat, but that's all I can do, sorry," Draco said with a shrug, though he didn't sound very apologetic and Harry was giggling – probably picturing Draco with the facemask over his ear.

Bella smacked her lips and shook her head. "_Anyway_," she said pointedly. "Adam dropped some things over to you early this morning, Draco. You were still asleep."

"What things?" Draco asked.

"Just some paperwork and such," Bella replied. "Stuff for your own info regarding your contracts being voided." Draco nodded.

"I'll come through and have a look. Are you going to have a sleep, babe?" Draco asked Harry, who stretched and yawned before settling on his side.

"Yeah. For a little while, anyway," Harry answered and closed his eyes.

"I'll meet you guys out there; I need to get dressed," Draco told Severus and Bella.

"Sleep well, hon," Bella said to Harry and ruffled his hair. Harry just nodded without opening his eyes. Severus put his hand on the small of Bella's back and led her from the room.

o o o o o

Draco shuffled through the various copies of letter from his lawyers and other paperwork pertaining to him quitting his career. He just sighed, depressed, and tossed them onto the kitchen table.

An unopened envelope dropped from the pile and fluttered to the floor and Draco looked down at it curiously. He pushed himself closer and leaned down to grab it. He turned it over to the front and found _For H. Potter _scrawled across the front is a messy script.

Draco frowned. He spotted a yellow Post-It note on the floor which must have fallen off the front of the envelope, so he bent to pick that up also.

_Draco,_

_This young lad to whom you gave my card for some free samples gave me this letter to be passed on to Harry._

_Not sure what it was all about, but he mentioned that his brother knew Harry from when he lived in England and said it was important Harry got the letter. He seemed legit, so I thought it wouldn't do much harm to pass it on._

_Hope you're feeling a bit better; we all miss you._

_Regards,_

_Adam_

Draco swore nastily and didn't think twice before tearing into the letter irately. He pulled out the folded sheet and started reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life, but after seeing you again the other week, I just felt I had to write this to you._

_The last time I saw you, you were lying broken in a hospital bed, and since then that is the only image I've been able to live with. _

_I'm sure Draco spoke to you about it, but I _did _come and see you at the hospital after the accident. When they told me at work what had happened to you, I was in shock. Remus tried to dissuade me from visiting, but I just needed to see you._

_I learnt then just how much Draco did love and care for you, but it's something I've never been able to accept. _

_Anyway, I should get on to the point of my letter; that is, if you are even still reading it…_

_I just needed to tell you, Harry that I'm still in love with you. I never did get over you, despite everyone telling me that it was a lost cause, and you were obviously returning to someone that meant a great deal to you._

_I've just never been able to shake the feeling that you made your decision to leave me under a clouded judgement. Even after you moved to Australia with him, I waited months to see if you would return to me. _

_Everyone, including Ron, Hermione and Remus told me upon my queries that you were very happy with Draco in Australia. Is this true, Harry?_

_I've not been involved with anyone since we broke up, and of course, my family keeps telling me this is unhealthy. I'm not stupid; I'm well aware of how ridiculous this all must sound to you, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't move on from you. No matter how hard I try!_

_I know, I know – you're married now. But it's really not official, is it? You seemed happy enough when I saw you up on the Tower after your wedding. Draco made all the right noises that day; my brother thinks he's a god, and my Mum and Dad have been harping on at me about how obviously happy you are and that I should, again, move on. _

_I don't know what I expect to eventuate from this letter, but it's been eating me up inside and I just had to do something. _

_Harry, I beg you, if there is any doubt in your mind about your relationship with Draco, please consider giving us another go. We were so happy for over a year, and we only broke up because _he _came back. I said some horrible things back then, but you must know I didn't mean any of it?_

_I love you, Harry. _

_Yours,_

_Lucas_

Draco was seething. He crumpled the letter in an angry fist and growled. "That fucker," Draco said lowly. "He knows…" Draco started shaking furiously; he spun around as quickly as he could and wheeled himself to their bedroom. He flung the door open so forcefully it banged loudly on the wall behind it.

Harry awoke with a start and squinted towards the door. He sat up gingerly and put his glasses on, just time to see Draco approaching him with a bright red face, and a horrible look on his face.

"HOW DID THE FUCKING ARSEHOLE FIND OUT?" Draco screamed. "DID YOU TELL HIM?"

"Tell who, Draco? What's going on? What's happened!" Harry asked frantically and reached out to Draco, who pulled back violently.

"HERE'S YOUR CHANCE! A FUCKING OUT TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR INVALID HUSBAND AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Draco thrust the crushed letter into Harry's hand and Harry looked down at it, surprised.

"What is this? What's got you so upset?" Harry pleaded.

"DON'T FUCKING PLAY STUPID WITH ME! WHO DID YOU ASK TO TELL HIM I WAS SICK! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TESTING THE WATERS TO FIND AN OUT TO BEING SADDLED WITH ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! WHO WAS IT, HARRY?"

Draco was hysterical, and he had angry tears pouring down his cheeks. Harry shook his head helplessly, not daring to try and touch Draco again. He unfolded the letter and started reading quickly.

"Oh my god," Harry whispered when he finished.

"YOU STILL WANT HIM! OUR WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A SHAM! YOU ONLY TOOK ME BACK OUT OF SYMPATHY!" Draco yelled.

"I haven't spoken to him in any way, shape or form since that day at Centrepoint!" Harry argued back. "How could you think…? Oh, my god…" Harry put his hand up to his mouth.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"How could you _think_ I would do that!" Harry shrieked and threw the letter at Draco. "You thought I would go back to Lucas because you are ill? We moved past this! Why do you keep throwing this all back in my face! I don't understand how you got all this shit from that letter!" Harry's voice rose sharply as his anger increased. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO IRRATIONAL? DON'T YOU TRUST ME!"

"NOT WITH HIM STILL SNIFFING AROUND YOU! 'STILL LOVES YOU', HE SAYS, OUR MARRIAGE IS 'NOT OFFICIAL' HE SAYS. WHAT MORE OF AN OPENING DO YOU NEED, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?" Draco screamed in Harry's face so loudly that Harry flinched back in the bed.

Harry sat back and looked in horror at Draco. Draco honestly still thought that Harry wanted to leave him because of his disability; and not only that, but Harry wouldn't think twice about returning to Lucas. Draco thought Harry had told someone to tell Lucas that Draco was ill, so Harry would have a reason to leave Draco.

Harry swallowed and then got up off the bed and went to the wardrobe. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Draco snarled. "GET BACK HERE AND FACE THIS, YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

Harry pulled a small suitcase from the top of the cupboard and started throwing some clothes in sporadically.

"HARRY!" Draco screeched hysterically. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm leaving, Draco," Harry said softly. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be your punching bag any longer. You don't believe a word I say, you don't trust me, you yell at me all the time, you have no faith in my feelings for you, and my love for you is not enough for you to realise that I would _never_ do any of the things you just accused me of. I can't believe that after everything you would take the words of some letter from an insignificant person over everything I have said and done to show you that you are the world to me, no matter what." Harry pulled on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. "I love you, unbelievably so, but…I just… can't do this anymore…" he repeated before picking up the suitcase and walking out the door.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Runs and quickly hides So, so sorry, but this had to be done! There are 'issues' that need resolving before the end of the fic. I am just sitting here imagining the comments I am going to get ending the chapter like this – please no rampaging hippogriffs or Howlers! _

_I've had one reader ask if Draco's success in the erection department meant he was in remission. Unfortunately, no. With MS, the person suffers what they refer to as "attacks". These are episodes when the MS symptoms worsen for a period of time. Generally, the person will come out of an attack and the symptoms will ease again. Bear in mind, however, that every MS patient is different. Some have very infrequent and mild attacks, and others with an aggressive form can have regular, severe attacks that you can set your clock to. My brother is, unfortunately, in the latter category – he has attacks every three months almost on the dot and generally he spends time in hospital and in a wheelchair with each attack. Eventually he regains the use of his legs and the symptoms ease (though never completely), making him feel almost 'normal' and allowing him to return to work and to his usual routine. This is what I am portraying with Draco; we are seeing his symptoms easing from his first attack. Whilst some MS sufferers can go months and years without an attack, almost like a form of remission, it never does "go away". I haven't illustrated Draco's MS as a mild nor severely aggressive form – it's somewhere in between; and like any other person diagnosed with MS, the only way Draco will know what form his illness will take is to live with it and learn from each episode. It's a pretty harsh thing, but I have been unbelievably inspired by many people with MS that I have met. At the end of the day, it's one's frame of mind (not their attitude) that will determine how they cope with the disability. I just want everyone to be aware that whilst MS is very much a main issue of this fic, the other prominent issue is the dynamic of Harry and Draco's relationship: how they work through and react to difference situations both independently and together. Some of the readers have thought I've been harsh on our boys ;) Possibly, but I had to do this to portray a relationship that wasn't all hearts, flowers and fluff. _

_On a lighter note, I participated in a Drawble by Mayflo on her A Posse Ad Esse Art Journal. It's H/D of course and written very quickly on the spur of the moment. You can find a link to it on my LiveJournal if you want to read it and check out the AMAZING art Maylfo drew to go with my small fic (there is a link to my Journal on my author profile)._

_-Fans herself- It's VERY NC-17, so beware if you are underage or aren't into that :) _

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	29. Chapter 28

_Thanks to my Beta, Sakai Michiba:)_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 28 **

"Oh, fucking no," Bella whispered as she and Severus watched in horror as Harry stalked down the hall from the bedrooms and out the front door with his bag.

"Shit," Severus muttered and Bella nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was just another screaming match!" Bella cried. "Why is he leaving!"

"I suspect Draco went a step too far," Severus said sadly.

"I'm going after him," Bella said and turned to chase Harry but Severus grabbed her gently by her elbow to stop her.

"If Harry has been pushed to the point of leaving without saying anything then you must give him some space at the moment," Severus told her. "If he wanted to confide in you or any of us, he would have spoken to us before leaving."

"Then I'm going in to Draco!" Bella snapped and Severus sighed in slight impatience.

"They are not children, Bella," Severus said. "Leave it for a short while and then if Draco does not emerge from his room, we will go and ensure he is ok."

"Fuck, you're so infuriating sometimes!" Bella exploded and started pacing.

"It will do no good for you to interfere," Severus reasoned. "I know how you feel; a large part of me wants to race in and save them too, but they are not only grown men, they are married and you need to let them deal with their relationship issues alone."

"I know!" Bella said in exasperation. "They just… they… well, the pair of them are the epitome of love and if _they_ can't make it work, what hope is there for the rest of us?"

Severus had no answer for her and he looked away in defeat; he was certainly no expert in love and relationships and didn't know how to reassure her.

o o o o o

An hour later, there had still been neither sight nor sound of Draco. Bella gave Severus yet another glare and stuck her chin out angrily.

Severus sighed and threw up his hands. "Alright," he relented, "I will go in a check on him."

"Don't yell at him," Bella warned and Severus gave her an exasperated look.

"Why would I possibly yell at him?"

"I don't know, " Bella huffed. "But just don't." Severus growled slightly in annoyance. No wonder he'd never gotten too far into a serious relationship before. Women were just too confusing.

Severus considered arguing back, but knew he'd just be fighting a losing battle. Bella was feisty and ferociously protective of Harry and Draco. Severus just shook his head and turned to make his way towards Harry and Draco's bedroom.

Severus knocked lightly on the door in case Draco was sleeping. When there was no answer, he pushed the door open and found Draco curled up in a quivering ball on the bed clutching a crumpled bit of paper in his hand.

Draco wasn't crying, though it was obvious that he had been not too long ago. The pillow cradling his head was damp from tears and his blond hair was stuck to his sweaty face and obscuring his eyes.

Severus sat down on the bed beside Draco and smoothed the hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear. Draco opened his eyes and looked miserably up at Severus.

"He's left me," Draco whispered as a tiny tear escape from the corner of his eye and trickled slowly down his face. "He left and I can't even remember exactly what we argued about."

"You don't remember?" Severus couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. Draco shook his head and then buried his face into the pillows with a choked whimper.

It was only then that Severus remembered that Draco's short-term memory was affected by the MS. He could do something at one moment and ten minutes later have forgotten he did it entirely. Severus distinctly remembered one such time about a week before Draco was diagnosed that Draco had turned the oven on to roast dinner and Harry had found it almost two hours later. Draco hadn't remembered even being in the kitchen, let alone putting the oven on.

"It was something to do with this…" Draco handed the crumpled paper to Severus. "I'm furious at what's written there, but I don't remember what I said to Harry! I… I think I just snapped. I was supposed to be angry at Lucas! I… I think I blacked out for a bit after he left."

Severus smoothed out the paper and scanned the contents of the letter quickly; a frown creasing his forehead. This wasn't good. From reading the letter, Severus could guess rather accurately what Draco may have said (or rather shouted) at Harry to instigate Harry's departure.

"What was the last thing you remember, Draco?" Severus asked in concern.

"Harry packing his bag, telling me he loved me but that he couldn't do this anymore, and then…" Draco broke off in a sob. "Oh god! He hates me! He's not coming back! I've hurt him so much!" Severus patted Draco gently on the back.

"You just said yourself that Harry told you he loved you," Severus pointed out but this only caused Draco to cry harder.

"He didn't mean it!" Draco wailed. "He still left me!"

"Draco –" Severus started.

"He should've left! I don't deserve him! I'm an arsehole; nothing but a burden to him!" Draco was nearing hysteria. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT HIM!" Draco rolled onto his stomach and the sobs were muffled by the pillow.

Severus sighed. There was going to be no getting through to Draco just now; he was simply too distraught. On the other hand, he couldn't just up and leave him alone, sobbing his heart out into his husband's pillow.

Bella burst into the room than and balked at the door. She looked torn between racing over and comforting her best friend, and berating him for causing his husband to walk out. The former won out and she hurried over, climbed up onto the bed and pulled Draco into her lap, cradling his head to her chest while he cried.

"I want him back!" Draco cried.

"Draco, love, what happened between you two?" Bella asked gently and she could feel Draco just shake his head against her.

"He doesn't remember," Severus told her and she frowned in confusion. Severus mouthed "his memory" to her over the top of Draco's head and look of horrified recognition crossed Bella's face. This was not good.

Bella reached over and picked up the phone extension next to their bed and dialled in Harry's mobile number. All three of them looked up in surprise when a ringing from a pair of jeans lying on the floor next to the dresser alerted them that Harry had left his mobile phone behind.

"He doesn't care!" Draco sobbed.

"Stop that shit this instant, Malfoy!" Bella snapped. "I will not sit here and listen to you accuse Harry of not loving you or caring for you! He has stuck by your side since day one and I will not allow you to spew this rot about his lack of feelings for you! You may not remember what you said, but surely you are not stupid enough to realise that you must have said some hurtful things to push Harry to need to be away from you! Snap out of it, Draco, or you will lose him forever!" By the time Bella was finished, she was red-faced and panting.

Draco pulled away from her; his silvery eyes were wide and filled with tears. "Get out," Draco croaked. "I want to be alone." Draco pulled himself to the other side of the bed and lay down with is back to them.

Bella and Severus shared a wary glance before reluctantly getting up and leaving the room.

o o o o o

"Why did you say that to him!" Severus exploded as soon as they reached the kitchen. "_You_ told _me_ not to yell at him and you turn around and do just that!"

Bella whirled around and glared at him. "I did _not_ yell at him! I firmly told him a few home truths that he needed to hear!"

"Harry just walked out on him! Do you have no tact?" Severus cried and started pacing angrily.

"Draco is beyond tact right now, Severus!" Bella sneered. "None of us knows exactly what was said, but what I _do_ know is that it's pushed Harry to breaking point and after everything they've been through, it must've been serious for Harry to leave! Have you not heard some of the things Draco has been screaming at Harry recently? Harry has put up with utter _shit_ lately! Whatever was said between them this time was worse; much worse. But despite all that, I'm not going to let Draco sit there and accuse Harry of not caring for him! Harry doesn't deserve to be kicked in the nuts like that!" Bella was almost shrieking by the time she had finished.

Remus and Tonks rushed into the room at that point and took in the angry faces of Severus and Bella with concern. "What is going on here?" Remus demanded. "We could hear the shouting from the front driveway!"

"Harry's walked out on Draco and Severus here wants to cater to Draco's self pity when Draco himself was the likely cause of Harry leaving!" Bella snarled and frowned at Severus, who just sighed and looked away.

"What? Wait a minute!" Tonks cried. "Harry left? When did this happen?"

"About an hour and a half ago," Severus told her. "We heard Draco screaming from the bedroom, but we couldn't hear what was being said. Next thing we know, Harry's stalking out of the house with a packed suitcase without so much as a glance at us. He got in his car and left, without even taking his mobile phone."

Remus scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Oh no," he murmured. "Do you know what it was about?"

"No!" Bella shouted at the same time as Severus said "Yes." Bella huffed in exasperation.

"You weren't thinking of telling me what it was about?" she accused.

"I didn't have a chance! You jumped down my throat the minute we were out of Draco's hearing distance!" Severus argued.

"Look you two, just calm down," Remus urged. "Let's sit down and talk about this." They each took a chair at the dining table and Severus pulled Lucas's creased letter from his pocket.

"This is what instigated it," Severus said. Remus, Tonks and Bella all gathered around the letter to read it.

Remus was the first to finish reading and he swore uncharacteristically and stood up abruptly to put the kettle on while he cleared his head.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! WHY IS HE BACK PESTERING HARRY AFTER ALL THIS TIME!" Bella roared. Severus just turned and looked at her.

"Don't you think your reaction would have been somewhat similar to how Draco reacted?" Severus asked her quietly and she stopped and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh god," was Bella's muffled reply. "Why didn't you stop me yelling at him! Oh, I'm such a nasty bitch!" Severus shook his head and moved over to hug her.

"No you aren't," Severus soothed. "You're just stuck between trying to look after Harry and look after Draco at the same time."

"I need to go and apologise to him!" Bella cried and jumped up. Severus just pulled her back down again.

"Just leave him be, love," Severus insisted. "He wants to be alone. He's too upset to do anything at the moment."

"Surely Draco wouldn't have thought Harry would want Lucas back?" Tonks said in disbelief, reading parts of the letter again. Remus came back with a pot of tea and sat down.

"Draco's not been thinking rationally lately," Remus reasoned. "His self-esteem is so low right now that I suspect he accused Harry of wanting to go back to Lucas because Draco himself was now disabled. That has been a common issue in their arguments lately."

"No," Tonks whispered. "Surely not?" She watched Remus and Severus share a pointed look and she gasped. "I don't understand. That day at the Tower, Harry put Lucas firmly in his place and from what Hermione said, Draco sealed the deal by telling Lucas to get over it. He wasn't threatened by Lucas at all then!"

"This was all before Draco's diagnosis, Tonks," Severus said. "Draco thinks he's useless now. In fact, he can't understand why Harry wants to stay with him."

"What more can Harry do to convince him, though?" Bella pleaded. "He's bent over backwards to prove that Draco means the world to him. Why would Draco think Harry would even consider leaving him to return to Lucas; despite this fucking letter!"

"Fear," Remus said quietly after a few moments of silence and everyone looked at him in confusion. "This," Remus pointed to the letter, "is Draco's greatest fear. Someone coming and taking Harry away from him, despite how irrational we all know those fears are. Draco knows Harry loves him but he is just so scared he will lose him, which is why he has been lashing out since he was diagnosed. Draco feels that if he is anything but perfect, he is at risk of some unknown force blowing in and whipping Harry away from him. This letter is just completely bad timing. If it came before Draco was diagnosed, he probably would have just scoffed at it. Right now, however, he is struggling with his emotions and can't control his feelings; he is still trying to accept that this disability is a serious flaw in his immaculate life. He thinks that he is so useless and such a burden on Harry just now that Harry is going to be tempted by Lucas's offer and just cut his losses and go back to Lucas."

"Harry wouldn't do that!" Tonks cried.

"Of course he wouldn't!" Remus agreed. "_We_ all know that, but Draco can't see it."

"But wouldn't Harry realise all of this? He knows Draco's insecurities, why would be still leave?" Bella asked in a tiny voice and Remus sighed.

"I think it would be because Harry has had enough. His own emotions have been stretched to the limit and he possibly just needs some time away," Remus reasoned. "You also have to understand how hurt Harry would have been if Draco was accusing him of still having feelings for Lucas and wanting to return to him. That would be the ultimate kick in the guts for Harry after everything he has been through with Draco."

"What are we supposed to do now!" Bella said and started crying softly.

"Nothing, unfortunately, darling," Severus said and patted her back. "This is one thing they need to deal with themselves."

o o o o o

A week passed and Harry made no contact with any of them. They didn't know where he was staying or how far he'd gone. Bella was starting to get worried; she thought Harry would at least try to contact one of them to enquire about Draco's health.

From the day Harry walked out, Draco was on a downward spiral. He sunk into a depression so severe that made it difficult for anyone to get through to him. It was almost as if a part of Draco died when Harry left.

Draco had taken to just lying in bed day after day without saying a word to anyone. He only washed and changed his clothing when someone came in and forced him to do so. His eating deteriorated rapidly and one out of every two meals he vomited back up. This wasn't intentional; his body just seemed to begin to reject food during his depression. He wouldn't eat himself, and would only accept food if someone spoon-fed him. Whoever's turn it was to feed him would have to wait about twenty minutes with a bucket after the meal was ingested to see if it would be brought back up. Severus, Bella, Remus and Tonks were all takings turns in caring for Draco. Before, Draco would hardly let anyone but Harry help him with things; now he just didn't seem to care who it was.

Draco's depression seemed to exacerbate his other MS symptoms. His hands were constantly shaking, he seemed to be in pain a lot of the time and the incontinence worsened to the point that they were rarely getting him to the toilet in time and were now simply relying on the nursing aids so Draco wasn't uncomfortable.

Severus had called Doctor Watt, who had come over immediately. She suspected Draco had had another attack and strongly advised he be readmitted to hospital, but Severus just felt that would be the end of Draco. Instead, the doctor, knowing Draco didn't cope in hospital the first time when his emotional state was precarious, reluctantly arranged for a nurse to come visit Draco daily to give him injections of nutrition supplements and also to do some physiotherapy on his legs whilst he was immobile and to ensure he was bathed properly every day. Fiona also arranged for further aids for Draco's incontinence to avoid too much discomfort or embarrassment for him. She finally left with firm instructions to locate Harry as a matter of urgency and insisted Draco be admitted to hospital at the slightest sign his symptoms were worsening again.

Severus stood out on the back deck watching the water lapping gently at the foreshores. He was in deep contemplation and was trying to deal with the many emotions stirring inside him. Bella sat just behind him; keeping him company without intruding on his private space and thoughts.

Severus and Remus had decided that morning that they would arrange for Draco to be admitted to hospital the following day. Draco had woken up with a mild fever and had trouble staying awake. Although this didn't seem to be anything serious, and possibly just a result of being with Harry when he was sick, Severus felt it was time to follow the doctor's orders.

No one had been able to track Harry down and Severus had to keep telling himself that it had only been one week since Harry left. Severus was now battling distinct guilt over putting Draco back in hospital, knowing how much Draco despised it.

Severus sighed. "He's going to hate me," he murmured and Bella tutted sympathetically.

"In the state he is in at the moment, I doubt he will even protest," Bella said sadly.

"He's just given up," Severus said helplessly. "There was nothing else I could do. I'm so worried. I even called that psychologist and spoke to her about the situation. She told me stress is often associated with the worsening or onset of an MS attack. None of us can deny that Draco isn't going to fight if he thinks he's got nothing to fight for. Harry is his reason for living. Remember what happened when he moved to Australia the first time?"

"I could _never_ forget that," Bella said softly and felt her eyes burn as she remembered discovering Draco lying face down on the bathroom floor in a pool of his own vomit with an empty bottle of sleeping pills in his hand.

The screen door slid open and Severus turned to see who it was. Harry stepped through the door and placed his suitcase on the deck. He looked like he hadn't slept the whole time he was away and he was dressed in old, worn clothes. He was unshaven and his hair was ruffled and he had tiny worry lines across his forehead.

"Is Draco ok?" were the first words out of Harry's mouth.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thanks for you wonderful reviews. That last chapter had the biggest response yet! I expected to get flamed etc. I am glad that some of you are seeing the picture from both Harry and Draco's point of view; that it what I was hoping to achieve._

_Someone asked if MS is a terminal illness… no, it's not; or not in the sense that most people classify a terminal illness. One would say it's a palliative illness as opposed to a terminal illness – in other words, it's there for life and can be treated but there is no cure. There are some VERY extreme cases where people will die from MS, but generally most sufferers live to normal life expectancy. _

_I've had another comment about the non-magic thing. I have responded to this in previous Author's notes, but I will just say again that the reason I made both this and 'Summer Rain' non-magic was because I wanted to illustrate how serious MS is for those who have it. I could not do this with magical remedies and such available. I have mentioned before that I wrote a huge portion of 'Everything Was Perfect…' BEFORE I wrote SR, so in a sense, SR is more of a prequel to this story. When writing SR, I knew what issues I needed to cover in it to compliment what was dealt with in EWP. I wanted to write these two stories to 1) tackle an issue that was close to my heart to see how I coped with it, and 2) play around with JKR's characters and give my take on them :) I have nothing against the magical side of things, in fact I LOVE reading the fics that people write that include the magic, but my reasons for writing this lay completely in characterisations and the MS issue. I don't feel I could've worked either storyline as well if I included extensive magic in them. You may be pleased to know that Magic is in my next fic :)_

_Only two chapters and the Epilogue left to go everyone! I'm really going to miss you all! Some of you have made me laugh and cry with your comments. You have all actually given me the confidence to attempt writing my own original novel which I hope may be published one day. Feedback is the biggest gift for a writer, and you have all given me this religiously so – THANK YOU!_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	30. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 29**

Harry flew up the hallway to their bedroom and flung open the door. The room was darkened, with only a small amount of light coming from the bedside lamp. When he saw the sight before him he burst into tears.

Draco was prone in the bed; staring glassy-eyed at the roof. Tonks was sitting next to him holding his hand and she started when Harry burst into the room. She moved away from the bed when Harry hurried over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Oh my god, what have I done!" Harry sobbed. He turned and looked at Tonks. "I didn't know this would happen to him! It's all my fault!"

Tonks was about to reach out and pat Harry on the back to reassure him, but she pulled back in surprise when Draco slowly brought a hand up to the back of Harry's head and patted it gently. This was the first positive response from Draco in days and Tonks had to make a hasty exit from the room before she, herself, started crying.

"Harry…" Draco whispered, his breath hitching. "You're back."

"Draco, I'm sorry!" Harry choked out. "I didn't know you would get so sick without me! I… thought you be ok for a little while with the others. I was so selfish; I didn't even think."

"I… I didn't think you would come back…" Draco slurred. Harry swallowed his guilt and drew in a shaky breath when he heard how ill Draco sounded.

"Of course I was going to come back!" Harry cried. "I just needed some time."

Draco blinked a few times to clear his vision, but it didn't get much better. He tried to sit up but whimpered when he felt the now familiar pain in his limbs. "I thought you hated me," Draco said miserably as he rolled stiffly onto his side.

"Hate you? Baby, I love you." Harry bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's forehead. "I just… you said some horrible things to me… It was too much; I couldn't take it and needed to get away…" Harry trailed off and frowned, remembering the awful argument with Draco. When Draco remained silent, Harry looked down and found that Draco was staring at him with a worried look on his face. "What is it?"

Draco gulped audibly. "I… I… don't remember what I said to you, Harry." Draco buried his face in his pillow, obviously ashamed or disgusted with himself. Harry stiffened slightly.

"You mean, you don't remember what you said, or you don't remember the argument?" Harry asked and took Draco's hand. When Draco pulled his face out of the pillow, tears were pooling in his silver eyes.

Draco took a shaky breath. "I remember arguing with you. I remember the letter, but…" Draco's voice broke and he cleared his throat. "I don't remember what I said to you to make you leave! I know I was really angry about Lucas's letter and I know I was thinking some pretty bad things. I was ropeable at Lucas… but I just… what did I say, Harry?" Draco pleaded.

Harry kept hold of Draco's hand but looked away. He could play the horrible scene over and over in his head with unbelievable clarity, but he didn't know what good it would do for Draco to know all the irrational things he said. Harry couldn't help the tiny flicker of exasperation he felt deep down inside at Draco not being able to remember the awful things he said that hurt Harry so badly.

"You, um, accused me of wanting to go back to Lucas because you were sick," Harry said quietly. "You thought I'd gotten someone to tell Lucas about your condition so I would be able to go back to him and move on from you because you were a burden. You called me a bastard and a coward; two things I've never heard you call me before… I think you honestly believed I wanted to go back to Lucas. You… you really hurt me, Draco."

"I was so angry, but that's no excuse," Draco said regretfully. "I guess I was petrified too."

"Of what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Losing you," Draco whispered. Harry sighed and leaned over Draco to give him a reassuring hug. "It's all so hard and I just don't understand…" Draco sniffled and revelled in Harry's soothing hug. "I don't understand why you want to stay with me when I'm like this. I _really_ don't get it, Harry." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know what more to do or say to convince you that I love you; you are my world and I'm not going to leave you!" Harry said desperately. "I thought we'd gotten past all of this. That was why I was so hurt by the things you said. I just go to the point where I felt so tired of trying to convince you of my love for you that I was starting to think that you were _wanting_ me to leave."

"Why would I want you to leave?" Draco squeaked. "I love you! I need you! I want to be with you forever!" Harry said nothing and just gave Draco a pointed look in response to his comments. Draco sunk back into the pillows with a look of shocked realisation on his face.

"Despite everything, Draco, you are flawless in my eyes," Harry said and gave Draco a tiny smile. "I don't care that you have MS, or that you can't walk, or that I will have to spend the rest of my life taking care of you. I just want to be with you. I love you; _every_ part of you and I don't understand why you won't believe me when I say all that." Harry stood up and walked over to the window. He pulled open the curtain slightly to look out at the water with a sad sigh. "I thought we could help each other through anything, but I just don't have the energy to repeatedly reassure you of my love for you. I always thought you'd know that was just a given…" Harry turned and looked at Draco briefly before pulling open the glass sliding door and stepping out onto the deck, leaving Draco alone.

o o o o o

"Harry?" Harry was leaning on the railing of the deck staring down at their swimming pool. He'd be out there alone for close to two hours now. His eyes flicked to Bella as she came up beside him before returning to gaze at their back yard. "Draco's worried about you; he wants you to come inside to talk."

"Talking doesn't seem to do any good anymore," Harry mumbled forlornly. Bella put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a little squeeze.

"I know how hard this has been on you, hon," Bella told him with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know the half of it, Bell," Harry replied and shook his head.

"Draco says he's worried because you think he doesn't know you love him," Bella said tentatively. "Is that it?"

"In the bare minimum of explanations, I guess," Harry relented and then shook his head. "No, that's not really it at all. It's more that I just feel that if I have to keep convincing him I love him and want to be with him, then we are having more problems than I realised." Harry ran his fingers through his hair helplessly. "I understood at first that he was going to need reassurance about a lot of things. I want to help him as much as I can to ease his suffering even just a little bit, but I never once thought I would have to repeatedly reassure him that I loved him and wouldn't leave him! Yet, that's been an issue in just about every argument we've had since he was diagnosed. Then this thing with Lucas completely threw me! I've not seen or spoken to Lucas since that day at Centrepoint Tower and before that the last I saw him was when I broke up with him. I had no clue he still had feelings for me and as far as I'm concerned, it's irrelevant that he does! That's Lucas's issue and not mine. I have no intentions to see or speak to the man again. It just hurt so much that Draco would think I would even _consider_ leaving him, let alone going back to Lucas! It makes me feel like a complete arsehole. You don't know what it feels like to think that your love and support for your husband must be so lacking that you have to keep reassuring him every ten minutes! I don't know what more I could do to fix that, but I would _never_ leave him! That's all I've been able to think about this past week! I would never do something like that!"

Harry turned abruptly away from Bella when a few tears escaped from the corners of his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't…" Harry spun around and found Draco sitting in his wheelchair in the doorway through to their room. "I heard everything you said. I'm so sorry, baby," Draco said softly.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked incredulously. "You can't remember what we argued about!"

"No, but I remember how angry I felt and a lot of that was directed unfairly at you," Draco sighed. "It was Lucas I should've been angry at but I was just so petrified I would lose you. Yet again, I didn't once consider how you might feel with this; I exploded before thinking again and for that I am sorry. Sorry seems to be the only thing I can say to you lately."

"You don't have to apologise. I don't blame you, Draco. I'm just hurt," Harry explained softly.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Draco choked out and looked away. "_Ever_. I love you."

"I love you too," Harry replied. "You know that, right?" Draco swallowed and nodded.

"I'm going to go and irritate Severus," Bella said and discreetly left Harry and Draco alone.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Draco," Harry scolded when he took in his husband's appearance again. "You aren't well and I can see from the look on your face that you're in pain." Harry started to move towards Draco but Draco held up a hand and Harry stopped straight away.

"Wait," Draco said and took a deep breath and reached down to flick the breaks on his chair before gripping the armrests so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"No! Draco, don't!" Harry cried frantically as Draco tried to push himself up from the chair. "It's too soon! You're too weak and ill! Draco!"

Draco just ignored him and glared determinedly down at the floor in front of him. Before he was even completely standing, sweat was pouring from his forehead and dripping into his eyes. He grunted in exertion and gasped in relief when he pulled himself up and held tightly onto the door jam.

Harry ignored any possible protests that may come from his husband and was at Draco's side in moments; but he didn't try to force Draco back into the chair. The look of sheer determination on Draco's face was enough to convince Harry to just let Draco go with this and hope he didn't become depressed and angry again if he didn't succeed.

Harry wrapped his arms securely around Draco's waist and held him up. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and gripped it until his nails were almost drawing blood, but Harry just ignored the pain.

Draco bit down on his lower lip and screwed his face up and tried to catch his breath. "Just a few steps…" he muttered to himself more than Harry and Harry's heart was breaking at his husband's efforts.

The inevitable tears started pouring down Draco's face as the pain became almost unbearable, but he still persisted. After a few moments, he managed to take his first minute step and Harry supported him as he moved forward.

Soon Draco had taken three steps forward before collapsing; Harry managed to ease him back into the chair and Draco bent over and dry retched from the pain. Harry knelt down and rubbed Draco's back, brushing soft kisses to Draco's temple and murmuring encouraging sounds in his ear.

Harry quickly stood up and wheeled Draco back into their bedroom. He lifted Draco out of the chair and laid him on the bed. Draco's shirt was dripping with perspiration, so Harry hurried around their room and into their en suite to gather some thing to freshen Draco up. By the time Harry had gotten a clean t-shirt on Draco and washed his face and neck with a cool cloth, Draco had fallen into an exhausted slumber.

o o o o o

Draco slept for the rest of that day and right through the night. He hadn't even stirred when Harry changed him into his pyjamas the night before. After that, Harry had sat crossed-legged on the bed for about an hour and just watched Draco sleeping. He thought about many things and couldn't stop himself wondering what was to come for them. Before climbing into bed and cuddling up to Draco, Harry finally came to realise things were just to be. It was all beyond their control and their love was the only certain thing. Despite all the nasty words and arguments of late, Harry couldn't help but smile when he realised that he and Draco had managed to get through thick and thin and still come out at the other end deeply in love.

When Harry came out of the shower the next morning wrapped in just a towel, he found Draco awake and lying on his side watching Harry cross the room to the bed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Harry cooed with a smile, that he was relieved to see returned.

"Morning," Draco croaked and then was overtaken by a wide yawn.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he plopped down on the bed beside Draco and bent down to give Draco a good morning kiss.

"Sore and tired," Draco admitted. "But surprisingly better than I have been in weeks. I actually walked a bit Harry!" Draco's face broke into a wide grin and Harry's heart soared.

"You don't know how happy it makes me feel to see your beautiful smile, baby," Harry murmured as he pulled Draco's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I'm very proud of you."

Draco scoffed. "It's nothing I haven't done before." Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Draco, you were determined to start walking again and you did! That is an amazing feat considering not even the doctor could tell you if you would use your legs again!" Harry insisted.

"I don't want to be treated like an invalid, Harry," Draco said quietly. "Can we not go overboard with this? I'm happy I did what I was determined to do, but I don't want to feel like a toddler who's just done their first shit in the potty. It hurt like fucking hell and I might not be able to do it when I try again, so let's just take it as it comes alright?" Harry nodded in understanding.

"Are you hungry? You slept all day yesterday and Severus told me you haven't been holding down your food too well," Harry said.

"A little, but can I ask you something first?" Draco questioned softly.

"Anything, baby," Harry answered and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Are we ok?" Draco whispered, his grey eyes pleading with Harry.

"We're getting there," Harry replied and pulled Draco up into his arms for a warm hug.

o o o o o

Over the next few weeks, Draco worked hard at regaining the use of his legs. With the encouraging feat of Draco taking even just a few steps, albeit with great difficulty, Dr Watt told them it was a positive sign in Draco's prognoses to indicate that he would walk again. In light of this, Dr Watt ordered Draco to start physiotherapy on a daily basis to strengthen the muscles that had deteriorated from lack of use.

Draco was now able to walk short distances without his wheelchair, which meant he could be mobile around the house, although he needed the support of a walking frame and required Harry's assistance with a lot of things. His other MS symptoms seemed to be improving also and Dr Watt was confident Draco was nearing the end of his first attack and felt that he would not need the wheelchair or walking frame in the not too distant future.

It was now only a few weeks before Christmas and Draco had officially announced his retirement from the fashion industry due to illness. As a result, he got mountains of fan mail from well-wishers which helped keep his spirits up, though he was a little spooked by some of the letters from young women offering to come a nurse him. Harry just laughed and commented that they only wanted to give him sponge baths. The ones Draco like the best were from little children accompanied by drawings and such. Their fridge was now plastered with an array of children's artwork which brought a smile to Draco's face every time he was in the kitchen.

Harry and Draco's arguments had become infrequent and Draco seemed to be regaining some self-confidence and acceptance that Harry wasn't going to run out on him simply because he was ill.

Neither Harry nor Draco knew what was going to come with their life now that they had to learn to live in a whole new way, but at the moment their primary focus was on getting Draco well for the time being and working on keeping their relationship as strong as it always had been.

They were now relaxing together in their hot tub after having rather indiscreetly requested that Severus, Remus and Tonks leave them alone for the night and _not_ come within the vicinity of the hot tub.

Draco had just finished a particularly intense physio session and his muscles were screaming in discomfort and he just wanted to sink down into the warm, bubbly water with his husband and relax completely.

Draco gave a long, deep, satisfied moan as he sank into the water and laid back and closed his eyes. Harry chuckled.

"Good?" Harry asked as he sat down and pulled Draco in between his legs and started kneading his shoulders.

"Uhhhhhhnnnnghhhh…." Draco moaned. "Better now! Fuck your fingers are talented! Don't you dare fucking stop!"

"I won't, I won't!" Harry laughed and continued to massage Draco's back and shoulders. Draco soon settled in to making soft noises of pleasure and his eyes slipped shut and he dropped his head back onto Harry's shoulder.

"Would you hate me if I said I didn't feel like sex just now?" Draco mumbled. Harry smacked his lips.

"Why would I?" Harry asked in exasperation. "I know how hard my physio sessions used to be. I wasn't up for sex for at least twenty-four hours afterwards. You must be exhausted. I'd be suspicious of your stamina if you wanted a shag or two."

"Maybe later…" Draco muttered and it sounded awfully like he was nodding off. A few moments later, Draco was snoring and Harry snorted but kept Draco cradled in his arms while his husband napped in the soothing water.

Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck softly before relaxing back and revelling in the amazing feeling of simply having Draco completely relaxed and content in his arms. At that moment, Harry felt that nothing could breach this moment with is husband.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Thank you all again for your reviews. You have such lovely things to say! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this fic – I'll admit I was VERY hesitant about posting this and the reactions I would get. 99.9 has been nothing but positive and I am eternally grateful for that._

_To the reader who mentioned the Bee Sting Therapy for MS :) That was tried on my brother some years ago, and unfortunately had no positive results. Like you, however, I have heard that it has helped many MS sufferers and it is certainly a positive step in finding a cure. _

_I just want to say that anyone who wants to make a donation towards research for MS, contact your local MS Society. Most countries have one and a simple Google search in your country should locate the MS Society's homepage with contact details._

_Chapter 29 everyone :( I don't want this to end just as much as a lot of you! I've so enjoyed getting to know some of you and I've made some lovely friends. If anyone is interested in having a chat at any time, you can find my AOL or MSN messengers alias's on my Author Profile, as well as my LiveJournal and email address._

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	31. Chapter 30

_Thanks to Sakai Michiba, who has been a fabulous Beta right through this whole thing and has kindly agreed to Beta my next fic :) _

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Chapter 30**

Something gently pulled Harry from the depths of sleep, but at first his head was too fuzzy to realise what it was. He stretched a little and then stilled when he realised…

There was a very warm, very wet mouth wrapped around his dick!

"Dra –" Harry squeaked. "Ohhhh fuck!" Harry moaned as Draco gave a particularly eager suck. Harry felt his head spin as his husband quite expertly serviced his morning erection, and Harry lay there and obliged him completely. "Mmmmm… oh god… don't stop… oh yes…"

It wasn't more than a few moments later that Harry bucked up and came violently in Draco's mouth with nothing more than a soft whimper.

Draco sat up and licked his lips, grinning all the while at his heaving, sweaty mess of a husband. "Merry Christmas, baby," Draco purred and crawled up the bed and planted a long, deep kiss on Harry's lips.

"Umm… what?" Harry mumbled and finally opened his eyes. "Oh yeah! Merry Christmas!" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and smiled contentedly. "Some wake up call! What was all that about?" Draco shrugged.

"I want to go open presents and you slept through the alarm," Draco explained and gave Harry another kiss.

"Hmmm… I just got the best present available." Harry grinned. "Talk about a dream come true!" Draco snorted and lay his head down on Harry's chest.

"Yes, I heard the sort of dream you were having," Draco smirked. "_… Mmm… oh yes… please… oh Draco…_" Draco mimicked.

"Oh, lucky I murmured the right name then," Harry said cheekily and pinched Draco's bum. Draco jumped in surprise and then smacked Harry softly on the arm.

"So, tell me what you were dreaming about," Draco said lightly and climbed off Harry to sit on the edge of the bed to pull his bathrobe on.

"You, me, sunset, _our_ beach, a blanket, no clothes…"

"Fuck…" Draco whispered and closed his eyes and threw his head back at the imagery. "When?"

"Tonight…" Harry murmured and crawled up behind Draco and slipped a leg on either side of Draco's hips, kissing the back of Draco's neck. "Tomorrow… forever…" Draco whimpered and let himself fall back into Harry's embrace. "But right now, I have to take a much needed piss, and then someone mentioned presents?" Harry jumped up and Draco groaned and the loss of contact.

"I expect you to carry through with bringing that dream into reality, Mr Potter-Malfoy!" Draco huffed and pushed down on his erection to will it away.

Harry turned and grinned, wriggling his bum suggestively at his husband. "I plan on it…" Harry winked and disappeared into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

o o o o o

Draco and Harry came into their living room hand in hand, still clad in their pyjamas and bathrobes, to find that Bella, Severus, Remus and Tonks were already there waiting for them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Harry cried and raced over to give everyone a hug. Draco was a little more restrained in his Christmas greetings, while Harry plonked himself down in between Remus and Tonks with a grin. "I'm so glad you two decided to stay for Christmas, even though Draco is doing much better."

"It just made sense," Tonks answered as she patted Harry's knee. "I've grown to love this place; it gave us an excuse to stay longer."

"I wish you weren't going back tomorrow. It's been great having you close again," Harry murmured and looked up at the Christmas tree wistfully.

"We'll be back often, Harry," Remus assured him. "We promise." Harry nodded and smiled again.

"Are we going to do this present thing now?" Harry asked and Draco nodded eagerly.

"Presents, and then breakfast, I say!" Bella piped up.

"Do you think of nothing but your stomach?" Draco sniffed.

"Do you think of nothing but your hair?" Bella retorted and Harry smirked at Draco's offended expression.

Harry got up and went over to the tree, plucking a Santa hat off one of the branches and plonking it on Draco's head. "There you go, baby. You play Santa this year," Harry kissed Draco on the forehead.

"Play Santa?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We take turns at giving out the presents each year," Draco explained as he eased himself onto the floor next to the pile of presents under the tree. Although he was walking again, he felt stiff sometimes and needed to take things easy.

"Are you alright to be on the floor?" Harry fussed and sat down next to Draco.

"You were Santa last year," Draco stated by way of an answer.

"Yes, but if –" Harry started.

"I'm fine, babe," Draco interrupted with a smile and then picked up a small package. "Here, your first pressie from…" Draco read the label. "Bella!" Bella grinned and nodded.

"Look! Severus managed to get me some wrapping paper with snitches on it for you pair," Bella indicated the little box in Harry's hand which was, in fact, covered in golden snitches.

"Excellent!" Harry grinned and then put the box to the side.

Draco soon had all the presents distributed and everyone started ripping into them eagerly.

Harry grabbed an oddly wrapped present and studied it closely. "Who is this from, baby? It has no label." Harry asked Draco, who took the package to have a closer look.

"I'm not sure, but I've got one that looks the same," Draco replied and handed Harry's present back to him whilst pointing to an identical parcel next to him with 'DRACO' written on the top of it.

Harry shrugged and ripped the paper off and his breath hitched when he pulled the item from the wrapping. It was, plain and simple, a Weasley jumper. Harry hadn't received one of these in many years and he fingered the soft knitted sleeve of the blue garment. He unfolded it and found a huge H & D embroidered on the front in gold stitching.

Harry's throat felt thick, indicating that he was not far from crying. He looked over to Draco and saw that his husband was nursing an identical jumper with a strange look on his face. Harry thought Draco must be thinking how in the world he was going to get out of wearing such an unfashionable item of clothing but when Draco looked up, he had a small smile on his face.

"This is handmade," Draco stated. Harry nodded.

"A Weasley jumper," Harry explained. "Mrs Weasley knits them every year for her family. She sent me my first one the year I started at Hogwarts. She must feel that you're… we're part of the family now… again…" Harry stammered in confusion.

"No one has ever made me anything like this before," Draco murmured.

"A lot of love goes into them, Draco," Harry told him with a smile. Draco's gaze fell to the jumper again and Harry could see Draco swallowing heavily.

They sat in silence for a few moments; neither of them needed to voice what they were both thinking. This one small gesture from Mrs Weasley proved to them that the Weasley family finally accepted Draco and his love for Harry.

Draco cleared his throat before slipping off his bathrobe and pulling the jumper on over his pyjamas and then moving on to his next gift. Harry felt himself smile broadly at Draco, knowing this action was also Draco's way of indicating his forgiveness of the Weasleys.

Harry pulled his own robe off and pulled the jumper on like Draco, and then reached over and squeezed his husband's hand. Draco looked up at him and smiled; he grabbed Harry's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Your most important one is down the bottom wrapped in blue metallic paper," Harry told Draco and pointed at the box. Draco grinned and put that present to the very bottom before tearing into his other presents.

Only minutes later, all presents were opened minus Harry's blue box to Draco, which Draco now turned his attention to.

They both now had an array of clothes, CDs, DVDs, books, cologne, toiletries, chocolates and other items littered around them.

Draco grabbed Harry's face between his hands and gave him a huge sloppy kiss and then turned his attention to his final present and ran the silver ribbon through his fingers. He proceeded to unwrap the gift at a painfully slow pace and just as Harry was about to grab it from him and tear the paper off, Draco pulled a black velvet box from the wrapper. He popped the top open and lying inside was a thick, gold name bracelet with 'Draco' engraved on the front in elegant script.

Draco picked it up gently out of the box and turned the small name plate over and found _In sickness and in health – All my love forever & always, Harry xxx_ engraved on the back.

"Oh Harry…" Draco breathed. "I love it! Help me put it on." Draco handed the bracelet to Harry, who helped clip it on Draco's left wrist. Draco held his wrist up and admired it. He pulled Harry in for another deep kiss and only broke apart when Severus cleared his throat.

"Shall we have breakfast now?" Severus asked.

"Hang on," Draco held up his hand, "I've got one last present for Harry, too."

"You gave him half of the local shopping centre already!" Bella protested. "I'm bloody starving!"

"Then go get breakfast started," Draco told her and shooed her with his hand. "We'll be there in a few minutes." Severus helped Bella up off the couch and they went off to the kitchen hand in hand to start breakfast.

"You didn't have to get me anything else, darling." Harry shook his head fondly. "You already got me heaps."

"Yes, but this is special," Draco said proudly and held an envelope out to Harry.

Harry looked curiously at him before slipping open the envelope and pulling out the contents.

Inside were two first class, open-ended tickets to England and Harry looked down at them as various emotions ran through him. When he finally looked back up at Draco, and then over to Remus and Tonks, he had tears in his eyes.

"I think it's time we made the trip, don't you think?" Draco asked gently, putting his arms around Harry. "Now, while I'm well and we still can."

"Thank you," Harry murmured and then gave Draco a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Draco answered and rubbed noses with Harry.

o o o o o

It was a boiling hot day, so they all shared a huge breakfast of fresh fruit salad and cream out on the sundeck before dispersing through the house in couples for some time alone.

About an hour and half after breakfast, Draco and Harry were still on the back deck. Harry had been so relaxed that he had fallen asleep on his stomach between Draco's legs on the sun lounge they were sharing.

Bella slid the screen door open and came out to sit down on the seat beside the couple. "I thought I'd come and have a chat with you pair, but I see the heat has knocked someone out," she said with a chuckle.

"Where's Sev?" Draco asked as he squinted into the sun and rubbed Harry's back lightly.

"He's just making some phone calls with Christmas greetings to friends and family back in Britain," Bella said. "So, show me that bracelet he got you!"

"Isn't it beautiful? I love him so much." Draco gushed. Bella whistled.

"He's got good taste, Draco. Care to rent him out on my birthday? I'd love a present like that!" Bella kissed the back of Draco's hand and dropped it.

"Absolutely not! I don't share and he's too good in bed to be wasted on a woman," Draco scoffed. "You need to train Sev better." Bella just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How long has he been kipping? I wanted to spend some time with both of you. It is Christmas after all; a chat on the back deck is tradition now," Bella pointed out and Draco grinned.

"Half an hour or so."

"Is he alright?" Bella enquired as she sat down on the adjacent sunlounge. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine. Like you said, it's just the heat; it always makes him sleepy. It's Christmas, it's his prerogative to sleep half the day away," Draco said with affection laced in his voice.

"M'not 'sleep," Harry grunted still with his eyes closed.

"Oh, and those noises you were making are just a sinus problem are they?" Draco smirked.

"Are you implying I snore?" Harry huffed, more awake now.

"How could it possibly be snoring if you weren't asleep?" Draco laughed.

"Exactly," Harry said, sitting up to stretch. "Mmmm, couldn't wish for a better day for Christmas."

"We'll have to go in soon," Draco said reluctantly. "I don't want to get burnt." Bella was sitting there grinning at them both.

"You two are so cute together," Bella cooed and earned identical snorts from both Harry and Draco. "I meant to ask you, Harry…"

"Hmm?" Harry murmured, closing his eyes again and basking in the sunshine.

"Where the hell did you go for that week?" Bella demanded. "Severus, the bastard, won't tell me but I know he knows." Harry opened his eyes and looked guiltily at Bella.

"I flew down to Melbourne and stayed with your Mum and Dad," Harry said sheepishly.

"What! Why didn't they bloody tell me?" Bella grumbled.

"I asked them not to," Harry replied. "I had nowhere else to go. I didn't want to be alone and your Mum has always told us to call her if we needed anything. They basically just let me curl up in a ball on the couch and wallow for the whole week."

"Basically what I did here," Draco joked. "It was hell, but I think it did us both a lot of good." Bella finally nodded grudgingly but still looked peeved at not being told.

"Well, I'm glad you weren't alone," Bella said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"I have an arse of a headache," Harry complained and massaged his temples.

"You always get one when you sit out here in the sun too long without your sunglasses," Draco scolded and Harry just grunted in reply.

"You should get this one here to give you a head massage. Best thing ever invented for a headache," Bella insisted. "Severus has given me a few recently for my migraines. Take him into the bedroom, Draco, lay him down on the bed, dim the lights, put your fingers –"

"If I take him into the bedroom lay him on the bed, dim the lights and put my fingers somewhere it's not going to be on his head," Draco said smugly.

"Stop thinking with your dick, Draco," Bella snorted.

Tonks came out then with a huge bowl of crisps and a bottle of Diet Coke with some glasses and put them on the picnic table.

"You can stick your fingers anywhere you like, baby… If you give me a head massage," Harry offered cheekily. Draco exhaled heavily.

"So now I have to earn a shag? Hmmm?" Draco said with mock anger. Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Yes," Harry replied simply and Draco looked offended. "But you can have free reign on my body when you're done paying up." Harry got up and pulled Draco with him and they raced off towards the bedroom together.

"Harry is _so_ not getting a head massage, you realise that?" Tonks said to Bella. "The minute Draco gets him on the bed, they'll be going for it."

o o o o o

Three hours later, Draco came out of the bedroom and made his way over to the living room where Severus, Bella, Remus and Tonks were lounging around sharing some celebratory drinks. "How did Harry like his head massage then?" Bella asked looking at her watch. "Must've been a hell of a massage."

"Huh?" Draco said with a frown. Tonks threw Bella a 'told you so' look. "Oh, er, head massage? We decided against it."

"We?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "Or you decided against it, and Harry's mouth was too busy to protest?"

"Something like that," Draco said cheerily as he read for a handful of crisps, earning identical surprised looks from everyone. "What?" he demanded.

"That's the first time we've seen you eat junk food in quite some time," Severus said. Draco merely shrugged.

"True," Draco admitted and blanched a bit, looking down at the crisps in his hand. "Ah fuck it. I've got too much else to think about besides my weight now. Harry told me he doesn't care if I get cuddly."

"Awww, isn't that cute?" Tonks cooed. "Cuddly! There you are, Remmy love. You're just getting cuddly!" Remus laughed and patted his belly.

"It's just relaxed muscle, I keep telling you!" Remus protested with a grin and Draco giggled.

"Where's Harry?" Bella asked looking over her shoulder to see if Harry was coming.

"Asleep," Draco replied. "He's been out for about two hours now."

"What did you do? Drug him?" Bella teased. "He wasn't that demanding of a head massage, was he?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"If I was going to drug anyone, Stanton, it would hardly be Harry," Draco sniffed.

"I better go wake him, we'll be getting dinner ready soon," Remus said and started to get up.

"Wait! You better not. Harry's not really, ah, decent. I'll go get him up," Draco muttered sheepishly with a blush as he remembered Harry sprawled on his stomach naked, covers kicked around his feet with his cute arse bare for all the world to see.

After they had made love earlier, they had both fallen into a deep sleep. However, Draco woke about an hour later and spent the remainder of his time in the bedroom reading and watching Harry sleep.

Draco knew it was Christmas and they had guests at their house, but Draco and Harry were used to spending their Christmases alone together and Draco didn't want this one to be any different, knowing their guests wouldn't mind if they disappeared for a few hours.

Draco didn't have the heart to wake Harry after they had shared a rather intense round of sex, so Draco stayed where Harry was, quite content to just be in his husband's presence, before going back out to see what everyone was up to.

Draco pulled himself up onto the bed and leant over and kissed Harry's bare bottom. Harry didn't stir. Draco considered his options for a few moments. It was Christmas, what was the fun in waking Harry normally?

Without any further hesitation and with a wicked smirk on his face, Draco bent over, pulled Harry's bum cheeks apart and trailed his tongue firmly but quick over Harry's hole.

Harry screamed in surprise and jumped up in the bed looking around wildly. It took him a bit to calm his erratic breathing and he looked at Draco with owlish eyes and his mouth hanging open.

Draco sat and grinned at Harry and Harry blinked at him, trying to clear his sleep-filled brain. "Did you lick my bum while I was asleep!" Harry squeaked. Draco nodded and then pinned Harry back down on the bed.

"Yep. Want me to do it while you're awake?" Draco asked cheekily. He sucked his way down Harry's body and reached Harry's half-hard dick and grinned up at Harry mischievously.

**- SEXUAL CONTENT CENSORED -**

Harry was making a strained squealing sound when there was a brief knock at the door followed by Bella flinging it open. She stopped short and shrieked in surprise at the sight before her.

"Draco, Sev– Oh fuck!" she squeaked and fumbled with the door handle to try and pull it closed quickly.

Draco flicked his head around quickly to glare at her and Harry groaned in embarrassment and covered his sweaty, flushed face with his hands.

"Could you give us a minute? We're kind of busy," Draco said haughtily and turned back to the task at hand. Bella slammed the door shut and the couple could hear her slump against the other side. Harry went to say something but it turned into a moan as Draco swallowed him whole once again. With a few succinct sucks, Harry was shuddering in orgasm into Draco's mouth.

o o o o o

Bella flew up the hallway and slumped down against the wall at the end of it with her hands in her face whimpering with embarrassment. Despite having been close to Harry and Draco for some time, the only time she had seen them in such a compromising position was the night of their wedding, when they had both basically remained fully dressed and they had been in a dark hallway. Seeing them in the light of the day and Harry wearing nothing but a satisfied look on his face proved to be quite a shock to the system. She had heard them at it numerous times behind closed doors, but seeing it in person left her feeling somewhere between awe, embarrassment, shock, and arousal.

Tonks, Severus and Remus looked at her curiously from the sitting area. "Fuck," Bella mumbled.

"What the hell happened?" Severus asked with wide eyes. Bella peeled her hands away from her face and looked up at them all; her face bright red. She could hear Harry climaxing through the bedroom door in the distance and she fanned herself.

"That's the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen or heard!" Bella squeaked again. "How could I have missed out on _that_ for two years!" Tonks was looking at her with a knowing smirk on her face, but the males in the room looked blank.

"WHAT?" Severus asked again in exasperation.

"Draco was… they were… FUCK!" Bella stuttered. "I'm going back in!" She stood up and turned to make her way up the hall again but Tonks stopped her.

"Bella!" Tonks cried, but she was giggling. "Leave them be! It's Christmas; they're just celebrating." Remus snorted, now realising the situation.

"I thought Harry gave Draco all his presents this morning?" Severus said rather stupidly for his usual perceptive self. Bella looked at Tonks in disbelief.

"I didn't realise you could be so thick, honey," Bella said affectionately as she came over and ruffled Severus's hair, then plopped into his lap. Severus looked offended and Bella realised Severus just probably didn't want to imagine Harry and Draco in such a situation, so she thought she'd have some fun.

"I walked in on blondie giving his husband what looked to be a rather delicious blow job – it was bloody hot, I'll tell ya!" Bella said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Severus sucked in a small breath of shocked recognition and then shifted awkwardly beneath Bella; Remus was trying to smother a laugh with his hand. "I'll need to get a few pointers off our Mr Malfoy in there. Harry looked to be enjoying himself immensely."

Severus sputtered in embarrassment and then flushed slightly. He didn't understand it; Bella was the first person to ever have the ability to make him feel embarrassed and awkward like a teenage schoolboy with a crush!

"Do all women get off on seeing two men together?" Severus finally grumbled.

"Why? You getting some ideas, honey?" Bella cooed and pecked him on the cheek.

"You should have a threesome with Harry and Draco, babe, and let Tonks and I watch!" Bella said with a laugh at the very moment Harry and Draco appeared behind them.

Severus coughed and Harry flushed a very thorough red and hid his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco just flashed his famous smirk.

"Well, as you all know, Harry and I have already partaken in our own private 'party' this evening, but you are welcome to join us next time, Sev," Draco drawled.

"WHAT!" Harry and Severus cried in unison. Draco burst out laughing; he looked at Harry's horrified expression.

"Don't worry, baby," Draco patted Harry's hand. "I won't share you with Sev. But I still might let the girls watch," Draco said with a wink and Harry's mouth dropped open. Bella and Tonks were giggling incessantly; Severus rolled his eyes again and Remus's eyes twinkled over the top of his coffee mug.

o o o o o

"… EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The loud voice over the sound system boomed. Draco turned to Harry and pulled him firmly against him and pressed an urgent kiss to Harry's lips.

"Happy New Year, baby!" Draco cried. Harry laughed and kissed Draco back.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart!" Harry replied and hugged Draco tightly. Both turned to Bella and Severus and wished them into the New Year.

The four of them were situated on the steps of the Sydney Opera House, watching the huge firework display as it erupted loudly over them and off the Harbour Bridge. Various choruses of _Auld Lang Syne _commenced around them, completely out of tune, but enthusiastic nonetheless.

"So, this year is going to be our best yet, isn't it babe?" Draco smirked and Harry nodded eagerly.

"I hope bloody so!" Harry replied loudly so Draco could hear him over the noise. All of a sudden a chubby blonde girl grabbed Harry from behind, spun him around and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Draco's jaw dropped in horror.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, CUTIE!" she cried before moving on to the next person. Harry looked a bit shell-shocked before bursting out laughing.

"How dare –" Draco snapped but Harry stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"It's New Years, baby! She meant nothing by it!" Harry grinned. Draco frowned and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, spitting on it and wiping Harry's lips frantically.

Harry spluttered and pushed him away, laughing. "Please tell me you didn't just _spit_ into a hanky and wipe my face with it!" Harry shrieked. "What are you? My mother!"

"I don't want girl germs on my husband!" Draco crossed his arms defiantly. Harry just shook his head before pulling Draco in for another kiss. "So, what's your New Year's resolution, my darling?"

Harry pretended to think long and hard. "Hmmm… get married? Oh, no, wait, I did that _last_ year… Um, get laid? Ah damn, done that too… Get a tattoo?" Harry suggested and smirked at the look of disgust on Draco's face. "A piercing? Ten piercings? Die my hair purple? Become a prostitute? Oh, no, wait! I've got it! A sex change!" Draco snorted.

"It was _supposed_ to be a serious question, you dick!" Draco laughed.

"Alright, alright," Harry relented and threw up his hands. "Ummm…"

"How about to slap your husband silly if he tries to yell at you, blame you for things you didn't do, or accuse you of not caring enough?" Draco suggested sheepishly and Harry just smiled softly at him.

"What fun would our relationship be then?" Harry teased lightly. "Potter and Malfoy, remember?" Harry pointed to himself then Draco. "Arguments are in our nature; they are expected of us."

"Scared, Potter?" Draco mimicked with a smirk. Harry snorted.

"You wish," Harry scoffed before they both burst into fits of laughter.

"How sad were we back then?" Draco asked with a shake of his head, as he gazed up at the Sydney Harbour Bridge as a waterfall of fireworks started spilling over the top of it, earning a serious 'Ooooo's and ahhhhh's' from the crowd.

"I've got it," Harry said and Draco turned to him in question. "My resolution… I promise to touch my husband's bits every day!" This earned an affronted look from an elderly lady nearby and Harry just grinned at her.

"That is your _serious_ New Year's resolution?" Draco snorted.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "But also, I promise to love Draco Malfoy every single day this year, no matter what is going on with us."

"No matter what?" Draco pressed for reassurance. Harry took both of Draco's hands into his and squeezed them.

"No matter what, baby," Harry promised and then leant in to share a lingering New Year's snog with his husband.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_This is another censored chapter – same deal here: if anyone wants the uncensored version, email me on the address on my Author's profile and I will forward it to you._

_Final chapter guys – just the Epilogue to go tomorrow and that's it! I'm happy and sad all at the same time. I hope some of you stick around and read my next fic when I start posting it in November._

_I will be putting a complete version of 'Everything Was Perfect…' on my website in PDF format for downloading if anyone is interested in keeping a copy on their PC. It will be there for downloading at the time I post the Epilogue tomorrow. The downloadable PDF file of 'Summer Rain' is already up, if anyone wants it. You can find my site on my Author's profile._

_Also, I will be posting the Title and a preview of my next fic tomorrow along with the Epilogue to this fic. Again, if anyone wants to be added to my notify list, email me._

_Thank you again for the reviews :)_

_Take care,_

_Lani_


	32. Epilogue

_Thanks to Sakai Michiba, who has patiently Beta'ed each and every chapter of this fic and amazingly agreed to Beta my next one! _

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

**Epilogue**

"Guys, we've got someone we want you to meet." Ron grinned as he came up the hall to where Harry and Draco had been waiting to visit. The couple were holding hands and they looked up. "Come on," Ron urged.

Harry stood up and started wheeling Draco behind Ron into the small hospital room decorated in an overwhelming amount of pink and purple. Hermione was sitting up in the bed cradling a small bundle of blue blankets. She grinned at them when they came in.

"We're so glad you came!" she cried. "Come here." Harry pushed Draco right up over next to Hermione's bed and she moved over onto the edge and handled the small bundle to Draco, who looked completely lost at what to do with it.

"Guys, we'd like you to meet your godson," Ron beamed. "Zachary Harry Draco Weasley." Draco's mouth dropped open and he gazed down at the tiny face amongst the blankets.

"Oh, you guys!" Harry cried and knelt down next to his husband and watched Draco reach in with a finger and stroke the baby's face.

"Our godson, Harry," Draco choked out and started crying happily. "He has red hair, but I think I can overlook that!" Ron and Hermione burst out laughing and Harry gave Draco a huge kiss.

"We we're worried you wouldn't make it," Hermione admitted and bit her lip. Harry looked up and his eyes flicked between his best friends.

"We nearly didn't; as you know," Harry said softly and caressed Draco's cheek. "Thankfully the doctor gave him the all-clear to fly two days before we were supposed to fly out."

"How are you doing, Draco?" Ron asked, sitting on the end of Hermione's bed. Draco shrugged.

"I was doing really well, then had another attack and landed myself back in hospital and back in the wheelchair," Draco told them. "It happens. I'm getting used to it."

"What happened with that?" Hermione questioned. "You were so frantic when you called us and told us Draco was back in hospital, Harry. You were so sure you wouldn't make the trip over." Harry exhaled slowly and nodded.

"Yeah, he was doing so well," Harry began. "He hadn't had a bad day for quite a few weeks and we are getting ready for the trip over here. Then he woke up one morning feeling, how did you put it, baby? Strange?"

"Mmm," Draco murmured with a nod. "I didn't feel sick so much as just not right, you know?" Hermione tutted in sympathy.

"Anyway, I went to call his doctor while he went for a quick shower," Harry explained. "A quick shower he never came out of. I thought he was taking far too long, so I went in to tell him off and found him passed out on the floor of the shower."

"Fuck," Ron swore. "You must've shit yourself, Harry. I can't imagine what I'd do if I found Hermione like that."

"Funnily enough, I didn't panic. It wasn't until he had woken up again in hospital that I broke down. After that we found out he'd had another attack and lost the use of his legs again. He's not been too good for a few weeks now, but we finally made it." Harry gave Draco a kiss on the cheek.

"But you're feeling better now, right?" Ron asked. Draco shrugged slightly.

"Not one hundred percent but well enough to travel, so I'm happy," Draco said as he smiled down at the tiny baby again.

"We have our good days and bad days, don't we baby?" Harry smiled and Draco nodded.

"But I've stopped biting Harry's head off and blaming him for everything." Draco smiled sheepishly. "Some days I just feel like I want to curl up and die, but Harry just curls up with me and I wake up the next day feeling better again. As clichéd as it is, we really do just take each day as it comes."

"Yeah and we haven't had an argument in," Harry looked at his watch, "three months, four days, eight hours and twenty seven minutes." Draco slapped him on the arm with his free hand.

"You beat us then," Ron snorted. "Hermione last yelled at me in the delivery room five hours ago. If she was serious in her threats, there would be no more children in our clan following Zach!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He was telling me to calm down and relax," Hermione explained. "I really had all intentions of belting him. You do _not_ tell a woman in labour to _relax_." Harry and Draco laughed and Ron gave his wife a feeble look.

"I was only trying to help," Ron mumbled.

"Yes, well, next time sweetheart…" Hermione started, "don't bloody bother! You're part in the process ended when you shot your load nine months ago."

"We're going to change the subject now, otherwise I'll be forced to hurl rather forcefully and noisily all over your hospital bed," Draco sniffed. Hermione chuckled before her face fell serious again.

"Harry mentioned you need injections each day now, Draco," Hermione said and gave a sympathetic smile. "How are you handling that?"

Draco shifted the bundle into one arm and lifted his shirt up to expose his stomach where there was a patch of small injection marks. "It sucks, see? I've always hated needles; for the first week, I bawled my eyes out every time Harry had to give me an injection! But they don't really hurt anymore. They rotate between my stomach, thighs, arms and butt; Harry has it down pat and I hardly feel a thing. It's just the thought of it."

"But it's helping?" Hermione pressed.

"They won't know if it is for a while yet," Draco replied. "It's supposed to slow down the progress of the attacks, so they should be more infrequent. But they said I have a pretty aggressive form, meaning that when I _do_ have an attack, it will knock me flying, hence why I am back in the wheelchair and probably will be every time I relapse."

"We're so sorry," Ron said softly and looked down at his hands.

"Don't be," Draco insisted. "We're accepting it as how things are to be now. But let's not talk about it, ok? The mood just dropped dramatically in here and we should be celebrating!"

Hermione looked at Harry and Draco in admiration. The two people that, ten years prior, everyone would have voted as the most unlikely to fall in love, had been to hell and back ten times over and still came out the end as much in love as ever and with smiles on their faces.

"So, you've made it for Ginny's wedding, too," Ron commented to change the subject. "She'll be stoked. We've all been worried since we found out Draco was in hospital again."

"Yeah, it should be fun." Harry smiled. "First time I'll see your Mum and Dad in nearly three years, too. I'll admit, I miss them and I'm looking forward to seeing them."

"You're going to make them very happy, mate," Ron told Harry.

"I hope so," Harry said.

"So, what's on the agenda now that you've decided to retire, Draco? A move back to England perhaps?" Ron hinted. Draco looked up at Harry and they shared a smile.

"Not any time in the near future, sorry guys," Draco said apologetically. "I've got the best doctors and health care over there, and it's our home now. Severus has been talking diamond rings lately, so we are expecting him to pop the question to Bella any day now. Tonks has been hinting to Remus that she want's to come back to Sydney to live, so we never know what might happen there. As for my retirement, well, I fully plan to spend many long ours completely and utterly enjoying my husband!" Draco looked down at his godson and cooed softly at him.

Harry watched Draco affectionately and grinned up at Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe you should consider parenthood, then?" Hermione suggested with a smirk, and took great delight at the identical, shocked looks on Harry and Draco's faces.

_- fin -_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_That's it! I don't know whether to laugh or cry! _

_I just want to say to all my reviewers, if I could give each of you all a personal hug, I would! You have said some amazing things and really inspired me to keep working on my next fic. I hope I see some of you back for my next fic :)_

_I have updated my site: http/escape.to/lanisfanfiction_

'_Everything Was Perfect…' is now archived in complete there, and I have added a downloadable PDF file of the complete NC-17 version if anyone is interested in saving a copy to their PC. _

_Not much else to say except THANK YOU again. For those interested, I am posting a wee preview to my next fic after this Epilogue._

_Take care and HUGS all around!_

_Lani_


	33. Preview to my next fic

**Preview of my next fic…**

**TITLE:**

A Priceless Gift

**RATING:**

R or NC-17

(I haven't decided whether to write in detailed sex scenes yet… anyone have a preference? Email me and let me know! You can find my address on my profile)

**SUMMARY:**

_Hermione offers Harry and Draco the ultimate gift. What happens when the tables are turned and Draco gets more than he bargained for?_

**PREVIEW:**

Harry moved closer to the bed and contemplated what the best boyfriend-waking strategy would be that morning. He grinned widely when he heard the lump was snoring softly. He climbed up onto the bed and knelt next to the lump and started to snake his cold hand under the edge of the quilt.

"Oh, Dra-co!" Harry said softly in a cheery, sing-song voice as his cold fingers connected with his boyfriend's naked bum. The lump gave a muffled squeak and lurched and seconds later a platinum blond messy head appeared from under the covers.

"F'koff," Draco Malfoy grumbled as he attempted an irritated glare at his green-eyed boyfriend. The glare really was pitiful, however, on a face that was puffy and creased from sleep and followed by a wide yawn.

"You're such a cutie in the mornings," Harry cooed as he ruffled Draco's hair further. Draco growled and slapped Harry's hand away.

"Bugger off!" Draco grunted. "Why are you waking me so early? I don't even smell coffee!"

"It's after eleven, honey, and you will have tea. You drink too much caffeine."

"Fuck tea."

"Oh, don't be a shit, Draco. You have to get up. Hermione's coming over for lunch. She needs to speak to us about something," Harry insisted as he pulled the covers off Draco, leaving his blond boyfriend curled in a ball on the bed stark-naked.

"Just us? You mean no weasel?"

"Please, Draco, it's been seven years since Hogwarts. Quit with the 'weasel' shit," Harry scolded and Draco just smacked his lips.

"He still calls me ferret!"

"Yes and it's fucking irritating, considering we've all been mates for years now," Harry sniped. "Now, go have a shower and wake up a bit. I love you to bits, but you are a terrible morning person."

"It's the weekend; I'm allowed to sleep as long as I want. I work –"

"Yes, yes, I know," Harry interrupted. "You work your glorious arse off all week and deserve sufficient rest on the weekends. I heard you the four hundred thousand times you told me before, schnookums."

"Urgh, quit with the nauseating endearments or I may be forced to vomit forcefully all over that ridiculous outfit you are wearing," Draco complained.

"Oh but I so love winding you up, petal," Harry purred and then burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"What possessed you to wear _overalls_? How did you possibly manage to get them into this house without me noticing?" Draco scoffed.

"I was _gardening_, Draco. These are old; I pulled them out of the back of the cupboard," Harry explained.

"You're a head case, Potter," Draco grumbled. "The neighbours could have seen you. What would they think of me after seeing you like that?"

"But you love me," Harry sniffed confidently.

"Unbelievably, yes," Draco agreed and then climbed up of the bed and stretched his lithe form, which caused Harry to gaze hungrily at his boyfriend. Draco yawned again and stretched his arms above his head and then reached down and leisurely scratched his balls.

**COMMENTS:**

NO! This is NOT an mpreg… I repeat, THIS FIC IS NOT AN MPREG!

Once again, we have Harry and Draco, Post-Hogwarts but with magic this time!

I can't reveal anything else at this time! I hope to hear from some of you again in November, which is when I plan to start posting this (probably mid to late November due to pending university exams).


End file.
